Autoborg: Project Cyber
by ExiledAdrian
Summary: Collaboration between GD12 and me. Alex White and Guardian Prime, two heroes from two different versions of the planet they call home must now join forces to save Pandora from the evil forces of the RDA and the Cybercons. on hiatus
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Disclaimer: We don't own Transformers, or Avatar. All OCs belong to us. This is a collaboration between GD12 and me. _

"Captain, we have five unknowns, twenty miles out." One of the radar operators called from her station. Captain John Starks was a tall, muscular man with short-cropped blonde hair and green eyes. His green camo uniform reflected his status in the RDA Security Operation hierarchy. Ever since the battle two days ago, Ranger's Clearing had been the last human outpost, besides Hell's Gate on this planet. Most of the guys here were AMP operators and Samsons. He was a twenty-seven years old, and one of the last remaining officers on Pandora. Quaritch and most of the Command Staff had been killed during the big battle. He cursed Jake Sully, the traitor Alex White, and the Na'vi for the defeat.

The guards manned the wall with the AMPs on standby in case a Na'vi war party showed up. The vehicles here were considered secondary and used as a last resort. They were parked by the barracks.

He went over to the holo-screen monitor. Five white dots lined the outer edge of the map on the screen. They were flying slowly towards the base, outlined in green.

"Five unknowns, twenty kilometers out to the West." The young sergeant sid.

"Doesn't sound like a regular patrol." Usually, patrols were noted to all officers when and where they flying to as well as the No-fly zones.

The sergeant, Isab, nodded. She turned on her com-link.

"Unidentified Objects, squak ident and state your business, over." She said. There was no reply.

She did it again.

"Send in two Samsons, have them identify these guys. If they're Na'vi, shoot them,"

"Sir, these are too slow to be Na'vi," Isabel pointed out. He noticed it. They had the same speed as the Sampsons.

Two Sampsons were sent out. They later came back, identifying them by their serial numbers painted on the tails.

All five of them were registered to destroyed or missing gunships.

"This isn't right. Check again, if the same result comes, check again." He said, looking at the registry with a frown.

"I did sir. My brother was on one of them," the man who brought it said.

'_How could five Samsons be brought back from the wreckage and come back here. I don't think it's one of the traitors, but you can't be too sure,' _Starks thought. He looked at the Isabel.

"Have the Samsons come here, and prepare a welcoming committee if things get hot." He ordered.

XXX

Twenty five AMPs and squads of fully armed infantrymen aimed their guns at the landing five Samsons. All of them landed, slowly and peacefully. But, they were still on. There appeared to be pilots inside, but they wouldn't come out. What he didn't know was that they had names: Blackout, Brawn, Pyro, Killjoy and Hazmat. And they were NOT human.

_:: Now?:: _

_::No, not yet:: _

_XXX_

The pilots then started to wink out of existence. Starks, from his tower, nearly coughed out his coffee.

"Samson pilots, power down and get out of the Samsons, or we will use open force." He said into the mike.

All five of them did as they were told. Their rotors powered down.

. Then, they tilted backwards. A pusling sound came from all five of them.

"Hold your fire unless they shoot!" One of the sergeants bellowed.

What happened next would terrify Starks for the rest of his brief life: they transformed.

They all transformed from Samson gunships to tall, giant and bulky robots with flaming red optics. All of them started to open fire. An EMP knocked out the monitors and all electric systems inside the compound. The AMPs powered down, much to their operators' dismay.

The slaughter began.

XXX

Blackout had done a good job at disabling the Fleshlings' electrical systems, what fools!  
Killjoy took out his blades and sliced one of the parodies of a mechanical being operated by a tiny organic. He laughed as it slid apart.

Destron, aimed his plasma cannon at the control tower and fired, making a giant breach onto the facility. Starks had died on impact. All of them knew humans couldn't breathe in this atmosphere. The human infantry squads were either crushed or had been blown to bits.

_::For the glory of Lord Megatron!:: _Killjoy shouted with glee as he shot a human AMP. The pilot was dead when the round detonated his chest. The AMP fell on a marine rifleman behind him.

_:: Remember, the server is mine: : _Blackout said, searching through the compound.

_:: You're such a drag, why not join in the fun?:: _Killjoy asked, grinning.

::_ Because Tyrant commands it, as does the Grand Successor to Glorious Megatron!:: _Destron retorted.

Killjoy scoffed.

_:: As long as I get to kill something, I'm good.:: _

_:: As are we:: _Brawn said.

Blackout ignored the carnage as he tore through the compound, searching for what he wanted. He finally found it at the Command center. He opened the roof up like a can and linked himself to the server, hacking into the Research and Development Association mainframe.

This planet was being fought over by a primitive race of humanoids called the Na'vi. There were no signs of the accursed Autoborgs. He had heard of the team led by Deadshot, Tyrant's former rival. All of them had been killed by a thirteen-year-old Autoborg, an actual Prime according to the rumors.

How he hated the last name of the Autobots' leader who had beaten the Decepticons in the name of 'freedom' and 'peace'!

There was something interesting. The humans had created a program injecting organics with primitive electronic nanites, making the hosts super weapons. Perhaps Tyrant would be pleased, or disgusted. Any weapon used for the glory of Megatron and the Old Decepticons was fine by him.

_:: I have what we need:: _He said.

The Cybercons renewed their ruthless crusade upon the human defenders, killing any survivors. After most of them had transformed, they had blown the base to bits, literally.

XXX

**Alex's POV: **

Almost immediately I knew I was dreaming. I felt the cold black ocean water rush past me sweeping me away into the current. I felt that my body was smaller and younger. Maybe around eleven. As I tried to swim towards some form of solid ground I just then realized that I was starting to sink

"Help me!" I cried out over the roar of the waves. The sky was pitch black and I could occasionally see flashes of white lightning.

My arms became weak, Soon I felt my entire body go numb and begin to sink beneath the water, I felt the water rush through my nostrils and my mouth. I felt as though I was being choked. But soon I felt the water around me begin to calm, And I slowly floated to the surface. As I hit the surface I felt my eyes slowly shut as my body began to float towards Eywa knows where.

After what felt like an eternity, I felt my back touch wet sand and that's when I realized I was on solid ground, My body felt like as though there were weights attached to my arms, Instead of trying to stand I just lay there motionless, For several seconds I could feel my breath become heavier and longer, But that's when I heard it. Footsteps.

My eyes were still closed but I could just tell that whoever it was walking over to me was familiar and was standing over me, I felt a hand touch my forehead and then I heard something that sounded like words…But at the same time I couldn't hear them. That's when my eyes opened. Then there was a purple flash and a silhouette of a woman.

…..

I quickly jolted up right off of the ground and breathed fast for a moment. After a minute my breathing was normal, Slowly I looked around me to see the familiar camp site that Jake, Neytiri and I had set up for the night. There was the embers of the fire that we had set up. Lying down opposite of me were Jake and Neytiri, They both were still sleeping with each other. I smiled to myself, I raised my hand and wiped it across my forehead and felt that my face was drenched with sweat.

Slowly I took another look at the trees around us, The trees glow began to disappear revealing that it was around five or four in the morning, I guess. Slowly I raised my hand and saw that I was currently in my Na'vi form.

I decided to try and lay down but soon realized that I wouldn't go back to sleep. So I just got up. I reached for my black and red hooded vest that was on the ground next to me and slowly put it on and pulled the hood over my head, Then I slowly walked away from the camp site.

As I walked through the forest I could here the sounds of the Pandoran animals start to come alive, There was the cool morning breeze in the air that seemed to relax me for a moment. My hands slowly dug into my worn out jeans and then I just smiled.

"Another day." I spoke lowly to myself.

It had been about a week since the battle of the tree of souls, I've been busy since then. About three days ago I had learned of a RDA outpost in the needle hills. After Jake, Neytiri and I took the base out single handedly (thanks to my powers the nanites gave me) we then began to travel back to our clans. Currently since the Omaticaya don't have a Hometree now, The Tipani are helping them find a new one to live in.

I finally came to a stop at a clearing that revealed a cliff side showing a beautiful landscape. There were a few floating cliffs off in the distance. Showing that we were still in the needle hills. I wish Sai'ria had come along if it wasn't the fact that she was recovering from the battle. Man…That was a scary moment, The memory of seeing her shot still hung in my mind, I had almost lost another one of my family…My mate.

But I was lucky enough to use my new ability to heal internal and external wounds, Even though she no longer has the wound, she some times still winces in pain. That's why she isn't with us, I can't have her going into a situation like that and then feeling pain right as she is in combat. She was reluctant not to come with us, But she stayed behind at the Tipani Hometree.

A smile formed on my face, Well at least I'll be able to see her today when I come back to Hometree.

I stood alone for a few minutes, And that's when I remembered my nightmare….I suddenly lost my train of thought when I heard someone approaching, I turned around to see Neytiri walking towards me.

I smiled. "Hey Neytiri." I said.

She smiled back. "Hello, Alex." She said. She then walked over to where I was standing and watched the sun slowly rise into the sky. I heard the faint screech's of Ikran in the floating mountains.

Neytiri turned to face me. "Is something wrong? When Jake and I awoke we found that you had left." She asked. I looked over at her and shook my head.

"No, Nothings wrong." I lied. Neytiri knew it to.

"Jake and I heard you speaking in your sleep last night…Something about your sister, Were you dreaming of her again." She said.

My eyes slowly shut and I nodded. "Yes, I was." I said. It was funny, Neytiri and Jake were always acting like as though they were protective siblings to me.

"What happened?" Neytiri asked. Ever since Jake told her about my past, The two of them were always wanting to make sure I was alright. I wasn't entirely used to talking to anyone about these subjects, Unless it was Sai'ria (since she is my mate) and her younger ten year old sister, Tu'ri. But Jake and Neytiri both knew how it felt to loose a sibling. So it was alright.

I sighed. "I was dreaming that Emma and I were on earth. We were swimming at a beach back on earth, We were younger. I was ten and she was four." I paused. "While I was running along the beach I began to call her name. But I saw her out in the distance trying to swim over to me. But she was struggling. So I decided to go and get her. I jumped in the water and swam to her, I got to her and helped her swim back…But when we got back to shore I was swept away from her, For some reason I couldn't get back to her." I paused again, Trying to gather my thoughts. "I was forced down under water and I felt myself suffocating…But then the water calmed and I floated to the surface…Then I couldn't remember anything else." I said. I decided to leave the part of hearing the strange words out.

I hear Neytiri slowly shift a little. "I understand." She says.

"But that's not what is bothering." I said.

My eyes slowly open. "This isn't the first time I've had this dream, When I was eleven after a trip to the beach on earth, Ever since I almost drowned that day. I have had those dreams…But the funny thing was, When I was around fifteen years old I stopped having them…But ever since I defeated Ares at the battle of the tree of souls. The dreams have come back. Only this time they have become gotten worse."

"Does Sai'ria know about your nightmares?" Neytiri asked.

I shook my head. "No, At first I thought they would just go away…But this is the fourth time this has happened."

"Maybe you should speak with Tsahik Sanume when you return." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah, Maybe your right. But right now we have other things to worry about than my nightmares." I look over at her and she nods.

"Lets get ready to leave." I said to her. She nods again.

When we return to the camp Jake had already gathered up his gear and was getting his Ikran ready for flight. When Jake saw us approach he strapped his Bow to his back and just nodded at me and then smiled. I nodded back. Neytiri walked up to him and the two kissed each other. I just made a low smile and decided to get ready. I walked over to Pyrus my red Ikran. He was already waking up and extending his wings so he can be ready to fly. When I was in front of him I smiled and rubbed his head lightly. "Hey pal." I said. The next four minutes was spent with me getting Pyrus ready for flight. I didn't have any equipment with me, Since the nanites in my blood gave me enhanced strength, Speed, Senses, And of course the ability to create weapons from my arms.

When Jake, Neytiri and I were set for travel we quickly had a quite breakfast and then we flew through the Needle hills. As I flew on Pyrus, I looked over at Jake and Neytiri who was flying on Jakes Ikran. I just smiled to myself…But suddenly I heard a voice in my head say. _"Unknown energy flux detected." _The nanites. _'What energy flux?' _I asked the nanites.

"_Area cannot be pinpointed…" _They replied. I just shook my head.

'_Continue to search.'_ I told them.

"_Affirmative" _

After ten minutes of flying I heard Jake speak over his com link. "Alex. We're going to meet up with some of the warriors of the Omaticaya. Want to come along?" He said.

I press on my comlink "Sure. Where we headed."

Jake paused for a moment and said. "The ruins of the Omaticaya's Hometree. We just want to pay our respects."

I nodded. "Okay. I understand. Lead the way."

With that I followed Jake and Neytiri towards the Ruins.

…..

We flew another half an hour. But suddenly all of us saw the faint sight of smoke through the forest. "What's going on over there?" I heard Jake ask over the com link.

I shook my head and replied. "Let's check it out."

As we flew over towards the smoke, We saw the ruins of an RDA base. For a couple of minutes we flew over the remains, I stared in shock to see that the base itself looked as though it had been through a massive earthquake. Hell, I'm not even sure that described it.

When we landed Jake, Neytiri and I began to examine the ruins. I saw multiple RDA vehicles completely destroyed. There were dead bodies every where. Whatever had come through here really did a good job at killing everyone here…I'm not sure I'm interested in describing it.

Slowly Jake and Neytiri stopped walking.

"Who could have done this?" Neytiri asked.

Jake just looked around. "It looks as though whoever was here must've had a bone to pick with the RDA."

I just stared at the ground. Sure I hate the RDA for the death's of my parents and my little sister and for the pain they have caused my clan and the other Na'vi clans…But I wouldn't be this brutal unless it was my target I wished to kill.

Looking around again I activate my nanite vision. There was no sign of any nanite aura's in the area. That's when I decided to examine one of the dead marines. Slowly I walked up to a dead marine who was lying underneath remains of an AMP. Slowly I kneeled and placed my hand on his head.

Next thing I knew, I saw blurry images. But I heard the sound of explosions and yelling, And also what sounded like…Giant stomping noises. I tried to strengthen the nanites so I could read the brainwaves better. But it was to weak. But the last thing I heard was some kind of robotic voice say…::_For the glory of Lord Meg…._::

My eyes reopened. Slowly I rubbed my hand over my forehead. "Argh." I said.

Jake kneeled next to me. "See anything?" He asked. I shake my head.

"No. The brain waves were too weak. I couldn't see much." I said.

I looked up at Neytiri. She had her Bow drawn. It looked as though she was expecting an attack.

Jake and I stood.

"Lets get out of here. Whoever it was who took out this base might've just done us a kind favor." Jake said. I saw Neytiri nod slowly.

I thought for a moment. That's when I heard a weird noise. "Shh!" I said quietly.

Jake and Neytiri froze. Slowly my eyes shut and I toned my hearing to the noise…There it was again this time I could actually make it out…It sounded mechanical. I turned towards the sound. I raised my hands and immediately they transformed into my claws.

"Who's there!" I said…Nothing.

I eased up a bit and deformed my claws. I looked over at Jake and Neytiri. I shook my head. "It must've been my mind going wild I guess." I said.

Jake and Neytiri relaxed a bit.

"Come on, Let's just head to the Omaticaya ruins…this place is giving me the creeps." Jake said.

Neytiri and I nodded. We quickly got back to our Ikrans and quickly flew off.

But before we flew I turned around slightly. For a second I though I could've sworn I saw some kind of shadow that faded as I turned to look at it. I shook my head. I must just still be tired that's all.

XXX

**(Guardian's POV)**

My name is Guardian, Guardian Optimus Prime. I was raised in another universe, where our favorite franchises were once thought fictional. For thirteen years, I was called 'Mute', because I didn't have any vocal cords. I spoke through an iPhone, which was reconfigured to say phrases I combined or from films. I lived in Denver, Colorado on Earth. Then, seven weeks ago, I was transported to James Cameron's Avatar universe. I got involved with the Na'vi, though I had some kind of weird disease. What I didn't know was that someone else arrived. Five someones.

Ever hear of_ a_ series called _Transformers_? Well, the shows and comics are about this war between two factions of shape-shifting robots: The Autobots and the Decepticons. Everyone thinks that they're not real. But here's a news flash: In the multi-verse, nothing is ever fictional.

Truth is the war's gotten bigger. And both sides have evolved. On one side, stand the techno-organic descendants of the peace-loving, valiant Autobots, the Autoborgs. On the other are the descendants of the old Decepticons, the cybernetic and ruthless Cybercons. And the war came to Pandora, while I was living with the Omaticaya clan. They made everything happen in the film occur a month before it's supposed to. Not only that, but I was turning into a Transformer myself. At least I had vocal cords now.

Of course, the day the attack came, I slipped up. I told the Omaticaya the truth and got kicked out before Jake was. I tried to stop the Cybercons and the RDA from destroying the Hometree, but I failed, and a lot of Na'vi died, because of me. I can still remember Jake punching me in the face after I told him we needed to get his avatar out of the area. I remember him yelling at me.

That night, I became fully Reformatted. I became an Autoborg. And that meant I had to take out the Cybercons that were sent to kill me. Eywa and Primus, if you believe this, told me who I was: Guardian Optimus Prime, a descendant of my favorites Transformer, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. They told me that I was sent to the orphanage during a raid on my homeworld in my home dimension. And the Cybercons killed my mother. The only thing I have of them was that one vision Eywa showed me. I saw my mother in a hospital bed, holding me in her arms when I was a baby. And my father… he looked like the adult version of me. I remember he was talking about naming me after Optimus. Then, both of my parents named me my real name. That's all I have of them: a vision.  
I arrived in this alternate universe around two days after the attack. I first thought that I was still home, then, I hacked into the records: I never came here. Someone else did though. At least the timeline ran smoothly, or as close to it. The RDA's been running an illegal program. They were testing it on Pandoran animals and human children. The experiment centered on nanotechnology, basically neutrally controlled tiny machines that could improve organic strength, speed, intelligence, and other things. Of course, there are some side-effects. I keep thinking about going to this reality's Earth and wreck the RDA very hard for what they did. First, it's killing Na'vi, innocent men, women, and children. Then, it's testing something illegal on kids! They're lucky I can't teleport their afts to space!

But, I have a responsibility. I have to protect the Omaticaya and other sentient beings from the Cybercons and make sure the RDA never harm the Na'vi again.

I sigh as I look at the burnt husk of a home I lost so long ago. I had come to pay my respects to the Na'vi dead. I sat on the ground and planted a Na'vi dagger I had in front of the now blackened entrance. I bowed in respect for the dead.

I turned to face the growing sunrise. I knew the Cybercons were out there, waiting to strike at the Na'vi. They can do that over my cold, dead, twitching body! For now, I'll wait until a Cybercon comes along. I look down at myself in the water of the river. I have the red skin of a human Native American, but the red robotic face on my chest symbolizes my alignment with the Autoborgs, descendants of the Autobots. My black hair is long and hasn't been cut for a long time. I had it in a pony tail, so that it wouldn't get in the way of things. My blue eyes look back at my reflection, full of determination to survive and protect. Because that's my name: Guardian.

XXX  
Destron hurried back to the temporary operations base hidden among the floating mountains the Na'vi called 'Iknimaya'. He was a tall, lean warrior of the Cybercons. He usually spoke Japanese, but sometimes spoke Cybertronian. He was stealthy like a ninja from Earth.

He had stayed behind to monitor the three fleshlings that would investigate it. He had overheard the entire conversation and was nearly caught. One of these fleshlings could see the last memories of an off-lined person's mind! However, they were not compromised, a good sign.

In the farthest cave, the Cybercon assassin walked through the halls, passing his comrades. He finally entered a large chamber with racks of weapons, data, and of course, communications and traveling to other dimensions, the last being deactivated until they completed their mission. The console knew if they did or did not complete the job and was therefore locked. Upon begin forced, it would self-destruct.

Standing in front of it was a towering figure. He looked like the long-dead Lord Megatron, but only leaner and shorter.

"Commander_ Tyrant, I have something to report." He said in Japanese. _

_:: What is it, Destron?:: _Tyrant boomed. He turned around to look at the assassin that knelt before him.

"_Among the Na'vi, a warrior exists among the clans. He can read the last memories of dead beings. However, we have not been compromised He has the power to change his from human to Na'vi. He also can change his limbs as well, like one of Cybertronian blood" The_ Cybercon reported.

_:: Are you sure it's not an Autoborg? :: _He asked, spitting the last word.

"_I am sure. My scans revealed that it was something these humans have done with their experiments, the nanite projects." _

_:: What the humans do with this kind of primitive technology is an abomination to all life, mechanical or not. It would be a great pleasure, wiping them out. However, we have more pressing matters at hand:: _

"_The Prime," _Destron breathed. He had been on the run from the assassination teams for a time, now. And he had already killed five Cybercons, an entire assassination team.

_:: Of course. I know he's here. I can almost smell him. Wherever that little brat is, he shall taste the fury of the Cybercons!:: _He smashed a console with his fist, destroying it.

"_And our reconnaissance mission, Commander?" _Destron asked.

_:: It is now our second priority. Deadshot should have completed it, but the arrogant fool did not. Now I have to finish the job. And to do that, we must cause some destruction to draw him out. Or perhaps, have the fleshlings draw him out for us:: _


	2. The fight begins

Chapter 1

_(This is just the part leading up to the fight. The actual fight will begin in the next chapter.)_

Conner walked into the command center of the underground base. He heard many marines speaking in high voices. In irritation Conner began to walk over to the marines.

"Report." Conner said in his emotionless tone. Everyone in the room turned in shock to see the twenty-five year old colonel who was wearing a long black jacket and was wearing shades over his eyes.

"Sir!" One of the marines said. The marine hesitated for a moment and then said.

"Five hours ago we lost contact with one of the surface bases in the Needle Hills region."

"Let me guess, Project Nano." Conner said. The marine shook his head. "No sir. It wasn't." Conner raised an eye brow.

"Who was it then?" Conner asked.

"We can't be sure." One of the other marines said. "But we were able to pull these images from the surveillance before it was brought off line." The marine said handing Conner the picture. Conner looked at it and saw some kind of robot on it. He couldn't see it exactly. But he immediately knew what it was. He smirked. Conner handed the photo back to one of the marine.

"I want you to track any sign of moving radiation. If there is any sign of it, report it to me immediately." Conner ordered.

"Sir, we already have found movement. Except it was much smaller. And it was located at the ruins of one of the Na'vi's old trees that was brought down a a few weeks ago. We also found nanite readings that belong to Alex White." A marine spoke.

Conner just smirked again. "Good, then release the Trackers and send them to White's location...And order them to kill the source of the radiation. Do I make myself clear!" Conner ordered.

"Yes Sir!" All of the marines said.

Conner then walked out of the command center. Conner just laughed to himself. After a week of having to move a majority of the RDA head under ground and having to deal with a bunch of weak marine it seemed Conner's luck has finally began to change. If it wasn't for the old fool Quaritch making a mess of things then none of this would have happened. Conner had given Quaritch specific orders to look after Project Nano until work on him was completed. But of course Quaritch was not able to do it since his pride and over confidence had got himself killed. Conner had even remembered speaking with Quaritch the day before his pathetic assault on the tree of souls, Telling Quaritch not to underestimate his enemies. No matter whom they were. And look what happened: Quaritch was now dead with two arrows sticking out of his chest.

But Conner was actually relieved that Quaritch was dead. Conner had been looking for a reason to kill Quaritch the day Conner had been given complete command over the marines who worked for the RDA. And the fact that Quaritch would not be able to ruin his plains was a greater feeling to him.

...

Guardian's POV

I hid in the bushes as the Omaticaya of warriors, along with Jake and Neytiri passed me by with that other guy. He didn't have the Omaticaya's smell. More like Tipani, yeah that's it. He smelled like he was from the Tipani clan. I learned how to smell the different odors each clan had. Neytiri taught me that. But, he didn't seem right. This guy was definitely an Avatar, or maybe, an Avatar driver's mind implanted into the Avatar, permanently. The same thing happened with Jake.

Jake and Neytiri were my friends in an alternate reality. Jake was the **Olo'eyktan** of the Omaticaya now, as well as the Last Shadow, the Na'vi's form of Jesus Christ. Neytiri was the future **Tsa'hik**, also Jake's mate. They were two different people with a common bond. It's funny. Jake was like an older brother to me. Neytiri was like the sister I never had.

Back on my Earth, Jake and Neytiri were just characters on a screen. Over three months ago, they were my friends, part of my clan. Jake had been a marine, a corporal in Force Recon. In Venezuela, he got wounded and paralyzed. He was honorably discharged. His brother, Tom, was a scientist. A week before Tom shipped out to Pandora, he was murdered. Jake was sent in his stead, simply because he had the same genome of his brother. Jake first met me when I was still mostly human and a mute. He knew American Sign Language. He became my translator and my friend. Grace of course, thought he was another dumb grunt in a wheelchair. Over time, she became a mother to both me and Jake. Of course, Jake had been ordered to spy on the Na'vi. Eventually, Jake fell in love with Neytiri and he became a changed man.

When the Hometree attacked and I slipped up on my origins, everyone regarded me as an outcast, even Jake. Then, the next day, Jake became the **Toruk Makto** and made up with me. Everyone did, except for the RDA; they became my second mortal enemies. I saved Jake and Neytiri from Colonel Quaritch. In fact, the guy had a two or three ton AMP suit. And I threw him around like a toy. In fact, when I punched him, my fist crushed his chest. 'Strong prey on the weak'? More like the strong should protect the weak.

Neytiri was the daughter of the former **Olo'eyktan**, Eytukan. She had a sister, but she was killed when she was younger. At first, she had me and Jake at arms' length. Then, she warmed up to Jake. Now, she was his mate, and in another universe, she was like the older sister that I never had. Jake's one lucky son of a glitch.

From what the conversations, this guy's name was Alex. From the mainframe I hacked into, there were a lot of Alexes. Something tells me this guy isn't the run of the mill Avatar. I look at the guy as he's talking to Neytiri and Jake.

_SCANNING SUBJECT_

On my HUD, a representation of his body goes on my right side of my eyesight. A light blue line goes across his form, scanning for any anomalies, weapons, and energy signatures. And the result is…

_SCAN COMPLETE  
ENERGY SIGNATURE DIFFERS FROM KNOWN NA'VI AND AVATAR SIGNATURES…._

_TECHNO-ORGANIC ANOMALY DETECTED: REGENERATION CELLS SIMILAR TO THAT OF CYBERTRONIAN HEALING SUBROUTINE SYSTEMS  
TECHNO-ORGANIC ANOMALY DETECTED: SHAPESHIFTING SKELETAL STRUCTURE SIMILAR TO CYBERTRONIAN ORIGIN_

_POSSIBILITY: TRANSFORM INTO ALTERNATE ORGANIC FORMS_

_POSSIBILITY: TRANSFORM ARMS INTO WEAPONS_

_POSSIBILITY: CAN RESIST PRIMITVE SMALL ARMS_

_POSSIBLE SUBJECT 'ALEX' IS PROTOTYPE CYBERCON INFILTRATOR_

"Cybercon, huh?" I whispered.

I glared at this guy. Whoever he was, he wasn't from these parts. The guy I'm seeing right now must be a Cybercon infiltrator. Basically, he just killed an Avatar, took his identity and took the poor sap's place, making it look like he cared about the Na'vi. But, he didn't. His plan was probably get close to Jake and Neytiri, get close to the Clans, and kill them without warning. He's basically desecrating these ruins.

But this fragger has no idea who he's messing with. The Na'vi were under _my _protection. And he was messing with _my _friends, even though this was a different Pandora. And that meant he was going to be punished under _my_ rules.

I transform my right arm into energon cannon with a thought and aim at his leg, his left leg to be specific. I fired at him.

The blast hit him in the leg and he flew exactly ten feet from the group. Thankfully, he didn't crash into anyone. That would have been bad. All eyes turn to the infiltrator. The one they called 'friend' who in my case, was a traitor. Jake, Neytiri, and a female warrior named 'Ra'ki' called him by his name, worriedly. How it pains my heart for them to not know what he really was. Honestly, they should have known that he was a traitor. I thought Jake and Neytiri were smarter than this.

I stood up and walked out of the bushes as 'Alex' turned to see me. I looked at him in the eye. What was strange was he didn't transform into his real form. I wonder if he was ordered to stay in cover. I saw the surprised look in his eyes. Weren't expecting that, were you?

He stood up and his right arm formed a blade, not a usual energon weapon, just a pointy, sharp blade with the arm as a hilt.

Jake, Neytiri, and the rest of the Omaticaya warriors raised their bows at me, or drew daggers. Neytiri hissed.

I looked at them and my expression softened. In another universe, these people had been like a family to me. And here they were, siding with this guy; probably not know what he really was: a Cybercon, worse than the people who destroyed their home, in my case, _our _home.

I glared at 'Alex'. He was _so _dead. I jumped and landed in front of him, my fist in the ground. I was right in front of this guy. he towered over me in this form, but in my real form, he would have been running for the hills. I looked up. One thought crossed into my head, transforming into my Cybertronian form and maximizing my height. I grew as my body changed from organic to metallic and electronic as this Cybercon watched in horror. Was this 'con dumb or has he _never _seen anything bigger than him. I glared at him with my light blue optics. I changed my arm from an energon cannon to an energon axe, the blade having a red aura of heat. I have an alternate form now, a Thanator. Sure, vehicles were good, but, I was thinking about starting out with something organic. The Thanator I scanned was a male who was about to have me for lunch. Frankly, I kicked his hide, but did not kill him, and scanned him. He was very surprised to see his prey transform into something like him. He just turned tail and ran. Lucky me. But, for now, I'm sticking to hand to hand combat.

"Show me what you've got!" the infiltrator said. _  
"BRING IT ON!" _I yelled back.

XXX

Alex's POV:

Jake, Neytiri and I eventually made it towards the area of the ruins of the Omaticaya Hometree. At first as we flew I could see beautiful green plants and trees. But as we flew closer, That all changed. The trees eventually turned black and the ground was covered in ash. It was as though this area had been scared. I looked over at Jake and Neytiri. There was a sad expression on their faces.

Eventually we landed in front of a group of Omaticaya warriors on Direhorses waiting for our arrival. When we landed I detached my queue from Pyrus' queue. There were ten Omaticaya warriors. Six were men four were female. But I recognized one of the female warriors.

"Ra'ki." I said. I saw Ra'ki walk up in front of me and give me a kind smile. Last time I saw her was when she and I and other two other Na'vi apprentices climbed up Iknimaya to tame our **Ikrans**. I had saved her from falling to her death. But this was the first time in weeks since I last saw her.

"It is an honor to see you again, Alex." She said giving a light bow.

I nodded. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

I noticed her blush a little. I looked behind her to see a male warrior looking over at us. That's when it clicked. I just smiled and gave her a light pat on the shoulder.

"You can tell me when we get back to Hometree." I said. She smiled and nodded.

I looked over at Jake and Neytiri. They both just nodded slowly with a sad expression on their faces. I nodded back. Then the rest of us began to walk towards the giant dusty husk of the tree.

As we walked no one spoke a word. All of the Omaticaya were just silent…I didn't blame them. This place had been their home…The place that they had lived for their entire lives. And to come back to the ruins of their home that had been destroyed by a group of people who could've cared less about your people's lives. It would not be something any of them want to remember.

Eventually we stopped in front of one part of the tree. I saw Neytiri slowly walk forward and then kneel. Then I saw a few traces of tears role down the side of her cheeks. I heard her say a small Na'vi prayer. When she was finished she slowly stood up and wiped her hand across her eyes wiping the tears from her eyes.

Then I saw Jake walk up to her and put his left hand on her shoulder. She touched his hand with her right hand and then I heard Jake say that he was sorry. This would be painful for him as well. He tells me that he still can see the images of that day. Seeing the Hometree fall. Hearing the cries of all of the Omaticaya and seeing those who had been killed. I heard Neytiri say that it wasn't his fault. But I could tell Jake was not going to just forgive himself that easily.

I took in a deep sigh. The Tipani's Hometree could've been the same. But it wasn't. Thanks to me unlocking my abilities. But I wish I could've helped prevent this. I had the power. But I coul…

_Suddenly everything turned white and I saw myself standing in white space, in my human form. That's when I felt a hand touch my shoulder._

_I smiled. "Emma."_

_"Alex…What are you thinking about. You seem sad…Why." I heard the voice of my dead little sister say behind me._

_I closed my eyes. "I wish I could've been here…To help save the innocent lives who were killed here." I spoke._

_"Alex. Do you remember what I said the last time we talked." My eleven year old sister said in a tone that was serious._

_I just made a low smile. "You said I can't save everyone. Even with the powers I have or will gain."_

_"Right. But remember you saved a lot more lives by defending the Tree of souls." She said._

_I nodded. "Thanks Emma. I needed that." I said with a smile._

_I heard Emma laugh kindly. "That's what little sisters are for. To help their older Brothers when they are sad or need encouragement."_

Soon I saw that I was standing where I was before I spoke with Emma. Time then resumed. I looked over at Jake and Neytiri who started to walk over to the rest of us. I stepped forward.

"At least we know that the people who have died here can rest in peace knowing that their deaths were avenged by you guys and that each of you did something to help make sure that the RDA paid for what had happened here." I said.

Jake and Neytiri looked at me and just nodded slowly. "I guess you're right Alex…" Jake said lowly.

I looked at Neytiri.

"And your father would especially be proud of you Neytiri; by killing Quaritch, one of the bastards responsible for your clan's pain." I said.

This was able to get a small smile on her face. Jake just grinned and gave her a hug. I smiled to myself. At least I was able to make them feel better.

I think we should rest, Then we'll head back to the Tipani Hometree." I said. Jake and Neytiri agreed. We were about to walk until I heard the nanites say

_"Unknown Flux detected!"_

I snapped out of my thoughts.

_'Where!'_ I asked the nanites.

_"Behind User."_

That's when I heard a loud noise coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a blast of energy come flying directly at me.

_'Ah Crap!'_ I thought. I formed my shield but the blast didn't hit my shield. It hit my left leg. I felt myself fly backwards onto the ground ten feet away from the group. Luckily I didn't crash into anyone. I slowly I began to stand. Looking at my leg I could see a severe burn mark which quickly healed.

"Alex!" I heard Jake, Neytiri and Ra'ki yell.

I turned to where the blast was fired. What I saw surprised me. Coming out of the bushes was what looked like a thirteen year old kid. From the looks of him he looked Native American. But there were two things that were strange. One on his chest was a red robotic face engraved on his chest (Which I swear looked really familiar to me.) Second, the kid wasn't even wearing an Exo-pack. I looked down at his right arm and was even more shocked. His entire arm was some sort of cannon or gun from the looks of it. It almost looked like my Rocket launcher.

Could this kid be one of the RDA's nanite projects? He could've been sent to capture me, and kill the others. But there was also something strange. I remember Will telling me that I was the only one that was able to successfully bond with the nanites with out any side-affects due to my blood type. But that didn't matter now! I could careless about myself. I won't let this thing kill or hurt the others. When my leg was healed I stood up and formed my Blade. The kid just glared at me with the intent to kill me. I saw Jake and the others raise their weapons at him. The kid seemed to hesitate for a moment as if he didn't want to hurt them which he probably was faking it. He then ran forward and quickly jumped upwards and landed a foot away from me. What next shocked me even greater: He literally grew into a giant robot of some kind.

From the looks of its robotic body I could see some **Palulukan** features on it. It glared down at me with light blue optics. Some kind of visor formed to protect its mouth and its nose. Its arm then transformed from a cannon into a Axe which had some kind of red aura.

I raised my blade so I would be ready for it to make the first move.

"Show me what you've got!" I said.

The Project raised it's Axe ready to attack me.

It then yelled. _"BRING IT ON!" _


	3. Brawl and Trackers

This Cybercon is strong, I'll give him that! I hack at him with my axe. He blocks it with his blade. The 'Con basically has enough strength to hold his ground.

"You're strong, I'll give you that!" He winced.

"_YOU'RE LUCKY. MOST WEAPONS WOULD BREAK FROM THIS KIND OF PRESSURE." _I said my visor moving as I spoke.

He pulls back and his arm transforms into what appeared to be a rocket launcher. Well, this is great.

_WARNING! MISSILE LOCK CONFIRMED! _

_BRACE FOR IMPACT!_

He fires at my chest. I stagger That thing has some punch. On the right hand corner is a representation of my body in its current form, my chest piece flashed red.

_MODERATE DAMAGE THORUGH LAYERS 1-3. REGENERATION SUB-ROUTINES ACTIVATED_

'Alex' swore. Guess he wasn't that bright. He fired again. This time, it was much harder than before. I fell down with a new hard hit on my chest.

_WARNING! HEAVY DAMAGE TO LAYERS 1-5. _

It was painful. In my eyesight, I could clearly see the infiltrator jump on top of my chest. He aimed at my head with a snarl. With a hand, I slapped him off my chest, sending him into the blackened forest of dead trees. I stood up as my chest healed itself. I looked up to see the Cybercon kneeling, ready to charge. Why can't he just transform into his real form? Could he be something... not Cybercon? I shook my head of the thought.

I then transformed into a Thanator. My body shapeshifting from metallic to organic hide of one of the most dangerous animals on Pandora: a **Palulukan. **THe Na'vi started to hide. That was good, less likely for collateral damage. Besides, I didn't want any deaths to be on my hands today.

Being a Thanator is kind of cool. You have strong muscles. You have some good eye-vision. You can smell and hear everything in half a kilometer. I haven't got a vehicle yet, but I'm thinking about it. Most likely, I'll have a Warthog. _Halo _makes it awesome! The tail, I can live with. But as Sirius once said: _'But the fleas are murder'_ That is if I ever had any fleas.

XXX

(Alex POV)

"Oh crap!" I said as I saw the Project literally transform from a giant Robot to a **Palulukan**. I swear this thing was tough. Slowly I stood up from my kneeling position. The Project let out a roar. This thing was strong, I'll give it that much. But it seemed slower than an average nanites. I mean it wasn't as fast as I was. But it was just as strong as I am. Darn thing nearly sent me across the forest. I was lucky to have formed my armor in time. I thought for a moment…What if it wasn't a Nanite project…No! It had to be. I mean what else could transform into some kind of giant robot that could change itself in to a **Palulukan**. I looked around and saw that Jake, Neytiri, Ra'ki and the other warriors had taken cover. That's good. I don't want my friends getting hurt by our fight if they got hurt because of me I would never forgive myself.

I quickly deformed my rocket launcher and formed my blade and then I reached for the lever on the bottom of my blade and then pushed down on it. The top of the blade began to spin very fast turning it into a saw. The Project charged at me. I quickly timed it right to slash my blade-saw at it. But the Project jumped to the side using the agility of a **Palulukan**. I swung the blade-saw multiple times at it only for the Project to continue to avoid each strike.

I quickly my arm gun with my normal arm and fired a spray of bullets at it. The Project just barely dodged most of the bullets but one of them hit its hind leg which caused the project to stumble.

'_That should slow it down.' _I thought. I charged at it with my Blade-saw and brought it down on the Project. The Project turned back into its robot form quickly and raised it's arms to grab my Blade-saw. It did but I quickly focused on my nanites in my blade arm to increase the muscle mass in that arm. The Projects arm slowly gave way and quickly let go of the blade and jumped backwards but the Blade-saw was able to leave a mark on its arm. I looked at the arm that I had wounded and saw that there was a bright bluish liquid that seemed to glow. It fell from his wrist that must've been its blood.

The project raised its unwounded arm up to its visor and examined it. I was about to run forward until I stopped and heard a faint voice say.

"_Come on Alex. Don't want to miss it do you pal?" _

"_Wait dad!" _

I was brought back to the present by seeing the Project already on its feet and then it grabbed me by my leg and then lifted me upside down.

"_Why don't you just transform already!" _It said to me.

Then I felt my head burn. And I heard a voice say.

_::DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!::_

_::No I want two!:: _

…_.._

"_Dad…Did he just kill Ja…"_

I felt my head throb even worse and I felt tears role out of my eyes. _'Dad.' _I thought. I then glared at the Projects blue optics

"LET GO OF ME! NOW!" I yelled out. I aimed my arm gun. And this time instead of regular bullets my gun shot out some kind of small but strong blasts of electricity. Three blasts hit the project in the chest. It dropped me and I landed on the ground on my feet. It staggered.

When I landed I formed my armor which covered my body from head to tail to foot. There were glowing white lines through out the armor. When the armor reached my head a visor completely covered my face and I was looking out of light blue lenses. I felt the spikes run down my spine all the way to the end of my tail.

I ran at it at top speed and slashed at the project with the blade in its original state. The Project formed its axe and blocked my blade. But I felt myself beginning to overpower it until none of us were moving any further. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"_I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM!" _The Project said.

I raised an eyebrow behind my armor.

"Kill who!" I demanded.

It quickly transformed its other arm into a sword with a red aura, spun and slashed at my chest which I just barely dodged. I landed a few feet away. I looked down at my chest and saw the nanites at work repairing my damaged armor.

"_You can't fool me Cybercon punk!" _It said.

Cyber what?

"Fool you about what! That you think that I'm going to be taken by you with ease and be dragged back to an RDA base so you monsters can use me as a weapon and use me to kill my friends and family!" I said. I could see the Projects optics look at me with a confused stare. I laughed in disgust as I deformed my visor revealing my face. "It doesn't surprise me really. You bastards always thought you could take what you wanted, when you wanted…Like how you monsters took my sister from me and killed her! An _ELEVEN_ year old girl!" I felt my regular hand clinch.

I felt a stray tear role down from my right eye.

I then raised my blade. I expected the Project to get ready to fight…But it didn't it just stared at the ground and I noticed what looked like sadness in its eyes. But I didn't care. It was time to finish this.

I was about to charge forward until I heard a loud mechanical like howling noise. I stopped and looked towards the ruins of the Omaticaya Hometree. I saw ten wolf like creatures that were completely covered in black mechanical like armor. But at the same time the wolves looked organic. They had piercing red optics and had spikes running down it's spine. Damn it! Trackers! The RDA's Captured Viper wolves injected with nanites turning them into mindless killing machines. It seems the Project got reinforcements.

I deformed my blades and formed my battle staff but I didn't form the blade on each end.

One of the Trackers made an attempt to tackle me but I swung my staff into it's side. I quickly turned to look over at the Project expecting it to attack me. But it wasn't? Instead it was the exact opposite. The Trackers were attacking it with their guns formed on their legs while the Project was defending itself. I quickly turned my focus back onto the fight. A tracker tackled me but I quickly kicked it.

XXX

(Guardian POV)

I was wrong. I was so fragging wrong. This guy… he wasn't a Cybercon. Not one bit. God forgive me, I mistook him for one. Crap, what the Pit have I got myself into? This guy thought I was RDA. No Cybercon has the same kind of armor he has. And this guy… he had a family. He lost his sister, a girl two years younger than me to those fraggers. Maybe he lost his parents too. And he spoke to me like I was one of them, when I thought I was the good guy. FRAG! Curse the RDA to death!  
If only he knew how I suffered… how I never had a voice for most of my life, how I'm always hunted by Cybercons. If only he knew the risks I took to try to save the Omaticaya, my Omaticaya… but he doesn't.

I hear a roar and I turn to the ruins of the Hometree. I saw ten creatures. They looked like Viperwolves, but different. They had been turned into monsters. Their skin looked metallic and organic, yet, they had red eyes, red optics. Not only that, but there were machine guns on their hind legs. Oh Frag. This reminds me so much of Ravage. I hated that cat-like parody of a Thanator!

I know what their mission is: to kill us all. They think I'll fail, like I failed the Omaticaya all those weeks ago in the big battle. They think that they can just kill us and do whatever they want. Well, whoever's in charge should think again. One day, I'll be away from here, the RDA presence on this world may be diminished or banished. And when I come back, if they're back on this world, killing the Na'vi; I won't hold back in killing the RDA, not just on Pandora, but on Earth. And any government that sides with them should just step aside, unless they want to be in my way.

I won't let them desecrate the ruins. I won't let innocent lives die again! I won't let them kill another Na'vi,_ today_!  
I materialize my ion blaster rifle and aim at these things. A quick check into the RDA database has them designated: 'Trackers'. Mostly they're used for hit-and-run skirmishes, or for assassinating small groups of Na'vi. Well, perhaps they're going to learn what happens when you frag with an Autoborg, and by extension, _an Autoborg's friends. _

I fire at them. The Board of Executives is going to have a heart attack when they see this. They want profits? They want the Na'vi gone? It's high time they realized that they created their own destruction. It's only a matter of time before that corporation is dissolved. It makes me think about what happened on my Pandora. But I remind myself this isn't my Pandora, but an alternate version. Still, who says you can't fight the RDA twice?

I fire around twenty rounds into a Tracker's skull until it fell down, it's head turned to bloody swiss cheese. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alex defending himself with a staff, striking the trackers with a staff. I looked to see one of them pouncing at me, jumping to almost my eye level. I just grab him in mid air and throw him _over _the ruins. The others keep firing at me, forcing me to start firing back. I've wounded some of them, forcing them to go heal somewhere else. I watch as they go into the jungle. But they'll be back real shortly, I know. I then see Neytiri popping out of cover, with her bow drawn.

... WAIT! WHAT!

I look at her and she flashes her eyes at me and aims at one of the Trackers attacking Alex. It has no effect. One of them breaks off and makes a bee-line for Neytiri before she can get a nother arrow out of her quiver. Oh Slag!

**"NEYTIRI! GET OUT OF HERE,"**I yelled in Na'vi. I didn't care about my cover anymore. I wanted my friends to stay safe and alive! Alex stops for a moment, watching in pure horror. A Tracker pounces from behind him, clawing into his armored back. I spin around as I run, transforming my arm into my energon cannon. Time goes slow. Alex looks up at me, with hatred and shock. I fire, the salvo hitting the Tracker off his back and wounding its side. I spin back to Neytiri, watching as the other Tracker pounces on her, sending them bothn rolling back. I see Jake's face of pure horror and fear for his mate's well-being.

"NEYTIRI!" He yelled. I transformed into my human form, running as fast I could before Jake can outrun me. I stopped, seeing the Tracker standing over her. It was about to bite her face off. And she was too weak to move for her bow. Both of her hands were captured by the Tracker's paws. I picked up a pebble and threw it at the Tracker. It took its attention away from her and it looked at me. I materialized a Na'vi dagger. It went off of her and snarled. I hissed at it.

It charged at me. When it was just a foot away, I grabbed it by the throat and lifted it up as it ran and threw it into a tree. It slammed its back into the tree, groaning. It then got up from its fallen position. Too late, I jumped on its back and stabed it repeatedly in the head and the neck, like Neytiri did to save Jake and me, or should I say the _other_ Neytiri did to save the other Jake and me. It fell with one last groan. I looked at Neytiri as she stood up and looked at me in shock at what I just did. She looked at me in the eye. Her eyes flashed with some sort of... confused recognition, like she knew me from somewhere, but she never remembered seeing me. I guess some realities have that sort of thing. She just stood there and breathed. I saw the claw marks on both her arms.

"Who are you?" She asked in English. I just look at her.

Jake arrives with his bow drawn and aims it at me.  
"Hold it right there!" He yelled in anger. I dropped the dagger.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I told him. I held back a few outbursts, like why was he aiming at me when I was like a litle brother to him? Of course, he would just be confused.

**"My Jake, he saved me!" **She said, walking towards him. He looked at her in surprise.

"What?" He turns back to me.

"That Tracker would have killed your mate if I hadn't arrived." I said.

"Oh, and you wouldn't? Why are you after Alex?" Jake asked.

I raised a hand to reassure him, he tensed.

"Put the bow down. It was a mistake. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"You're sorry? You come out of the woods, acting like you're a tough guy and you nearly kill my friend! Now you say you're f***ing sorry! YOU RDA PUNKS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US!" He yelled at me. I then feel the sting of the mark where Jake had hit me when I caught up with him at the Hometree after it fell. It was when Eytukan had been dead and Neytiri yelled at him. I can still hear his voice in my ears, yelling that it was all because of me, yelling for me to leave him, the clan, _everyone_ alone. The echoes of the sadness I felt that day are starting to creep back in.

Then, Alex, the Nanite subject, stands right in front of me, next to Jake, with his blade pointed at my neck. He was in his Na'vi mode with the casual clothes, not really Na'vi style , but I approve. The other Omaticaya warriors appeared all aiming their bows and arrows at me. Well, this is almost like how I got into the Hometree the first time. Except, it was under different circumstances.

"If you want to live, you'll be answering my questions. First of all, who are you?" Alex asked.


	4. Truce

(Alex POV)

"If you want to live, you'll be answering my questions. First of all, who are you?" I asked.

I stared down at the kid along with the others who still had their bows pointed at him. I had my blade pointing at his neck. It looked like he wasn't going to attack us. But still I had to be ready for what ever was going to happen.

He thought for a moment. "Umm. I'm not really sure you would believe me even if I were to explain it." I raised an eye brow and then looked down at my blade. He noticed my glance and nodded. "I see your point." He said with a little humor in his tone. But I ignored it.

"What is your name?" I asked, irritated.

"Guardian," He answered.

"What is your _full_ name?" I asked.

He paused and said. "Guardian Optimus Prime," 'Prime'? Suddenly I felt my head hurt again lightly.

"_My name is Opti…" _

I shook my head. I turned to look at Jake and Neytiri. They were just staring at him as if he was familiar to them. I looked at him. "Are you with the RDA?" I asked. The kid glared at me as if I was stupid.

"No, why the frag would I be working for them?" 'Guardian' said. I guess that "Frag" was his way of cursing and saying a certain four letter word.

"Then why did you attack me?" I asked.

He just looked down at the ground.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"Answer my question!" I demanded. He was about to say something until I heard a growl from behind me. I quickly turned around and transformed my blade into my arm gun and shot it at a Tracker that 'Guardian' had shot in the head multiple times. The blast hit it square in the chest. It stumbled and fell to the ground making a groaning noise. I looked down at the body of the Tracker.

I kneeled down and was about to put my hand on its head until I heard Guardian say. "How can that Tracker still be alive after having being shot that many times in the head?" I ignored him.

I turned to look at the others. "Get ready! They're coming back!" I said. Everyone readied their weapons. I noticed Jake lightly pushing Neytiri behind him, since her arms were to badly hurt to lift up her bow.

I looked over at the kid. "If you're not with the RDA, Then you have two options. Help us out by dealing with the Trackers so that way my friends don't get hurt or killed; or just leave, Sentinel…"

"Guardian!" He corrected

"I don't give a damn!" I said. "Are you going to help or not!"

'Guardian' raised his right arm up and a blade radiating a red aura appeared.

"Yeah. I'm going to help. I'm not going to let the RDA kill any Na'vi!" I quickly turned towards the sound of the Trackers howling. Soon trackers began to run towards us appearing from out of the forest. Even the ones that me and the kid had killed and wounded were running towards us now fully healed.

I gritted my teeth. "If only we could stun the Trackers. Then I could help them. But with this many and at there current number and them being in a killing frenzy, it would be down right impossible to do that with out killing them all. Besides they don't deserve to die for what the RDA has done to them!"

"Too bad we don't have something to stun them." Jake said in witty tone.

"I think I can help with that." Guardian said.

He then ran in front of the rest of us and raised his sword arm. "What the Hell are you doing?" I said. That's when I noticed his arm transform from a sword to a mechanical arm. A form of blue lines appeared, as though out of nowhere. The blue and glowing lines started to fill from something out of air into something solid. It was a long, bulky, crude gun of some sort. Guardian looked at It and smiled.

"Please, let this work." He muttered raising the scope to his eye level.

He aimed the gun at the Trackers. The first Tracker was only a few feet away from where we were standing. I quickly formed my staff. But that's when I noticed that Guardian was charging up his gun to fire it. I was about to yell at him not to fire…Too late. Next thing I knew a blast of energy flew out of the gun and went right at the Tracker in the lead, once the blast hit it the Tracker cried out in agony and then collapsed to the ground with it twitching while on the ground it continued to do that for a while. But it wasn't dead, thank Eywa.

I looked at the kid who was now firing the gun at the remaining Trackers which each blast hit their mark. It took me only a few seconds to understand that some how he only stunned the Trackers. When he shot the last one he lowered the gun and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Okay, they're stunned for a few minutes…So what do you intend to do to them?" He asked.

"Simple, watch." I said as I walked past him.

I walked up to the Tracker that the kid had shot in the head multiple times. It was still in the healing process, so this gave me the chance to help it.

I kneeled down onto my knees and placed my hand over its head. I saw it look at me with its eyes. It began to make weak groans. _"Easy there, It will be alright." _I said to it in Na'vi. Soon glowing white lines appeared over my hand and moved over to its head.

'_Nanite absorption activated.' _The nanites said to me in my mind. Soon the Tracker's form began to slowly revert back to a normal Viper wolf form. When I had absorbed all of the nanites the Viper Wolf lay on the ground asleep.

I smiled.

"What the frag!" I heard the kid say in surprise. I ignored his surprise. I turned to look at Jake, Neytiri, Ra'ki and the other warriors.

**"****Even though they're stunned, be on your guard 'till I take care of all of them. Especially with him."**I spoke in Na'vi. The others nodded at me.

I looked at the kid. "Don't think the rest of us have forgotten about you, you are going to answer our questions when I'm finished with taking care of the Viper Wolves. Understand?" I said. The kid just nodded. I looked at his chest again to see the red robotic face that was engraved on his chest.

'_Damn, why can't I stop feeling that I've seen that image before?' _I thought. I quickly shook my head, remembering that I had to take care of the Viper Wolves

I quickly got up and went onto the next Viper wolf.

XXX

(Guardian POV)

I stared at the now-changed Tracker. I bent down and looked at it. I scanned it. I was completely amazed at what Alex could do. He had reformatted a cybernetically enhanced **Nantang **into a normal Viperwolf. It just seemed unbelievable. It was healing, which was a good sign. It would be stunned for about five minutes and leave, if it wasn't angry at me. I mean… when I came here, these things wanted to eat me and Jake for dinner. Now, I was feeling sorry for them. It groaned. I felt pity for it. I guess it's always been part of my nature.

"There, there, brother. You'll be with your pack again." I said as I watched Alex deal with the rest of the Nantang reformatting them to their old selves. How could nanites like him do something like this? Had the RDA done something that involved Cybertronian technology? If so, then where the Pit did they get it from?

"So… if you're not with the RDA, then who are you with?" Jake asked. I looked at him.

"I fight for the Na'vi. Which Clan I live with… well, let's just say I'm a long way from home." I said, thinking about my clan in the other Pandora. I missed them.

The last Nantang was healed and Alex walked back to us. He glared at me.

"Now, back to our little 'chat'. Why did you attack me?"

I stood up and looked at him in the eye.

"I apologize for it, honestly. You had a different energy signature from known Avatars and Na'vi. I thought you were one of… my enemies."

"And who exactly are your enemies?" Alex said, crossing his arms.

I sighed. I looked at the Na'vi around me, only to see their demands for the truth from me in their eyes.

"What I'm going to tell you will sound… weird and childish. But it is the truth. I thought you were a Cybercon."  
"Cyber what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head. I immediately checked the RDA network and used a communications satellite as a spring board to what I needed to see. _Transformers _were a film and cartoon franchise in this universe, just like the others. In my case, not anymore.

"Cybercons, technological aliens that basically want to conquer the universe, like in the movies and such."

"Are you a Project?" Alex asked.

I glared at him.

"No. I am not. I'm not injected with nanites, unlike you. However, I can shapeshift and mimic the appearance of vehicles, electronic devices and animals. Preferably the third one." He looked at me as if I were insane.

"I'm an Autoborg, genius." I said.

"What's an 'Autoborg'?" Jake asked.

I looked at him.

"Autoborgs are techno-organic Cybertronian descendants of the Autobots, basically, we're 'Cyborgs' in an organic term." I told him.

All eyes widened.

"You're half-alien? Not Na'vi?" Alex asked.  
**"I was accepted into a Na'vi clan, can't you smell the scent or did someone forget to teach you that?"** I replied in Na'vi, bitterly.

I shook my head at the guy. Dude calls me a 'kid', but he has no freaking idea what I've been through.

He took a sniff and he looked at me.

**"For your information, I can smell the scents of Clans, too. You smell like Omaticaya. But, I never saw you around here."** He said, a questioning gaze in his eyes.

"I do not recall ever hearing or seeing you here. Yet… you are familiar to me. I can not place it." Neytiri said, confused. I grimaced as I looked at her arms. I wish I could reverse that, stop it from damaging her. Jake nodded in agreement with her.

"Well, this is an alternate universe of my home. Basically, the same thing happened to my Omaticaya. Only… it happened a month before." I said in English.

Alex and Jake blinked.

"Did you just say 'alternate dimension'?" Alex asked.

I nodded, apologetically. I knew this would bite me in the aft.

"I was raised in Denver, Colorado at an orphanage. Basically, I was a sort of fanboy. I didn't have vocal cords back then. I only spoke through an iPhone." I said, showing them a hologram of the 21st century device. It then winked out of existence.

"The RDA didn't have the Nanite programs in my dimension. Well, for some reason, I got teleported there. I was found half an hour outside the base without an exo-pack." I said, remembering what I went through in those days.

"At first, the doctors, including Doctor Augustine, were… disturbed by this 'disease' which enabled me to actually breathe the Pandoran atmosphere."

"Wait, you knew Grace?" Jake asked, knowing who I meant. I hesitated then nodded.

"Yeah, because of my linguistics, I became a Xeno-linguist." I said.

"But, my first day on the job, me and a friend got routed by an angry Thanator." I said, almost glancing at Jake. I smiled.

"I lost my IPhone, but I knew sign language, which is slow to me." I added. I decided to change two names a little so Jake and Neytiri wouldn't even know the whole thing, as well as some details.

"That night, we got lost in the woods, looking for a way back. Then, along comes another threat: **Nantang**!" I said, jerking my thumb at the viperwolves.

"During the fight, one of the Na'vi from the Omaticaya came to our rescue. She and the warriors on patrol took us to the **olo'eyktan**. The Tsa'hik basically recommended both of us to become apprentice clansmen, which we did. Then, the 'Cons came." I said, baring my teeth at all the incidents that happened.

"The Clan basically blamed me for two hunters getting killed, a whole bunch of Ikran eggs being destroyed, as well as other things, like AMPS being murdered., except for the only two friends I had in there, as well as the Tsa'hik and the Olo'eyktan."

I looked at the ruins of the Hometree.

"For a while, I kept changing into what I am now. It took a while though and everyone was getting a little… tense. But, at least I got a voice." I added.

"Then, at **Iknimaya**, a Con decided to kill me and my friends. He nearly killed me, but I killed that fragger before he even harmed a hair on them. It turns out they were after me. After that, Grace and the others wanted me to stay safe." I said, thinking about the concerns that everyone had of me. Basically, I was like their greatest gift. And then, I screwed it all up by dropping a big bombshell.

"The rest of the Cons made a deal with Parker, told him I was an 'experiment', and had Parker set the Hometree's destruction from three months, to a month forward." I said, angrily.

"You were there went the Hometree, _your_ Hometree, was destroyed." Alex realized. I nodded.

"Grace, Jack, Norm and I knew about it, but we never had a chance to tell them when it was too late. The others got ejected from their Avatars and I got kicked out of the Clan when I blurted it out." I sighed.

"I thought I would have more time. But… Frag Quaritch and Parker to the Pit! They screwed it all up!" I said, banging my fist on a tree. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I climbed up a tree, and took pot shots at the squadron, hoping I could buy the Clan enough time to get out of there. Instead, things went from bad to worse." I said.

"You tried to save the Omaticaya." Jake said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, and look what happened. The Hometree was destroyed and my friends and the Clan disowned me. The 'Cons attacked another Clan after they lost sight of me. It all just went to the Pit." I shook my head

"Scores of lives were lost. Jack found me; turns out he became the **Toruk Makto**. He brought me back into the Clan. When the battle began, I took care of my Cybercon friends, the entire team sent after me. And then, I found Quaritch trying to kill Jack and Nitri." I smiled at the memory.

"You should have seen the look on his face. I allowed him to put an AMP foot on me. Then, I just threw him like a rag doll. I transformed and he tried to kill me with a knife.I killed him with one punch. After that, the RDA got banned from Pandora." I said turning back to Alex.

"Until I made the mistake of being an idiot and got myself teleported… again!" I sighed.

XXX

(Alex POV)

I wasn't sure what to think of this kid right now. Part of me didn't believe what he was telling the rest of us. But the other part of me believed him. What he was saying made since in a way. I mean the part about being a cyborg and maybe even him coming from an alternate reality that we are living was probably believable. But I wasn't so sure if we could trust him. Sure he saved Neytiri from a Tracker and helped us stun the Trackers so I could revert them to normal. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment.

'_Autoborg…Descendants of the Autobots…Why the Hell does that name sound so familiar.' _I opened my eyes and then looked down at Guardian. Then I looked at Jake and Neytiri. "Do you believe what he's saying?" I asked. Jake and Neytiri were silent for a moment. They both looked at me.

Neytiri then said. "I am not sure Alex…But I think he is telling the truth."

"I agree with Neytiri, Alex." Jake said. "Besides he did help us take care of the Trackers. And he saved Neytiri."

I sighed again. He might've saved Neytiri and helped us with the Trackers which in turn didn't have any of the others killed by the Trackers. But even if he wasn't with the RDA. I still felt a little weary.

"Do you think we should take him to the Tipani's Hometree?" I asked them.

Jake and Neytiri looked at one another. Jake then said. "You know the people of the Tipani view you as the **olo'eyktan** even though you wont accept it. So I think it's your decision. But I think we could." Neytiri nodded in agreement with her mate.

I looked again at the kid. He seemed surprised by the looks of it to find out that the Tipani viewed me as their **Olo'eyktan**, Even though I was still reluctant to take the title. But what should I actually do? I don't know if I could take the risk of endangering my clan's safety. Especially Sai'ria's.

I thought for a few more seconds until I said. "Fine, You can stay at the Tipani's Hometree with both of our clans," I said. But then I formed my left arm's claws. "But if you give us any reason that you might betray both of our clans trust…I will personally see to it that you will be dealt with immediately...Understand?"

Guardian nodded. "I promise, I wont betray you guys…I would never do that."

I deformed my claws and then nodded. "Good." I said. I turned to the others.

"We'd better get going, Before the RDA sends more Trackers." I said.

Jake, Neytiri, Ra'ki and the other Omaticaya warriors nodded at me. We then began to walk away from the Omaticaya ruins and towards our Ikran and Pa'li. As we walked, Ra'ki walked up next to me.

"What is wrong, Alex?" She asked. I looked at her and then took a glance over at Guardian who was walking in the middle of the group. I looked back at Ra'ki.

"It's nothing, I'm just not sure of what to think of that kid…I mean his story, Him coming from a world that is similar to ours, but a little different... I just find it hard to believe that's all. And the possibility he could attack our clan…That's what's got me bothered the most." I said to her.

"But remember Alex, Our clan did not trust you at first." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I remember." I said. I just smiled at her. "I guess time will tell wont it."

She just smiled and nodded.

We eventually got back to our** Ikrans** and **Pa'li**. When I approached Pyrus, he slowly stretched getting ready to fly.

"Why is your **Ikran** red?" I heard Guardian ask. I guess he was mroe used to the

I looked over at him. "Pyrus is a rare breed of Ikran…Not to mention very aggressive if you provoke him." I said. The kid just nodded. I slowly connected my queue with Pyrus' and then I mounted him. "Need a lift?" I asked.

Guardian shook his head. "Nah. I can keep up on foot." The kid then transformed into his robotic form and increased in height. After a few seconds Guardian was now in the same form he was in during our battle. He then began to transform into his **Palulukan** form. The **Pa'lis** were spooked a little at what they just saw but their Omaticaya riders calmed them down.

I saw Jake and Neytiri put on their visors when they got onto Jake's **Ikran**. I slowly pulled up my hood. Jake gave his **Ikran** the order to fly and soon he began to fly with me and Pyrus not that far behind Jake and Neytiri. I looked down at the ground bellow to see the Omaticaya warriors riding on their **Pa'li** and the kid following in his **Palulukan** form.

I then thought to Pyrus. _'So pal…Do you think I made the right decision?' _

From what I could tell from Pyrus' thoughts it was like he was thinking. _'I don't know.'_

I shook my head. As we flew I was preying to Eywa. Preying and hoping that I had not made a bad decision.

XXX

Conner walked into the Doctors lab. It was similar to one of the labs back at Hells Gate. But it was much smaller. Conner saw the Doctor sitting behind his desk looking at a holo screen. When The Doctor saw Conner walking into the lab he slowly took off his glasses. The forty year old man then smiled.

"Conner, my boy." The doctor said kindly.

Conner bowed lightly emotionlessly. "Sir…I have something you must see."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Conner took out a disk from his coats pocket and handed to the Doctor. The Doctor took the desk and put into the computer, The Holo screen now showed a recording of one the trackers who had been sent to capture Project Nano and kill the source of the radiation. The Doctor noticed the nanite project that was an important role in his plan fighting the trackers…But he also saw some kind of giant robot.

"Pause recording." The doctor said to the AI in the computer. The image froze showing a blurry image of the machine like figure. "Enhance image." The Doctor said. The image slowly became clearer. He could now see the machine clearer. It had some Thanator features on it's body. It's optics were a light blue color. Also, Their was a Red robotic like face engraved on it's chest.

The doctor smirked. "So, The Cybertronians' "Little" War has finally come to our world. It seems this is a Autoborg if I'm not mistaken." He said.

Conner nodded while adjusting his shades. "But look carefully at the facial features on the Autoborg." Conner said.

The Doctor looked carefully at the facial features of the Autoborg. He smiled. "This isn't just any Autoborg. This is a _Prime_. Most likely one of Optimus Prime's descendants."

Conner nodded again. "I think so."

The Doctor leaned back in his chair. "If there is a Prime here…Then most likely those Cybercon fools are here as well."

"That is most likely the case." Conner replied.

The Doctor thought for a moment and then put his glasses over his eyes. "Perhaps…They maybe of some use to us." The Doctor said.

"Sir?" Conner asked.

The Doctor leaned forward in his chair and the folded his hands. "Conner my boy…You don't mind if you would do me a little favor, And go on a private diplomatic assignment for me?"

"Diplomatic…You mean go and talk with the Cybercons…But sir forgive me. But I don't think talking with them will prevent them from attacking another one of our stupid bases. You know as well as I do how ruthless they are." Conner said.

The Doctor smirked. "Oh I never said I wanted them to stop attacking our bases. I could careless about the lives of those marines. They could continue for all I care. I only want you to ask for their assistance on one small matter. In return if they are to help us. Tell them that the prize that we search for will be theirs if they help us."

Conner thought for a moment at what his superior had just told him. When he put it together he finally figured out what would happen if they succeeded. Conner nodded. "I will go and speak with them sir." Conner said standing up and leaving the room.

The Doctor looked at the screen and continued to play the footage with a low smile on his face

XXX

_"Commander Tyrant, I have urgent news of the Autoborg."_ Destron said as he walked in. He had come here faster than anticipated. He had probably been watching from afar.

Tyrant turned around looked at the kneeling spy and stealth operative.

_"Report, Destron.::_

_"The Autoborg ambushed the Nanite warrior I spoke of earlier. He thought that the Nanite was... one of us."_

Tyrant scoffed.

:_: No self-respecting Cybercon would ever experiment in organic subjects. The penalty is either death or banishment.:: _

_"The two fought, thinking the other was their enemy. The Nanite proved to be worthy of a challenge. Until RDA Nanite projects called 'Trackers' attacked them. One of them attacked a Na'vi female and was about to kill her whent the Prime intervened. He then stunned the trackers and the Nanite reverted them back to their organic forms." _

Tyrant blinked.

_::This Nanite may be more powerful than I thought... Perhaps we should send in a drone or two to settle the Prime and the Nanite::_

_"The Na'vi clans will take him to their hometree. However, there is another matter: The Prime has the power to materialized weapons and objects, as well as ammunition" _

_:: Just as most Primes do nowacycle.:: _Tyrant said angrily. He looked down at Destron.

_:: Tell that fragging Second-in Command, that I need him to send out a drone or two to a position I'll designate by myself. Otherwise, I'll skin his hide alive!:: _

Destron nodded and went off to find the Lieutenant.


	5. Nightmares and Pasts

I had no idea that Alex was the **olo'eyktan** of the Tipani. I mean, I knew by his scent that he was Tipani, but… to be a clan leader, by the Allspark! Alex is like Jake, he cares about the Na'vi and does what he thinks is best for him. I know that he's wondering if I'm telling the truth, and that he's made the right decision. Right now, I'm thinking about that too.  
When the Omaticaya took me in, the team of Cybercons that were sent after me targeted them too. Two hunters had been killed, as well as a nest of **Ikran**s, were just the start. Then, there was that incident in **Iknimaya**, where one of the Cybercons had been attacking us as Jake and three other Na'vi were bonding with their **Ikran**. It scared them all. Grace was pretty worried after we told her about that 'Con's rant. Eytukan, Heaven rest his spirit, had been glad that his daughter was safe. Me? I was shaken up by it. The war that I had long thought to be the stuff of cartoons had become a reality and was now in the multi-verse. In another universe, Pandora could be destroyed, or worse, enslaved, the Na'vi extinguished. It just makes me feel terrible just thinking about it. I shake my head as I follow the warriors.

No. I won't let it happen to them. I destroyed the Cybercons in my universe and saved my friends and my clan. I would do the same here. I had to lie to Alex, using a cover story, adding a few details and erasing a few to help make sure that Jake and Neytiri didn't know I was their friend in the other Pandora.

Neytiri… oh man. I knew I should have asked Alex who he was first. If I hadn't fought, Neytiri wouldn't have badly damaged arms. Not only that, but at her wounds, she wouldn't be using a bow for days. I am such an idiot. What was I thinking? Oh Mom, please help me out on this one!

Alex had two choices, so did I. I could have left the Na'vi. I could have just left them to save them from the Cybercons. But, I knew what happened if I didn't go along with them. A clan could be killed, driven from their home, just like what happened back home. Bringing me into the Tipani Hometree was a big risk for him. I prayed I didn't make the wrong choice going with him.

Anyway, I never thought the Omaticaya would live at the Tipani Hometree. I've seen a few of them before, heck I even met Tan Jala as well as the **Tsa'hik** before and after the Battle of the Tree of Souls. Beydamo, however, never saw me. I'm guessing he's Tsu'tey's Tipani counterpart, except he got a mate. Poor Tsu'tey.

I look up to see a group of Ikran flying over our heads. I had never seen a red **Ikran **before. I mean, there was the **Toruk**, but a red **Ikran**? That's even weirder. Besides, I have bad luck with flying. Just ask my Neytiri.

At least it'll be like home again. Or as close to home as it can get. Two clans in one tree that have never seen an Autoborg might not like me. I can still feel the echo of their mistrust.

At least they trust me… to a degree.

I watch as the Hometree appears in the horizon. It's massive; my scanners say it's at least 231 feet higher than the Omaticaya Hometree when it was still standing. I just move forward, hoping I would be in good company. Unfortunately, my arrival would cause... a certain amount of panic and uneasy tensions. I'm really starting to hate Fate, right now.

XXX

**Alex's POV:**

We flew for a thirty minutes, And luckily the kid hasn't done anything to cause me to take action. But still I had to be careful, The others knew it to. I was ready for whatever was going to happen next. If he were to attack any of the Omaticaya **Pa'li** riders. Then I would jump off of Pyrus and deal with him. But he hasn't done anything yet so I need to just stay focused on getting back to the Tipani Hometree. As we flew I felt myself begin to get impatient. I wanted to Sai'ria. I know it has only been a few days. But still I wanted to be with her. Pyrus made a low screech which forced me out of my thoughts. I guess this was Pyrus' way to tell me to focus on the flight, Then think about Sai'ria when we got home.

I chuckled a bit. _'Sorry about that pal." _I said to Pyrus. He just made a low screech in response as if to say. _'It's alright.' _

A few minutes later I saw the Tipani's Hometree just a few miles away. I felt myself smile.

Soon I saw a group of **Ikran** in the distance each had a Na'vi rider. When we got closer the **Ikran** riders raised their bows in greeting to Jake, Neytiri and I. Jake did the same greeting while I simply raised my hand up since I didn't use a bow. Jake, Neytiri and I flew ahead of the Pa'li riders so that way we could arrive at the Hometree ahead of them and let the rest of the clans know that we were going to have a "Guest". I don't want anyone frightened over seeing what looks like** Palulukan** a walking right in the middle of the Hometree.

Eventually we finally arrived at the Hometree. I looked bellow to see some of the people bellow watching us. Jake and I directed our Ikrans towards the ground and we landed lightly on the ground. When we landed I saw most of the Tipani and Omaticaya people coming to greet us. I slowly dismounted and detached my queue from Pyrus', Jake and Neytiri began to dismount Jake's **Ikran**.

We then began to walk towards the crowd of people. When we reached the crowd I saw three people approaching us. The first two were the **Tsa'hiks** of our respected clans. Mo'at, **Tsa'hik** of the Omaticaya. And The Tipani's **Tsa'hik**, Sanume. But the third person was the one I was most glade to see. Sai'ria, My mate.

I slowly walked ahead of Jake and Neytiri. Mo'at and Sanume smiled and then walked passed me, So that way I could be alone with Sai'ria. As I walked closer I saw her smiling at me. I smiled back at her. When I finally was in front of her I slowly pushed my hood back. She smiled again and I then placed my hand on her cheek as I smiled back at her.

"Alex, I see you." She spoke to me as she touched my hand.

"I see you, Sai'ria." I said to her. I then pulled her into a hug. We then shared a brief kiss.

"I've missed you." She said. I just chuckled.

"I've missed you more." I said.

We then were about to kiss again until I heard a woman's scream. Sai'ria and I turned to the scream. As I did I saw warriors from both of the clans readying their bows. They were aiming them at a **Palulukan**. Crap! I forgot to tell the others about the kid!

**"Palulukan**." I heard Sai'ria say in surprise. I thought I heard her trying to keep her breathing under control for some reason. As if her life depended on it. I looked at her and then said. "Wait here."

"My Alex!" She began. But I had already run forward

I quickly ran forward in front of the warriors and I was now standing in between Guardian and the warriors.

**"_Wait!"_**I yelled in Na'vi. Jake and Neytiri joined me telling the warriors to calm down.

The warriors just slowly lowered their weapons confused. I know they were probably afraid that the "**Palulukan**" was going to attack. Since a **Palulukan** was the most dangerous land animal on Pandora. I heard the Omaticaya **Pa'li** riders begin that had been at the Omaticaya ruins start to approach.

Jake then said in Na'vi.

**"What you are about to see will be shocking. But please don't attack." **

The three of us looked at Guardian and nodded. Guardian nodded his head. Slowly Jake, Neytiri and I slowly began to back away giving Guardian some room to transform to his Robot form. After a few seconds of waiting, there was a pulsing noise coming from where Guardian stood. Slowly his form began to change a little. His feet changed so he would be able to stand on two feet. I heard people gasp in surprise. Some of the warriors were tempted to raise their weapons from the looks of it.

Finally after a few seconds Guardian had finally transformed completely. Most of the Omaticaya and Tipani stepped back a few steps.

Jake then said. **"Return to your human form. You will be less intimidating to them." **

Guardian nodded. Slowly his body began to become human. Most of the people had stepped forward a little. But kept their distance. I heard many of the people speaking in Na'vi. I looked at Sai'ria. She looked shocked. I noticed one hand was on her stomach. She must still be feeling the pain from her wound.

Jake, Neytiri and I were about to speak up, until I saw one of the Tipani's warriors step out from the crowd. It was Bey'damo.

XXX

Guardian POV  
Oh great, just when I thought I had enough trouble. Bey'damo, one of the most fierce warriors in the Tipani clan. His mate was almost killed in a massacre and Bey'damo swore vengeance on the RDA ever since. He hated Avatars, especially traitors. However, if Alex is indeed the Olo'eyktan of the Tipani, then he has this guy's trust. His face is painted white and he towers over my human form. The Na'vi look at me as if I was the weirdest thing since Jake.

**"A SKY PERSON! HERE!"** He yelled in Na'vi. Not this again! I rolled my eyes. He looked at Alex.

**"Why did you bring him to our home? He is a Sky Person!" **

I sighed.

**"One: I'm an Autoborg, so technically, partially human, partially not. Two: I'm one of the Omaticaya, or can you not smell the scent?" **

He glared at me. He then took a sniff. His eyes widened. But, he still glared at me.

Alex looked at Bey'damo.

"He's on our side, Bey'damo. However," He made a quick glance at me.

"If he makes a move against the Clans, I'll deal with him myself."

Bey'damo looked at him and glanced at me. He nodded and stormed off. The Clans started to whisper and mutter among themselves.

Alex then started to speak.

"Everyone, this is Guardian Prime. Like he says, he's Omaticaya, but he's not really from our neck of the woods." He talked about the fight, the trackers, and me saving Neytiri. I told the Clans my cover story. They were still shaken of course. And Bey'damo now eyes me with disdain.

After that, a familiar face appeared: Mo'at, the Tsa'hik of the Omaticaya. She wore a white, sleek cloth that covered her body. She looked middle-aged. But, she did have a kind, motherly nature about her. She towered over me. She kneeled to my eye level.

**"You are welcome to our home, GuardianPrime."** She smiled.

I nodded.I bowed my head.

**"Thank you, Tsa'hik." **She nodded back.

Jake then told everyone to go back to their business, which the Clans did, but there were still a few glares or stares sent my way. Jake, Neytiri, Alex, a **Tsa'hik** I recognized as Sanume, and a female Na'vi walked up to me.

"Since you're Omaticaya already, I'm guessing you know the rules and traditions?" Jake asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

I then looked at the other Na'vi female. She was young, older or younger than him, I couldn't tell. Judging by the way she's with him, that's his mate.

XXX

**(Alex's POV)**

Me and Sai'ria walked away after I introduced Sai'ria to Guardian. Sai'ria wasn't so sure of Guardian but she introduced herself to him. We slowly walked together in the Hometree. We were trying to find Tu'ri who was most likely sleeping in her Hammock since she from what Sai'ria said that she had a busy day today. When we reached the spiral structure of Hometree I noticed Sai'ria was being really quite. I then decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Sai'ria?" I asked her. She looked at me with a nervous look. "What's wrong? I understand if you don't like the idea of me bringing that kid here…But please talk to me." I said.

She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Alex…I'm not angry at you…I'm just worried."

"About what?" I asked.

I noticed one of her hands drop down to her stomach and placed her hand on it. Suddenly I understood. She looked up at me and said. "Alex…I am pregnant." She said. I was silent for a moment, trying to process the information I had just heard. Suddenly I just smiled.

"Sai'ria…" I said with a smile. She suddenly smiled back at m. "We're going to be parents." I said trying not to get my excitement get the best of me. She just nodded happily. We then embraced one another in a hug.

"My, Alex…I was worried about how you would react when you found out." She said as we broke the hug.

I just smiled. "Sai'ria…You don't have to worry. I would never do anything like that." I said as I pushed a strand of her hair. She just smiled. She then looked behind the two of us with a worried look. I looked to see she was staring at the kid. He was just walking around not really knowing what to do from the looks of it. I looked back at Sai'ria and said. "Don't worry. I swear, If he does betray us. I wont let him hurt you, Or our child. He would have to go through me."

Sai'ria just nodded.

"Who else knows?" I asked her. She smiled and then explained the entire clan had known. She said that Tu'ri was excited that she was going to be an Aunt. But as we walked I decided I needed to speak with the Tsahiks about my nightmares I've been having. I actually just wanted to understand what they could mean.

"Sai'ria…I need to speak with the Tsahiks about something…I'll meet up with you and Tu'ri at dinner. Then that way we can be together and relax." I said.

Sai'ria nodded. She gave me quick kiss and I quickly went to find the Tsahiks.

….

I sat in front of **Tsa'hik** Mo'at and **Tsa'hik** Sanume. We were on one of the upper levels of the Hometree. I had just told them of my nightmares.

**"These dreams my nephew…Have just returned to you?"** Sanume asked. I nodded.

**"This was the fourth time I have had them since the great battle…I'm trying to figure out why all of a sudden they have come back to me,"** I said.

**"I understand if you can not help me…But I just want to talk to someone who may understand."**

Mo'at said. **"We understand AlexWhite, We will try and help you as much as we can."**

I saw Sanume nod. I just smiled gratefully. I knew that they could try and help me.

**"My nephew, Close your eyes…And try to go deep into your memories, Then explain to us what you see."** Sanume said.

I nodded. Slowly my eyes shut. At first I only saw darkness…But soon I found myself standing on a dark beach. There were strange rock formations and the water was Ink colored. I could see the moon was up and it was full. I slowly took a step forward only to feel sudden flashes of images. When the last image faded I looked out at the water…To see myself in my eleven year old body struggling to swim against the tide.

_"Help me."_ I felt myself whisper.

**"Alexwhite…What do you see?"** I heard Mo'at ask me.

_I struggled to say something. **"I…I see myself sinking…I…"** I said. But I felt myself stop. I now saw my eleven year old self finally wash up to the shore laying there motionless. I was about to walk forward, Until I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a woman walking over towards my eleven year old self. The woman had silver blond hair and was wearing a black jacket._

_"Who are you?" I demanded. I heard Mo'at and Sanume saying my name but I couldn't hear them clearly._

_The woman ignored me and kneeled over my eleven year old self and place her hand over my eleven year old self's head and began to speak in a language that I didn't hear…But I understood clearly._

_The key…_

**_I walked over to the woman who was still leaning over my eleven year old self. I looked at my eleven year old self and all of a sudden I saw his eyes open…His eyes were golden and were feline like._**

_I will wait for you at roads end…_

….

I suddenly snapped out of it. My eyes opened to see that Sanume and Mo'at were relieved to see that I had snapped out of my trance. I placed my hand over my hand, I was drenched with sweat.

**"I am sorry…"** I said in Na'vi.

**"Do not be sorry my nephew."** Sanume said.

I looked up at them. "Thank you for trying to help me," I said as I slowly stood up. They stood up as well. "I think I must be just stressed with all that has happened." I said.

Sanume walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

**"We understand…Go and be with Sai'ria, She has been waiting to be with you. Especially since she has found out that she will bear a child."** Sanume said. I smiled and nodded.

Slowly I began to walk away so I could be with Sai'ria.

...

As Alex walked away Mo'at watched as the reluctant Olo'eyktan of the clan that had been kind enough to let her clan live with them until the Omaticaya could find a new Hometree. She had heard of Alex's past from **Tsa'hik** Sanume who had in turn heard of his past from her two nieces she had raised after her sister's and her sister's mates deaths.

But Mo'at was concerned of one thing that she saw when Alex's eyes had finally opened. For a brief second they had changed from a normal gold color which was the Na'vi's natural eye color to…Bluish purple. Mo'at recognized those eyes immediately. So did **Tsa'hik** Sanume.

**"Alexwhite's eyes…They matched Her eye color."** Mo'at said. Sanume nodded.

**"I know my friend…Let us hope his dreams remain a dream."** Sanume said.

Slowly Mo'at began to walk away.

**"But at least we know he will never follow that path, He is one of Eywa's chosen after all."** She said.

Sanume nodded again. "What do you make of the young human boy…The Autoborg?" Sanume said in English.

Mo'at stopped for a moment and said, "I do not know my friend…" Mo'at paused. "But I can not stop thinking that I have seen the boy before."

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

I walked around the Hometree, getting a layout of where to go if I needed to go there or if summoned for a meeting. I had gotten pretty good at it too, if a guy wasn't like me, you'd be lost and asking for directions. But, not me. I already knew the layout in under an hour. I knew where I could find the Ikran nests here, as well as what I'd like to call 'the Huge Hammock Chamber'. In that place, there are literally _hundreds_ of organic hammocks made by the Hometree. There's also alcoves where the healers use their medicine to heal the wounded and sick, or at least attempt to slow the progress so the body could heal. The spiral structure branches off at the floors in certain areas, like a web, but different.

I walked up the spiral structure to visit Neytiri and see how she was. She had gotten hurt pretty bad. She may not be able to hold a bow or a bowl for three days, more or less. On the bright side, she's alive. D*** the RDA for this. They're now in equal standing with the Cybercons on my list of enemies to kill.

As I walked towards an alcove to ask a healer where Neytiri was, I was bumped into from the side. I fell down with an 'oof'. I stood up looking at a ten-year-old Na'vi girl. She stared at me. She didn't look afraid of me, but more of a confused and suspicious look.

I smiled.

"What's the rush?" I said, dusting myself off.

**"Who are you? Why are you here?" **The 'evi asked quickly. I was about to talk to her when Alex showed up. I had no idea he had come up here.

**"Hey, Tu'ri. Good to see you've woken up. Did you have a good nap?" **Alex asked. She nodded. So, her name's Tu'ri.

**"I was looking for you when I woke up. Who is this Sky Person?" **She asked, pointing to me.

Alex then explained the encounter we had, who I was to him, and such. He did it all in na'vi. He introduced her to me.

**"Guardian, this is Tu'ri, Sa'ria's younger sister."** My eyes widened in surprise. I had no idea that she had a younger sister. Dang. Why is it all the kids have to be bigger than me?

**"Nice to meet you, Tu'ri." **I said.

She still eyed me, suspiciously.

She nodded.

**"I will accept you for now."** She said.

I looked at Alex.

"Do you happen to know where Neytiri is?" I asked.

Alex eyed me suspiciously.

"Why?"

"To see if she'll be alright in the long-run." I replied, truthfully.

"I just spoke with the healer, she'll be fine. She won't be able to hold a bow for around two days, though." Alex replied. I nodded. I understood that he didn't trust me enough to let me see her in her critical condition.

(Later)

I had to wait for five hours on the floor for dinner to come on. When that happened, basically, every single Na'vi went into seperate groups throughout the Hometree. The groups were mixed with Omaticaya and Tipani. I guess they had a friendly relationship. I went to the top level where Jake and Alex were eating as well as a few dozen other Na'vi. The tree echoed with songs sung by several clansmen. This was a tradition as they were about the joys of life on Pandora and other things. It brought calm and friendship. It made me feel I was back on my Pandora. As I was walking towards the group, I felt someone walk besides me. I turned my head to see a tall, old Na'vi girl around my age. I had no idea why, but time seemed to slow down, like in the movies. I had to crane my neck to see her face. She looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. She seemed calm about it. After all, it was only a glance at eachother. We then parted ways. She went to another group, I went to Jake's group. Unfortunately, the singing there ended and just about every clansmen in the group looked at me like I was an outsider, which I sort of was. This reminds me of how I entered the Clan with Jake that night, and the first time we had dinner there. Jake asked Neytiri her name and she said the full version of it. I had to tap him on the shoulder and tell him her first name, which was Neytiri, since he couldn't catch up with it. And there was also that little kid who wanted to say 'hi' to us. Of course, her parents told her not to.

"Hey there, how's it going?" I asked as every single Na'vi in the group stared at me. They just stared silently at me. I guess I should just sit in the back. I sat down in the back, my backside facing the cold outside. The cooking fire illuminated everyones' faces, roasting the meat and fish. It smelled pretty good. it's been awhile since I had some fish. It's one of my favorite foods in the multi-verse, my favorite dish is Atlantic salmon, commonly called 'Pink fish'. Of course, that's an Earth meal. I like the fish here. It tastes better than salmon.

I bowed my head along with everyone else as Jake said the prayers. The food was then passed down. First it was passed to the people in the back, then on towards the people in the front. Lucky me, I got a fish. Little did I realize, someone else was after my fish.

XXX

After walking up the center of the Hometree spiral structure I began to head to the upper levels with Tu'ri and Sai'ria. We were getting ready to have dinner right about now. We planned on meeting with Jake and Neytiri so that way we could have some time to relax. It had been a few hours since I spoke with the Tsa'hiks, after I was finished talking with them I checked in with the healers about Neytiri's arms. She wouldn't be using a bow for two days. But she was fine. I suggested to her that I could use my nanites to heal her wounds, but she just smiled and shook her head saying she would be fine.

But then after that I found that Tu'ri had met the kid. At first I was worried, but when I approached the two of them Tu'ri was just confused why he was here. After I had explained to her who he was she said to him that she would accept him for now. Then we met up with Sai'ria again and the three of us were just spent time with one another. They asked me questions about what had happened while I was off with Jake and Neytiri and taking out the RDA base. They were glade I was fine, especially after I explained to them about my fight with Guardian and dealing with the Trackers.

I heard the people preparing for dinner and singing songs about Pandora, It was nice to listen to. These songs were meant to bring calmness. And to me I felt glade that I was home. As we walked to the level that we were going to meet Jake and Neytiri at I saw a group of people sitting down around a fire. There were some people who were singing and some people conversing. We found Jake and Neytiri sitting with each other. So Sa'ria, Tu'ri and I sat down on the opposite side of the fire from they were at. I heard some people greet me to which I returned the greeting.

I sat in between Sai'ria and Tu'ri and then we began to talk to one another.

**_"__Are you excited about becoming an Aunt, Tu'ri?"_**I asked Tu'ri. She just grinned at me and nodded.

**_"__Yes, I am."_**She said excitedly. Sai'ria and I just smiled. I liked how Tu'ri in energetic. It reminds me of Emma.

**_"__Alex, what should we name our child?"_**She asked me. I thought for a moment. It was hard to think of a name…

I looked at her and said.

_**"We still have a long wait Sa'ria. But I was thinking if our child was a girl…Then maybe we could name her after my sister. If it's alright with you?"** _I said.

Sai'ria smiled. _"Emma…Yes, I would love to name our child that if our child is a girl." _She said.

I nodded. The three of us continued to talk until I looked up to see Guardian approach the group of people. Everyone fell silent.

"Hey there, how's it going?" He asked. Everyone was silent still staring at him. Slowly walked through the group and went over to where there was a small opening and he sat with his back facing the opening. I simply turned back to Sa'ria and Tu'ri. I noticed Sa'ria was taking occasional glances back at Guardian. I knew she was worried he might be dangerous; this would worry her because she did not want our unborn child to be harmed.

I placed an arm around her. She seemed to ease a little and slowly she leaned closer to me. After a few minutes the meat and fish were ready. We all bowed our heads as Jake lead said a Na'vi prayer. Then when he was finished the food was passed. First the people in the back got their food and then it was passed up in front. When the food reached Sa'ria, Tu'ri and I we took our food and slowly began to eat.

People began to talk and sing again. We ate for a couple of minutes enjoying the time. But then I heard a flapping noise coming from outside the opening. I turned to around to see that Pyrus had landed quietly behind Guardian and was now perched on the branch outside the opening and was now towering over Guardian looking down at Guardian's fish. Guardian hadn't noticed Pyrus yet. As Guardian was going to reach for a cup to drink some water, I noticed that Pyrus was looking as if he was going to snatch up Guardian's fish. I just smiled and nudged Tu'ri and Sai'ria lightly and whispering to them to watch.

They both turned around and both were trying to hold back their laughter. Some people in the group noticed to and were also just struggling not to laugh.

Right as Guardian reached for the cup and lifted it up and began to drink from it, Pyrus snatches up the fish with his jaws and begins to eat it up. Guardian turns around in shock at what just happened. He gets up and has his arms wide and begins to rant at Pyrus.

"Hey! You owe me a fish! A big fish!" He says having his arms widen to the length of the now eaten fish.

Pyrus belches and makes a screech as if to say. 'Yeah yeah, like you would even get that.' Pyrus then makes a belching sound.

**_"__Skxawng."_**He says to Pyrus. I hear Jake and Neytiri just laugh and soon some other people begin to laugh a little. Sa'ria, Tu'ri and I do the same.

After a few seconds everyone stopped laughing at Guardian. But there were still a few chuckles.

Guardian just stares at Pyrus. He looked as though he were about to say something else but I decided to step in before Pyrus tried to snap up Guardian with his jaws.

"Hey kid," I said to Guardian. He looked over at me. "Remember what I told you about Pyrus' breed. They are more aggressive than other Ikran's if they are provoked." I reminded him.

Guardian looks up at Pyrus who is seemingly smirking at Guardian. Guardian then sighs. "You still owe me a fish though." I hear him mutter.

I then look at Pyrus who is looking over at me. I just smiled and then I motioned my head letting him know to go on.

Pyrus makes a screech which sounds like a laugh in my opinion then backs away from the opening so he can have enough room to fly off the branch. And then he fly's off back to where the other** Ikrans** at the Hometree are at. I look over at Guardian who is sitting down. But then I see Jake and Neytiri walk over to him. Neytiri then hands him some of her food and gives it to him. Some of the people are looking at Neytiri but then just continue on eating. I watched Neytiri and Jake sit down next to Me, Sa'ria and Tu'ri.

Neytiri looks at Sa'ria and then smiled and said.

_**"I understand you are going to bare a child." **_She said to Sai'ria. Sa'ria smiled and nodded. I just smiled as I heard Neytiri and Sai'ria speak with one another. Ever since the great battle a week ago the two of them have become great friends. Most likely they proble view each other as sisters. I looked over at Jake who was looking over at Guardian. He then shook his head.

"You alright man?" I asked Jake.

Jake just smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine Alex."

I took one last look at Guardian and then I went back to eating.

XXX

After Sai'ria, Tu'ri and I were finished eating dinner we sat and talked with Jake and Neytiri for a while before Sai'ria and I decided to go to our hammock and get some sleep. Tu'ri was already asleep, so I decided to take her to her hammock before we went to sleep. When we got Tu'ri to her Hammock, I and Sai'ria finally reached ours. I carefully took off my vest and hung it on a branch next to our hammock. I was the first to lie down and Sai'ria lay down next to me. We lay with each other in silence for a few moments until I felt Sai'ria laid her head on my chest.

**"I am glad you are home. I wish you didn't have to leave and fight." **She said. I smiled and kissed her.

**"I am glade to be home. I wish I didn't have to fight either. But I have to for our clan. I don't want the RDA to harm any of our clan or my family. And most importantly I don't want them to hurt you two."**I said as I placed a hand on her stomach. She knew I was talking about our unborn child.

She smiled and then kissed me. **"Good night, My Alex."**She said.

I smiled back. **"Good night, Sai'ria."**I said. Sai'ria then slowly went to sleep. I laid awake for a few moments. I heard many of the people in the Hometree getting ready for bed. Some people were sleeping in hammocks or Alcoves.

I felt calm right now. It was peaceful. Slowly my eyes became heavy and I drifted off to sleep. But then I began to dream. Not my usual nightmare. But of one night when I was younger.

XXX

"_Big brother." I heard a little girl say. My eyes opened to see myself standing in a living room. It was run down. And it looked old. There was a sofa and a television. I saw that my body was in it's human form. I looked around some more and my eyes widened. I saw myself laying on the sofa. He was fourteen and was reading something. I noticed that he was very serious right now. But when he heard the little girls voice his expression softened up. _

_I turned around and I felt myself almost cry. I saw Emma. She was seven in this memory. She wore her pajamas and she seemed tired._

"_What's wrong Emma?" I heard my younger self ask her. _

_Emma walked over to the sofa and sat down next to me. She looked sad. "I can't sleep." She said. My younger self put away what he was reading and then placed an arm around Emma. Emma then hugged my younger self. _

"_I miss Mariah." She said._

_My younger self nodded in response. "I miss her to Emma." My younger self said. I remember now. This was the first night I decided to live on my own with Emma after our foster mother Mariah had died._

_Emma and my younger self sat in silence. _

"_Emma, I'm sorry about all of this." My younger self said to Emma. Emma looked up and shook her head._

"_No big brother. You do not have to apologize." She said she then hugged me again. "I know that every thing will be alright. For both of us." She said. _

_My younger self smiled. So did I. No matter how hard things were. Emma would always look at the bright side of things. No matter what she stayed by my side. _

"_Thanks Emma." My younger self said. Emma looked up at my younger self and smiled. She then kissed my cheek. "Big brother?" She asked._

"_What?" My younger self said._

"_Can I sleep out here with you tonight?" She asked. Since there was only one bedroom. I let Emma sleep in the bed room while I slept on the couch. I wanted her to have a bed so she could sleep well. I loved my little sister to much to have her sleep out in the living room alone at night._

"_Are you sure?" My younger self asked._

_Emma smiled. "Of course big brother, I don't want you to be lonely." She said. _

_My younger self smiled. I remember being touched when she said that to me. My younger self nodded. _

_Emma then just smiled and leaned upwards and kissed me on my cheek._

_She and I then laid down. She cuddled up to me and I heard her say. "Love you, Alex." _

_My younger self smiled. Then at the same time my younger self and I said. "Love you to, Emma."_

_As I said that I felt tears roll down my eyes and soon every thing went black._

_XXX_

My eyes opened and I sat straight up. I felt myself breathing heavily. Slowly my breathing slowly returned to normal. I raised my left hands and felt tears rolling down my cheek. I wiped the tears away. I looked at Sai'ria who was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and kissed her on her cheek. Slowly I climbed out of my hammock and began to walk to the center of the Hometree. I didn't bring my vest with me.

As I walked up the spiral I noticed the glow coming from some of the tree. Finally I reached an opening and walked out on to the branch. I stared out at the clear night sky. I smiled at the scenery. I walked out further and then sat down cross legged on the branch. I slowly closed my eyes and began to listen to the night time creatures make noises. I took in a deep breath and then began to hum a song that some of the Na'vi sang. It was a peaceful song. It helped my meditation. I remember when my martial arts master had first taught me how to meditate. At first I didn't understand. But eventually I learned that helped me mentally.

I stopped humming the tone and then sat in silence.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

Well, that was embarrassing. Alex's **Ikran** stole my fish! Who forgot to feed it? Darn thing made me spill my water. That fish was about a half meter long. And I had to wait a whole week for it! And it just took it right out of my hands! Great! Just great! I made myself look like an idiot.

Oh well, at least Neytiri gave me some of her food, which I thanked her for it. At least she was nice to me. Jake and Neytiri are giving me looks, like they know me. I wish that they would know the truth, the real truth, but I can't. It would cause chaos. I avoid Jake's look as I eat Neytiri's food. Later, the clans went to the hammocks level. Some Clansmen were sleeping in the alcoves. I slept in an alcove on the bottom level. The others were taken. Besides, I was sort of a newcomer here. Thought things were somewhat peaceful here. My mind was not.

_XXX_

_The dark abyss of space housed many things. There were many species, including humans. Travel through the stars was made through what appeared to be oversized alien tuning forks, with a glowing light in the middle. The vehicles they used looked like the animals from their native home worlds. They were all centered on a gigantic, octopus-like structure. Its lights were beautiful. Scores of ships guarded the center of the galactic community, the Citadel. _

_Dark forces from beyond known space poured onto the spiraling galaxy. They were abominations, gigantic, their power was terrible and they came in many forms. World upon World, skies were darkened, cities were razed, entire populations were slaughtered. It was the beginning of a dreadful nightmare. Scores of Fleets were torn asunder, their forces destroyed and scattered like the ruins of their mighty empires that were based on their destroyers' technology. The technology they foolishly believed came from a race other than this, but they did not realize that their predecessors had fallen into the same trap as they had, as others before them had. Their enemy had only one name: Reapers. _

_Then, out of the blackness, something equally terrifying came pouring into the universe, a vast armada that held thousands upon thousands of ships in gigantic, cruel-looking size. They bore a violet mark that bore their ancestors' lust for power and conquest. The Reapers did not stand a chance. They were smashed, ruthlessly. They were shown no mercy as they were destroyed into oblivion. The organic survivors then praised their supposed liberators, but they proved to be more ruthless than them. Those who opposed them were destroyed, their families and friends shown no mercy. Their homes destroyed, their species exterminated. The invaders continued this pattern throughout the universe, and then satisfied they moved onto their next conquest. _

_A small moon orbited the giant blue gas giant. Its alien, organic inhabitants were peaceful and primitive. The skies darkened and eyes looked up to the sky in fear and horror. The enemy had come to the Na'vi. The warriors stood no chance. They were all blown to bits or atomized by the barrage of weapons fire. Machines, tall, powerful and intimidating, assaulted the clans, destroying all in their path. Women and children were killed. _

_Among the dead, two figures laid on the ground, clutching each other. Their bodies were skeletal and their eyes hollow with terror and despair. Their mouths were endlessly and silently screaming. It was Jake and Neytiri. _

XXX  
"NOOO!" I yelled as I woke up. I put a hand over my mouth. I felt sweaty. I looked around. The Na'vi were safe, even the children. No one was hurt. No one was dead. I sighed with relief. That had been one terrible nightmare. I stood up and decided to go up to one of the branches for a breather. I walked up the spiral case, my optics were in Night Vision mode. The Hometree was lit in a natural haze of its real color, as was everything else. When I went to the opening, I felt the cold air touch my skin. I soon saw I was not along. For another figure was there, sitting cross-legged on the branch.

"**What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting, olo'eyktan?"** I asked in Na'vi. Alex turned his head.

"**I should ask you the same thing, kid. What are you doing up here at this time of night?" **

"**Just taking a breather, you?" **

"**I'm meditating," **

"Ah," I said, sitting down. I sat down looking up at the stars and the planets. A long silence filled the gap between us.

"What was life like, before you, y'know, came to Pandora?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

I stood up, understanding.

"Alright, just curious," I said. I was about to turn around and walk away when he sighed.

"Wait, wait. Fine, I'll tell you. But, you have to tell me your story, kid." He said. He turned around without standing up.

"Alright, I agree. Whenever you're ready." I said, sitting down. He then sighed. Alex looked at me.

"I lived in Washington on Earth with my Mom, Dad, and my younger sister, Emma." He paused at the name. So, that was the sister he talked about during the fight. The one he said the RDA experimented. Poor guy.

"My Dad was a head scientist or something, I can't remember. I was homeschooled. Life, for the most part, seemed good. I had some friends, a family that loved me, but... then it happened." He said, his voice solemn.

"What happened?"

"My parents were killed in an explosion. The RDA Board of Directors claimed it was an accident. But, I knew what they did. And I hated them. And I still do." He said, angrily.

"For a while, I had to live with my foster parents. My foster-father was a drunkard," He said. Oh slag. That must have hit him hard. That's pretty terrible from the stories I've read. These guys an be good one minute, the next, they're mean and nasty.

"But, my foster-mother was better than him. One day, my foster-father committed suicide after I confronted him for abusing me. I was fourteen. My Foster-mother died of cancer shortly after that. I got a job and an apartment, thanks to one of my Dad's friends." His eyes started to water.

"On Emma's first day of school, when she was eleven years old... the RDA came and took her away. My friends and I spent weeks looking for her. We found out they had been experimenting on kids, including Emma. She was going to be executed, since she was considered a failure." His voice trembled.

"I saved her from her execution, but... Dear God, she died in my arms."

"She was only an eleven year old kid," Tears ran down his cheeks. I then saw fire burn in his eyes.

"I took my revenge on those b******ds! I went in to one of their buildings and killed every single marine and official that worked for the RDA! Then, I got knocked unconcious and they did the same thing to me that they did to Emma!" He said, angrily. There was a minute of silence.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I... don't know what to say." I said, tears in my eyes. This guy had suffered a lot worse than me. He had a family and lost it all. Now he had a new one.

"I escaped and went to the Tipani. They took me in." He said, calming down.

"The RDA of course, created a copy of me called Ares. He tried to kill Sa'ria. But, I killed him instead. I saved my mate." He said, triumphantly. That's good. He saved his friends and family.

"I told my story kid, now you tell yours." He said.

I sighed.  
"I was found in the Four Corners Area, theColorado section, by a Navajo Shepard. The old man found me when I was a baby and took me to the Elders. The doctors over there took a look at me and found out I was part Native American and I didn't have any vocal chords."

He looked at me with concern.

"That's terrible." He commented. I nodded.

"The old Chief decided I wasn't worthy of being taken in by the Navajo and gave me over to the St. John Bosco's Orphanage in Denver. The kids called me 'Injun Mute' for ten f****ing years." I said, remembering the bitter memories of the kids chanting my name.

"At least you knew your parents. I never knew mine. And because of that, I had to spend thirteen years in a place where they did look out for your safety, but they could care less if you're happy because you're a mute! They gave me a computer, video games, frick it, even an allowance. But no one reached out to me." I said, my voice rising.

"No one wanted to know if I was alright after I saw a kid get taken in by a family. But did any family want to take me in? No! They didn't want a 'disabled' child in the family." I said, gritting my teeth

"The only thing I could talk with was an Iphone. Basically, I downloaded every single phrase I could find that suited what I wanted to say, or close to it. Sometimes I had to make a few. Some of them were my favorite quotes."

"You talked with a 21st century iPhone?" He asked in disbelief.

"What else could I use? Sign language is kind of... slow to me." I shrugged.

"How I got to my Pandora, well, I got a call to go to an apartment building which I did. Next thing I knew, I was there, after being teleported. One of the Omaticaya found me and took me to Hell's Gate. Because of my skills in Na'vi linguistics and culture, I was hired."

"Wait, you knew how to speak Na'vi before you could even talk?"

"Well, I programmed it into my iPhone and it took me only three weeks to learn." I replied.

I continued.

"Well, I was hired as a xeno-linguist on the Avatar program. Thing is, I had a disease. But it was changing me. In the first few weeks, my veins glowed. Then, my body parts started to change into something techno-organic. Finally, there's the improvement stage, in my case. The Scientists called it 'Techno-Organic Transformation Disease'. Of course, I arrived, three days before the shuttle arrived." I said.

His eyes widened.

"Then... how did you..?"

"Don't ask, I have no idea." I said.

"So, on my first day on the job, me and a friend hooked up with the Omaticaya after an accident involving a Thanator and jumping off a cliff to a river. I lost my iPhone. But, my friend knew sign language and became my translator. We joined the Clan and my friend fell in love with a Na'vi. Of course, everyone regarded the two of us as outsiders, equally." I sighed, thinking about all the bad times.

"It was around that time, _they _came to Pandora." I said.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"An assassin team of Cybercons, sent to kill yours truly." I said, bitterly.

"And they killed a few hunters, AMPs, not only that, but they destroyed a whole nest of Ikran eggs. The Clan blamed me for all that crap. It was always 'blame the flesh-metal Sky person!'." I shook my head.

"Well, at least I had a few friends. The target wasn't revealed until my friend was getting his new Ikran at **Iknimaya**. A darn 'Con followed us and tried to kill me. I never caught its name, and I don't care. 'Cause I killed that punk aft Cybercon." I said, bitterly, remembering his long monologue how his race would conquer the multi-verse, and all that usual power-hungry bullslag.

"I gave him no mercy." I added, I showed him a hologram of what the thing looked like and his eyes widened.

"_That's _a Cybercon?" He asked.

"Ugly looking fragger, huh?"

"It looks so.. alien."

"that's because it is," I replied.

"One thing I don't get is, why would a group of Cybercons be after a thirteen year old Native American kid?"

"My heritage." I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"My ancestor was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. and before you ask how a robot basically fathered a kid , it's basically the normal reproduction thing, only with a Cybertronian and a human involved." He dropped his jaw. Then he lifted it back up.

"Sorry if I scarred your mind,"

"No, I'm just a little... surprised is all." He said, disturbed.

"The **Olo'eyktan** of the Omaticaya back then was concerned and had my friends keep an eye on me all the time, keeping me close to the Hometree." I continued.

"During that time, I got a voice, thanks to what I now refer to as 'Reformat'." I smiled.

"why 'Reformat'?"

"Because it basically changes you and reforms your skeleton, your organic components, and augments you as well as improvise, like my vocal chords."

"How long have you have been talking?"

"Oh, about a month."

I then continued.

"The Cybercons were part of the assault on the Hometree, when it happened. Before that, Grace and I discovered that the Hometree was going to be destroyed. Only, it happened a month in advance of its original date," Tears started to run down my cheeks and I sighed.

"I was trying to save scores of lives. The Clan found out and kicked me out, because we didn't tell them. They saw it is a violation of their trust when we were trying to protect them. I didn't care. I was going to save their afts whether they liked it or not. And look what happened." My voice dipped in sorrow.

"It fell anyway. I shot at the squadron. I did everything I could do to get their attention. But it was not enough." I said, solemnly

"You did what you thought was right." Alex said, comforting me.

"I can still hear the screams. I can still feel the anger at me. At me. It was _my_ fault it happened." I sobbed.

"The night I... left the Clan, I wanted to give myself up to the 'Cons or just go back, leave the Clans alone. Then, Eywa and Primus came in a vision."

"Eywa and WHO?"

"Eywa and Primus. Primus is the creator of the Cybertronian race. Basically he's their diety." I told him.

"So, you had a vision?" He asked.

I nodded.

"They told me my real name, and who I really was. They showed me my parents." I said, smiling amidst the tears.

I remembered it, seeing my Mother's face, looking at my baby form and my father smiling at me. I remembered them.. naming me my real name: Guardian Optimus Prime.

"They told me the 'Cons killed my mother. And they're the reason I got stuck in an orphanage!" I said, pointing to the woods.

"When I made up with the Na'vi and Jack, who was now the **Toruk Makto. **I was completely reformatted. And I took out those assassins. One by One." I said.

"They were bigger than a Na'vi, but I took down all five of them. Not only that, but I killed Quaritch when he tried to kill Jack." I added.

"_You_ killed Quaritch?" Alex asked.

I nodded and grinned.

"That fragger thought his AMP could crush me. But compared to an Autoborg, it's more of a rag doll. He even tried to stab me. All it took for me was one punch," I slammed my fist into my palm.

"And that guy was dead." I said.

"At least he got what he deserved," Alex commented.

"Amen to that," I nodded.

After a long period of silence, he then spoke.

"Before we met you, we found an RDA base out in the Needle Hills region, or what was left of it." He said. He shuddered.

"Whoever attacked them completely took them by surprise. They didn't stand a chance." Alex said. It suddenly made me think of the Cybercons and Blackout from the films.

"Wait, when was this?"

"It was around 9 in the morning when we found it. I wouldn't want to go back there, though." Horro from the memory filled his eyes. He shook it off. I understood that it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Were there any survivors?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No Survivors. They were wiped out."

I doubt the RDA would just kill their own people. And my gut tells me that none of the Clans would do it either. Something tells me that someone else is here. Someone that's also not from Alex's neck of the woods. Maybe the Cybercons were here.

He then changed the topic.

"Anyway, I'm going over to Hell's Gate. It's controlled by human defectors to the Na'vi, so don't worry. I just need to get a check up on my nanites."

"I thought you were pretty healthy." I said, thinking of the fight. He smirked.

"Well, my nanites went a little haywire during the Battle of the Tree of Souls, so I have to get them checked out every now and then. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure. It's been a long time since I went to somewhere human deveoped." I said.

"Just behave, okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Only if there aren't any 'Cons, I'm good."

XXX

Voidscream had come in running, talking about some human officer that was coming. A Colonel named 'Conner' had found out the location of their base somehow. Tyrant sighed irritably. These humans were more annoying than he thought. They were still primitive and still naïve. It would be a pleasure wiping their organic smear from the face of this reality.

The Colonel's Samson touched down inside the cave they had made. The pilot looked frightened. Blackout and Destron had escorted the diminutive human to Tyrant. By then, Tyrant had prepared for his arrival. He had discovered all he needed to know from a nearby terminal that interacted with the communication, and knowledge databases.

"You people aren't the most concealed. We can track you just by the radiation." Conner said. He was a tall, muscular, black haired human. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. He had a smug look of arrogance about him. What a fool.

"_Human, you have no idea what we are capable of. We can mask our radiation if we wanted to,"_ Tyrant boomed. The colonel just smirked.

"I was sent here as a diplomat by my superior. We may have to form a temporary partnership." Conner admitted. .

Every single Cybercon had gathered to see this. Tyrant raised an optic.

"_And just who is your superior?"_ He asked.

"That's not your concern. What matters is, you Cybercons are searching for a certain Prime, I'm correct?" Colonel Conner asked.

"_Yes, we are. I take it you have found him?" _

Colonel Conner nodded.

"He's living with the local Na'vi tribe, along with one of our… escaped subjects. What I propose is: You capture our subject and use your tech to destroy both our enemies: The Na'vi and the Prime." Colonel Conner said.

Tyrant grinned.

"_I thought you were going to complain and whine about our... little fun with your outpost." _

"You can destroy as many bases as you want for all I care. Their lives don't matter to me," He replied with frighteningly calm.

'_This human is ruthless, but not as ruthless as a true Cybercon. Had we allowed humans into our ranks, this man would have shown promise.' _Tyrant processed.

"_Very Well, we have a deal." _Tyrant said.

He turned to Voidscream.

_::Voidscream, send in two Frenzy-class drones to the human defectors' base of Hell's Gate. Have one wait there in ambush for the Autoborg and the Nanite warrior. The other will report back to us:: _

_::Yes, Commander Tyrant, your word is la-:: _Voidscream said, feigning humility.

_::Just do it, you worthless piece of tin!::_ He snapped.

Voidscream nodded and left the chamber.

"_One thing I would like to know is how you know of our existence?" _

"Let's just say you guys aren't the first ones here." Conner smirked.

The Colonel was then escorted back to his Samson. Tyrant waited until he was gone.

_:: Destron:: _

"_Yes, Commander?" _

_:: Find any information you can on this… Colonel Conner, his superiors, his associates and any possible links with the Cybercons and the human organization known as the RDA:: _

"_Hai, Commander." _

_XXX_

Conner slowly walked towards the Samson he had arrived in. His mission was done. Now it was time to report back. As he approached the Samson, he could see his pilot was looking very frightened. Conner simply walked over to the pilot's side of the Samson. Conner looked at the pilot while the Pilot looked back at him. The look in the pilot's eyes was pathetic in Conner's opinion.

Conner heard a stomping noise behind him. He turned around and saw one of the Cybercons named "Destron" and another one that looked like the heavy weapons specialist looking over at him. Conner then looked again at the Pilot. Conner smirked behind his exo-pack. He knew the pilot was going to tell all of the marines about what he saw tonight. So that meant Conner was going to have to silence him…permanently. Conner then reached for the door on the pilot's side of the Samson. Conner then reached for the surprised pilot's neck and lifted the pilot up by his neck. The pilot began to suffocate due to the Pandoran air and also being chocked by Conner.

After a few moments Conner broke the Pilot's neck and let the pilot's dead body fall to the ground.


	6. Offline at Hell's Gate

_Chapter 5_

_(Jake's POV) _

_I found myself in my human body, the one that I got paralyzed in a few years before in Venezuela, when I was a jarhead. I was Force Recon back then. Vet benefits didn't help in the economy. Tommy was dead, Eywa bless his soul. He had been mugged a week before he shipped out. He was one of the reasons why I went. I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for him. I wouldn't have had Neytiri if I hadn't come here and chose to side with the Na'vi. _

_This was weird. I was in Hell's gate, the day I arrived. I had just landed and I was told to go to the cafeteria where Quaritch was, briefing the newcomers on the rules here. I rolled down the hallway in my yellow wheelchair. I stopped at the entrance when I saw a thirteen year old kid standing there, peering at Quaritch. It was Guardian, only he wore a gray hooded sweatshirt and jeans. Not only that, but this kid's veins were glowing bright blue. He looked at me, smiled, and waved. I replied in the same gesture. I rolled on in. This was weird. I had no memory of seeing him like this before. _

_The Colonel, from what he told me when that bastard was still alive, had been Force Recon, like me, except, he was a few decades ahead of me. He served in Nigeria, three times. He tried to kill the entire Clan, not only that he led the attack on the Hometree, killing scores of men women and children. That's never the right thing to do. I can't believe I made a deal with him that if I spied on the Na'vi, he would use his influence to get me an operation to give me back my ability to walk again. I was an idiot to do that. And I still feel bad about it. _

_As we he was going off about the rules, he had Guardian come in and talk about him being the only kid here that could breathe the atmosphere. The kid didn't look particularly happy about it. Guess he didn't like Quaritch either. Quaritch then says he talks using 'an old piece of junk' and that he didn't have vocal chords. That sounded pitiful and weird. A kid born without vocal chords, a kid that never had a voice. I felt sorry for him. Guardian, without even moving his mouth, presses the old touchscreen on his iPhone, and a kid's voice says 'That's true'. Quaritch, with a scowl, sends the kid to the back of the room. After evyerone was dismissed, the kid goes up to me and produces an iPhone. I saw them at a museum when I was a kid. In the 21st century they were used for making calls, long before holoscreens were invented. _

_"Hi," I said to him. I smiled at him. A voice coming from his iPhone then asks 'Are you an Avatar Driver?" _

_I nod. _

_"Yeah, you could say that." _

_He extends his hand. _

_"Mute, Xenolinguist, Avatar Program." I raise my eyebrows. Since when did a thirteen year old mute get a job on the most hostile world in known space? And Mute was the name of a medical condition. _

_"That's a medical condition," I told him. _

_He shrugged, _

_"Only name that I've got." _

_XXX_

I wake up next to Neytiri. At least she was sleeping peacefully. I close my eyes and clutch my head. I had a headache. And I felt like I had just regained some kind of memory. Question is: What is it? I don't ever remembering seeing that kid until today.

_XXX_

_(Alex's POV)_

I stood out in front of the Hometree waiting for Guardian to show up so we could get moving to Hells Gate so I could have Karen examine my nanites. Most likely he was still asleep since it was three in the morning and the sun was barely out. I've always been the type to wake up on early hours. The clans weren't up and doing their daily routines yet. I leaned against a tree patiently, my internal clock said it was probably three o'clock A.M. We agreed to meet here so that way we could get to Hells Gate in a few hours and then we could come back.

I took in a deep breath of the morning air as I dug my hands into my pant pockets. But that's when I heard someone walking up. I looked up to see Sai'ria approaching me. I stood up straight and walked over to her. When we were in front of one another she just hugged me.

"Did I awake you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I awoke to find you weren't in our hammock, I was worried" She said.

"Sorry." I said as I kissed her. "I'm going with the kid to see Karen, Just to see if anything was different with my abilities."

She just nodded. "Be careful." She said. I nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm starting to trust the kid little by little." I said to her.

We stood there for a couple of moments in silence until I said. "I'll hurry back as soon as I'm done with my check up. Then I'll be back before you know it."

She smiled and then kissed me. Slowly she and I broke the hug and then she slowly walked back to the inside of the Hometree. Slowly as she walked inside the Hometree she stopped for a moment and I saw that she had almost walked into Guardian.

"Sorry, Sai'ria." He said to her. Sai'ria simply ignored him and continued to walk towards the spiral structure and walked to the upper levels. Guardian just looked a little confused and then he walked up to me. He looked tired.

"Glad you're up." I said to him.

Guardian just nodded. "Sorry if I'm late." He yawned.

I sighed with a smile. "Well kid you're proble just a couple of minutes late. But it's all good." I said.

Guardian just smiled and nodded. He then looked into the direction that Sai'ria went and then looked back at me.

"Umm. Alex?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

He thought for a moment and then said "You're mate, Sai'ria. She's been looking at me with a worried expression. She looks as though she thinks I'm going to attack her." He said.

I rubbed my hand on the back of my head. "Well…You see Sai'ria. There are actually two reasons. One is the reason because the RDA killed her and Tu'ri parents when she was thirteen and when that happened she was raised by Tsahik Sanume who is her Aunt and ever since Sai'ria has looked after Tu'ri, kind of like how I did with Emma. " I said.

Guardian looked down at the ground. "I see." He said.

"But that's probably not the actual reason." I said. He looked up at me. "She's used to being around some humans especially me and some humans that know me or have helped our clan."

"Then why is she acting like this?" He asked.

I just sighed and then said. "Because she's pregnant." He looked at me and then finally understood. "Most likely she doesn't want our child hurt, And seeing you here and watching you transform…It makes her worried. I personally agree with her concerns." I said.

Guardian looks at me surprised. But I smiled. "But I may share her concerns, But I know that I can trust you enough that you would never hurt any of our clan." I said. He just nodded. Slowly I turned around and was walking forward towards the forest surrounding the Hometree.

"Uhh. Alex, Aren't you going to fly to Hells Gate?" He asked. I turned to look at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

"Then why isn't your Ikran here?" He asked. I smirked.

"When we are a little bit farther from the Hometree you will find out. Besides I think Pyrus needs a break." I said. He looked at me confused but then nodded. I could tell he was going to transform but I quickly said.

"Lets get into the forest, so that way when you transform it wont cause a big noise and wake everyone up."

He then nodded knowing that it was a good idea. We slowly walked it the forest and when we were farther away from the Home tree. He looked at me and waited for whatever I was going to do. I smiled and then focused on my nanites. Soon I felt the nanites begin to form something on my back. After a few seconds the nanites formed my metal wings and thrusters. I hadn't used these since the Battle of the tree of souls. So it felt weird to have them on my back. But I still knew how to use them.

( Guardian's POV)

I couldn't believe it! No wonder Sa'ria was acting weird around me. She thought I was going to harm her unborn child. I think it to be wise to never cross her. And to try to be extra nice to Alex's mate. As for Alex's flight plan, he wasn't going to use an Ikran. So what was he going to do? I'm not that good at flying. In fact, I hate flying. I prefer the nice, hard, good ground, compared to the dangers of being in the sky. I'll take my chances flying planes on an Xbox 360 thank you very much.

I watch as metallic wings sprout from his back. He had thrusters on it. It makes me think of either a jet pack or a Jetfire, that guy had a nice pair of wings in the cartoons.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" I asked in awe. He smirked.

"Not really. I haven't used these things in a while. Besides, can't you transform into an **Ikran**?" He asked.

"I prefer the ground." I replied.

"Suit yourself." Alex said, his wings flapping and then he floated into the air. I transformed into my full Cybertronian form and transformed into a Palulukan. I followed Alex, watching him from the sky while paying attention to the ground. Alex's nanites were unlike any kind of technology I had ever seen before. It was all controlled from the mind. And he could just disassemble even the mightiest RDA war machine into a billion pieces with only a single touch. This guy was virtually a walking one-man army. I shall make mental reminders to never piss him off.

I stopped when I passed something in a clearing. It had passed at the corner of my eye. I turned around and went back to it. I then saw it in full view. It was very large and wooden. There were large holes in the doorframe. The interior was a little dim. And the roof was thatched. I transformed back into my human form and walked inside, holding my breath.

This was Grace's school for the Na'vi. Grace, Jake, Norm and I went there the day Jake and I joined the Omaticaya. Grace had said that the Na'vi kids had learned English and some of the other subjects faster than she could teach them. She loved to teach the kids.

I looked around the place. There were tables where once two or three dozen Na'vi children came here to learn English, morals, and math. There was a chalkboard with a few bullet holes in it. There were toys scattered on the floor and a bookshelf with some children's books on it, all of them I read as a kid, like _The Lorax _. I felt footsteps behind me.

"Guardian, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to look at him.

"This was Grace's school. I know this because she told me about her time teaching the Na'vi; plus she existed in this universe." I told him. He looked at the bullet holes.

"I can't believe someone would kill a bunch of school kids. That's terrible what the RDA did." He said. I nodded. I looked around as I said a prayer for their spirits' peace. Unfortunately, I felt like something had been disturbed. And it wasn't caused by us. I had an urge to look at one of the floorboards. I looked down and saw something on it. It looked like some kind of footprint. I scanned it. I cross-referenced it from the files I had on Pandoran animals. None of them were likely candidates.

It looked bulky, metallic, and familiar. With a sudden cold feeling, I stood up. I suddenly realized what it belonged to and fear gripped my techno-organic heart. _No_, they couldn't be here. Not here, not now! We need to get to the base. We're not safe here.

"Alex, I think we should leave _now_."I said, stepping back.  
"I'm with you, this place is very sad." He agreed with me and we immediately left the place. He didn't understand.

We then left the building. Alex went back into the skies. I followed him with quick haste. I probably should have asked him to hurry. I didn't feel so safe in this familiar place anymore. The Cybercons were here. I knew they were, but it was only a matter of time. And now it won't be long until they start hurting the Na'vi, just as they did last time.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

The flight was quiet the rest of the way to Hells Gate. As I flew I took occasional glances down at Guardian while he was in his Palulukan form. I began to think about the visit to Karen's older sister, Grace's old school that she had once taught a bunch of Na'vi children how to speak English. I wish I could have met her. Sai'ria never did since she didn't want to have anything to do with humans after the death of her parents when she was thirteen. But Sai'ria did say she had a friend who was from the Omaticaya clan that once knew Grace, I think her friend's name was…Ti'nera. But Sai'ria never knew exactly what happened to Ti'nera. But one thing that really angered me was that the RDA had tried to shoot at school kids. I gritted my teeth. I hate the thought of people who were willing to hurt children, that is sick!

I shook my head. I could see Hells gate in the distance. Slowly I raised my hand to my comlink and activated it.

"Hells Gate, this is Alex." I spoke. I waited for a few moments. I could here the hum of my thrusters. Finally after a few seconds there was a response.

A mans voice came over the comlink "Hey Alex. Glade to here from you." I smiled when I recognized the mans voice.

"Hey Charles." I replied. Charles Jackson was one of the few marines who actually did not agree with the RDA's views and he and his team had deep respect for the Na'vi and their way of life. He was also one of the humans that helped us take over Hells Gate when we invaded it. "I'm coming in for a landing I'll land near the northern half of the base then I will walk over to the entrance. I need to speak with Doctor Augustine for my usual check up." I said.

"Okay. We'll be waiting for you when you arrive at the main entrance." He said. I nodded to myself. I then closed the link and then looked down at Guardian. He most likely heard the conversation. He looked up at me and nodded. I nodded at him while I flew.

He then looked forward. He seemed a little bit tense when we left the school. I felt like asking him what he was bothering him, but I'll ask him after my check up is done.

Finally we reached the outer fence and once I flew over it I deformed my thrusters and landed leaving a small impact into the ground. I turned around and saw Guardian leap over the fence in one jump and land onto the ground. He then transformed into his Cybertronian form and then to his human form. He looked around at the section of the base we were at. This area had some old RDA equipment and machinery all over the place.

"Been a while since I came here." He said. I nodded.

"For me this is my third time coming here. First time was when I first arrived on Pandora so I could be injected with nanites, and then I came here a week ago when the clans broke through the fences." I said. Slowly I walked forward and then closed my eyes for a moment. I felt the nanites in my body soon begin to work. All over my body glowing white lines appeared.

"What the!" I heard Guardian say. After a few minutes my body began to go to my regular human size and my clothes did to. After a few seconds I was in my human form. I looked at my hand to see it as my regular human hand. I turned around to see Guardian looking at me in amazement.

"Man, I said it once and I'll say it again. You really are full of surprises." He said. I nodded as I slowly pulled my vest's hood up.

"I view my Na'vi form as my normal body these days, Since I spent three months in it when I first arrived at the Tipani's Hometree." I said.

I turned around and then said. "Let's get to the base now." Guardian nodded.

We walked through the section of the base for a few minutes. It was very quiet. For some reason Guardian seemed even more tense. I looked at him and then back into the direction we were walking.

"Guardian." I said

Guardian looked up at me, he seemed a bit surprised that I just called him by his actual name. "Yeah, Alex." He said.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"No. Nothing's wrong." He said. He and I stared at one another. I looked ahead.

"You're thinking someone was at the school watching us, don't you." I said

"How did you?" He began.

"Trust me, I have good hearing as well. In fact the noise I heard almost sounded similar but yet smaller when Jake, Neytiri and I were at the base I told you about." I said.

He just stared at me, He seemed afraid. I stopped and then said. "You think the Cybercons are here don't you?" I asked him.

He looked down at the ground and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I'm afraid I put you guys in danger."

I sighed and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, You're not alone. Every moment I am at the Hometree, I am most likely putting the clans, My family, My mate and unborn child at risk. I know the RDA are always going to try and capture me. But I know that I am not alone. I have friends who are willing to help me." I said to him.

He looked up at me. "But the Cybercons are different than the RDA! They have weapons that you have never seen before! They are ruthless and they will kill _anyone_!" He said.

I smirked. "You don't have to worry. Because I'm sure the Cybercons have never seen the likes of me."

He just stared at me. "Why are you willing to help me?" He said.

"Because…You're my friend. And friends look after one another. No matter what." I said.

Guardian looked at the ground for a moment. He was about to say something until I heard a noise coming from behind one of the RDA equipment.

"_Unknown Energy signature detected." _The nanites said.

'_Pin point.' _I thought to them.

But before the nanites could pin point the location I saw Guardian's eyes widen. "Alex!" He said. He pushed me and I fell to the ground. Right as I hit the ground I heard a blast come from behind one of the RDA vehicles. I looked up at Guardian and saw that he had been shot in the chest and he fell to the ground.

"Guardian!" I yelled. I quickly ran over to him. He was lay in a pool of glowing liquid. He had some kind of gun shot wound on his chest. There were also some kind of burns around the wound. I was about to ready my nanite healing but I stopped when I heard another gun shot. I quickly got in front of Guardian's body and raised my right arm and formed a shield.

I saw a blast hit the shield but my shield blocked it. I looked up and my eyes widened. I saw some kind of robot. It was human sized. It had multiple optics that were red. On it's chest was a violet insignia. The markings on it were similar to Guardian's but the face looked more evil. And for some reason it looked familiar.

I stood up. Could this be a Cybercon.

"What do you want!" I demanded.

It said nothing. Soon I saw it's right arm become some kind of saw.

I got into a fighting stance and formed my claws.

"You're going to pay for hurting my friend you bastard!" I said.

Suddenly I heard someone approaching from behind me. I turned and my eyes widened. I saw a Na'vi girl. She looked around thirteen. She saw me and recognized me just as I recognized her from the Tipani. She recognized me since I had revealed my human form to the Tipani and they accepted me. Her name is Tarya. And she is a mute. She had been found by the clan and they had taken her in. She kneeled down and examined Guardian. She looked up at me and began to use sign language. Luckily I knew sign language back on earth. She signed. "I'll take care of him."

I nodded at her and then refocused on The Cybercon. I quickly charged at it with my enhanced speed and then tackled it sending both of us in to a wall. Our fight then began.

XXX

It was a Frenzy-class drone. Around three hours before, the Drone had come with a companion. The other would come by in three hour intervals, checking on what was going on in the human base if the Autoborg had come. It was addressed by its serial number: FAR#1837489. But, it was often referred to as a 'Frenzy drone'. It was named after a Decepticon with a similar name. The model was based on the original. It wasn't exactly sentient. It could not talk; it could transmit information via its Data Transmit Module.

It's many optics peered over the pile of RDA equipment. The optics zoomed in on two figures. The first was recognized as the Nanite warrior. It had the similarities of a human for some reason. The other… was classified as the target known as Guardian Prime, murderer of an entire assassination team led by Deadshot, a Megatron class Cybercon. The Nanite warrior, Alex as he was called, and the Autoborg conversed. It was not interested in talking. The Nanite was a challenge. The Drone transformed its right servo into a energon cannon and aimed at Alex, though taking out the Autoborg would have been a good idea. Protocol did say that probing the enemy by ambushing them revealed their strengths and weaknesses.

The Autoborg's eyes widened in horror as it saw what its target was. It pushed the Nanite out of the way as the cannon fired. The shot penetrated through the protective layers of the Autoborg's flesh, knocking it out. It wouldn't survive under an hour with an untreated wound, perhaps half a milicycle. Then came something it didn't expect. A Na'vi juvenile came from out of the base and started tending to the Autoborg's wounds, leaving the Nanite warrior to come and strike. The Drone transformed its arm into an energon saw, the teeth activating.

The Nanite struck first, charging at it, they both tumbled into the metal wall. Alex struck with his claws. The Drone's head dodged, the claws missing by an inch. Then, it launched paper-thin disks that were razor sharp from its chest. The Nanite dodged at the last second, realizing what they were. The Drone then pounced on Alex. The nanite's claws struck against the saw's teeth. Alex screamed as it tore through the layers of nanite skin. Alex's other fist then sent the Drone backwards by fifty feet into a vehicle, leaving a big dent. Alex's hand by then had completely healed.

XXX

I knew it was a Cybercon when I saw the red optics. Its energon cannon were aimed at Alex. I guess it thought that it thought that Alex was my bodyguard. Well, he was my friend. He did say that friends look out for friends. But then, there's a line. This could be too much for Alex to handle. He has a mate and a kid on the way. If he dies, his mate is going to blame it all on me, frag they all will, just like with what happened to the Omaticaya. I won't let it happen again! Even if I have to sacrifice my life, I would see the Na'vi will live without them worrying about the enemies of my people who are the descendants of the universe's most terrible enemy: the Decepticons.

I'm lucky I pushed Alex out of the way. Another second and that blast would have torn into his spark, or heart, whichever you prefer. I'm glad I took the shot. Having someone else take it is just too tough on the conscious and the spirit.

Blackness was all that consumed me. I thought there would be a light. That's what they said.

_There is a light, Guardian. But it is not your time yet. _I heard a woman's voice whisper. It felt so familiar to me. Light entered my vision and noise could be heard. It was faint. I realized it was my breathing. I looked up to see a Na'vi girl, towering over me; her eyes looked at my chest. I felt pain and something moving with it. I forgot that energon can also leave damages that no self-repair can do. That's why there are doctors and healers among the Autoborgs and the Autobots.

I winced. She looked at me with her almond shaped eyes. Her eyes were in horror and shock. I then felt the light fade and she looked back at her handiwork on my chest. I guess she was trying to heal me. I swear I saw her lips move, but there was no sound. I guess near-death experiences can do that to you. I then faded back into the blackness.

XXX

Alex spun as he dodged the thin disks. His arm transformed into some sort of gun. Its energy signature was familiar, but, the bullets were solid and therefore, not useful against the Drone. The Drone transformed its right servo into a blade and charged. Alex's right arm transformed into a blade and cut the Drone's sword arm off. The Drone didn't utter any pain. But it did look at the stump. Alex 's arm then transformed back into a gun and aimed at the Drone's face.

"Punk ass Cybercon." He uttered and shot it. Half of the Drone's head was missing. The red optics withered and died into dead blackness.

XXX

I woke up.

_ALL SYSTEMS FULLY OPERATIONAL  
ALL PROTECTIVE ARMOR LAYERS NOW FULLY RESTORED  
CAPACITY AT 100% _

I looked up to see a Na'vi girl standing over me. I looked down at my chest. There was a scar on it, but it was healed. I should be dead. I looked up at her.

"Who are you?" I asked. I recognized her from dinner last night!

She had a petite, slender form. Her face was porcelain. Her hair was long and braided. . She looked around my age.

She used sign language to communicate. She did the English variation good.

Either she was mute or she was deaf. I stood up. What was a Na'vi kid doing here. I winced as I was about to lean to the right for a little stretch.

_Careful, there may be some… pain when you move in certain ways for the next few days. _She warned.

I nodded. I stood up and winced.

"Guardian!" I heard Alex say. I looked up at him.

"Good to see you're still living, Guardian. Almost thought you were dead." He said with concern.

"Well, I'm not ready to join the Well of Sparks or Heaven yet," I said, rubbing my scars.

He turned to Tarya and spoke to her.

"**Thank you for saving Guardian, Tarya." **She nodded.

_You are welcome, __**olo'eyktan. **_

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Tarya's one of the Tipani. She's interested in medicine from what the healers tell me. Sometimes she comes here to learn from Max, Karen and a few other of the scientists here." He replied. I looked at her and she looked at me, expecting a thank you.

**"I thank you for saving my life, Tarya.**" I said to her.

She nodded.

_You are welcome, _she signed.

I noticed something was slung over Alex's shoulder. He patted the metallic leg.

"I killed this sucker. Blew half of his face off." He said.

He showed me the corpse. It did have half a head.

I looked at the purple marker on its chasis. It was indeed a Cybercon.

"I thought I gave those things the slip." I said, shaking my head.

"I knew those things were still looking for me just because I was a Prime. I knew they would one day find my location, but, I never thought it would be so damn soon." I sighed.

"Well, at least we took care of this one. It won't report back to its buddies." Alex said, optimistically.

"They'll know about it, trust me on that." I said, remembering the fight at the Battle of the Tree of Souls.

"Karen and the others could do a scan on it, see what it could know." Alex suggested as we walked towards the airlock.

"You're talking about Cybertronian technology,one of the most advanced in the multi-verse. It's like trying to hack into a Forerunner monitor, without a keyboard." I said.

"What's a Forerunner monitor?" Alex asked.

He obviously never heard of Halo.

"Better anology: It's like trying to hack into an AI with nothing but a video game controller. That's how advanced it is. You can try to reverse engineer it, but hacking it is next to impossible... without a cybertronian's help of course." I told him.

He eyed me.

"And lucky us, we have a Cybertronian right here."

"Partially," I told him.

"Still, you're a Transformer. You can basically help Karen out with it."

"So long as that thing's dead." I commented.

Tarya was going to one of the rooms that allowed her to breathe inside the building. Alex and I walked inside the building after going through the airlock.

XXX

When we exited the air lock Guardian and I were greeted by Charles. He was a bit surprised to see that I had brought a thirteen year old kid human kid into the base. He was even greatly surprised when they saw he had no Exo-pack. I then explained to him who he was and Guardian told his story. Luckily Charles believed him. So that was good. Charles then noticed the Cybercon over my shoulder and I explained to Charles that it attacked us outside the base.

Charles said that he would take it to a secure room and he would then have Adam and other hackers try and find out anything it knew. But he asked Guardian if he could help them since Charles knew it wasn't going to be easy. Guardian agreed that he would help them in a few minutes. After Charles left and took the Cybercon drones corpse Guardian looked at me and asked. "So where do you go for your check up?" He asked.

"I'm going to the Avatar station to meet up with Karen, She runs the check up…I think she would be glade to meet you." I said. Guardian nodded. We then began to walk through the halls of Hells Gate to the Avatar station. We walked in silence until I said. "How you feeling?" I asked him.

"Fine…But Tarya said that I may feel pain in a couple of areas for a few days." He said to me. I nodded.

"Listen…I'm sorry that happened to you." I said. "You didn't have to take the hit for me."

Guardian just stared at me and then said. "Don't worry. Like you said before, We're friends. And friends look out for one another. Just like you said. Besides if you got hurt, I wouldn't want your mate to be sad if you got killed. And you have a kid on the way to. You wouldn't want to have your kid not to have a father would you." He said.

I just smiled. "Thanks man. I'm going to have to tell Sai'ria what you did. She might trust a little bit, Along with most of the clans." I said.

"Even Bey'damo?" He asked. I could sense a little bit of humor in his tone. I laughed.

"I don't know about him though. Heck he utterly despised me when I first came to the clan even when I helped save the Hometree when The RDA came to capture me the day I discovered my shape shifting. But eventually we developed a great friendship, And now we trust each other. But give him time." I said.

Guardian nodded. Finally we reached the main entrance to the Avatar station. When the doors opened, we stepped inside. I saw Karen working on some holo screens with Julie and Max. They heard us come in and they quickly walked over to us.

"Alex." Julie said. I smiled as we hugged one another.

"Hey pal." Max said to me. We shook one another's hand.

Karen smiled at me while taking off her glasses. "Hey Alex. Ready for the…" She stopped. They all looked at Guardian.

"Guys this is Guardian…Prime." I said. Guardian and I then explained to them the same thing we explained to Charles.

Max looked at Guardian and then said. "I can't stop thinking that I've seen you before." Max said. I looked at Guardian who was rubbing the back of his head.

"I get that a lot." He said.

"Anyways Guardian I'd like to introduce you to Max, Julie and Karen." I said. Guardian smiled and nodded. Karen ran her hand through her hair.

"So the Cybercon is being placed in a secure room right?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yeah Charles said he was."

Karen nodded and then looked at Max and Julie. "Okay you two, do you guys mind finding the room number and then telling everyone in the base that no one is not allowed in the room unless they are accompanied by me, Alex or Guardian.. Okay."

Max and Julie nodded. They then began to leave the room. But before they left Julie hugged me again and said we had to catch up. I smiled. Julie has always been my best friend. And she's happy that I've found a new life in the Tipani. She and Max then left the room.

I turned to Karen. She smiled and said. "Okay, Alex. Ready?" She asked. I nodded.

She then motioned me to one of the link chambers and I lied down in one. She shut the top and then I felt the machinery outside doing it's work. She wasn't going to launch my mind into an Avatar. Basically she's using the link chambers machinery as a sort of scan. It's all apart of the process. I laid in the link chamber for a few minutes. But soon I felt my eyes slowly shut.

…..

_I found myself standing in darkness. I put my hand over my head. That's when I looked around at my scenery, My eyes widened. I was standing on the beach from my nightmares_. _I looked around to see the woman and my eleven year old self. But no one was there. _

_Slowly I walked down the side of the beach and looked around carefully. But that's when I saw someone sitting on a rock. I quickly ran over to the person. When I had finally approached I recognized the person. "Ares." I said. Ares slowly turned his head and looked at me. He looked different than the last time I saw him. He looked peaceful. He smiled at me. "Hey, Alex." He said. I smiled. It was hard to believe that a week ago when we had fought our final fight that he had tried to kill me. But then I was able to change him just by showing him the reason I fight. Now he and I can speak to one another peacefully._

_Ares looked out at the sea and took in a nice relaxed inhale of the ocean breeze. "It's peaceful here…Now that I've actually began to see the world as it is…And instead of killing for joy." He said. I looked out at the sea as he did. "Yeah." I replied. He then looked at me and then said. "Alex…" He began. I looked at him but soon I heard two voices yelling my name in the distance. I looked at Ares, he smiled at me kindly and then nodded his head at me and slowly he faded. Soon everything became much brighter. _

XXX

Guardian's POV

I looked at Alex's link bed from behind a holoscreen. Karen was right next to me. She kind of looked like Grace, only a bit younger. I was surprised that she was Grace's younger sister. I mean, back in my Pandora, Grace never talked about her family with me. She never talked about her mom, Dad, nobody. I never looked inside her profile either, fragging disturbing in my point of view.

"So, you're Grace's sister, huh?" I asked Karen. She nodded.

"That is correct. How well did you know Grace, your Grace?" Karen asked. I heard a solemn tone as she checked on Alex's nanites, basically, the scanner in the link-bed counted the nanite cells, how stable they were, how limited his abilities with them were, things like that.

"She was a close friend, back home. She looked after me and a few friends." I said, looking at it.

"Did she have family over there?" Karen asked.

"Never talked about the human side. But, the kids referred to her as '**Sa'nok**' in her class, from what I heard." I replied, remembering the conversations and the classes she taught.

"She had a habit of smoking, though. Not that I'm complaining, I was just concerned for her health," I said. I wanted to warn her, but she would retort anyway and just keep doing it.

"Well, I tried to get her off that, but she was stuck to it. But, she was nice to Na'vi kids." Karen said.

She worked in silence for a while before saying.

"So, you worked for her, as in you had an _actual _job?" She asked.

I nodded.

"**Yes, Karen. I learned Na'vi in under three weeks." **I said in Na'vi.

"You do it good, you sound a little hoarse, though."

"That's because I'm new to speaking. I was a mute for the first thirteen years of my life."

"I still find it hard to believe that you're from an alternate universe, where the attack on the Hometree happened in two months instead of three months of your arrival, or in our case, Jake's. Not only that, but you're a descendant of a faction of robots, which, correct me if I'm mistaken, are involved in a civil war that is now scattered across the multi-verse. Unbelievable." She shook her head.

"What's considered real in one reality is considered fantasy in another." I quoted.

"Just what we need, a –"The holoscreen flashed red.

"Something's wrong with the scan." Karen announced.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The scanner's malfunctioning." She said, worried. I went inside the system with my mind, searching for the errors. I had to looked at the screen and have my hand hover over the keyboard. I went inside the mainframe and found out what the problem was: it was overloading. Too much stress on the system. I then shut the scanner down.

I got out of the system and Karen looked at me like I had done something stupid.

"What did you just do?" She asked.

"I went into the system with my mind. I'm part Cybertronian, meaning I can go inside the system, go through certain firewalls into anywhere I wish, do what I can do with nothing but a thought." I replied.

She stared.

"Promise me you won't upload any viruses."

"I'm not a Cybercon, I never upload viruses." I replied. We went into the chamber and went o the link-bed, opening it. Alex was lying there, unconscious.

"Alex, wake up." Karen said, shaking him. I told him to wake up, shaking him.

"Alex, wake up! Wake up!" I told him.

Alex then woke up, his eyes blinking.

"What happened?"

"The system overloaded. Sorry, but your check-up's been postponed, buddy." I said, helping him stand up.

"He had to deactivate it… with his mind." Karen said.

Alex looked up at me.

"Now I'm going to say this: You're the one with surprises now." He said.

(Third Person, Norm's POV)

Norm Spellman was a tall man with a brown goatee. He had neck-length brown hair and blue eyes. He had just gone out from his room and was walking down the hall to meet Karen to discuss a few things about a recent spike of radiation in certain areas, like the Needle Hills region, the ruins of the Omaticaya Hometree, and the Tipani Hometree. Of course, it looked like it was moving.

Then, as he walked past a door, he noticed something inside the room. He walked in to look at it. He saw something lying on a table. It was the size of an average human, metallic, but alien. Half of its head was blown off, and the right arm was gone. He held his breath. Where had it come from? What was this thing? He saw a purple, evil looking mark on its chest. It looked very familiar. Where did he see it before? He saw that it had multiple, dead optics. And its mouth was like an insect's maw. This kind of technology didn't look like anything human made, at least, not that he knew.

He touched it. At first, he thought he saw the optics go red. Then, it sat up with inhuman speed and uttered a terrible screech. Norm screamed as it lunged at him. He dodged it as it tried to pounce on him.

"ZOMBIE ROBOT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

XXX

(Alex POV)

It had been ten minutes since the scanner malfunctioning. From what Karen and Guardian and Karen told me, the scanner had overloaded. They found me unconscious inside the link bed which was not supposed to happen. After Karen had fixed the bugs in the scanner we did it again. Luckily this time it was successful. Right now I was sitting down on a chair while Karen was looking over my nanite results. Guardian was sitting in front of me. I was thinking of my vision of Ares, I knew that I had actually spoken with him. Normally someone would think that it was impossible to speak with someone who is already dead. But I do believe in the Eywa. So anything's possible. I felt like telling Guardian what I saw since he had actually spoken with Eywa once. But I chose to keep quite.

"You sure you're alright Alex?" I heard Guardian ask me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." I said. He nodded. That's when I saw Karen walk up to us holding a holo pad. She was looking at my nanite results. When she stood in front of us she then looked at me and smiled. "I don't see anything wrong. The nanite cells are normal. I don't see anything to be worried about." She said.

I smiled. "Thanks Karen." I said. She smiled. "You're welcome." She said. She then put the holo pad down.

"Okay. Now for phase two of the check up." She said. Guardian looked confused. "Phase two?" He asked.

"Yeah. Even though Alex's nanites are functioning good. We have to make sure that his abilities are good as well. So we're going to put him through some training drills. We're mostly going to be testing his durability, Strength and speed." Karen explained.

"What about combat?" Guardian asked.

Karen thought for a moment. "Well, we can't test Alex's combat skills against any of the equipment like the AMP's and other vehicles. Since of course the people that live here need the equipment unless the RDA wish to launch a surprise attack on the base.

I nodded in agreement with her. Guardian then began to think. That's when he snapped his fingers. "I have an idea! I can upload a simulation!" He said. Karen and I looked at one another.

"You mean virtual reality?" I asked. Guardian nodded. I thought for a moment and then smiled. "Okay. After I'm done with Karen's test runs, I'll try the simulation."

Guardian nodded. I was about to ask Karen something until all of a sudden Karen's holo pad started to make noise. Karen picked up the pad and looked at it. I could tell that she was scrolling down some of the content. "Damn it!" She said.

"What?" Guardian and I both asked her. She looked at us. "The door leading into the room that the Cybercon's corpse is being stored in has been opened." She said. Guardian and I looked at one another. "And not only that, the machinery connected to the Cybercon has been removed. Showing that it may still some how be alive."

"What!" I said. "But I blew half of it's head off!" I said remembering actually firing my arm gun at it's head.

"Then some how it's processor must still be intact." Guardian said. I noticed Karen starting to walk away to exit the room. "I'll go and deal with it." Karen said.

"I'm going to, I think I should pay it back for that shot." Guardian said.

I was about to stand until Karen said. "Alex you just sit and rest up okay. We'll handle it." I sighed and then reluctantly nodded.

Both Guardian and Karen then left the room.

XXX

(Guardian POV)

I followed her to the armory, which contained a lot of rifles, machine guns, hand grenades, basically every single small arms you could think of to start a war. She went to a small box and entered a password into its advanced lock. The box opened revealinga belt of knives, and a bracer, but not just any bracer, a normal guy would say it is, but I know from the symbol and the design: it's a hidden blade. And I won't tell anyone. She put the bracer on, as well as the knife belt.

"Don't ask where I got this," We both nodded. She closed the lid son the box.

She then got a shotgun, some ammo. I then materialized an ion blaster rifle. She looked at it.

"If I find out that Cybercon is still bloody alive, it's going to feel my bullets in its processor!" I told her.

She nodded. We went to where all the commotion was, the screaming was getting louder. I realize that was Norm's voice.

"What the h***? I thought Max told everyone about it,"

"Looks like he didn't get the memo." I said. Then, in a blur, a tall guy with brown hair and a goatee ran past us, screaming his head off.

"RRRUUUNNN! ZOMBIE ROBOT!" Karen and I glanced at eachother. Yep, it was the Cybercon. Norm needs to take a chill pill for once. Karen cocked her shotgun.

I sighed as I saw the thing running down, with half a face. Dear Lord, it was like a zombie bot with increased speed. Not only that, but it looked like Frenzy. Oh great.

It shot paper-thin disks from its chest. Karen and I dodged them. I heard it transforming its left arm into something. It sounded like a gun. I peered and a blast of energy came from a corner two doors down. I zipped back into cover.

I looked at her.

"I'll move up, you take it out!" I told her, she nodded. I then transformed into my Cybertronian form and charged down the hallway. It fired again. This time, I rolled to the side as I jumped, going to cover. It was now in the hallway opposite of me.

Gotcha now, you little punk!

I fired at it, slowing down my reaction time. I purposely missed to antagonize it. It just shrilled, sort of, and charged at me angrily.

"That's right, come and get me, you cyber-freak!" I yelled. I ran down the hall and went behind a corner. It stepped out into the open, defying the fact that Karen was already in the open. I saw two knives then jam into the optics of the Frenzy Cybercon. It fell down, shrieking. I went over there and aimed at its chest.

"This is payback for the injury, you fragger." I told it, pulling the trigger, thrice. It stopped moving. Karen went over and plucked the knives.

"Good work."

" You too."

She looked down.

"Not much of a fight, was it?"

"This is nothing but a baby compared to the bigger ones." I told her.

She looked at me with a horrified expression.

"_Bigger_ ones?"

"Some can be over twenty feet high. Others far more than that." I said. She looked back at the fallen Cybercon.

"God help us all if its big brothers show up."

"They're already on this planet, if I know their ways."


	7. Hometree Attack

I ran down the hall to where I heard the commotion. Even though Karen suggested I sit back and rest…Well I'm not that kind of person who sits back while others fight. Just ask Sai'ria and Julie. I finally I found Guardian, Karen and Norm standing around the Cybercon's corpse. Judging from the looks of it, Guardian had shot it in the chest a lot. I smirked. Looks like he just got his pay back. Slowly I walked forward towards the three. That's when I noticed Karen turn to look at Norm and start to yell. "NORM! You moron! What the HELL were you thinking! Didn't you get Max's memo!" she said raising her fist and shaking it. I noticed she was wearing some kind of bracer around her arm. She had a belt which had Sai's strapped to it. Then I saw her holding a shot gun. Norm looked at Karen with a frightened look.

"Uh…Sorry. I guess Max didn't tell me." He said very lowly in fear.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! Do you realize that you put so many of our friends lives at risk, you are…Ugh!" She said while running her hand through her red hair she started to calm down. "Fine! But next time I see you I'm going to have to give you extra duties for three week. Got it!" She said. Norm quickly nodded.

"Now go and do what ever you were going to do before you decided to play the curious cat." Karen said.

"But Karen I wanted to talk to you about…" Norm began but didn't finish when Karen immediately yelled. "You can talk to me about it later! I have more important things to do at the moment." She said. Norm simply nodded and then began to run down the hallway. He noticed me and just nodded and then continued on to whatever he was doing before this. That's when I walked towards the others.

Guardian noticed me. "Alex." He said. Karen looked up and immediately she calmed down. "Hey Alex. Man that was easy…But from what Guardian's just told me…Looks like will have to deal with bigger fish than this one." She said. I nodded. "Yeah, I agree." I said.

I looked at the corpse of the Cybercon and then lightly kicked the remains of it's head. Yep it was dead. I looked at Guardian and smiled. "Good job." I said. Guardian nodded with a smiled. "It was a team effort." He said. I heard Karen laugh.

"Okay lets get this thing to a more secure room so Adam, John and the others can set up the equipment to begin hacking into it's remaining processor, then once Alex's Testing is done, we can have Guardian assist on the info retrieval." Karen said. We all nodded.

"Karen slowly took a deep breath and then thought for a moment. "Alright Alex, You know where to meet me at, right?" She asked me. I nodded. She then began to walk away while carrying the corpse of the Cybercon. Guardian was about to walk forward and help her but I stopped him. "Karen prefers to take care of things herself." I said. "I'm sure she wants to make sure that this time the body is in a more secure room."

Guardian smiled and nodded. "So where are we going to meet her at."

"The training field outside for my speed and strength." I said. "Then we are heading for the target area where we are going to test my reflexes and durability which is where we are heading first."

"I'm going to guess you are the target?" He asked. I nodded. "Then I guess you'll be doing my simulation for your combat?" He asked. I nodded again. "Yeah…By the way. What do you exactly have in mind?" I asked him.

He just smiled. "Oh I just think maybe you should try something different."

"What do you mean by "Different"?" I asked. He smiled. "You'll find out." He said. I simply smiled. "Then It looks like I'll have something to look forward to then." I said.

Guardian nodded. "Alright let's get going." I said. We both nodded and quickly went to the target room.

XXX

Alex is _so _going to be surprised at this. I was thinking about having Alex go up against Cybercons, and then I decided not to, too tough for his level. I decided they should be smaller, more organic.

Geth was out of the question. Klingons are too headstrong. Covenant forces? Have a few Elites, Jackals, a couple dozen Grunts, Brutes, and Hunters… maybe. Then it hit me: What about Batarians?

Batarians were a race of aliens in the Mass Effect realities. They had four eyes. They had face ridges too. Basically, they came in red, freen, things like that. They view two eyed beings as less intelligent. They also have a paranoid government, sucks for them. The usual Batarians are raiders, slavers or mercenaries.

The Skyllian Verge was being colonized by humans and batarians at the same time. The batarians took it up with the Citadel Council, the galactic UN basically. The Citadel overruled them and the Alliance kept colonizing the Verge. The Batarians were pissed. So, a few batarian financers had batarian slavers raid Mindoir. Then, they did the Skyllian Blitz, attacking the human colony of Elysium. That was where they were defeated. The human Systems Alliance retaliated and destroyed the staging area on Torfan. The batarians rarely enter Citadel space. I could go on about the Mass Effect universe and such, but I don't want to do any spoilers right now.

I check my systems to see if I could create the programming, sort out the data, form the necessary programs and data. I also checked to see if I could create small simulation generators, which was directly linked to me. And to my surprise, I could do it. Now, how many do I put up and where do I put those generators?

We arrived at the targeting field. There were a few RDA buggies, a big tree log. There were some weapons that were mounted with machines. They were mostly small arms, but one of them looked like a missle launcher. What the Pit? Are they going to try to kill him? This looks insane if they all fire simultaneously, he would be killed. But, if one by one and he heals, then that's alright with me.

Behind a console was a Russian, judging by the accent. He was taller than me. He looked at us and nodded.

"All diagonastics say you're cleared for the test. We'll take it easy on you." He smiled. Alex nodded.

"Guardian here wants to come up with a simulation for combat, Yaasen" He said.

The Russian raised an eyebrow.

"How well are your programming skills?"

"Basically, all I need to do is make a few generators and place them at key points around the targeting field. The simulation will have Alex going up against different enemies, biological or not."

Yaasen raised both eyebrows.

"How long will it take?"

"Ehh, a few hours. I can materalize them." I said, raising my hand and have the palm face upwards. Alex nods.

"Can't wait to see it." He said, walking outside the airlock. Yaasen went to the controls.

I started materializing the generators, about six would do. They're cubical, with an opening that has the holoform projector spring out. The simulation will then start. As well as the number of enemies I tell the projector to create, and what they look like, what kind of weapons the enemies use, the enviroment it's going to be, what kind of buildings, barricades, things like that. Basically, it's a whole mess of holoforms.

Alex walks over to one of the buggies. He looks at Yaasen, who nods and presses a button to speak in the microphone.

"You may begin." He said. He released the button.

He looked at me, disturbed.

"So, how are you able to do that?" He asked.

"I think about the design and the model of the weapon and they become materialized. I can materialize small arms, ammunition, and some electronic devices, as well as some programming, though I am not a technician."

He nods in interest.

"That is very good to hear. You must be a walking factory."

"Nah, I'm just a cybernetically enhanced organic being descended from robots." I told him with a smile. He looked at me with a confused stare. I sighed as he looked back at Alex. I was done with the first one. I caught it in one hand and set it on the table and started on the next one.

I watched Alex lift the car with a grunt. I nodded. I was very impressed with that, though I could lift a whole AMP, even a Cybercon. I can't do a log though. I guess it's something I have to develop as I age. He then went over to the log after setting the buggy down. He sighed and put his hands under it. He grunted and in a few minutes, lifted it up over his head. He then dropped it and looked at Yaasen and me.

"You are very fit, however, I wouldn't reccomend lifting anything more than 10 tons, Alex." Alex nodded.

He looked at me.

"Now we test his durability and agility." He said. He handled the joystick and told Alex about the test. Alex just grinned and waited for it. First a pistol was shot and Alex hardly felt a thing. it just deflected. Soon it fired again, rapidly. Alex still resisted it. he healed almost instantaneously. As for the Assault Rifle, well, that took guts for the first few rounds, then he started dodging them with some good moves. He anticipated the course of the bullets and fluidly dodged them like Spiderman. the shotgun hurt him a lot, it shot him in the foot, but the next few rounds were basically avoided. The Machine gun? Easy, he dodged the rounds, running around as it continued to fire until it stopped. the rocket launcher was also avoided. He basically jumped when a shell was about to get him in the chest. it exploded in the wall behind him. The missile launcer was not so lucky, it tracked him like a bloodhound. He had to stand in front of the missile launcher to destroy that thing. he rolled at the last five seconds and the missile launcher exploded.

Yaasen looked at me and grinned.

"He's doing fine. Now, how about we see that combat simulation of yours?"

I smiled. I went outside, two of the generators stacked in both hands. I placed them in the right, left, and middle sides of the field. I had to make three trips When I was done, I turned to Yaasen.

"For now, I'll control the simulations. But, it is permanently set to continue until Alex has cleared all enemies, or is too wounded to fight anymore. I then went to the micropohone with Yaasen's approval.

"Okay, Alex. the simulation's set. But, I have to ask: have you faced anything that wasn't Na'vi or human today?" I asked with a grin.

He shook his head.

"Except for that cybercon, why?"

"Oh, you might want to say hello to a platoon of these batarians. I'll explain them to you as you're fighting them. Be warned: they're not unlike humans." I said.

_Combat Simulation #0001 Activated_

_Enemy unit: 1 platoon of Batarian Raiders_

_Armament: M-8 Avenger Assault Rifles, Razor Mark I Pistol, Lancer sniper Rifle, Energy rocket launcher_

_Enviroment: Urban ruins,_

_Obstales: Barricades, ditches, ruined buildings_

_Miscellaneous: Buildings are one to four stories tall._

In a flash, the ruined buildings were all there. I did a good job making this thing. Let's hope Alex likes it. I have to admit, it's pretty cool.

XXX

I simply watched in amazement as my surroundings around me began to appear as a abandoned city. I just looked around to see that there were buildings around me that looked abandoned. Most of them reached up to four stories. There were barricades and ditches around here that looked like they could be used for cover.

"Okay Alex. Welcome to the Urban ruins." I heard Guardian say to me. I looked around again and nodded to myself. "Yeah…They sure are ruins." I said.

After looking around for a couple more seconds I soon saw some kind of figures begin to form. I quickly got myself ready clinching my hands into fists while raising them. Then a few seconds later, A number of weird humanoid organic creatures appeared. I noticed their weaponry were a little different than I had seen. I took a closer look at their faces. They had four eyes and there were face ridges across their faces. For some reason I actually felt like laughing. But I knew never to underestimate an opponent. That was a very fatal mistake in combat. I assume these things are the batarian Guardian said I would be fighting in this simulation.

I smirked and then I just stood there waiting for my opponents to make the first move. The batarian simulations raised their weapons at me. I quickly crouched down and lunged forward into the middle of the group. They fired their weapons at me but I dodged each bullet and when I reached the first one that was closest to me I grabbed him by his neck and then I threw him at three of his comrades. I heard a sick cracking noise as the batarian I threw hit it's comrades. I then saw that all of them lay on the ground dead. Their bodies soon dissolved into nothing. I heard another shot behind me and I actually felt the bullet hit my back, but I felt absolutely no pain. I looked behind me and then I ran forward and punched each of my targets very hard that I had killed them in each blow. I now noticed only ten were left. I smirked. But that's when I heard a sound of a weapon being loaded. I quickly turned around to see one of the batarians in the abandoned buildings aiming at me with a sniper rifle.

I just stood there and let the batarian take the shot. When the shot hit me I fell to the ground. I lay there faking I was hurt. Since the batarians on the ground had been a little bit away from me, they most likely did not see that I had no wound. I heard the sound of one of them approaching me. After a couple of seconds of waiting I felt the batarian who came to check me kick me lightly. When it did that my eyes opened and I jumped upward at the surprised simulation batarian and then I grabbed him by his neck and threw him into one of the buildings where the sniper had shot at me. I looked to see that the body had hit the sniper and they were both killed due to the impact. Slowly I turned to face the last batarians. I laughed for a moment and then raised my left hand and motioned them to take the shot.

Soon they all began to shoot at me. I charged forward and as I did I formed my hammer fists and I slammed them together making a small shock wave. I jumped at them and then I brought my hammer fists down and began to kill the batarians with them. After a few seconds I had killed all of them. I sighed with a smile. I looked up at the sky and said. "Even with different weapons…They still can't pin me down."

Soon I heard the sound of more of the Batarians coming. I turned to see that they were now taking cover behind the barricades. I smirked. "So…You guys are actually smarter than you look." I said. Next thing I knew they had all opened fire on me. Some had actually been armed with some kind of energy rocket launcher. I quickly jumped towards the building next to me and focused on my nanites. Now I was wall running on the side of the building. I ran on the side of the building and over towards the barricade. When I was close enough I jumped towards the group. I focused on my nanites and formed my whip. I swung it with extreme force and I actually ended up decapitating nearly five of the batarians that were not fast enough to move away.

When I landed I swung again and struck several more batarians. After several mor swing with my whip. I noticed only five left. I ran forward as I deformed my whip. I concentrated on my nanites to do something new that I've been wanting to try something for a while but I never had the time to form it. I raised both my arms and then formed my blade in my left arm. Okay now for the right! I focused on the nanites in my right arm to form another blade. I saw glowing white lines appear…But nothing. I quickly then decided to just use my claws. When I formed my claws I stabbed them into the batarians chest's. I heard them cry out in agony. The other batarians began to shoot at me. But I was using their comrades who were still some what alive as a shield. The bullets hit the Batarian's I used as shields. And they were killed instantly. I then formed my arm guns and began to shoot at the remaining batarians. After I shot all of the Batarians I slowly let go of the bodies I used as shields.

I looked around and saw the bodies disappear from existence. I sighed. But then I heard movement behind me. I quickly turned around and formed my arm bow and created an electric arrow and I watched fly straight into a Batarian sniper's head. The sniper stared at me with an empty look and slumped down to the ground and faded.

I stretched. "Well, that was interesting." I said. Soon I noticed Guardian appear in the simulation. He looked at me and nodded.

"Well…That was impressive." He said. I nodded and deformed my arm bow.

"I didn't know you had that much fury." He said.

I nodded while I looked up at the simulated sky. "Yeah…I only release that fury on those who wish to harm my family and friends or if it's on those who deserve it. Or if it's during a training session like this…But I refuse to have that fury blind my judgment…If it did then I know that, my loved ones would be hurt because of it." I told him. He nodded.

"I'm guessing that fury comes from seeing the deaths of your..." He paused knowing that it may not be a good idea. I nodded. "Yeah…That's the main reason. But I will never let my pain be taken out on those who are my friends or family. It wouldn't be fair to them."

He just looked at me and nodded. "I understand."

After a moment of silence I then said. "Lets go another round." I said. He just smiled and nodded.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

Alright! Alex liked it! It looked like he had an alright time with the raiders. Now, let's see if I can make it a hundred raiders. However, I did notice a bug: the batarians' kinetic barriers weren't up.

It takes me only a minute to fix that problem and to get the simulation up and running.

Alex stands in the plaza as groups of batarians appear all around him. Twenty take positions on the roof. Forty take position inside the ruin buildings, aiming their assault rifles and submachine guns at them, mostly M-8 Avengers and Lancers.

The other forty surrounded Alex, raising their guns. Alex just smiled and his claws formed. I think the kinetic barriers wouldn't have made a difference. He then began by slicing the enemies around him at a high speed, bodes and heads were sliced. He dodged the enemy rounds. The first group was down; all the bodies had disappeared in a flash. Alex then jumped into a window on the first floor, transforming his arm into a gun. There were flashes of lights and screams. A few bodies were tossed out the window. Then, more flashes and screams followed as he went up three more floors. Finally, he reached the rooftops. He used a sniper as a batarian shield as the rounds started pouring. He then transformed his left arm into a gun and started firing energy rounds at them, blowing batarians to pieces or off the roofs. Finally, the last batarian had a hole in the chest. The bodies then started to disappear. Alex went back to the ground after the simulation was over and walked inside.

"I think that's enough for me, today." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you pooped out too much." I smiled.

Karen walked in without her weapons.

"Hey, is Alex's testing done?" She asked.

Yaasen nodded.

"He is good, healthy. He has passed the simulations with flying colors." He said.

She nodded.

"Good,"

She turned to me.

"Guardian you're going to have to come with me. The tech team hacked into the processor and well… you'll have to see for yourself." She said.

I nodded. They couldn't get past the Cybertronian language. I had to reconfigure it into English. I coul understand it, but not speak it.

I nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." I told her.  
We then went to a big room where the Cybercon drone's body was lying on a slab, wired to several large servers. There were a dozen people on the consoles, working to solve the language.

On the holoscreen up front was the Cybertronian language, ever shifting.

"We think it's some kind of encryption code, but our best hackers can't even come close to solving it. It's not any Earth language or any encryption code we've ever seen before."  
"That's because you're looking at a totally complex language: Cybertronian." I said.

She turned to the board to me.

"Can you reconfigure it into English?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, just get me a free console, please." I said.

Karen then took me to one of the free consoles. I hacked in using my head as Karen told the others what I was doing.

The processor was damaged, so were the memory banks. But, I could fill in a few blanks.

_WARNING: DAMAGE TO MEMORY BANKS SEVERE  
DATA INCOMPLETE_

_RETRIEVING DATA ON : _

_MISSION OBJECTIVE_

_PERSONNEL LIST_

_ACCESSING OBJECTIVE CLUSTER # 12343_

_ASSIGNED TO ASSASSINATION TEAM # 2134_

_ORDER CLUSTER SOURCE: GRAND SUCCESSOR SHOCKWAVE, GRAND SUCCESSOR TO GLORIOUS LORD MEGATRON_

_OBJECTIVE 1: LOCATE AND ELIMINATE GUARDIAN_OPTIMUS_PRIME_

_OBJECTIVE 2: ELIMINATE ALL ORGANIC/TECHNO-ORGANIC/ NON-CYBERTRONIAN ASSOCIATES RELATED TO TARGET_

_OBJECTIVE 3: ASSESS CAPABILITIES OF NANITE WARRIOR KNOWN AS ALEX_WHITE_

I frowned. I hadn't put it into English yet for everyone to see. What did Alex have to do with the Cybercons? How did they get wind of him? Why were they searching for information on Alex? How long have they been here?

_ACCESSING PERSONNEL ROSTER OF ASSASSINATION TEAM # 2134_

_NUMBER OF CYBERCONS: 15_

_TEAM LEADER: COMMANDER TYRANT_

_SECOND IN COMMAND: VOIDSCREAM_

_WEAPONS SPECIALIST: KILLJOY _

_STEALTH SPECIALIST: BLACKOUT (FORMER OLD DECEPTICON) _

_WARNING! DATA INCOMPLETE!  
MEMORY BANKS TOO DAMAGED FOR FURTHER INQUIRIES ON Personnel ROSTER_

_NUMBER OF FRENZY CLASS RECON DRONES: 20_

_NUMBER OF RUMBLE CLASS ASSAULT/SIEGE DRONES: 27_

I reconfigured it all into English and put it up on the board. I then went out of the servers and looked at Alex and Karen who had white faces.

"Dear God, there are more of these things?"

**"Eywa help us all." **Alex muttered in Na'vi. I nodded and looked at the holoscreen as every organic human stood up and dropped their jaws at the information.

XXX

Guardian, Karen and I sat in the office that once belonged to Selfridge. It had gone under a major change. It no longer had any of Selfridge's belongings in it. Guardian and Karen were sitting down in front of the desk while I leaned on the wall. I was still thinking about the information that we had recovered from that Cybercon corpse's processor. It looked as though there were more of those things on Pandora…And they were sent to kill Guardian, and to gather information about me.

Karen ran her hands through her hair trying to calm down. "Damn!" She said. "Not only do we have to worry about the remaining RDA forces on Pandora…But no we have to deal with an army of those things. Hell! The one we have is from what Guardian says is down right puny compared to the others." She said.

Guardian stared at the floor. "I'm sorry about all of this…I put you guys in danger." He said. We were silent for a moment. I sighed.

"Well then…Looks like we're going to have to kill all of them then." I said. They both looked up at me. I stared at both of them and then I formed my claw on my left arm and said. "If those walking pieces of tin can think we are going to just sit around and let them do what they want…Then they have another thing coming at them. I refuse to let them harm any Na'vi clan! Not while I'm still breathing and fighting!" I said.

Guardian just looked at me and smiled and stood up. "Same here! Those fraggers aren't going to harm any Na'vi like they did back on the Pandora I came from. I'm with you Alex." He said. I smiled and nodded. Karen just seemed a bit uneasy.

"Yeah…But remember. They can take the form of any RDA vehicle and they could easily sneak into the base disguised as on of our Samson's." She said. "And we wont be able to tell when they are about to attack or not. And if they catch us completely off guard, then we won't stand a chance. Both us and the clans." She said.

"If only we could just track them, at least make sure we know they're coming so we can be better prepared." I said. Guardian crossed his arms and began to think for a moment.

Then his eyes lighted up with excitement. "Radiation!" He said. Me and Karen looked at him with a confused look. "You see Cybertronians give off a radiation signature. And it can be tracked easily. So if you guys have any kind of device that can track radiation. Then you can easily track them easily since when you track it then you can easily tell it's the Cybercons or any Cybertronian if the radiation moves."

I simply thought for a moment. "That could work, Karen, don't you guys have any thermal sensors?" I asked her.

Karen then lightened up in her mood. "Yeah we do! This is great! Now that we know what to look for, we can easily tell if a Cybercon approaches the base and if they do end up coming, we can better prepare ourselves in case we need to evacuate." She said. She then sighed with relief. "We'll at least now we know they can be tracked." She said. We all nodded.

I slowly turned to leave the office and go into the ops center of Hells Gate. "We're you going Alex?" Karen asked me.

I turned to look at her. "I'm heading back to the Hometree. I need to let our clans know that another threat is coming…And we need to be ready when it does come to us." I said. Karen nodded at me.

"Okay. I understand." She said. I nodded back and I was about to leave until I decided to ask her about a friend of ours.

"By the way…One more thing Karen." I said.

"Something wrong Alex?" She asked me.

I paused for a moment. "Do we have any word from Will yet?" I asked her. Karen shook her head.

"No…Not yet. He still hasen't given us any report on his location." She said. I nodded.

"Okay. Thanks anyways." I said.

"Don't worry about him Alex…I've known him for a long time. He is capable of taking care of himself." She said. I nodded. I looked at Guardian.

"I'll meet you outside; whenever you're ready we can leave along with Tarya." I said to him. He nodded. I slowly left the office and made my way to the lower levels of the base.

When I reached the air lock I heard someone say. "Alex! Wait!" I turned to see Julie walking up. I smiled. She and I hugged one another. She looked at me and then grinned. "So…I hear your going to be a dad." She said.

I just looked at her with a smile. "How did you find out that Sai'ria was pregnant?" I asked her. Julie smiled.

"Simple. Me and Karen helped her find out she was pregnant." She said. I just smiled.

"Thanks." I said. We hugged each other again and we said we would see one another in a few days.

I walked out of the airlock and fazed into my Na'vi form. I saw Tarya standing outside. I smiled and walked over to her. She saw me approach and then I used sign language so that way we could speak to one another in a easier way for her to understand.

_How is he?_ Tarya signed

_He's fine. We had a little bit of trouble inside the base_. I signed to her. We then signed about what happened in the base. After a few minutes of signing to one another Guardian finally walked out of the airlock. He approached us and we nodded to one another knowing it was time to head back to the Hometree.

XXX

Guardian's POV

"So, who's Will?" I asked Karen as she was working on a PAD. I decided I would meet up with Alex in a few minutes.

She looked at me seriously. Something tells me she has a secret. Right now, I don't really want to pry.

"He's a friend of ours, gives us information on what the RDA does, things like that. That's all you should know, sorry."

I nodded.

"I understand."

I then walked outside. Tarya and Alex(in his Na'vi form) looked at me.

"So, are you ready?"

I nodded. We then began our walk. Alex and I decided to just walk back so that Tarya could catch up. I was next to Tarya as we began our walk back to the Hometree.

I noticed Tarya was carrying a backpack. I used sign language with Tarya.

_So, Tarya, what do you basically learn from the scientists here?_

She shrugged.

_I learn medicine, curing diseases, how to heal the sick, how to diagnose illnesses, topics like those. _She replied.

I never heard of a girl like her. Back home, all the girls were more focused on Na'vi things,learning how to cook and clean, how to take care of children from t their mothers, as well as getting interested in boys, at a certain age the last part happens. Not that I'm interested in Na'vi girls, it's just that I feel like I'm the only one who does not have a girlfriend. Back in the universe that raised me, there were a lot of girls. They weren't interested in me. They never even _cared_ about me. None of them even talked to me. They just laughed at me when I was still called 'Injun Mute'.

_What was it like on your Pandora? _She asked.

I sighed.

_After the RDA and the Cybercons were gone, life was a bit more peaceful. There weren't any nanite warriors running around, no illegal programs, things like that. It was 100% peaceful. _I signed.

_Did you have any friends?_

I nodded.

_Yeah, of course I had friends. _My Jake and Neytiri were my friends, so were Norm and Max. Mo'at was more like a sage, but a friend too.

_Was there anyone like you?_ She asked. I thought about it. I never encountered any other Autoborg. I never heard, seen, nor talked to any Autoborgs in my entire life. Basically, I'm the only one I know. I have no idea where the nearest Autoborg outpost is or where my grandparents are. I don't even know who they are. No one else had the power to transform into an animal or a vehicle. And here was this girl who had the same origins as me. Except she was brought up by the Tipani and they cared for her.

I shook my head.

_No. There's no one else. I'm the only Autoborg that I know of. Alex is similar, but he can't transform into a **Nantang** or an **Ikran**. _

Her ears went flat and then twitched.

_How can one like you transform? _

_Easy, you have to think about what you can transform into, before that you have to find something good to transform into like a car, a truck, or a large animal. My acnestor, Optimus, transformed into a Peterbuilt semi-rig truck. I can transform into a Thanator, but I could have several alternate forms. However, I need to scan them first. I've already scanned **Ikrans** and **Thanators**. _

Alex looked at me.

"You can transform into an **Ikran**?"

"How the-?" I looked at him in confusion.

"I can do sign language too, y'know." He said.

"Right. Well, like I said, I have to scan it first. Then, I have to concentrate on the form and transform, therefore having its appearence and abilities." I said.

"Kind of like a shapeshifter."

"Native Americans call people like that 'skinwalkers', because they transform into animals and imitate voices. It's pretty creepy for them, though."  
Alex nodded.

After about three hours of talking as we were walking back, we arrived at the Hometree. Most of the time however, was on how to prepare for a possible attack from the Cybercons.

XXX

We arrived at the Hometree about three hours after we left Hells Gate. We decided to walk all the way back to the Hometree so that way Tarya could keep up with us. I spoke with Tarya and Guardian most of the way. Tarya explained to Guardian that she was interested in being a healer. In truth she is actually a great healer from what Karen and the older healers of the Tipani and Omaticaya tell me. As we approached the Hometree I saw many of the Omaticaya and Tipani people doing their routines. When they saw us approach they greeted us. I noticed some people looking at Guardian curiously.

As we walked we found Neytiri, Jake and Sai'ria speaking with one another. They noticed us and they came over to us. Sai'ria and I gave one another a hug and a kiss. She again looked at Guardian with a worried look but she then refocused on me.

"How was everyone at Hells Gate?" Jake asked me. I nodded at him.

"Fine…But we had some trouble while we were there." I said. Sai'ria looked at me with a concerned look.

"Trouble? The sky people?" Sai'ria asked me.

I shook my head. "No…I'm afraid that we may have something else to deal with now, other than the Sky people." I said.

"What do you mean Alex?" Neytiri asked.

I looked at Guardian who stared up at me. I looked back at the others. "Gather the clans for a meeting…Then I'll explain to all of you." I said. Jake and Neytiri nodded at me they then walked away to tell the rest of the clans about the meeting. Sai'ria looked at me. She placed a hand on the side of my face

"My, Alex…What is going on?" She asked. I stared into her beautiful golden eyes. I was afraid for her…I was afraid that she may get hurt along with our child. But I remained strong. I leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll tell you during the meeting." I said.

She just stared at me and nodded. She then walked away while taking a couple of looks back at me. When she was out of my sight, I sighed. I turned to look at Guardian and Tarya. They nodded at me. I nodded back and then we walked to the center of the Hometree…It was time to tell the clans what we would be facing.

XXX

Tyrant scowled at Destron as he kneeled before him. He bowed his head, avoiding Tyrant's eyes.

_:: You found nothing on these fleshlings:: _He said in Cybertronian.

"_Commander Tyrant, these fleshlings are not so primitive. Their network is firewalled. The information has eluded me, I am sorry, Commander." _Destron replied pathetically.

Tyrant's eyes blazed with anger and struck his stealth specialist with his fist. He fell to the ground, not resisting his master.

_This sets the plan back. That arrogant fleshling knows of us, and yet we have nothing on those particular humans! _He processed.

_That Colonel's superior may have an interesting proposition for us. The Nanite may also be of use to us. _

He thought about the Nanite warrior and what he could do if he could be pushed the right way, the _Cybercon _way. Of course, he would not go willingly. Tyrant thought of how the Nanite may be crucial to the war effort. Countless times, the Autoborgs thwarted the Cybercons' attempts to manifest their destiny: conquer the multi-verse in the name of Cybertron and its rightful ruler Lord High Protector Megatron, now the Grand Successor to Lord Megatron, Shockwave. The Nanite, under Cybercon control, could destroy entire Autoborg armies and fleets; conquer entire galaxies, even realities under the right tools and motivation, a fitting tool to show the multi-verse the true master-race. First, he would have to take care of the fleshlings and the Autoborg.

_:: You shall be spared my wrath. However, if you fail me again, you shall not be so fortunate:: _He said. Destron stood up and bowed.

"_Domo Arigato, Commander." _Destron replied.

He left the chambers. Tyrant then went to a communications console.

He tapped into a secure frequency and called for his intended receiver.

"_Yes?" _

"_I have considered your offer, fleshling. It sounds…interesting." _Tyrant said in English.

"_Good, good. I'm glad. You Cybercons always do like the most powerful weapons, don't you." _

"_Indeed. I have thought of a plan, however, I need to assess your… subject's capabilities further and then subdue him." _

"_He has been in a thorn in our side for some time now. And from what I'm seeing, as does your target?" _

"_He has been a pain in the aft, one that we do not like."_ He admitted

"_Then if you capture the subject, use whatever means you have to subdue him, so long as he's not dead. I expect that he shall be returned to us." _

_"Oh, he will return to you, on my honor." _He grinned.

The Nanite, once done with the Prime and the fleshlings, would kill the RDA without mercy.

It may be against the Code of Lord Megatron to use abominations like techno-organics, but the Code did say to use any means necessary to defeat an enemy.

He then disconnected the call. He then went to the complex, calling for Blackout, Killjoy, Destron and Voidscream, who brought three Rumble-class drones. The rest would be back-up, but five elite Cybercons against an Autoborg wouldn't be too much of a challenge. On the contrary Deadshot's team was Elite-class and they were all slaughtered. However, he was an arrogant fool. And Tyrant was not.

_::Cybercons, we leave for the shall have the Prime's head... tonight, for the glory of Lord Megatron!:: _He announced. The assembled strike team cheered, chanting 'For Lord Megatron'. They transformed and went off into the night.

XXX

I stood in front of the crowd of Na'vi who were waiting for me to speak. Sai'ria and the Tsahiks stood to my left while Jake and Neytiri and Guardian were on my right. I could Tarya, Bey'damo and Tu'ri in the crowd along with many of the leading warriors of the Tipani. I slowly pushed back my hood and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't want to be the barer of bad news to the clans. I didn't want to scare them. But I had to tell them in order for us to be better prepared.

I took in a deep breath, and I began to speak in Na'vi. **"People of the Tipani…People of the Omaticaya…I stand before all of you…To inform all of you, that we may be dealing with a new threat…A threat that may be far greater than that of the Sky people them selves…A threat that is far more ruthless than those that wished to destroy our home and our people."**I said. I heard many of the people start to talk amongst themselves. All of them were now feeling uneasy. I closed my eyes for a moment. I felt uneasy myself. I knew that all of them were staring at me now, waiting for me to continue. My eyes slowly opened.

**"This threat that is coming…They are of the same kind of Guardian Prime. And they have similar weaponry as him, but they are different than him while he wishes to defend, they lust for destruction. Their goal is to kill Guardian Prime. And us."**I said. All of the people looked at Guardian and now everyone began to speak with one another. I looked at Sai'ria. She looked at me, she was frightened. I just stared at the ground then back at the crowd of people and walked forward.

**"Even if these things are powerful…Even if they have stronger weapons than us. Even if they are much stronger than I am**…" I said. My hand clinched into a fist

**"I will defend the clans! With all of the power I have!" I said. All of the people were staring at me. I stared at them as I formed my blade. "I still do not know if I'm worthy to be a leader…But I refuse to let the Cybercons harm any of our clans…Just as I promised all of you, I will fight tell my last breath to make sure that the clans live on! You have my word as the Olo'eyktan of the Tipani." **

Everyone looked at me with a since that I would never give up on them. Then I had Guardian speak about how to identify any Cybercon. And we told them that if any of the clan members saw them, then they should immediately avoid any form of combat with them and that the people should return to the Hometree to let Jake, Guardian and I know about them. And that we should always be on guard at any moment incase of an attack.

After the meeting with all of the people were done and the people were going back to their business but they began to speak of the Cybercons now. Jake, Neytiri, Guardian, Tarya, Sai'ria and I stood in a group.

"It's one thing after another." Jake said. I nodded.

"But no matter what, as long as we don't give up. We can defeat any threat that comes." I said. I looked at Sai'ria, who was still looking nervous. She had her hand over her stomach. I simply placed my hand over her hand. She looked up at me and just smiled a little.

"Don't worry Sai'ria. These things will be gone before our child is born…I promise you." I said. She smiled.

"I believe in you." She said. I smiled as we shared a brief kiss. As we broke the kiss I decided to tell Sai'ria how Guardian saved me from that Cybercon drone who wanted to shoot me.

Right as I was about to speak, a strange sound could be heard from outside the Hometree. We all turned towards the sound.

"What is that?" Neytiri asked. Suddenly Guardian's eyes widened. He then ran up the spiral of the Hometree. I suddenly knew what it was to. The sound sounded like it was from a jet of some kind…But I knew exactly what it was.

I turned to Jake. "Tell everyone to get cover! The Cybercons have arrived!"

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

This is terrible! The Cybercons were here! I knew it was a matter of time before they found the location of where I resided. Frag, I knew I should have stayed clear of the Clans! Now, I put them all in danger, Frag me sideways!

What would Optimus do? He was the bravest leader of the Autobots I ever knew. He would stand and fight them to the last breath, making sure the innocent wouldn't get hurt. I felt the same way, but I felt that I should flee to protect them, my clan. I may not be Na'vi or entirely Cybertronian, but I was a boy of two clans: Autoborgs and Omaticaya. The loss of either one would be devastating.

The ground didn't have a good vantage point, but one of the branches in the upper levels was a good place to watch the skies. People were hearing the noise and looking outside. I ran up the spiral, yelling in Na'vi for them to get back inside. If a Cybercon fired a missile at any on-lookers, _people will die_.

I went on top of a branch, transforming into my human-sized Cybertronian form. The sound of the jet outside was Cybertronian, the same kind that Megatron had in the first movie in 2007. Of course, this was real life and that was in another dimension.

The branch can't support a full-sized Cybertronian, it weighs too much, think of having two sturmbeests sitting on it and then breaking in two. Grace herself taught me that. I went onto a branch outside. The ikran were all squawking and screeching. My optics scanned the night sky as my right arm transformed into an energon cannon. I then saw them in the distance. It was in front of the blue gas giant of Polyphemus. It was a group of dark outlines, but I knew what they were just by seeing the purple Decepticon symbol.

"_CYBERCONS!" _I yelled to the people inside. I prayed they would go somewhere else. But, there was no other way out, only the front. Damn! I should have discussed an escape route with Alex and Jake when I had the chance!

I fired at them, targeting the Cybertronian jet. There were a few Samsons and a few miniature Cybertronian floating vehicles, like hovercraft. The Cybertronian jet transformed into something resembling Megatron. It was taller than me.

Though I didn't speak Cybertronian, I understood it like it was programmed into my head.

_:: DIE AUTOBORG!:: _It fired cannon that looked like Megatron's tubular cannon. It fired three bolts of energy at me. At the strength and speed it was doing, it would destroy the branch I was on.

"SLAG!" I yelled as the salvo blew the branch, destroying the section connecting to the main tree. The Ikran launched into the sky, screeching like harpies. I fell, but not before maximizing my form having a new form to transform into: a hornet from Halo. I transformed into it quickly before I hit the ground. I then saw the Cybercons transform when the hit the ground. One looked awfully similar to Blackout, the Decepticon who destroyed SOCCENT airbase in Qatar. There were around a handful of survivors, but his symbiotic companion, Skorponok, tried to kill them. If I recall in the second film, Optimus ripped his face apart with those scythes. That was the goriest scene I've ever seen.

I noticed small figures on the ground. They looked like some kind of movie version of Rumble, the cassette guy with the pile drivers. He always did look kind of funny. Now, I find out he has tons of clones… or drones as they call them. Damn, why do they make copies of the human-sized 'cons?

I then saw something completely familiar, a Cybercon that looked just like Starscream, the Dorito of Death himself. That's not his official title, but still, it's a funny nickname, considering his body is shaped like a triangular spicy nacho chip.

I transformed and landed on the ground with my fist cracking it.

There were other Cybercons, I knew. I heard screaming inside the Hometree. I transformed my energon cannon and destroyed a Rumble. It was vaporized instantly.

"_Whoever wants to take a shot at the Hometree, feel free to get a cap in your aft_." I said, angrily. Blackout just grinned. He brandished something that looked like a multi-bladed weapon, like a big shuriken. Oh well.

_:: I shall take care of the Prime. :: _Blackout said. I jumped as he charged. He looked up in amazement. Only, I landed on top of his shoulders.

I transformed both my arms into scythes. Blackout may need to get a new face job.

I had my scythes go into his faceplate. I used all my strength to rip his head apart. He screamed as his head was ripped off. I didn't really feel good doing that. How Optimus dealt with it is beyond me. But, I feel like I'm going to puke.

I then jump off his back and begin slicing those little Rumble drones. They were stomping the ground with their pile drivers, trying to cause one hell of an Earthquake. I step on one. The other gets destroyed. That Starscream-look-a-like, Voidscream, I think his name was, flew down. He transformed his right arm into a gun. He then charged at me, yelling 'For the Glory of Lord Megatron!' in Cybertronian. I transform mine into energon cannon.

I dodge his shots and shoot him as I twist and turn in mid-air, both shots go into his chasis, one disabling his arm. He staggered back. I then transformed my arm back into my normal hand and tackle him. I throw him over my shoulder, then elbowing his joint, taking his arm off. He screams in pain as I kicked him in the groin, or whatever they call that part. Frankly, I don't want to know what it's called.

He falls to the ground. I then put a cap in his head.

I then feel a bigger presence behind me. I duck as the purple-aura of the maul misses my head, I spin as I transform my left arm into a cannon, shooting my attacker. He then dodges it, jumping back. I face him. I knew his name from the moment I saw him. This Megatron-poser was Tyrant, the assassination team's leader.

"_Tyrant."_ I growled.

"_Prime,"_ He retorted in English.

"I thought that last team made it clear: Don't frag with me." I said.

He chuckled.

"We are descendants of glorious Megatron and the Old Decepticons. We will never stop."

"Good, neither will the Autoborgs."

"_IF YOU REACH THEM ALIVE_!" He yelled as he charged, raising his maul to strike. I transformed my arm into an energon axe.

XXX

I charged forward out of the Hometree's entrance and immediately came out into the night. I saw all of the Na'vi going into the Hometree for cover. As I ran I saw that already Guardian had killed some of the Cybercons. He was now facing one that might be Tyrant, the leader of this team. I saw them charge forward at one another, Guardian had his axe formed while Tyrant had his maul ready to attack.

Suddenly I felt my head start to hurt. Then I soon saw my surroundings change. I was now standing in a city on earth. I could see humans running and screaming in fear. I looked in front of me and saw two giant robots. They were Cybertronian from the looks of it. I noticed the Autoborg insignia on one of them. He had red and blue armor over his body. The other had the Cybercon insignia on it. This one looked more monstrous.

"After this day, One shall stand…One shall fall." The one that had the Autoborg insignia said to the one that had the Cybercon insignia. They then charged at one another.

I finally snapped back to the present and I was about to assist Guardian until I heard a little girls scream. I turned and my eyes widened in horror. A Cybercon was standing over Tu'ri with it's blade drawn. I could hear it's psychotic laughter.

"TU'RI!" I yelled. The Cybercon looked over at me and I saw a smirk on it's face. I noticed it about to bring it's blade down on Tu'ri. I charged forward. "NOOO!" I focused on my nanites and in only three seconds I was in between the two of them. I formed my Hammer fists and I successfully blocked the strike. The Cybercon stared at me with amusement. I simply glared up at it's flaming red optics. I spared a glance at my little sister in law.

"GO! Get back inside the Hometree!" I told her. She nodded and quickly ran towards the Hometree. I focused back on the Cybercon. "Your going to pay for almost killing my sister you bastard!"

The Cybercon laughed. "Whatever! It's not like you can handle the two of us!" It yelled at me.

Two? That's when it clicked. I quickly performed a giant back flip in the air and landed on the ground. As I did I saw some kind of giant shuriken that had a purple aura sticking out of the ground where I once stood. Another Cybercon appeared next to the other one. This one looked like it was a ninja of some kind. I noticed it's right arm was some kind of katana which had a dark purple aura around it.

I tensed a little.

The ninja Cybercon looked at it's comrade. And then it began to speak in Japanese, luckily I know how to speak it and understand. I heard the ninja say. _"Killjoy. That was unnecessary. Our target is the Nanite warrior and the Prime, then once the Prime is killed and the Nanite warrior has been contained…Then you may do as you wish to the Na'vi." _

The Cybercon named Killjoy just sighed in irritation. "You're such a drag you know Destron!"

I simply stared at them. They wanted to capture me.

I quickly raised my hammer fists and yelled in Japanese. _"You think I'm going to be contained so easily!" _Destron looked at me with a curious expression on his face.

He raised his katana and then said. _"For the glory of lord Megatron. We will not fail."_

"_Yeah whatever! Glory to lord Megatron my ass!" _I said to them. That got them angry. They both charged at me. I ran forward and charged up a jump. I then jumped up to Killjoy's eye level and swung my hammer fists at his face. They crashed into his face and I heard him grunt in pain. I then delivered a kick into his face. I felt my foot crash into his face and it actually caused him to fall over. Thanks to my enhanced durability my foot wasn't hurt by me kicking Killjoy.

I landed on the ground and I turned to see that Destron had thrown two giant shurikens at me. I dodged one of them but I felt the other slash across my chest. I cried out in pain. But then I felt my chest start to heal. Destron slashed his katana at me. Both my hammer fists and his sword clashed and sparks flew on contact.

I brought my other hammer around and was about to strike him, until he simply disappeared like a blur.

"What!" I said. I felt something big behind me. I turned to see that Destron was behind me. He grabbed me by my leg and then threw me into a tree which I broke through upon contact. I felt my hammer fists deform. I slowly stood up only to see that Killjoy had come forward and slashed his blade at me while he laughed. I quickly formed my armor around my arms and raised them up. Luckily when the sword hit my armored hands my armor wasn't even damaged.

But then he side stepped to the left. I then saw a blast of energy come flying at me. The blast hit me in my chest and I was sent falling to the ground. I again stood up but Destron was in front of me again and he had his arm transformed into a battle staff. I quickly formed my claws and successfully blocked the staff. But before he could move I jumped up and slashed my left clawed hand at him. But he raised his staff and blocked it, I then brought my other clawed hand down but he simply grabbed it to. He now held me up and he stared at me in the eye.

But I smirked. I quickly focused on my nanites and formed my armor. But then I quickly increased the weight of the armor. Destron then began to struggle to hold me up. He then dropped me to the ground. But I quickly deformed my claws and formed my hammer fists and then struck him in his jaw and I successfully shattered half of his visor. He cried out and then he staggered backwards away from the Hometree. He had his hand up to his broken visor and I saw him slowly take his hand away from his face and examined the glowing liquid on his hand. That was his blood.

I saw Killjoy simply walk up next to him and laugh. "Well, Isn't this new…Destron actually got hurt by someone other than Commander Tyrant!" Killjoy laughed. He turned to face me. But I quickly charged forward and then brought then swung my hammer fists. But this time instead of them attacking me alone, they attacked me at the same time. Destron recovered from his shock and then grabbed me up by my waist and then lifted me up. I then threw me into the air and I heard a shot being fired. The blast hit me and I felt half of my armor shatter off of my left arm.

Right as I landed Killjoy stroke me with his blade and had actually swung it with so much force that the blade actually penetrated my armor around my stomach and impaled me through the stomach. I cried out in pain. Then I felt a strong pulse of electricity surge through Killjoy's sword into my body. He then threw me to the ground. Luckily my nanites slowly began to heal my wound. But as I stood up both Killjoy and Destron shot me at the same time with their cannons. The blast hit me and I felt my armor completely get torn off of me. I flew backwards and hit the ground.

I lay on the ground in pain. I felt weaker now. I heard the two cyber cons walk over to me.

"Alex!" I heard Guardian yell. I heard him fighting Tyrant. I knew he couldn't come over and help me, because if he did then Tyrant could be able to attack the Na'vi. And I was not going to let these walking pieces of scrap hurt the Na'vi.

I slowly looked at the approaching Cybercons.

"ALEX!" I heard a woman yell. I looked towards the Hometree to see the Na'vi all staring at me. They were struggling not to come out of the Hometree and help me and Guardian. But they knew they couldn't do anything. But I noticed Sai'ria trying to run forward. She was being held back by Jake and Neytiri, I saw her crying at seeing me like this. I felt a tear role out of my eyes. Was this how it was going to end? My head turned to see Killjoy raising his foot. He kicked me in the stomach and I felt myself fall closer towards the Hometree. I cried out in agony. My nanites weren't healing me fast enough they were to busy dealing with a majority of my other wounds.

"ALEX!" I heard Sai'ria cry.

Killjoy laughed. "Well…Looks like I know who I want to kill when your knocked out…I think I'll start with that female fleshling…I bet she's your girl friend isn't she…Oh and my scans say she's pregnant! I'll enjoy killing her nice…and slow!" He said. Suddenly…I felt my anger rise to the extreme. I felt my hand clinch into a fist on the ground.

"NO! You won't!" I yelled. Slowly I felt myself stand up to my feet. I looked up at the two Cybercons. I gritted my teeth in anger. My hands clinched tighter. Soon I felt glowing white lines start to come across my arms. "As long as I live! As long as I'm still fighting!" I said. Soon the lines glowed brighter. I then yelled out. "I WILL NOT LET YOU! THE RDA! OR ANYONE ELSE! HURT MY CLAN, MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY! OR MY MATE AND CHILD!"

I soon felt my left arm transform into my blade…And I felt my right arm transformed into a blade to!

The Cybercons stared at me in shock. I then yelled and charged forward at incredible speed. In less than two seconds I was in between them. I swung my left blade at Deston's hand and cut it off. He cried out as I slashed at his stomach. He jumped back. I then quickly swung my blades at Killjoy's two legs and cut them off. He cried out in agony. He fell to the ground and then I jumped up to his chest and then I stabbed him in his face with both my blades. He cried out in absolute pain. After a few seconds he was finally silent and dead. I felt some of his blood splatter onto my blades and a part of my face.

I slowly turned to see Destron. He looked at me with curiosity.

"_DO YOU WANT SOME MORE!" _I yelled in Japanese.

He simply sighed and then quickly vanished like thin air. I slowly turned towards Guardian and Tyrant's battle. They were still fighting. It was time I helped out. I quickly charged forward with both of my blades.

XXX

"You Autoborgs fight for the weak!" Tyrant said in English. I blocked his maul with my axe.

"That is why _you lose_!" he added, grabbing my neck with one arm and throwing me. I flew back into a tree, crushing it.

"SLAG!" I winced, feeling the pain in my abdomen and chest. Tyrant walked over to me, readying his fusion cannon.

"I find it hard to believe you had gotten so big after all these years, only to die at the age of thirteen cycles." He said.

"Just what is that supposed to be, some kind of monologue?" I spat. I crawled back, only to have his foot on my chest. I winced as pain flared. My regeneration protocols were being delayed. He didn't know I materialized an ion blaster right behind my back! I brought it out and pulled the trigger. He staggered back as ion rounds penetrated his chest, his leg, piercing his shoulders. The cannon's purple glow had faded.

"That was for my mother, you bastard!" I told him as I stood up.

_REGENERATION PROTOCOLS IN PROGRESS  
HEALER AID RECCOMMENDED_

Pain flared as I stood up.

"I have done far more than your mother, boy!" He spat aiming. I rolled as he dodged it. What the Pit did he mean by that?

Then, a blue blurry figure appeared and a cut appeared on Tyrant's armor. He howled in pain. Alex landed beside me, with both of his arms transformed into nanite blades.

"Need a little help, Prime?"

"I appreciate it." I said, grinning.

We then charged at him as Tyrant transformed his right arm into a maul. I transformed my right arm into an energon axe and we basically sliced at that fragger. He received a lot of cuts. His maul's strength was weakened by blows from me and Alex; he had to do some quick thinking to block us both. I finally cut off his maul. He howled in pain. I grabbed his neck.

"If I catch you aftholes on Pandora, or anywhere there are organics, I _will _kill you!" I hissed at Tyrant. I then threw him into the forest. I saw another Cybercon appear and look at me. He looked like Brawl; from the video games… must be another old Decepticon.

He then flew away with his wounded Commander. I let them go. We just taught them a valuable lesson: Mess with Alex and me, and you get fragged. Alex then fainted. All the stress and wounds must have drained him. I sighed as I carried his body back towards the Hometree, limping.

I transformed back into my human form. I then walked into the Hometree with every single Na'vi clansmen look at Alex to me. I look at Sai'ria's concerned face.

"He's fine. He's very tired. But, I would recommend getting him to a healer if he has any pain when the scars heal." I said. Sanume walks over and I hand Alex's unconscious form to her. She nods.

She, Mo'at, Jake, Sai'ria, and Neytiri went up the spiral. Tarya tended to me, when she could have just volunteered to look after Alex. The other clansmen were just sitting inside, whispering to eachother, glancing at me. Tarya wrapped a bandage around my chest.

_You should be more careful in the torso, you could stress it out. _She said.

I nodded.

I was about to say something when I saw Bey'damo walk over to me.

He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up.

"**YOU! You planned the attack, didn't you?" **His voice hissed.

"**You and those Cybercons, you both look alike." **Bey'damo said.

"**You may fool everyone into believing you are different than those things, but you will not fool me." **

He dropped me. I fell down.

"I'll tell you the truth," I said, ignoring his anger at me.

"Both my species and Cybercon are the same, yeah. They were once our brothers." I replied. He glared at me, ready to yell again. I cut him off

" But, the Cybercons are the _real _traitors." I said, standing up and glaring at him.

"If it wasn't for the Autobots, my ancestor, their leader, Optimus Prime, the Cybercons would have taken out a large chunk of worlds, entire species exterminated." I said angrily.

"So, if you think I'm one of them, think again! Take a good look at the symbols of the dead 'Cons outside and look at the symbol on me: the Cybercons are no longer our brothers and sisters. _They are the enemy."_ I told him.

"I do not care what symbol you wear, you are not one of the people! You are not human either. You are one of them!" He yelled pointing outside. My face grew red hot. I have had enough of this.

"_Oh yeah! _Who do you think started the Cybertronian War, the war that costed countless sparks and ravaged my race's homeworld and her colonies!"_ I yelled at him._

"How do I know you are not lying?" He yelled back.

I then heard a voice from the spiral yelling.

"Will everyone please shut up!" All eyes turned to see Alex, in his Na'vi form, walking down with Sai'ria supporting him. Jake, Neytiri, Mo'at and Sanume followed him. Once he was on the ground, he walked to both of us.

He looked at me.

"We may not be the same race, or of the same clan for that matter. But I'm a shape-shifter, like you." He said.

He turned to Bey'damo.

"The clans were ready to accept me, even when I was in human form." He said.

"Why not accept him?" He asked.

Bey'damo sighed.

He looked from Alex to me.

"Alex trusts you. But, if you even _dare_ try to hurt the Clans, you shall have my spear in your abdomen." He said.

I nodded.

"All right, I understand that." I told him. He stomped off, muttering about how much he hated me.

The Clans then resumed their normal activities.

Jake, Neytiri, Sai'ria, Alex, Tarya and I sat in a group. We were talking about what we were going to do in case the Cybercons would come back.

"We could go to the Tree of Souls." Jake suggested.

I shook my head.

"But, then you have the Cons destroying it. The Na'vi aren't trained in demolitions or warfare involving guns." I told him. He nodded, bitterly.

Then, I thought about something.

"The attack on the Hometree tonight... is it possible that someone in the RDA on Pandora basically just pointed the Cybercons our way?" I asked.

The others froze.

"That is a scary thought. What kind of an idiot would do that?" Jake said.

"It happened on my Pandora." I said.

"Who was it?"

"Well, I don't really know if he exists here, but it's possible..." Norm, Max, Jake, Neytiri, and Mo'at existed, as did Quaritch. So, why not Parker?

"Well, spit it out." Alex said.

"Parker,"

Jake and Alex's eyes widened.

"That bastard!" Jake exclaimed. Alex dropped his jaw.

"Parker Selfridge, the administrator for the RDA, basically made a deal with the Cybercons?" Alex asked.

I nodded.

"He ratted me out because the idiot was convinced by the Cybercons I was an escaped subject that was going to be brought back home. And because of that, he had the Hometree destroyed about a month in advance than what was originally planned." I gritted my teeth.

"That bastard does exist here. Karen and the others were never able to find him at the base, he and some of the other officers fled." Jake said.

I looked at Alex.

"You said that the RDA had several outposts, besides Hell's Gate, right?" He nodded.

"Back home, there was one and that was Hell's Gate. Sorry, if that's off-topic it just seems strange to me." I told them.

"No, no. That's alright. What are you implying?"

"Well, the remaining RDA forces are at several locations across the planet. And they're heavily armed. We could attack one of the bases, but that would just increase security, makes them more paranoid." I said.

"What's your point?" Jake asked, interested.  
"Do they usually send convoys to each other?" I asked.

"You're suggesting that they send officials to other bases, for what purpose?"

"Meetings, improved security, morale, those are the things I can think of," I replied.

"So, Parker is the highest guy you can think of that make deals? I always thought he was a bit greedy, but to actually make a deal with the Cybercons-"

"Is like consigning your entire race to oblivion." I finished.

"Here's one question: Why are you the target? I get the part where you're a descendant of a great hero, Optimus, and all. But, why are they after you?"

I shrugged.

"Dude, this war has been going on for more than... four million years. Cybercons will hate anyone related to Optimus or the Autoborgs and our allies, as we hate the Cybercons." I said.

"Did you just say 'four million years'?" He asked. All eyes widened.

"Yeah, I did. It's amazing we haven't even wiped out our race in the first thousand years of the war." I replied. It wasn't that big of an issue to me.

"Back to the matter at hand, someone's going to have to monitor the convoy schedules, see where and when Parker's shipping out."

All eyes turned to me. I just grinned.

"Just send me over to Hell's Gate and I'll find it. They can't even hide their criminal records from me." I said.


	8. Ambush and Interrogation

Neytiri's POV:

Jake and I stood with Sai'ria as Alex and Guardian prepared to go to the base known as Hells Gate. Alex wore his vest and slowly pulled up his hood as he would normally do when he normally was in combat or was traveling. He simply nodded at the three of us.

"We'll be back soon. Once we've brought back that bastard Selfridge to Hells Gate we'll question him and return back home." He said.

"Good luck." Jake said to them.

Alex nodded. He turned to Sai'ria and he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded at him and they shared a hug. I smiled at seeing them like this. I remember once seeing Sai'ria a few years ago. She had changed greatly a meeting Alex. I looked down at Guardian who looked up at me and Jake. He smiled and nodded. We nodded back. Then Alex and him looked at one another and nodded and then Guardian slowly transformed into what he calls, his "Cybertronian" form. He then transformed into a **Palulukan**. Alex and he then quickly ran forward towards the surrounding forest. I slowly turned around with Jake and I looked at Sai'ria, she continued to watch her mate run until he was out of sight. She then walked towards the inside of Hometree.

I stood where I was for a moment and then I closed my eyes. For some reason I kept remembering my dream I had last night…It had something to do with Guardian.

XXX

_I remember my dream had started the day I had first met Jake. But it was different…I remember that I had been tracking Jake for a while, but I had noticed someone else was with him…Guardian Prime, clad in a traveling outfit. Jake was laying on the ground resting. _

_I had then raised my bow and readied an arrow. I was about to release it, but Guardian had seen me and waved his arms at me as if to tell me not to release the arrow. I just stared at him and lowered my bow. But I had shaken away my doubt and raised it again. I was just about to release it until one of the seeds of the Tree of souls had landed on the tip of my arrow. I had then decided not to release the arrow, realizing it had to be some kind of sign from Eywa. I then took Guardian's advice to remain hidden._

XXX

"Neytiri?" I heard Jake ask me. "You okay?"

I looked at my mate and nodded. "I'm fine My Jake." I said.

Jake looked at me doubtingly but nodded. We then began to walk towards the Tipani's Hometree to rejoin with Sai'ria. But as we walked I asked Jake. "Does Guardian seem…Familiar to you, Jake?" I asked. Jake thought for a moment and then just nodded.

"Yeah…He does." Jake said.

I simply nodded. "He is familiar to me to…But I don't understand why. Since I do not recall ever meeting him." I said.

Jake thought for a moment and then he seemed to figure something out." I have a some what of an idea…But I need more info to actually have my guess be right."

I just stared at him curiously and then smiled and nodded. We then went to find Sai'ria.

XXX

(Guardian POV)

The last time I saw Parker, his sorry aft was marching towards a shuttle taking him to the transport in high orbit, taking the RDA that didn't side with the Na'vi on a five year journey back to Earth. He found out what he had done when I showed him the voice recordings and the bodies of the Cybercons. He was completely devastated. I also sent a message back to Earth; telling them to lay off Pandora and that if they continued to attempt to have a presence on Pandora, I would send them back to Earth, immediately, whether they liked it or not.

Now, here I am, in an alternate reality where the RDA is still on Pandora, there's a guy who has nanites inside of him, capable of causing untold destruction on the RDA and if they control him, the Na'vi. Not only that, but the Cybercons sent more of them after me. At least Tarya was safe. She was a good healer... it's not like I have a crush on her. Sure, she's beautiful, but hey, she may have an eye on another guy, y'know?

Alex and I left for Hell's Gate immediately; we would deal with the bodies later. We told Karen and Norm about what happened last night. They were pretty surprised at our idea.

"I never knew Selfridge would just sell out an entire species… all to destroy the Na'vi and get Alex with no one in their way." Karen said.

"Tell that to the dead scores of Na'vi on my world. That idiot basically thought I was an escaped test subject, which I'm not! And he nearly caused the destruction of all life on my Pandora! I really wanted to kill that guy, but against my instincts, I decided not to. It would send a bad message." I told her.

We then went to the server room.

"The memory databanks are stored here as well as the communiqué system the RDA uses to send memos and files to one of the other four bases.

"Four?" I asked.

"There are six bases in several locations around Pandora. One we own right now, the other is destroyed." She must mean Needle Hills, the one that was destroyed. Most likely the Cybercons got it.

I then stretched my knuckles. I sat down at a monitor.

I then went online with just a thought and my hand wavering over the keyboard.

_RESEARCH DEVELOPMENT ASSOCIATION CORPORATION DATABASE ACCESSED_

_SEARCHING FOR QUERY: PARKER SELFRIDGE ACCESSED  
SEARCHING_

_23 FILES FOUND ON PARKER SELFRIDGE FOUND_

One file was named: _UNSOLVED THEFTS _

That seemed interesting. I looked at it. To my amazement, it was a list of thefts that had occurred since the colony was established in 2129! These thefts were all missing piles of unrefined or refined ore of Unobtanium, building materials, like steel and titanium, or a composite, working tools, sometimes sections of the strongest RDA military and construction equipment. There was a long list of this stuff. On one account, a mining truck driver swore that he had went out to go to the bathroom, basically about a hundred tons of ore was in the truck. When he went back in to deliver the unrefined ore, the truck was gone, including the ore!  
I sent the file to a holopad for the guys to look at. Parker himself looked at it and made an investigation committee led by a Commander Falco. Falco's investigation found tracks... giant robotic tracks that made me think of not AMPS, but something _Cybertronian_. Was this the work of the Cybercons? Or was it something else? I mean, the Cybercons must have entire worlds dedicated to mining and industry, why concern themselves with RDA technology and materials? It didn't add up. Unobtanium was used to fuel mag-lev trains, electro-magnetic power sources, even spacecraft.

I then found what I was looking for: a memo titled _CONVOY _

_From: (Classified), CO of all remaining RDA SECOPS UNITS_

_Date: November 9, (standard time)_

_TO: ALL UNIT COMMANDERS AND EXECUTIVE ADMINISTRATIVE STAFF OF PANDORA RDA OPERATIONS_

_Due to the nature of the threat posed by the Na'vi as well as the escaped subject Alex White, we now believe that transporting key RDA personnel by Samson is inadvisable. Samson gunships are easily overwhelmed by dive-bombing strikes from Na'vi ' banshee riders'. As of 0800 hours, all personnel are to travel in APCs with an armed security escort to other bases for conferences and meetings with said personnel to defend the personnel from future Na'vi raids and from indigineous animal life forms. _

I sent the memo to the holopad. Then, I found a schedule of the week's convoy trips.

_Personnel: Executive Administrator Parker Selfridge_

_Detail: four AMPs, five squads of RDA SECOPS Marines, Four APCs_

There was a map of the route Parker's convoy was taking. I smiled. This just happened to go through Omaitcaya and Tipani territory, near Iknimaya. I sent the information to the holoscreen and got out.

"Hey, guys. You like the info I got?" I asked.

Alex looked up, along with Karen. He nodded with an angry stare.

(Alex's POV)

I examined the lone marine that was walking through the forest. He was holding an assault rifle and was constantly looking around. It was foolish to come walking alone while scouting in the forests of Pandora, especially if you were human. Slowly I carefully jumped down from the limb I was hiding behind and landed quietly behind a bush. The marine quickly turned around and aimed his assault rifle close to my direction. He just stared at the bush but then continued to walk through the forest growth. I smirked. He wasn't that good at looking at his surroundings.

Slowly I focused on my nanites in my body and I slowly changed from my Na'vi form, to my human form. Then I focused on my nanites again and then I felt my clothing around me change to that of a marines outfit with the exo pack included. Basically my nanites could create some how change my appearance to that of another human if I have a sample of their blood. I'm taking the appearance of one of the dead field commanders I killed. Batista. I just discovered this ability a few days ago and it is pretty useful whenever I need to sneak in to an RDA base. But I'm not going to use this ability much.

I then made a coughing noise behind the bush and said.

"Help!"

I quickly walked out from behind the bush pretending I was wounded and my nanites helped make fake wounds over me. But I made sure I had my head down so that way the marine wouldn't realize something was up with seeing one of the RDA's most famous now dead marine field commanders walking around. I heard the marine run up to me.

"You okay! What happened to you?" He said to me.

"Where…Where's the convoys location at right now." I said coughing lightly.

"Sir, I can take you to the location. I'll contact the convoy right…-" He said.

But I smirked and interrupted him. "That won't be necessary, marine!" I said. Before the marine could react, I formed my claws and then impaled the marine in the chest and slowly lifted him up as he. He let out a cry in agony as I lifted him up. He looked down at my clawed hands. I could see blood come out of his mouth.

"Yo…You!" He said. Slowly my form changed to that of my human form and back to my regular clothing. "…Traitor!" He said.

"Sorry…But last time I checked I never worked for you bastards." I said to him. I then pulled my claw out of his stomach and let him fall to the ground dead. I looked down at his body and kneeled ignoring the blood.

"Alex! I don't think that was necessary." I looked up to see Guardian walking out of his spot which he had been hiding at while we waited for the marine to get closer. I simply ignored him and placed my hand over the dead marines head. "What are you doing? He's dead." Guardian said.

I shook my head. "I can have my nanites read brain waves, and in turn I can view the memories of a living being as long as they had just died." I said to him.

He just looked at me and nodded. I viewed the marine's last memories. But I saw memories of the Omaticaya's Hometree falling…He was one of the marines assigned to the task. But I found the memories I needed. I saw the formation of the Convoy that was taking Selfridge to another base. I knew the formation and where to find out which APC Selfridge was in. He was in the one in the front. Basically so that way if the Na'vi attacked, they would try and go for the ones in the middle…Well then, looks like he won't be safe when I'm finished with that spin less and greedy son of a bitch. I'm going to make him pay for all he's done! For allowing the Nanite program to continue on Earth! For allowing Quaritch to destroy the Omaticaya Hometree. And for allowing Quaritch to use a bomb fueled with nanites that if it hit the Tree of souls. Everyone on Pandora would be dead!

I looked at Guardian. "I know the formation of the convoy. Selfridge is in the APC in the front." I said.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me." Guardian said. I nodded as I stood up.

"I'll stop their progress. When you're in position, wait for my signal to attack. Then well take them out." I said.

Guardian nodded. I kneeled down to the marine again and placed my hand over his wound. Soon I began to shape shift into the marine. I looked at Guardian. He seemed to be a little bit uneasy the way I killed the marine. But I didn't care. Nothing was going to keep me from making Selfridge pay for all he has done. Especially since he must've sold all of my clan, the Omaticaya and Guardian out to the Cybercons. So he had to die!

I turned around and then said. "You know where to go, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Guardian said.

I then transformed back to my human form and ran forward into the forest to where the convoy was headed. As I ran. I felt my anger and excitement start to rise.

"Get ready Selfridge! I promised you I would make you suffer! Now I'm going to keep that promise…By killing you!"

XXX

I finally reached the area that the Convoy was currently located at. I could see the APCs and the AMP's guarding them and some foot soldiers as well. I simply smirked as slowly came out from behind a tree and fazed into the marine I had just killed. The entire convoy came to a stop when they saw me. One marine in a AMP stepped forward. He must've been the commander.

I heard him say something to me. But I simply ignored him and looked up in the trees. After a few seconds of looking I saw Guardian waiting silently on one of the branches. He nodded at me. I simply looked forward at the APC in front of the group. I saw Selfridge in it. He looked at me through the window. I smirked at him. He continued to stare at me. Slowly I raised my left hand and glowing white lines appeared over it. Selfridge's eyes widened in horror when he realized that I had found him.

"SHOOT HIM!" I heard Selfridge yell over a com link which I heard thanks to my nanites. But I quickly charged forward and formed my hammer fists. I ran towards the AMP in the fron and tackled it with my speed. Right as I did that I entered my Na'vi form. I then crushed the pilot with my hammers. The hammers broke through the protective glass and crushed the marines chest. I looked up and saw the marines and AMP pilots raise their weapons at me.

"LIGHT THE FREAK UP!" One of the foot soldiers yelled. They all started to fire at me. I formed my shield and some of the bullets deflected and smashed into the chest's of the marines that originally fired. I noticed that the APC that Selfridge was in was on the move.

"SELFRIDGE!" I roared as I formed my whip and swung it around and cut in half four AMP's. I then charged forward. The other APC's took aim at me and started to fire at me, but the next thing the drivers knew along with the marines, a Palulukan had charged out from the forest. The marines on foot began to shake upon seeing one of the most deadliest land Pandoran animals alive. I smirked when I realized it was Guardian, most likely they probably thought that being killed by a Palulukan was better than me killing them…Well their about to be shocked.

Slowly Guardian transformed into his Cybertronian form.

"HOLY SH…" One marine began but Guardian had already destroyed a APC. I quickly formed my blade on my other arm and killed a few more marines. After dealing with all of the marines and AMPs there were only three APCs left. I charged forward and deformed my weapons and formed my rocket launcher. I then charged a blast and sent it flying at one APC in my way. Instead of the blast being blue, this one seemed blood red in color. Probably because my anger was very high. But I could careless about that!

I looked towards Guardian who had destroyed the last APC. We looked towards the APC that Selfridge.

"SELFRIDGE! YOU HOMICIDAL BASTARD!" I said as I charged forward towards the APC. Guardian transformed into his Palulukan form and we continued to chase him.

XXX

I was surprised that Alex had killed that scout so furiously. Ever since I learned the location earlier today, Alex had been very irritated, even reacting to funny remarks. This may be worse. Yoda once said '_fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering'_. And if he didn't calm down and ease a little tension, he wouldn't be very satisfied with revenge. I mean, my mother was dead and I wanted to avenge her, but there was a line, you cross that line, and you may not go back from it with your sanity.

I would have to help him. I was angry too, but I kept control of myself. I kept control of all my rage. I didn't want to go onto the Cybercons' level, it was far worse than being dead. It may look fun, but after maybe, your first raid or more, you're going to be sick if you're not one of them. That's why my ancestors fought the Decepticons, so that all the killing of civilians and destruction would stop. Instead, it had to expand. Rage could take control of you, if you didn't know how to control it.

I was on a tree, overlooking the convoy, Alex was down below. He was walking towards the front. One of the security detail, a Major, by the looks of it, walked up to Alex in his marine form, the same form as that dead Marine. It almost looked like that game _Prototype_. It sent me shivers. If Alex wasn't going to stop his rage, he would start acting like Alex Mercer and start killing people. I won't let that happen. It's too much like what happened to Anakin Skywalker. He let his emotions take over and it led him to the dark side. Now, his wife is dead because he followed Palpatine. He also cut off his own son's _hand_. I won't have Alex be like Anakin. I won't!

"Hey, Private! Why are you leaving that area! What's the report?" He asked. Alex walked towards Parker, who looked out a window with an exo-pack. The last time I saw that chubby bastard was when he was leaving Pandora. Now, he's lost some weight, must have stopped the carrot addiction, he he. I guess the APCs were both troop transports and decoys. If the Na'vi attacked one of the decoys, the main one would just ride on by. Sorry, Parker, but your aft is going back to Earth. I transformed into a Thanator. It's been awhile since I had Marines see me as a Cybertronian. Last time, I threw Parker and a few other guys into the ship in my human form.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

Alex's blast was red… that's not a good sign. At least the RDA will have less Marines to worry about... Though they will wonder what happened to them. I wonder who the new CO of SEC-OPS is… there was Quaritch, but that was all I knew, Pit, that was all I knew from the film and my experience. Maybe it was a major. But, Alex had a form that looked like a Marine commander. It's hard to believe that Jake was a Marine. I wanted to be a Marine when I was a little kid. But, then, I kicked the dreams and decided that they were a bit too gung-ho for me.

At least Jake was nicer than this bunch of idiots. I mean, Marines don't kill innocents, they're supposed to protect them, not kill indigenous populations because some idiot at High Command says so! I mean, whatever happened to 'going against questionable orders?' That's how they did it in my day, but that was in the twenty first century!

Alex should calm down, killing Parker won't help us. We need all the information he can get. I can't access some of the files on the mainframe. Let's see what this fat _bosh'tet _knows.

I jump in front of the APC before it can go turn around. I smash one claw with my strength; crushing the driver and having the APC tilt forward a little. I then transform and my fingers penetrated through the windows as I held it. I saw this on the first Transformers film in 2007. Optimus did this to those Sector 7 guys when Sam and Mikaela were in the black van. I lift the APC up, the metal groaning. I lift it up to my chest. I can hear Parker's hard breathing and then the entire APC, minus the roof, comes crashing down. I toss the roof away and kneel as I look at Parker. I scan him.

His nervous system was tense, his respiratory systems looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled looking down at me.

Alex then appears besides me, blade armed on his left arm.

"FINALLY! I HAVE YOU NOW!" Alex yelled in anger. He points it at Parker's neck.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE-" I then hold his blade, sharply.

Alex looked at me angrily, like what Darth Vader would do. I then muster my courage.

"_No, Alex. He's important. He's no use to us dead." _

"THIS BASTARD CAUSED A LOT OF PAIN AND SUFFERING FOR US ALL! WHY SHOULDN'T WE KILL HIM?" He yelled.

"_Alex is this what your mate would want? I remember you once saying that you wouldn't blind yourself to rage. If you go too far, you cross the line and you're as terrible as the RDA and the Cybercons." _I told him. Parker was frozen with fear. I hoped he would be sorry for all he had to answer for. Alex then relaxed a little.

"_Though, he does deserve a lot of aft-kicking; we can't take the law into our own hands. He will have justice, though banishment from this star system seems sufficient enough, so long as he's no longer on this world." _I told him.

Parker looked at us. We stared back at him.

"What?" He asked. I then lightly flick him in the side of the head, knocking him out. I had to control my strength in order for him not to be dead. It would be bad news.

Alex looked at me confused.

"_Relax, he's not dead. He's just unconscious. We should bring him back to Hell's Gate." _I said, taking his unconscious form.

"He'd better be worth it," Alex muttered.

_"The last time I saw this guy. I actually threw him into a shuttle along with a few marines."_ I told him.

Alex laughed.

I thanked Optimus in my head. I think I have some of his personality with me, though I was a teenager.

XXX

We were at Hell's Gate, Parker had recovered in three hours from unconciousness. We were sitting in an interrogation room. This was sort of like Law and Order. Parker was opposite of us. Alex, in his human form, was standing up, leaning on a wall, cross-armed and pissed.

Parker looked at me, holding a pack of ice.

"I'm guessing you have a reason for keeping me alive." I nodded.

"Yeah, we do. You're the highest administrator on this planet right? You represent all RDA executive authority?" He nodded.

"I was until those trai-" Alex growled. Parker then silenced.

"Until these _people _overthrew us. Yeah. Why?"

"We know who you're dealing with. And it's a bad move, you're making." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" He looked at me, possibly feigning confusion.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know you made a deal with the Cybercons." I said, opening one of several files. I then showed him the images of the dead Cybercons taken out last night.

He looked at them, surprised. He looked at the one whose face was torn apart, Blackout.

"What the hell are these things?"

"You don't remember? Or are you lying!" Alex yelled.

Parker looked at him.

"I swear, I never saw these things."

"And yet, these Cybercons attacked the Tipani Hometree last night. So, what'd you promise them? My head... again?" I asked, my face getting hot.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said, looking from me to Alex.

"I never dealt with these robots! I never even saw them!"

"BULLSLAG! YOU MADE A DEAL WITH THEM BACK WHERE I CAME FROM AND YOU DID IT AGAIN! WE WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY LIVE!" I yelled, angered. I then gained control of myself when Parker's face reddened in fear. He dropped the ice pack.

Then he thought for a few moments.

"I'm not exactly the highest ranking guy, around here, okay kid?" He asked.

"It's Guardian. Guardian Prime, and yes, that is my real name." I replied. He nodded, quickly.

"Right, right. Well, the thing is... there's also been two other guys. He's the one calling the shots now, I just handle some of the other stuff, like organizing, filing, and whatever minig equipment we have left." He said.

"Wait... what other guys?" I asked.

"One's the leader of SECOPS, a Colonel."

"The only Colonel I know of was Quaritch."

"Well, there were others, hate to burst your bubble." He said, sarcastically.

Alex stepped forward.

"Watch it, Parker. One more phrase like that and I'll kill you, got it?" Alex hissed. Parker nodded, quickly and looked back at me.

"The officers were Commanders Batista and Falco, they're both dead." That's a surprise; Falco was one of the bad guys in the XBOX 360 game adaption for _Avatar_. I never thought he would exist here.

"Quaritch is also dead. But then, there's Conner. He's still around."  
"CONNER?" Alex yelled out loud.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

"CONNER?" I yelled. I now ran over to the table and grabbed Selfridge by his collar and pulled him up so that way he and I were staring at each other eye to eye. I gritted my teeth and then yelled. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS CONNER!" I yelled in his face. Selfridge stared at me with absolute fear in his eyes.

"WHERE IS HE!" I roared I felt a tear role down my cheek as I yelled.

"I…I don't know! I don't know... I have no idea, he never trusted me enough to tell me…" He stuttered.

"LIAR!" I yelled while I threw him to the ground. He fell to the ground and then backed away towards the wall. I walked forward and grabbed the table and threw it across the room, upon hitting the wall it broke completely apart. I walked over to him, but Guardian got in my way.

"ALEX! Stop!" He said. I glared at him while I struggled to hold back the overwhelming tears in my eyes. I glared over at Selfridge to see him whimpering in terror.

I took in a deep breath and turned away. I felt my hand curl into a fist. "Conner!" I muttered. Just the sound of the name of the monster who took part in my little sister's death…I just felt the pain and saw the images of watching Emma die in my arms. I slowly turned around and glared at Selfridge and struggled not to form my claws.

_But then I felt everything stop around me. My surroundings were pure white. I looked up and saw Emma standing in front of me. I looked into her eyes and saw that she shook her head at me. _

_"Emma…" I said._

_"Alex…Please, listen to Guardian." She said to me._

_I struggled to fight back my tears. "Why! Why should I! I have every right to make these monsters pay! For what they've done to the Na'vi! Our family! And what they've done to you!"_

_Emma just sighed. "Alex…Do you remember what you told Guardian? And what you promised yourself the moment you discovered you abilities?" _

_I stared at the ground and suddenly realized what she meant along with Guardian. I stared at my hands…I may not think it…But if I continued to fight like this…Letting my anger blind my judgment…Everyone I love would suffer for it. Including Sai'ria and our child. Sai'ria…Guardian's right. What would Sai'ria think of me? Even though her and Tu'ri's parents were killed by the RDA. They never once let their fury blind them, like mine has today…I'm pathetic! I was acting like an immature brat! A brat that was just letting his emotions get in his way and did not see the big picture. _

_I looked up at Emma. I then got on my hands and knees. _

_"Emma…I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel ashamed of me right now." I said._

_Emma walked up to me and hugged me. I saw her smile. "It's okay Alex. I'm not ashamed, I just don't like seeing you like this. It isn't like you, and I only want you to be happy in your new life." She said. I just felt a stray tear role out of my eye, but I smiled. _

_"Thank you Emma." I said to her._

_She then kissed me on the cheek the way she did when she was alive. She smiled. "You're my brother Alex…No matter what I'll always try and help you." She said. She then slowly faded. Slowly I stood up and time resumed._

I saw that Selfridge was still whimpering in terror. Guardian just looked at me in the eyes and noticed I had somehow calmed down. I just stared at Selfridge and then said. "Y'know Selfridge…I pity you." I said. Selfridge looked up at me with confusion.

"Wha…What are you talking about?" He asked.

I just stared at him emotionless and then said. "I pity you because you don't understand one thing about us…the Na'vi and those who actually try and protect something that matters and aren't willing to let innocent people suffer. Unlike us. You don't understand anything about people! And you don't understand why the Na'vi were willing to fight and defend their home. Like how the Omaticaya refused to move, you didn't understand anything about them." I said.

"They could've just moved." He said.

"That's your problem." I said. Slowly I turned around and said. "You do not understand that the Na'vi are willing to protect their home. Their home that you do not have a right to decide what to do with."

I slowly walked towards the door and stopped in front of it and took a glance at Selfridge and said. "There's an old saying that apparently people like you have never heard of: Those who fail to learn from history, are doomed to repeat it. And if you ever took a history class…Then you know that centuries ago on earth that the Europeans began to colonize North America, and they took all of the Native American's land and forced them on reservations. And many men, women and children were killed because of the greed the European's had!"

"People like you failed to learn from the past! People like you would've done the same thing to the Na'vi and would've kept forcing them to move, until you people would've completely drained Pandora of it's resources and Pandora would look just like Earth does now!" I said. "And as much as I would love to kill you here and now for all of the pain you have caused us…I wont drop to the RDA's level." I turned to the door and then opened it and then left the room.

I slowly walked through the halls in silence. I knew that the others weren't going to step in my way since they most likely saw me over the surveillance about what I did and they proble wanted me to have some time to cool down. Slowly I stopped in the halls and closed my eyes. I remembered the memories of seeing Conner the day I was captured after my failed attempt to steal a nanite container so I could hand it into the authorities. I remember his shades over his eyes and his long dark jacket. Ever since then I wanted to make him pay for taking part in Emma's death.

My hand clinched on the wall and left dents in it.

"Alex." I turned to see Guardian walking up to me. I looked down at the ground.

"Listen Guardian…What happened today…I'm sorry. You were right." I said.

"I understand, I wanted to make the Cybercons pay for them killing my mom when I found out. But I had to remind myself that if I let my anger get the best of me, then I'd be worst than them." Guardian said.

I nodded. "Thanks man." I said. "I don't know if I can prevent this from happening again…But as long as I remember what I'm fighting for. And why I fight…For my clans, friends, family, Sai'ria, And me and Sai'ria's unborn child…I think I can keep my anger in check. And I know the ones I care about and those who are my friends will keep me from that following a path I don't want to follow." I said.

Guardian smiled. "Okay." He said.

I nodded. We continued to walk for a few minutes until Guardian asked. "By the way. I asked Selfridge about Conner, he didn't seem to understand why you were like that…But he did say that you two actually…Met." He said.

I nodded while still focusing on heading to Hells gate command center. "Conner was the one who ordered to have my little sister to be placed on a maximum injection of nanites and she was killed because of it. So Conner was…No IS the one responsible for Emma's death." I said.

Guardian looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Alex." He said.

"Don't be…because now that I know that my sister's murderer is on Pandora…I will make sure he pays. But, I know I'm not alone." I said. I looked at Guardian who nodded.

"That's what friends are for." He said. I smiled and nodded

XXX

Tyrant's replacement hand strongly resembled his old hand, but it would not be as good as the first. It could transform into weapons and do the usual tasks with hands, but it felt bizarre. The Nanite and the Prime were more powerful than he realized. The casualties were: Voidscream, he never liked that fool anyway, Killjoy, Blackout and three Rumble-class drones. Destron had been moderately wounded during his fight.

Tyrant sighed.

_We need a completely different approach to this situation. But how? _

And then he thought about new strategies. The old Decepticons were not unknown for their deceptive tactics and strategy. And the Cybercons had inherited it from their ancestors, upon being born from their carriers or as what was mostly used: Incubators.

He then made a secure frequency to the Doctor.

"_Yes?" _

"This is Tyrant, your 'subject' has proven far capable than you said. He has killed three of my best subordinates." He said_. _

"_So sorry to hear that," he said, sarcastically. Tyrant ignored that. The sooner they killed the Autoborg, the better. _

"I believe a direct assault on this… 'Hometree' as you say is incompetent. However, I do believe that we may need to set up a trap for both the Autoborg and the Nanite Warrior."

"_That is alright with me, please tells me your plan… or is it still in the works?" _

"I have already planned it. However, we may need to use one of your bases."

"_, I am sure we can arrange something like that."_

"Excellent, however, we may need some time."

"_Oh? Really?" _

"We need something that will be used as bait for this trap… We cannot use the Na'vi it would be folly. The Nanite watches them like a hawk. Perhaps if you could find someone who is an enemy of the Nanite Warrior…" Tyrant was cut off.

"_Of course, of course. How long will you need?" _

"Several days, perhaps." Tyrant replied.

"_Excellent. However, once you have sprung your trap, remember: The subject is to be unharmed. he is very important to our plans." _

"I will," Tyrant said, irritated. Once the fleshling disconnected.

"I will make sure that once the Autoborg is dead, you shall be next." Tyrant said.

XXX

The Doctor sat in his chair as the call between him and Tyrant had ended. The doctor folded his hands. His face was emotionless and deep in thought. Slowly he turned to look at Conner, who was leaning on the wall behind the Doctor's chair. Conner heard his superior's conversation with the Cybercon commander and looked a little bit amused.

"Conner my boy…How would you like to meet Alex again?" He asked. Conner remained silent for a moment. The doctor waited patiently for his most trusted follower to answer.

Then Conner slowly smirked. "It would be nice to toy with him…Since of course he has that deep emotional scar in his emotional life that was the result of his twerp sister death." He said while lifting his left gloved hand and slowly pulled it off his hand revealing deep severe bite marks on his hand that were from White's sister biting him one time while he watched the scientists in amusement running tests on her and under his orders, beating her. He had walked up to the table and placed one hand down so he could check her pulse. But then she had bit him so hard that it actually made Conner grunt in pain which was something he rarely ever did.

Ever since that day he held a deep hatred for the failed subject even when she died of nanite poisoning.

The Doctor chuckled and smiled. "Thank you my boy." He said. Conner nodded. Slowly he walked towards the door and was about to leave until The doctor said. "Don't you think it is funny Conner?"

Conner turned a little and asked. "What do you mean sir?"

The Doctor just smirked. "Don't you think it is funny how Alex is wearing that particular vest he now wears whenever he is fighting. Doesn't it remind you of _him_." The Doctor said.

Conner nodded. "Ye sir. It does." He said, he knew who his superior was talking about. And how that the person he was talking about had been a thorn in the Doctor's side since the day that person came to Pandora.

"Now go on my boy, you have several days until your assignment." The Doctor said.

Conner nodded and left the room.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

Parker wasn't our guy. He was a fool and the guy responsible for the destruction of the Omaticaya Hometree and the deaths with it, but he wasn't the man who sold us out. Sounds like this Conner guy might be a good candidate. As if Quaritch wasn't a bigger concern when he was alive, from what I'm hearing, Quaritch is nothing but a thorn in a toe compared to Conner. It's funny, he sounds like his first name is John, John Conner. What a disgrace to the name. I mean, John Conner, in the Terminator films, was a savior of the human race that fought the evil SkyNet. Colonel Conner ran John's name through the mud.

Enough about that, Alex and I were having lunch at the mess hall. Alex took a bite of his sandwich as I was talking.

"You wanna hear something?" I asked.

He nodded.

"About two to three hundred years back, in the 1900s, a race of organics called the quarians used to inhabit a region of space called the Perseus Veil, or at least what the humans called it. They built a race of machines called the geth for combat and manual labor."

"Sounds like the gith rebelled." Alex said after swallowing.

"First, I hate to correct you, but it's pronounced 'geth'."

"And the scholar once again amazes us with his knowledge." Alex laughed.

"I'm serious!"

He then stopped smiling and looked at me.

"Alright, alright. Continue."

"As I was saying, the geth were created to do menial tasks too hazardous for quarians. They were built with VI level intelligences."

"VI?"

"Virtual Intelligence, a grade below AI,"

"What's wrong with AI? Aren't robots supposed to be AI?"

"The official definition of Artificial Intelligence is for machiens to be self-aware and without organic control. That's why most organic species feared them. So, VIs were created."

"And VIs are easily controlled?"

"Unless some idiot hacks into them and causes Primus knows what, yeah." I nodded.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, the geth eventually grew self-aware and started questioning their creators, asking them if they had souls. Then, the quarians panicked. They tried to deactivate them, but it was a misunderstanding, a big one. The geth rebelled, forcing the quarians to flee their own homeworld and colonies. The quarians formed a tight-knit fleet of around 17,000 starships, big and small. The quarians, since they lived on these ships for so long, eventually became sterilized. There was a chance that even being exposed to the atmosphere of foreign contaminants could kill them. But, there was a chance that they could adapt after a while, after being sick of course."

"That's terrible."

"It is. They've been traveling for three hundred years. After the Geth rebellion, the geth also call it 'the Morning War', the geth closed the Perseus Veil to all species. Any diplomatic vessels were destroyed. The quarians lost their embassy on the Citadel and they've been seen as thieves and scavengers by basically every species ever since."I said.

"That sounds like a race from a TV show... I can't remember what it was called. It wasvery old, 21st Century stuff." He means _Battlestar Galactica_. Yeah, it is somewhat similar. Some race creates machines. THe machines rebel and the race survives on a fleet of ships.

"But, Quarians are considered, to a few individuals, to be the masters of technology and ships." I added.

"How do you get all this information? I'm sure no one's ever heard about these things." He said with a confused look.

"Mostly everyone in my dimension calls it 'fiction', but in reality, there is a vast world of possibilities, dimensions where even your creations are real. And there's always the lore. To me, it's considered 'common knowledge'." I told him, smiling.

"Says the scholar," He said.

I was about to say something else when the speakers started to burst into a high-pitched static. We both covered our ears. The glass for some reason, held together, thankfully. I then felt it go higher and something had gotten into my brain, painfully.

I swore I heard something in there. It sounded frantic... like something crying for help

_::So... on... Ple...re... SR...:: _

_WARNING! HIGH PITCHED FREQUE-_

_I felt myself go into unciousness as I fell to the floor. I was covered in a black abyss covered in stars. I then see a star-ship in the distance. It was.. small, like a stealth frigate. It looked like something from Mass Effect, only a little bigger. The ship was painted black, entirely. But, on its side I could see the Autobot symbol and words on its side... Night Fury IDSR- 83. There was another ship, large, bulky and terrifying. It attacked the smaller ship and the two battled. The small ship was fast, but the bigger one was devastating and brutal. Until finally the smaller ship, 'Night Fury' sent a large powerfeal beam of energy onto the bigger ship. I watched as the bigger ship exploded, but the Night Fury sped towards the blue planet. As it entered the atmosphere, it bursted into flames, going past speeds lethal to all species. It crashed into the side of a canyon that had a river far below. The hole was big, with a trail of smoke coming from it. _

_I finally saw the ship, on fire, with the crew all dead. And the crew all looked like different species, but only bigger and Cybertronian. They all had the Autobot symbol. _

_The vision faded. And a light awaited me. _

XXX

I woke up with someone standing over me, waving a flashlight in my eyes. I had a massive headache. Voices started to reach my ears.

"He's alright, he's awake." I heard Karen say. I then sat up and looked around. Alex was sitting down, his face pale with fear. I was in the medical bay.

"What the frag happened?" I asked, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"There was another burst of static from the speakers, it happens here all the time, but I never saw it knock out a kid like you, before." Karen explained. I looked at her.

"Static?"

"It's been going on for fifty years now. Every once in a while, usually a month or two, that the audio speakers start acting funny. It hurts the ears, nearly deafening them. A lot of us think it's radio interference, others say it's interference from the atmosphere or one of the other moons." Karen said. I swore I heard something Cybertronian. Oh well, must be hearing things. But, you never know for sure.

"Hasn't anyone looked into this?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Nah, we just leave it be." She said.

"You gave me quite a scare, Guardian. Almost thought you were dead."He said, relieved, color returning to his face.

"Don't tell Tarya I fainted, please. It might freak her out." I said. She was a healer. And she might go Ratchet on me.

Karen and Alex looked at eachother and something passed like they thought I was...

"OH NO! IT IS NOT LIKE _THAT_!" I said, my voice rising. My face blushed.

Karen and Alex, their faces holding their snickers, just nodded.

"Okay, we'll hold you to that." Alex said.

I sighed.

Did Jake have to deal with this too? Oh wait, he actually expressed feelings for her that one time when going to meet up with her for our first day as clansmen.

After a few minutes, I was cleared to leave with Alex and we left for the Hometree.

XXX

(Tarya's POV)

Guardian and Alex returned to the Hometree in the afternoon. Both were tired. Parkerselfridge, the man who ordered the attack on the Omaticaya Hometree had been captured. Good riddance. We have always had a hatred for that man, including the Sky People who tried to destroy us. Guardian, I had heard, was a former Mute, himself. He could talk with a musical device that was... changed to talk for him. That was interesting. I also heard him about how he had once became entirely a Sky Person, into what he called 'an Autoborg'. His ancestor, he said, was Optimusprime, who led a race of metal- people called 'Autobots' and that he was an 'Autoborg'. The concept sounded interesting.

At dinner, his meal was once again stolen by the **olo'eyktan's **mount, much to his dismay.

'You now owe me two fish, you hear?" Guardian yelled after him. It was very funny.

He and I had somewhat, similar origins. He never knew his parents. And I never knew mine. He had grown up as an orphan, the clan raised me. He had grown up alone with no friends. And now, he was something that the Cybercons, those... evil metal-men, hated and despised. His ancestors were hated by theirs. In fact, he told me that the Cybercons' ancestors began what was called 'the Cybertronian Wars'.

I was interested in medicine. I had become fascinated by it as a child when Grace first came to our Clan. Over the years, I learned how to cure illnesses, make remedies for colds my people had. I was trained by Grace herself, along with Max and Normspellman to become a healer. I am stil training to become one, no matter what the other healers say.

I noticed he had a bump on his head. Guardian just said that he bumped his head on a branch while jumping, but I believe he had fallen down. I left him alone on that matter. When it was time for our clan to sleep, Guardian slept alone on the floor level. I usually slept on the level up the spiral from him. I couldn't sleep. I heard moaning and whispers from down the spiral staircase. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. I went downstairs and crept, searching for the source. Perhaps, it was a sick person. The voice sounded... small.

I found the source: Guardian. Guardian was asleep, with no blankets to cover him. He was tossing and turning, shaking his head as though to deny something.

"No... NO!" He whispered. I kneeled, clutching the blanket that I had brought with me.

"Reapers... Jake... No... not Jake... Not.. Neytiri... Stay away... Stay away!" He said, in his sleep. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes. I noticed that he was saying the names of the Omaticaya's **olo'eyktan** and his mate. And something else... 'Reapers'.

"Cybercons... stay away... from clan... from Jake!" He moaned.

He grunted as though in pain. I felt pity for him. This boy who had rose up to defend the Omaticaya... was being plagued by nightmares and not from his past. Something was scaring him as he was dreaming. He was so brave during the raid last night on our Hometree. He killed five Cybercons that would try to destroy him and our Hometree. They also wanted to capture our **olo'eyktan**.

I felt pity... and something else for him. I would soon know in time. I felt... that I was starting to care about him. I put my blanket and made sure it covered his feet and chest. He then seemed less afraid and sad when my hand, for a brief moment, touched his forehead. He felt cold. Then, I pulled my hand. I smiled, knowing he would be alright. But inside me, I could feel that something terrible was hidden inside of him. Something he didn't want the others to know. I then went back to sleep, having a spare blanket.


	9. Reformat and Conner's Location

(Alex's POV)

I stood alone in the dark forest. It was around two thirty in the morning. I was standing at the area that Sai'ria and I had mated at…Man it felt so long ago when she and I mated. I remember the night very clearly. The memories made me smile. But I quickly refocused on why I came out here. I looked at my hands and then I formed my blade on my left arm and then another blade on my right. I remember talking with Karen before Guardian and I left for home. I told her how I formed two blades instead of one and how hard it was for me before, but now it's easy and simple to me.

_XXX_

_"That's strange." Karen said to me while we were in the Avatar station._

_"Do think that I maybe able to form new weapons or equipment?" I asked her._

_She shook her head. "I don't think it is possible, I don't know everything about the nanites. But I do know that you may not be able to form anything new. Since of course your nanites like other come with preset forms. Meaning that the forms and functions that you have now are the ones that you will always have and you wont be able to form anything new."_

_"But I was able to form two blades instead of one. Before I could only form one."_

_"But still Alex. Your blade was preset in your nanites the moment you activated them. So even if you were able to form two blades, that still doesn't mean anything." Karen said. "Just promise me Alex. Don't try and tire yourself with forming anything new."_

_XXX_

But I was going to try. I was going to try and form something new. Before my nanites formed my new weapons whenever I asked them or suggested for something new. But now I'm going to tell them to form something new that I want them to form. I raised my arms and then concentrated on the nanites in my blood.

"Okay! Let's try something new." I said aloud. I then concentrated some more and then as I did I saw glowing white lines appear over my arms. I closed my eyes and pictured what I wanted to form. Lets try Duel Axes. I then began to will my nanites to form what the new weapon I wanted…But nothing was happening!

I stood where I was for several minutes trying to make my nanites work. But nothing was happening! I gritted my teeth.

"Come on…Come on…Come on!" I said in irritation. But again nothing happened! I quickly stopped trying to form the weapons and then I felt myself kneel onto the ground and pant. "Shoot!" I said. I got up again and tried again to form another kind of weapon, a Scythe. But again nothing!

I kneeled in exhaustion and I felt myself actually collapse on both my knees. I panted again. "Why wont you guys work! You form equipment for me! I'm in charge of you machines! Your not in control of me!" I said aloud to my nanites as if they could hear me. I gritted my teeth and tried to form something again, but I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist lovingly.

"Alex." I heard Sai'ria's voice behind me say. I turned my head to look at her. I saw her kneeling next to me. Slowly she and I stood up. She hugged me while I hugged her back. "Alex…What are you doing?" She asked me.

I was silent for a moment. "I want to try and form something new. Anything, so that way if the RDA or the Cybercons attack again, I'll have something new to use against them. I just want to defend our clan and the Omaticaya." I said to her.

She just looked at me. "My Alex…I understand. But you must remember. Even though you have these powers, you can't put yourself under this much stress. You need to rest. Even the greatest warriors must rest." She said. I was silent for a moment. She continued. "And you have been in multiple battles for the last three days, My Alex…You must rest." She said.

I thought about what she was saying. Slowly my eyes closed. Three days ago when Jake, Neytiri and I were returning to the Hometree…The one person I was looking forward to seeing the most was her…She is my mate. And now here I have the chance to actually spend some time with her in peace…And I was busy trying to form weapons! I felt extremely terrible now.

I opened my eyes and looked into her eyes I placed my hand over her cheek. "Sai'ria…I'm so sorry." I said to her. "I know I haven't been a good mate for you. I've always been running off into battle…Please…Forgive me." I said to her while kneeling.

She then sat down in front of me and hugged me. "It's okay Alex…I'm never angry at you for willingly fighting for the clans…But I just want to be with you." She said. I nodded.

"I want to be with you to…And I promise that today that I will not go off and fight today. Your right…I do need to rest…And spend time with the woman I love." I said to her. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said. I smiled and nodded at her. We stood up.

"Come on…Lets get back to the Hometree. I feel very tired right now and I thing I do need rest." I said. Sai'ria smiled again and nodded.

We then began to walk back to the Hometree.

"How's Tu'ri doing?" I asked Sai'ria.

"She's fine. She's acting like her regular self and she isn't scarred about a few nights ago. She was mostly scarred for you Alex." Sai'ria said. I nodded. I was always amazed about my sister in law. She never seemed to let an event like when she nearly got killed by Killjoy bother her. She mostly worries about other people. Much like Emma used to do. I'm just glade Tu'ri wasn't emotionally scared.

"Sai'ria?"

"Yes Alex." Sai'ria said. I looked at her and then smiled.

"So do you trust Guardian yet?" I asked.

She simply smiled at me. "Yes…I do. If you trust him. Then I trust him enough to know he won't ever harm anyone of our clan." She said.

I just smiled and nodded. I was glade that she trusts Guardian a little bit. After I told her about Guardian willingly taking the gun shot for me. She trusted him a little bit more. She still thinks it is strange talking with him. But she doesn't act like she used to. Which I was glad about. After walking for a few more minute we finally reached the Hometree.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

I awoke to a pair of hands shaking me. I opened my eyes. Tarya was right over me. I back up, crawling on my hands. I looked around, everyone was up. I guess I had been sleeping a little late. It was around ten in the morning.

I looked at her.

_You have been sleeping all morning._ She explained.

"Well, I've been:" I counted these off with my fingers.

"Shot at, exercising, capturing bad guys, and of course, fighting Cybercons."

"Yeah, I've been tired." I said.

_How about we have a little fun today? _She asked.

I tilted my head.

_We could go swimming in the lake._

There's a lake here?

"I'm not so sure we could do that. I mean, it sounds like it's far from here." I said, thinking of the Cybercons.

She rolled her eyes.

_It is not that far, in fact, it is just only about… an hour two away. You need to relax._ She signed.

I thought about it. I always did want to have a little fun, to relieve some tension.

I nodded.

"Alright, let's do it."

We didn't need bathing suits. I wore a loin cloth, she wore a loin cloth and a cloth bra. We don't need anything more than that.

"I'm thinking we should get to the lake faster... by you riding me in my Thanator form." She just looked at me uneasily.

_Are you sure about that? _

I nodded.

"Of course! Lots of organics have ridden on Autoborgs in their alternate forms." I said, remembering Sam riding in Bumble-bee.

I transformed into my big Cybertronian form and transformed into a Thanator.

"Relax, it'll be great!" I told her. She sighed and I lowered myself as she climbed onto my back.

"Don't bond with me, okay? I prefer some mental privacy." I said.  
I felt her hands hold my queue firmly and her body lean down. She was ready. I then stood and began our journey towards the lake. It took about thirty minutes.

It was a large, peaceful place. It was really big. It was so big, you could hide Omega Supreme underwater... while having him lay down.

She got off after I lowered myself. She looked... tense, like the most amazing thing had happened.

"Was it alright?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled.

_That was fun. But, just do not go too fast._

I nodded.

"Sure."

I transformed back into my human form.

I looked at the lake and back to her.

"So, what do we do first?"

She looked up at a big tree. This thing was huge, about half the height of the Hometree. It had large, thick branches. I looked up and then back to her. She looked back at me.

I knew what she was thinking. And it was insane. She started to climb up the tree. I climbed up behind her, so if she fell, I would catch her. We climbed at a steady pace. After about twenty minutes, we reached a large, thick branch. She sat on it, panting. I sat next to her, but not too close. I tried not to look down.

She then stood up, fearlessly.

_I shall go first. But, when you jump can I ask you a favor? _

I nodded.

"Sure."

_Can you transform into your Cybertronian form? _

"Which one? Big or small?"

_The big form _she signed.

A knot formed in my stomach. If I transformed, there was a chance the whole branch could come crashing down. I could get myself hurt, or Tarya.

"I'm not so sure."

_I will be far away if you crash. Can you not transform when you fall? _

I nodded.

"Yeah, but, there's a chance that the fall will be too quick."

She smirked.

_Will you relax for once? This tree will support you. Just do not jump on it. I would like to see a Cybertronian canonball. _

Ah, so that's what this is about! She wants to see me do a cannonball in my mazximized height form! But, where did she learn 'cannonball' from? Did Max tell her? Or was it Norm? I'll have to ask them.

I stood up.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it, but ladies' first." I said, smiling. She smiled back and then ran off the tree and jumped. Fear gripped me until I heard a small 'splash'. I transformed into my Cybertronian form. The branch groaned. I then walked very lightly on it, I looked down below to see the water. Tarya was on a log, looking up. She was wet. I swear I thought she looked beauti- NO! We are friends! We are just friends!

I sighed and jumped. I jumped far, making sure that Tarya was not in the radius. I hugged my knees yelling for her to hear.

_"CANNONBALL!" _

I felt the air rush and then I felt myself go under the water in a matter of seconds. The water felt heavy, that was because I was heavy. I looked up underwater to see the splash's radius. It looked big. I transformed into my human form and swam up to see Tarya on the log, her eyes were wide and grinning. The log was drifting farther away. I swam over there and caught up to her.

"Need a ride back to shore?" I asked. She nodded.

_Yes, please. _She smiled. I transformed. and repositioned myself having me hold the log facing the shore. I started kicking.

"Sorry if that scared you."

_No,no. It was great!_ SHe signed smiling.

I smiled back.

"That's the first time I did a cannonball." I said. I looked up hearing a screech. THere were two Ikrans up in the sky. I zoomed my optics in, getting an enchanced image of the riders. The Ikrans were wet for some reason. And... It was Jake and Neytirii! Both of them were wet. They must have gotten caught in the splash radius.

Oops.

Jake looked down at me in mock anger and raised his fist. Neytiri laughed.

I just looked at Tarya.

"Never saw them while I jumped," I said, sheepishly.

When we got back to shore, I helped her get off the log, by holding out my hand and she took it. She then jumped off the log, with my support. I felt warmth from that touch. I then looked into her golden eyes. She smiled down at me like a godde- PRIMUS! WHERE DO THESE THOUGHTS COME FROM?

I felt a shock pass between us. Tarya winced and withdrew her hand. She and I looked at it.

"You okay? Sorry, I shocked you." She looked at me.

_It's alright. I am fine. _

I transformed into my Palulukan form and lowered myself for her to mount. I then went off at a steady, but not too fast, pace. I felt her grip loosen during that time, so I had to slow down. After about thirty minutes, just before the Hometree was in sight,She fell off. At first, I thought she had accidentally let go. I stopped and turned around. She was lying on the ground, still. That was not a good sign. I went over to her, in my human form.

"Tarya? Are you okay?" I asked. I then turned her over. I checked her pulse. It was steady, but...

Then, I felt her pulse go of balance, as though something inside her was changing. Panic started to grow inside me. I transformed into my Cybertronian from and carried her uncioncious body in my arms.

"ALEX! SAI'RIA!" I yelled, running towards the Hometree. The guards started to look at me weirdly as I was running. I transformed back into my human form.

**"Where is the olo'eyktan?"** I asked one of them. They looked at Tarya and then back to me.

**"He is resting, Guardianprime. Should I get a healer?" **

**"Do so, quickly!" **I said.

The guard nodded and went off to find a healer, and notify Alex.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

Sai'ria and I quickly ran towards one of the Alcoves that Tarya was at. Sai'ria and I had been resting in our Hammock until one of the Guards came and told me that Tarya had collapsed while she and Guardian had just come back to the Hometree. The Guard was now leading Sai'ria and I to the Alcove she was at. When we arrived I saw that there were three people in the Alcove. Tarya was lying on the ground unconscious. Guardian was sitting next to her. A female healer was looking over her body trying to see if she could do anything. Sai'ria and I stepped in and the healer and Guardian look up.

"How is she?" I asked the healer.

"I do not know Olo'eyktan." She said to me. I nodded at her.

"Okay I understand. Let me try and take a look." I said to her. She nodded.

Slowly I walked up to Tarya's unconscious body and kneeled. Sai'ria kneeled next to me. I placed my hand on her neck and felt a pulse. But her pulse was going rapid. Something wasn't right.

"What are you going to do, Alex?" Guardian asked me. I looked at him. He was extremely worried about Tarya. If this wasn't serious I would've teased him a little since to me and some other people, it is obvious he likes Tarya. Even if he doesn't know it himself.

I looked at Tayra and then said to Guardian. "I'm going to use my nanites and have them tell me what is wrong with her." I said. "All I'm going to do is touch her forehead and have the nanites in my blood send a scan of her status and they should tell me what is wrong."

Guardian looked at me and nodded. Slowly I raised my left hand and placed it on Tarya's forehead. Soon glowing white lines appeared over my hand and moved down to Tarya's forehead. A few seconds later my nanites gave me a result.

"_Unknown energy detected through out patient's body. Patient is under a form of metamorphosis in multiple blood chemistry regions." _

"What?" I said aloud.

"What is it Alex?" Guardian asked.

I shook my head. "Something's strange with her blood chemistry. My nanites say some of her organs are…in some kind of process where they are changing." I said

"Changing into what?" Guardian asked.

I shook my head again. "My nanites are still lookin…" I started but never finished when all of a sudden glowing blue lines appeared over Tarya's head. Everyone had a surprised look on their faces including me. I looked down in surprise. Then the glowing white lines that my nanites were producing to perform the scan had actually touched the glowing blue lines. Then my vision went blurry.

_I was now standing in a living room of some kind. Currently I was in my human form, still wearing my average clothing. I looked around at the room. It looked familiar to me for some reason. _

"_Alex. Come on sweetie, lunch time!" I heard a woman call out from behind me. I felt my eyes widen. I recognized the woman's voice. Slowly I turned to see a woman in casual clothes standing behind me. She had blond hair and green eyes. She had a kind smile. I felt my eyes water._

"_M…Mom." I said aloud. Slowly I walked up to her and she walked over to me. Slowly my hand raised up to touch her face. But when I came in front of her, she walked through me as if I was air. I slowly turned to see that she was walking over to my seven year old self that was reading a story book. My seven year old self looked up at my mom and smiled. Mom and my seven year old self then walked towards the dining room so they could have lunch. But as my seven year old self was about to walk into the dining room. There was a knock on the door. My other self turned and I did the same. I saw my mom walking up to the door with my seven year old self following close behind. _

_Once they reached the door mom opened it, And I saw three people standing in front of the door. They were each wearing neat clothing, not business like, but not casual either. Two were men and the other was a woman/ They looked at my mother who smiled at them. _

"_He is up in his study, getting his work finished. But he knew you were coming so you can go up and up and see him." Mom said. _

_The leading man just nodded and smiled. "Thank you Mrs. White." He said. The man looked down at my other self who was confused. I remember this. My dad had some visitors coming to talk with him. Mom told me that they were talking to him about him going on a business trip. I remember how curious I was that day._

"_So this is young Alex isn't it." The only woman said while she smiled at me. I was shy so I hid behind mom._

_Mom just laughed a little. "Yeah. This is Alex. Emma is in the other room. We're just going to have lunch." _

_The leading man just nodded. "I'm sorry if we interrupted you." _

"_Don't be. I understand how important this is for you and Desmond." Mom said._

_They all nodded. "We'll make this quick so that way Desmond wont have to miss spending time with the three of you." The man said. Mom nodded. She then motioned my other self to follow her into the dining room. But as my other self did. He turned to look at the three people. I remember looking at their eyes…And thought it was weird how they all had light blue eyes. But my other self shook his head as he followed mom. The three people then went up to my Dad's study. Then slowly everything around me began to go dark and my vision returned to normal. _

_XXX_

_(Guardian's POV) _

I looked down at Tarya as the blue lines, which were her veins and arteries, slowly activated. I knew this had something to do with me. I had a suspicion when Alex told me his nanites found out that her organs were changing. I had a strong suspicion it was Reformat.

Reformat is a process every Autoborg goes through to receive his or her Cybertronian form. It's a long process, taking months for it to complete. While something's improved, others were drastically changed. I went through more than two months of it. My entire body had changed and I had a voice.

"By the Allspark," I whispered. If Tarya was going under Reformat, Then… that meant…

Alex looked at me. I looked at him seriously.

"She's in Reformat."  
Alex tilted his head.

"What?"

I looked from Tarya to Alex.

"Reformat is a process that changes descendants of Autobots into a Cybernetically enhanced organic being. It improves some things, like speed, strength and health. But, it changes the entire body. I went through the same thing." I said.

"How does it start?"

"For me, I touched a ball that sent me to my Pandora and activated it when I touched it. It only happens to Autoborgs."

"What are the symptoms?"

"Basically? Your entire body is changing from organic to techno-organic. It's slow, there may be some pain in there. For mutes, like I once was, you get a voice. You also get visions."

"Of what?"

"How the Autoborgs started, visions of wars and such."

I looked down at her. She was like me… an Autoborg. She was the only one other than me. And she was only thirteen years old. How could I, in fact, how come anyone never even saw this coming? Who's her Autobot descendant? I know that sometimes bloodlines can merge a little bit, but, I would like to know.

"I can't believe it, she's an _Autoborg_, my kind." I whispered.

"Looks like you're not alone." He said.

I remembered all the stares and such that the clans gave me when I entered the Omaticaya. Tarya was going to have the same thing happened to her. And I would make sure that the Cybercons never hurt her or there would be Pit to pay.

XXX

_(Tarya's POV)_

_During the ride back to the Home tree, I felt faint and weak. I lost conciousness when I fell. _

I woke up to see Guardian and Alex kneeling right next to me. A female healer, Rila, I think, was there. Some of the other Clansmen were around me, watching me with wurprised looks. I looked at Guardian who's eyes were wide in surprise and confusion.

"You fell off of me and got knocked out. I took you here... and well... look at your hands." Guardian said in English. I did so and I jerked back. My veins, my arteries, were glowing blue. I felt uneasy and strange. Was this some kind of disease? A virus, perhaps?

I looked up at Guardian uneasily. I had felt a searing pain in my right hand when he held my hand... like something had been activated. Guardian leaned closer when I sat up.

"Tarya, listen to me very carefully. Your body is entering a process called 'Reformat'. Every Autoborg goes through it." Guardian said, trying to reassure me. My ears twitched.

Process? Autoborg? Did he mean...?

_It is like puberty? _I asked.

Alex nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that."

I looked at him.

_How does this happen?_

"Well, if an Autoborg, before the kid can transform, touches something Cybertronian, say a small blue ball that blasts you into another dimension; like what happened to me, or in your case: hold a Cybertronian hand; that kid goes into Reformat. It takes a while. The first stage is the veins, your blood chemistry and your organs change into techno-organic organs that allows you to breathe the atmospheres of other worlds, but over time, your skin, muscles and bone will... change from completely organic to Cybertronian flesh. You can change to and from Cybertronian and organic. So, it's not all bad." Guardian explained.

I was stunned. I was liek him, an Autoborg. But... how could this be? Guardian said that he was a mute, like me, but he was from another... what was the word? Ah, 'reality'. But, then again, Guardian did say that the war between his people and the Cybercons had gone from one universe to many others.

"There are some pretty cool things that can happen, like you can access the internet, break through firewalls, and for the mutes, you get a voice!" He smiled.

I blinked.

A voice?

_How long will this take? _

Guardian shrugged.

"For me it was over two months. But, that's to a _human_ descendant. Na'vi could be different."

_Are there any side effects? _I asked, there was always a catch, as humans would say.

Guardian tensed.

"You get... visions."

_Do you mean nightmares? _

Guardian shrugged.

"You get visions _and_ _nightmares_,"He said.

Ah, so it affects the mind as well. I wanted to smack him, but I couldn't. I knew that there were times when you wanted to hide something and there were times when you had to reveal it. He could have told me, but he couldn't because neither of us knew.  
I sighed.

This would be a _long _process, I thought. But, at least Guardian would be there to help me.

(Alex's POV)

Basically about an hour after we found out Tarya was an Autoborg Guardian, Tarya Sai'ria and I were at Hells Gate. Me and Guardian were in a room with Karen and Max discussing on some information they found last night about Conner's where about Sai'ria and Tarya were some where in Hells Gate where the air is breathable for them. I was still thinking about what I found out an hour ago. Tarya was an Autoborg! That was a shock to the rest of the clan. Including me. I remember when I first met Tarya. I would've never expected her to be an Autoborg. The clans were shocked but they hadn't treated Tarya with disrespect. Since they've known her for a while and they know that she can be trusted.

Karen walked up to us with her holo pad in her hand and then sending the information on the pad to a screen in the room. "Okay…The info we have right now is still sketchy…But I think we may know where Colonel Conner is at."

I leaned on the wall listening intently. Karen and the others knew how important this was to me. "Last night we were listening on the RDA's frequency with out them knowing that we hacked in. Luckily we found Conner's location when he was informing marines that he was arriving at the region that he would be staying at for a week." Karen said.

The contents on Karen's Holo pad appeared on the screen in the room. She then flicked threw a couple of contents and then played a recording of Conner's voice. My hand clinched in a fist when I heard that murder's voice. Karen paused the recording. She looked at me and Guardian.

"We haven't found any bases in that region that would be maximum security. Since Conner is the actual leader of ALL SecOps. We would think that he would go to some where more secure. But all we can find is areas that are small outposts that aren't even close to the same level of security as the other four outposts would be." Max said.

We all thought for a moment. Then Karen looked at the map of the region on the screen. Then she snapped her fingers. "What if it's underground!" She said aloud.

We all looked at her. "An underground…Base?" Guardian asked.

Karen nodded. "Yeah…Before any of you ask I knew someone that actually said that the RDA sometimes actually had bases hidden beneath the surface." She said. She knew some one?

"Who was it that you knew that knew about this Karen?" I asked her.

"Sorry Alex, But now we have to focus on this right now." She said. I sighed and nodded. "Anyway, he told me that the bases would have two levels to them. One would be an average sized outpost base. But then if you went into one building there would be an elevator leading beneath the ground. Basically typical paranoid marine tactics. If the surface is breached, The underground level would act as the last line of defense and better prep to handle the threat above ground." Karen said.

"Well…Looks like they wont be safe underground now that we know that there is a base beneath the surface." I said as I slammed my fists together. "Conner may think he is safe now…But he's going to be a little shocked to see Guardian and I just walk into that base."

Guardian nodded but then said. "I think we should wait before we attack though. Proble let Karen and the others look for more data and try and find out which surface base actually leads to the underground base. Then we will be able to attack them when we know for sure which one it is." Guardian said to me. I nodded.

"Okay, you're right Guardian. But we should attack in about a week though. If that is how long Conner will be underground."

We all nodded.

"Okay you two. Come back here in a week and we'll tell you what we've got." Karen said.

Guardian and I both nodded at Karen and slowly walked out of the room to meet up with Sai'ria and Tarya.

XXX

(Tarya's POV)

(Tarya's POV)

While Guardian and Alex were inside, Sai'ria and I were outside in an area where we could both breathe, but I could breathe human air. It felt strange to learn that I was of Guardian's kind. How could this have happened? If I had parents, what happened to them? Why was I not with the Autoborgs? Make no mistake, I did not mean that I did not like living with the Na'vi. I was one of them, but I was also Autoborg. I was one of two tribes now.

Sai'ria looked at me.

"**Tarya, do you feel alright?" **Sai'ria asked.

I nodded.

_I feel strange, but no illness. It is just hard for me to believe. _

I looked at her abdomen. It was starting to swell a little, a sure sign that she was entering the first stages of pregnancy.

"**It is hard for me to believe this as well. If there were signs, we have never seen them." **

Except, I did have dreams, and I still have them, about a world… of metal men, like Guardian, but different. The sky was alien to me, the structures and cities of this planet were different to the ones I saw on the pictures Grace had shown us when I was a child. These cities were taller, and I apologize to offending anyone but, _alien_. Guardian would have to teach me about his ancestors, no, _our _ancestors and this 'Cybertronian War' he talks about.

Sai'ria then paused and changed the subject.

"**So, what do you think about Guardianprime?" **

_What do you mean? _

"**Do you… like him?" **Sai'ria asked.

I looked at her confused and speechless.

"**I am just curious." **She said, apologetically.

I started to think. Guardian would deny being interested in me as a mate, but he did care about me, as I did for him… but I did not know what to think now.

I was about to reply when Alex and Guardian came out.

"Well, we've got a major criminal on Pandora, but the thing is, we have to wait a week for more information." Guardian said to us.

"More like _war criminal," _Alex said, angrily.

"We'll deal with him. In the meantime, we should relax, Alex. I'm looking forward to a nice long holiday after going into some fights." Guardian said.

Alex relaxed a little.

He then nodded.

We left Hell's Gate to go back to our Hometree. It may be an interesting week for us.


	10. Decoy and Capture

I walked down the spiral quickly so I could meet with Guardian so that way we could head off. It has been about a week since we all found out Tarya was an Autoborg. She seems to be handling her transformation okay, with the help of guardian. It was a good thing that Guardian was actually here to help Tarya through this. By now her entire right arm has been turned into a mechanical arm. Other than that everyone is treating Tarya with respect. Even though some people are finding it a little bit weird.

Sai'ria is starting to show signs of her pregnancy but she is handling it okay. She is looking forward for our child to be born. But I occasionally have to remind her that it will be a while before our child is born. And I intend to make sure the RDA is off of Pandora and that all of the Cybercons are dead or gone. Because I don't want to raise our child in a time where there is fighting, I want our child not to have to worry about times of war or fighting. So this helps drive me greatly.

We found out exactly where Conner's base is at from Karen last night. She says it's the largest base in the region so it won't be that hard to find the entrance to the underground base. Guardian and I decided that we would actually leave in the morning. That way the RDA guards will be more tired. But I found myself actually eager to get this assignment done. I want to confront Conner, I have questions that I want him to answer before I kill him. But I will not let my anger blind me this time. This time, I am in control!

Slowly I approached Guardian who was standing and talking with Tarya. I then smirked when I came up with a smart-aleck remark. When I approached the two of them I said. "So…What are you two love birds doing out here?" I said.

They both looked at me and blushed madly. I just smiled and said. "Just kidding."

They just looked at me a little irritated but they got over it. Guardian looked at me. "Are you ready for this?" He asked me. I was silent for a moment and then slowly pulled up my vest hood.

"Yeah…I'm ready to avenge my sister's death. Conner has had seven years of getting away for what he has done…But not today. Today…He is not going to get away." I said.

Guardian nodded. I then heard a flapping noise behind me and something landed behind me. Then I heard Pyrus' screech. I turned to face him and saw that he was lightly nudging my arm, he was eager to get ready. I just smiled and lightly rubbed his head. "Sorry pal, I'm afraid you're not coming with me on this one." I said to his head.

Pyrus made a screech of disappointment. I knew that he wanted to go with me. He was extremely loyal to me that he would willingly fly with me to wherever I was going. But I knew that he may not come out alive if I brought him. I then smiled and said. "Don't worry, next time. And besides you still owe Guardian two fish." I said.

"Uh, make that three." Guardian said. I smiled. For some reason Pyrus enjoyed taking Guardian's food. Even when Guardian is prepared for Pyrus, Pyrus always seems to know the exact time when he should make his move. Pyrus made a screech that could've been laughter.

"Go on pal, I'll be back soon and then we can fly." I said. Pyrus then raised his wings and then flew back to the top of the Hometree. Then I noticed Sai'ria, Jake and Neytiri approach. Jake and Neytiri walked past me to speak with Guardian while I walked towards Sai'ria so we could have a moment alone.

She hugged me and then kissed me. "Be careful my Alex." She said. I nodded at her as I enjoyed our hug.

"I will. I promise." I said to her. She and I stood hugging one another. She was worried because she and I both knew that I have been waiting for this day. To make Conner pay for taking Emma's life. I saw tears role down her eyes. She was afraid that by me confronting Conner, all of the pain and sadness I felt the day of Emma's death, would resurface and hurt me. I slowly broke the hug and then looked at her and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. After we broke the hug I noticed Tu'ri walking up to us. She hugged me.

"Be careful big brother." She said.

I smiled. "I will sister." We broke the hug, I shared one last kiss with Sai'ria and I walked towards Guardian.

"Ready?" He asked me.

I nodded and looked towards the forest. "Yeah, I've been ready for this." I said. Guardian then transformed into his Palulukan form and ran towards the forest, I took one last look at Jake, Neytiri, Tu'ri and Sai'ria. I smiled and nodded at them. I then focused on the forest and then I formed my thrusters and flew into the air and followed Guardian from above. As I flew I began to think about the day Conner spoke to me before I was drugged and sent to Pandora.

XX

_"There you go come on, come on." I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes to see some one in front of me wearing black shades over his eyes and was wearing all black._

_"That's it kid, welcome back." The man said. I looked around me and saw I was hand cuffed to a chair and I was also in a white room._

_"Well glade you're awake. You hungry?" He said. I just glared at him. The man smiled and raised his hands._

_"Alright then. That's fine." The man then pulledd up a chair and opened a file and Said _

_"Alex White is it. Well your sister talked a lot about you." Just the sound of him talking about Emma made my temper rise._

_"Don't you dare talk about my sister." I said in a low deadly tone._

_"Well incase your wondering my name is Colonel Conner. And I'm the one who ordered to have your sister to be put on a maximum dose of the naintes and also ordered to have her terminated since she was being a handful to the doctors and of course was on the verge of death, so you could say…"_

_"YOU MONSTOR! WHY DID YOU KIDNAP HER! Why did you it. Do you even realize she didn't even have parents and it's your fault that our parents are dead." I said._

_Conner just smiled "In these times risks have to be made to survive. And she wasn't an exception. And neither will you."_

_I was about to ask him what he meant but soon men wearing white came into the room._

_"Sedate him." I heard him say. The men came towards me holding a syringe filled with a liquid in it._

_I began to struggle in my chair trying to break free but it was no use. I felt the men jab the needle in to my neck and inject the fluid into my neck. The last thing I felt was me leaning forward and hearing the faint voice of Conner say "Shipp him off to Pandora. Enter him in Project Nano. And when the time comes well see how the Na'vi can stand up to use then." After that everything went black._

XXX

I then snapped to the present and gritted my teeth. _'You took everything from me.' I thought to myself. 'You took the one person who was the last of my birth family…My birth sister that I adored. The birth sister I would've done anything to protect. Now I'm going to make sure that she rests in peace. By making sure that you don't do the same thing to others….like you did to her!' I said. "I will not lose control…But I will make sure that you pay for what you have done!' _

I looked down at Guardian as he looked up at me as we traveled. I smiled and nodded. He nodded at me. I looked forward as we flew.

(Guardian's POV)

That **ikran** of Alex's has taken my fish, _thrice. _Alex should get better control of that greedy fellow. Next time, he's going to be swallowing a rock!

Tarya was doing fine for her first week. The Reformat for her was going much faster. It took me weeks to get there. She hasn't been able to transform her arm into anything, strange, but alright. She doesn't seem to be suffering anything aside the usual nightmares. That's also good. By my calculations on the rate of it spreading, it would be about… well, a few weeks at the least, or more.

I thought about how we were going to do this. We couldn't go in there, guns blazing, it would just cause a ruckus and make things harder, scare him away. We need to find out if there are other ways out. Karen's 'contact' might have lied or just didn't know at the time. Plus, we're going to need a schematic of the place… or interrogate a guard who works there. Maybe ask him… if we know how to do it. We were in sight of the outpost in about three hours. We stopped in the forest, just above the hill, beside a dirt road leading to it. Alex dropped down, deformed his wings as I transformed from Thanator to Cybertronian, to my human form.

I looked at the base. The walls were about twenty feet high. The base was about a few hundred meters wide. There were a few buildings, a landing pad for Samsons. There were also a few RDA jeeps, five Samsons, and of course, a dozen AMPs. There must be a whole company of marines' up top, maybe two underground.

"So, what were you and Tarya talking about?" Alex asked with a grinned.

I blushed.

"Lay off, alright?" I said, bitterly.

He nodded.

"Alright, don't get mad." He said, getting serious.

"We're going to have to think this through, plan it out. We don't want to scare him away." I said.

"But, Karen said that there was only one way down to the underground section and that's an elevator."

"The guy who told it to her might have lied or just told her what he knew. From my experience, there could be another way out." I said.

"Then, how do we get in? Through the back door?" He asked. That's funny.

"Samson's not good, they'd know about that. But, we could go through the gate." I suggested.

"Sure," he said, about to walk forward, I put my hand on his leg.

"Hold on a second. We need to go in there, using a disguise."

"You mean we just drive through the gate… with you as one of the vehicles and me as a marine?" He said, getting on to what I was thinking.

I nodded.

"But, I take the driver's seat. And the RDA does have a few prototypes, so why not give them one they didn't even know they had?" I asked rhetorically.

He grinned.

"Alright, I'm in."

I went onto the road and transformed, changed my alternate form into a Warthog from _Halo,_ with the three barreled turret in the back. I had a holoform of Adam Beach in RDA marine armor in the driver's seat. Alex, appearing as the last marine he killed looked at me.

"That's not any RDA vehicle I know of."

"It's not. It's a UNSC Warthog. It's used for light reconnaissance and transportation."

"'Warthog'?" He asked, getting in the passenger's side.

"The front has something that looks like tusks." I explained.

"Ah,"

I then drove down the road, towards the outpost.

"I'll do the talking, alright?" I said, changing the output to sound like Adam Beach.

"Sure, but, why this guy?"

"Ever seen Windtalkers? With Adam Beach and Nicholas Cage?"

"Names' sounds familiar."

"Twentieth Century classic." I said. I put on the brake as the guard waved us down at the gate.

"Hold up, guys! I can't let you in until I ask you a few things." He said with a southern accent. He was a white guy, about early twenties.

"Sure, thing. What's going on? I and Joe here have been out of reach for days now. We came back to Needle Hills and it was gone." I said, sounding genuinely confused.

"Meh, security's been pretty tight. We've got a traitor and some weird a** attacks going on. Director Selfridge was captured earlier this week by that traitor, Alex and some kind of weird robot that can transform into a Thanator." He shuddered.

"Anyway, what kind of vehicle is this? Haven't seen anything like this before." He said, looking at the hood.

"This, my friend, was given to us by a guy who works in the Research and Development department; gave it to us as a prototype, very 'hush-hush. 'It's called a Warthog, its fast and does a pretty good jump over a ledge if you need to get to the other side, y'know?" He nodded.

"What are your names?"

I then added our fake names to the database, immediately.

"Corporal Ben Yahtzee, this here is Private Joe Enders. We were on recon about twelve klicks from Needle Hills when it happened. We got lost then." Alex nodded.  
"Well, it's good to see you boys made it." He said, smiling.

"I have a question: Is there anyway outside the base besides the gate and by Samson?"

"Well, I did hear rumors about hatches that lead to some underground section, but I take it all as a bunch of bull, y'know?"  
Underground hatches? That sounds like a bunch of tubes coming from there. If that's true, then why am I not seeing any? They must be camouflaged.

"Alright, just asking. Can you let us in, now?" I asked.

"Sure," He said. He went inside his post and pressed a button and spoke into a mike. The gate opened.

I drove on in.

"Thanks!" I said.

Alex and I looked at eachother.

"Nice move, Guardian. So, who should make the first strike? Me or you?"  
"You go first; I'll lay down some fire with the machine gun." I said, changing my voice back to my normal self.

Guardian's plan worked out perfect. We're now in the base. We've both decided that I'd make the first move when we've entered the garage. Once that's done, I'll attack. I wonder how the marines will feel when they see that I've just come walking into their base with ultimate ease and also have a "little" help. Guardian drove into the garage and I looked around to see that multiple marines were working. There were plenty of AMP's in the base. That won't be a problem.

Slowly Guardian parked the "Warthog" and He looked at me in his Adam Breach appearance and nodded. I smirked and nodded back. Slowly I opened the passenger side door and stepped out of it. When I stepped out I slowly walked forward. A few marines took a glance my way. Quickly I ran forward towards a AMP and then jumped at it and then formed my battle staff with the blades on each end and I then fazed to my actual human form along with my regular clothes. The Pilot was to shocked to make a sound. I quickly extended the staff's length and then tripped the AMP with it and caused it to fall to the ground. I then impaled my staff through the protective glass and killed the pilot. When I was done all of the workers saw me.

"HOLY SHIT!" Once marine yelled as he raised his gun. All of the marines raised there weapons at me.

I smirked as I formed my blade on my one hand and then deformed my staff and formed my claw on my other hand. The marines were about to open fire, until Guardian transformed into his cybertronian form. He formed some kind of machine gun and began to fire at a bunch of marines. I ran forward and slashed my blade and claw at each marine in my way.

As I strike through marines, I finally heard the sirens start to ring. But I refocused on the marines. I quickly jumped up really high and then brought my blade down on a AMP cutting it in half. But then I felt a marine in a AMP tackle me along with another AMP. I feel to the ground. I saw a third marine in AMP coming but Guardian had formed his arm into a cannon and shot it completely obliterating it. I then formed both of my hammer fists and slammed them on the ground causing a giant impact which caused the AMP's to fly off me with such force that they crashed through the garage walls. I quickly got up and continued the fight.

XXX

"Sir!" Conner heard a marine call out. Conner went in front of holo screens while sitting down on a chair examining the security footage. Conner looked up at the Marine. "White and…That robot are wiping our guys out up there!"

Conner just continued to look at the screens. He could hear the explosions up above him even though he was miles bellow the garage. "I know." Conner said with his hands folded as he lightly adjusted his shades. He then looked at the marine in front of him. "Tell our men up on the surface to continue to fight White and the robot." He said.

The marine looked at him with a shocked look. "But sir!"

Conner then raised his hands and moved the holo screens away from his view and then quickly got out of his seat and ran forward towards the marine and grabbed him by his neck. The marine began to suffocate.

"Those are your orders. Follow them or you will be fed to the Trackers that we starve!" He said as he dropped the marine. The marine slowly stood up and nodded quickly, he then left the room quickly. Conner turned around and walked back to his seat. He hated marines who questioned his orders, this was another reason Conner would've been willing to kill Quaritch if he was still alive. Quaritch turned SecOps into a weak and laughable group. If Quaritch was still alive. Conner would've happily given Quaritch a slow…and painful death.

XXX

Me and Guardian finished the last marine and were headed towards the elevator. As we approached it, the doors opened and five marines were standing inside. They were all shocked at seeing us. I looked at Guardian and he nodded at me. I looked at the marines and formed my arm guns on both arms. I pointed them at the marines and ordered. "Out!

The marines looked at us with confused looks. I shot one of my arm guns and a bullet almost hit one marines head. "Fine then if you'd like to die!" I said.

The marines scrambled out of the elevator. Guardian got in the elevator first and I followed. The doors then shut and the elevator then began to descend. As it did, Guardian and I stood in silence. I looked at Guardian and said. "Something feels…Wrong." I said.

Guardian just looked at me. "What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"I don't know. Normally whenever I attack a base, the RDA has Nanite projects waiting to attack me right as I make my first move…But…this time it's different." I said.

Guardian thought for a moment. "Well, maybe the RDA hasn't got any here." He said. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"You're probably right." I said. The elevator then came to a stop. Guardian transformed into his smaller Cybertronian form, while I formed my armor and my claws.

"Ready?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Bring it." I said through behind my armor. The door slowly opened and that's when I saw a barrage of bullets fly at us which harmlessly bounced off us.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

Well, that worked. But, Alex was right, something was wrong. The halls are about three meters tall, big enough for a Na'vi. It's hard to believe that the RDA could cook up something like this… under Primus knows how many miles.

I try to hack in the network from my location, but there are very high-level security walls. That means we're on our own.

I take cover. I materialize a BR55, a _Halo _assault rifle. It's a cut-down version of a MA5B, of which the MA5K is too. It has a shorter stock, a skeletal top, much like a FAMAS, only curved towards the barrel. I fire three round-bursts at two as Alex takes out the others with his cannon. The squad that attacked us was destroyed.

"There may be a company, or several platoons down here." I said, guessing at how big the base may be, which is twice the size of its surface cover facility. This has to be at least a kilometer or two. We then moved down the hallway, taking down any Marine ambushes. Sometimes, they used machine gun teams, other times; it was just plain marine squads, rarely two at a time. In about an hour, over ninety marines who fought for a dirty corporation, hired from their respective branches were dead.

"If this is a base…Then where are the personnel? All the researchers and bureaucrats?" I asked out of the blue. I opened one door, only to find it bereft of everything. I closed it.

"Maybe they were evacuated. Or they weren't there to begin with." Alex said.

I nodded.

We then continued down the hallway only to find a crossroads.

"Just where do we go from here?" I asked, looking down both halls. They were starting to look endless. Then, one of the doors on the right side opened. Then, four other doors opened.

"I think we just found the hornet's nest." I said.

"More like we kicked it harder than we thought." Alex said. There were dozens of Marines firing at us, coming out of the doors and filling the hallway. I hid behind a hall leading to the left side. I then materialized an MA5B, capable of firing a hundred rounds a second, six hundred a minute, if you count reloading.

"Alex, get back!" I said, Alex, looking up from killing several marines close to him looked at me and eyed the rifle. He dodged the oncoming fire and I popped from my corner, not caring about my discarded BR55. I started pouring the rounds into them. Marines fell down as rounds tore through their armor. I noticed several of them were carrying grenade launchers. Alex had his gun out and was helping me.

Then, a marine, wounded in the shoulder, his face, bloody, raised a grenade launcher at us. He raised it towards the ceiling. A quick look sends me scanning the ceiling. It's very thick, but weak if fired upon.

Oh Sla-

The guy fires at the ceiling before I could shoot him. Alex bumps me out of the way as the ceiling comes crashing down. The one thought that hit me was: _Dear Primus that should have been me on the other side. _

_XXX_

_(Guardian's POV)_

I felt the rubble fall on top of me and eventually cover my entire body. For a few seconds I lay underneath the rubble motionless. After a few seconds I finally summoned up my strength and then slammed my fists together in their hammer fists form. Suddenly a small shock wave caused the rubble to crumble off of me. The shock wave was able to turn the rubble on me to dust and I was able to crawl out of the fallen ceiling. Slowly I stood up and examined my surroundings. I was on one of the hallways that was apart of the cross roads. The entrance behind me was blocked by the fallen ceiling supports and debris.

"Alex! Alex! Are you okay!" I heard Guardian call out on the other side of the debris. I was relieved he was alright. I wasn't going to let him get hurt. He already risked his life to save me and I didn't just stand around and let my friends get hurt.

"Yeah! I'm fine Guardian!" I called back.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way around!." He said on the other side.

"Yeah! You go down that corridor that you are currently in! I'll go down this way and try and meet up with you! Got it!" I said.

"Got it!" He replied.

"If you find Conner before I do! Try and keep him stalled until I arrive to finish him!" I said.

"Okay! See you on the other side!" He yelled back.

"Okay! Be careful!" I said before walking down the corridor alone. But as I was about to walk away, I saw the marine that launched the grenade at the both of us. Surprisingly he was still alive, but just barely. He was breathing hard and heavy. He was dieing a slow and extremely painful death. I took pity on him and walked up to him.

He looked at me with terrified eyes and raised his arms up and began to tremble. "Please…Please…Just kill me quickly!" He whimpered. I walked p to him and stared into his eyes and then sighed. Slowly I kneeled down to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"_Nanite Healing activated."_ The nanites said to me. Soon glowing white lines began to appear over my hand and moved towards the wound on the marines arm. He looked at me in shock as I healed him.

When he was fully healed he said. "Why…Why!" He said. "I tried to kill you!"

I stood up and turned away from him and said. "Because…I'm not a monster like people like you would think I am. I show my enemies mercy if they deserve it. But if they betray that and go around and try and hurt any of my friends and family…Then I will kill them." I said. I remembered the time that I spared a marine that had been apart of the failed attack on the Tipani's Hometree the day I discovered my abilities to shape shift. But then a few weeks later, he shot Sai'ria and she nearly fell out of the Shuttle that we we're on during theBattleof the Tree of souls. When I had healed Sai'ria and when I got back to the shuttle, I had killed that bastard. But even now. I will still show mercy.

The marine just looked at me and then looked at the ground. I then walked away to search for Conner.

As I walked through the hall, I noticed the lights were out and even after walking around these corridors for a few minutes, I noticed that I hadn't seen any marines in these corridors. I walked up to one door and then opened it, empty. Then another and another. All empty. I continued to walk…But then all of a sudden my vision turned darker. I clutched at my head due to my head feeling a little dizzy from the sudden vision change. Strange? This vision isn't like my other enhanced visions. I looked up and all of a sudden I saw a girl. She looked around sixteen, she was wearing some kind or armor and had a feathered sash around her left leg and was wielding some kind of sword…But it looked half…Gun. But I also noticed something weird. She had a blue aura around her.

He was running forward and then I noticed several men walking out of rooms and were wielding machine guns. They had a red aura around them. They shot at her, but she rolled away from the blast and raised her hand and what I saw was shocking…Literally! A blast of electricity flew out of her hand and hit the men in their chest. She then ran forward. I quickly was about to follow the girl, but my vision returned to normal. I looked at my hand.

'_Strange, that never happened before…And that girl…She looks familiar. Who was she?' _I thought to myself. But I shook my head and continued to walk forward.

As I walked down the halls, I realized that everything looked the same. It was like some kind of maze. As I turned one corner though. I noticed that there was a giant metal blast door on the other end of a long hallway. I just looked at it curiously, walked down the hall towards it. As I reached the middle of the hallway, the door slowly opened up. I stopped and waited as the door opened all of the way. When it was fully opened, I walked towards the opening.

When I reached the opening I walked through. As I did I came into a giant dark room, I heard the door slowly shut behind me. I looked at it and watched it shut behind me. When it shut I heard the sound of the mechanical locks seal the door behind me. When it was locked. I looked forward. I saw multiple holo screens a few feet away. I walked forward towards them. As I approached them, one by one the screens lifted up into the air. I continued to walk forward. Eventually as I got closer to the last two holo screens, they both lifted up. And as I did, I saw some one standing a few feet away from me.

I felt my hand clinch into a fist.

"Conner." I growled.

I looked into Conner's eyes that were covered by his shades. He looked exactly the same as hem did the last time I saw him seven years ago. He still wore his long black jacket and the shades over his eyes.

He smirked at me. "Well, well, well…If it isn't Alex White…It has been a very long time hasn't it." He said, still smirking. I continued to glare at him while keeping my emotions in check. But I still felt the fury inside me, waiting to explode at any moment. "How is your sister Alex." He said.

I just glared at him. He just continued to smirk at me. "Oh, that's right…She is dead." He said.

I clinched my fists tighter. "Shut up." I said.

"Now, now Alex. You must truly get over her death…After all she was a failure." He said.

"I said SHUT UP!" I said.

Conner just chuckled. "Then come forward Alex. Kill me. That has been what you have been waiting for after all these seven years hasn't it?" He said.

I stood where I was. "Yeah. I've waited for this day. But I'm not going to lose myself to my anger." I said.

He smirked while adjusting his shades. "Is that so? Well then Alex. I've got something for you to listen to. I'm sure you wouldn't mind. After all, I've been waiting to let you hear this." He said. He dug his hand into his coat pocket and was going to pull something out. I tensed a little. But then I saw he had a tape recorder. I examined it. Slowly he pressed the play button on it. I now heard the sound of a girl breathing heavily and groaning.

Then I heard a mans voice on the recorder. "Do it again…This time on a stronger charge!" That's when I heard the sound of electricity in the back ground.

I then heard a little girls scream. Then I heard the girl yell out. "ALEX! ALEX!"

I felt myself listen in shock. The girls voice was…Emma's. Eventually the shocking noise died down. I then heard Emma crying in the background. Conner smirked. "this is one of the recordings of your sister's testing sessions…I'm sure you can tell that she didn't enjoy it."

I glared at him. He smirked. "If only you could've saved her in time." He said. "Then she would've lived. And then you wouldn't have to blame yourself over her death." He said.

I closed my eyes. Now I see what he was planning. I looked up at him and then just said. "Is that it?" I asked him.

Conner looked at me.

"I know that her death isn't my fault. I know that I tried to save her! I knew she never blamed me! If she would've blamed me, then she would've done it while I held her in my arms while she died!" I said. Conner looked at me in silence. "If your hoping on making me feel guilty for not being able to save her in time! Well guess what! I'm still in pain after seeing her die! But I know that I can at least help her rest in peace! Knowing that I will kill the one who helped take her life! And that's you!"

Conner just looked at me and then said. "I see. But Why haven't you killed me yet?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Because, I want answers."

"Answers?" He said.

"Yes." I said.

He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Very well. I know my time has come. Ask me anything." He said.

I simply remained tense, but went on to asking him. "Why did you kidnap my sister and those nineteen other children? And before you say anything. I know that she and I had a rare blood type that allowed us to bond with nanites on a maximum injection. But why capture the other children. I have a feeling you knew that me and Emma had the blood type you needed. I know because our Blood record is recorded."

"Because…We wanted to make sure that you didn't discover anything. Since of course…We didn't want any…Uninvited guests to come after us upon discovering she was captured. So we had to make it look as though the other children's kidnapping was done by the looks of a regular thugs." Conner said.

"What did you mean by "Uninvited guests"?" I asked.

Conner smirked. "Tell me Alex. Do you know of your ancestors?" He asked.

"My ancestors?" I asked.

"Yes. The third crusades era, The Italian Renaissance, And of course most importantly…The year 2012." Conner said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. Conner just smirked.

"I'm afraid it isn't important…Now then I think it is time…" He began. But I charged forward with both of my claws formed.

"Time for me to finish you!" I yelled. Conner just looked at me with an emotionless look. And as I approached was just in front of him…He smirked. I then slashed my claws at his chest. Hoping to slice him in half. But as my claws came in contact with his chest…I heard some kind of buzzing noise and I felt my claws fell like they were going through thin air.

A I came to a stop a few feet behind Conner I quickly looked at my claws. I saw now blood on them. I then turned around and my eyes widened. I saw Conner still had his back to me, but I saw that his image was slowly fading form existence as if he was a…HOLOGRAM!

Conner's image then came back. He turned around and smirked. "My apologies Alex. This is just a holographic projection." He said.

I gritted my teeth in anger. "Coward!" I yelled. Conner smirked

"Strategy Alex. That is why I am the leader of all the RDA SecOps." He said. Then his line of sight focused on something behind me. Then I heard an evil laughing noise behind. It sounded…mechanical!

I quickly turned around to see a Cybercon walk out of the shadows. But I recognized it. I quickly deformed my claws and then formed my arm gun on my left arm and pointed it at the Cybercon.

"Tyrant!" I said.

Tyrant just laughed evilly. _"Hello again…Fleshling." _

I glared at him. But then I heard movement to my right. I took a glance to my left and saw Destron walking out of the shadows slowly. I formed my gun on my right arm and pointed it at him. But then four more Cybercons appeared around me.

"So…You really did make a deal with these things Conner." I said. I heard Conner chuckle while I took a glance at him. He simply smirked at me.

"Yes…You are important to our plans…that as of know we are willing to do whatever it takes to have you back in our control." Conner said.

"So, you are willing to sell out the human race and the Na'vi race…just to capture me!" I said.

Conner just smirked while again adjusting his shades. He looked at Tyrant and then nodded. "Remember our deal…And you have fifteen minutes." Conner said before his image faded. I quickly looked at Tyrant who was smirking at me.

"What is he talking about?" I demanded.

"That wont be your concern after we have captured you, fleshling." He said.

"Good luck with that…You have no idea what I am capable of!" I said.

"Unfortunately for you…We do." Tyrant said.

Before I could react. He snapped his fingers. And all of the Cybercons charged at me. I quickly deformed my guns and then formed my blades on both arms.

XXX

Conner simply stood in the room and began to scroll through his holo pad and began to type in commands. Soon the contents of the holo pad appeared.

SECURITY CODE: 50918

COLONEL CONNER

COMMAND CODE: 620...

SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED

WARNING SEQUENCE DISABLED

SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS: 15 minutes

Conner smirked. He quickly threw the holo pad to the ground and then brought his foot down on the holo pad crushing it. Conner knew that none of the marines knew that he activated the self destruct. It was all apart of his plan. The marines in this base and on this world were expendable. So he would lose absolutely…nothing. As Conner was about to turn around, he heard the door behind him open. He turned around to se a thirteen year old Native American boy come walking into the room with an arm replaced by a giant Axe which had a glowing red aura around it. Conner recognized the boy as soon as he saw the red robotic insignia on his chest.

Conner sighed. "So looks like I will have to deal with you…Guardian Prime."

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

I had found this place when I heard a voice. It sounded somewhat middle aged and experienced. I then walked inside and there, standing in front of a holopad was a tall guy with neat, blonde hair and sunglasses. I always did want a pair of those.

I grinned when he said that. So… he was the one who betrayed us all.

"Hello, Colonel Conner. You are Colonel Conner, I presume?" I asked.

Conner nodded.

"From what I hear, you're smart."

"Not that smart. But, compared to Quaritch, you are nothing more than a fool."

"Quaritch is dead and I am not."

"Well, that's because I killed him."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, all it took was one punch. All it'll take for you is a flick." I said.

"I wouldn't count on that." He said.

"Try me, _Templar_." I said. I had figured it out: This reality had the Avatars and the Assassins. That meant the war with the Templars and the Assassins hadn't ended in 2012, but rather continued. And this guy, from what I could figure out, was a Templar. I mean, who else would use something powerful to fight the Assassins and the Na'vi. The Templars are idiots as always. Sometimes the wise aren't the know-it alls.

Conner smirked.

"I'm impressed. But, the group I work for is far superior to its predecessors."

"Of course, the RDA." I said. So, the events of _Assassin's Creed_ did happen here.

"And now… it's you guys. Not all ends are justified. Look what happened to Bismarck after Germany was unified. He was forced into retirement and Germany was defeated in World War I. Arrogance breeds failure." I said.

He smirked again.

"Not in our case."

"Famous last words." I shrugged.

"You do realize that you're wasting time." Conner said, adjusting his glasses. What does he mean by that? It may sound like his time but… please don't let it be.

"I think I'll give you a knockout and take your shades." I said.

"Oh, but the sunglasses are important to me." He said, taking them off. I froze in shock and horror at what I saw. His eyes… they weren't human!

"By the Allspark!" I breathed.

"Now do you know why it is pointless to fight me?" He asked. I held my breath. Dear God, what did this idiot get himself into?

He put his shades back on.

"I won't even bother fighting you. You are beneath my level."

_Don't be so smug. One day, I'll humiliate you so hard, you're going to cry like a little glitch when you hear my name… and miss your shades. _I thought. The lights flickered and he was gone.  
I began to breathe again. I looked around and began to sweat. I couldn't believe it. Conner… was better than I expected. I then began to think… Alex's sister was kidnapped along with some other kids. The Templars targeted Assassin families.  
And that meant… Primus! Alex is an Assassin, most likely, from the line of Altair himself. And that meant… crap, no wonder they want him bad! He's the fragging descendant of Altair, Ezio and Desmond. The three greatest Assassins, bonded by blood and genetics. I wish I could tell Alex the news like a fanboy, but I can't.

In _Assassin's Creed_, there was a Russian Assassin who participated in the Russian Revolution and Tunguska. His descendant was kidnapped and used as a subject. The Templars gave him an impulse to find and kill the Mentor, the Assassin Leader. That kid didn't know until he was older. When he killed the Mentor, all Pit broke loose. That means… Dear God. History was repeating itself. I have to get Alex and get out of here. Karen needs to know about this! We have to stop this here… on Pandora.

I then start jogging down the hallway. I can't track anyone nor can I hack into the system. How do I get out of here. The lights flicker and I stop. Then, in the darkness, a single overhead turns on. I look around.

"What's going on?" I asked. I then saw a blue glowing light in the distance, down the hallway. I squinted at it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked. The light hovers a little and then it _whirred_. I blink.

"I think I'm high… but I don't remember smoking anything. Besides, I don't use drugs." I thought aloud. Then, the lights flicker and it's gone. The blue light is gone. I got to where I think it was. It could have been something weird… like a ghost, or… the lights flicker again when I stand at the mouth of a hallway.

I turn around to see the light again!  
"Alright, Fragger! Spill it! Cybercon or Autoborg?" I asked. The optic just whirred. I swear, I could make out the line of a mechanical figure.

_::You do not have much time… escape.:: _

A mechanical and monotone voice says in Cybertronian.

I blink.

"What?"  
The lights flicker. And it's gone again!

"Dang it, am I hallucinating?" I yell out loud as I go to the corner where I thought the figure was, only to see it again when I look down the hallway as the lights flicker… again.

This pattern repeated until at the corner of a dark and unlit hallway, a light appeared from the corner, briefly.

It sounded like… a hatch had been opened. How the heck can that happen? Is there just one, or more? How come I never detected this thing, before?  
I then activated my night vision and sure enough, there was a sign above a hatch: Emergency Hatch to Surface

I open it and I crawl up the hatch. After about ten minutes, I find a crack of light. I pause, thinking of Alex.. that was until an explosion from down the hatch happened and I open it quickly and get outside.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

I felt my legs give way beneath me. I collapsed onto the ground and watched as blood began to pour out of my wounds that hadn't healed yet. I looked up at the four dead Cybercons that were mostly decapitated. Tyrant and Destron were the only ones that were still standing. These things were able to tire me. Slowly I tried to stand. But the next thing I knew was Destron appears behind me extremely fast and then kicks me forward extremely hard. The next thing I saw was Tyrant raising his arm that was a cross between a cannon and a sword. He laughed as he shot at me. When the blast hit me I cried out as I fell to the ground. I tried to get up, but my nanite healing working on over drive and was slowing trying to heal my wounds but I felt weaker now. I could feel the blood com out of my chest and lightly role down my forehead. But again I stood up using my blade as a support. When I stood up fully I charged at Tyrant. I pulled down on my lever turning my blade into it's blade-saw mode. But right as I strike, Tyrant grabs my blade and holds it back easily.

_"Give up fleshling!"_ He laughed out.

"Never!" I yelled. He laughed again and then kicked me in my chest and I kneeled to the ground in exhaustion.

_"You may think that you are strong! But as of now! You do not have the killing desire as we Cybercons do! Only by you surrendering yourself to us! Then you will become the ultimate weapon!"_ He said.

"I will not!…Give up! I will never allow myself to become a mindless tool!" I said. He grinned evilly at me. He then impaled me in the chest with his sword. I cried out as I fell to the ground and my blade unwillingly deformed. I looked up at Tyrant and Destron as they surrounded me.

_"That is not up to you to decide nanite!"_ He said as he kicked me again harder. I felt myself start to weaken. "The next time you wake up! You will be strapped to a wall…Going under the process of becoming Cybercon's ultimate weapon! And for the glory of Lord Megatron! You will kill all of the humans and those who you call the Na'vi!" He said before kicking me again. I felt myself fly towards a wall and hit it leaving a small dent in it. I looked up at the two approaching Cybercons. As my vision slowly faded. I felt myself start to cry as I saw an image of Sai'ria, my beautiful mate.

As my eyes closed…I whispered. "Sai'ria…I'm sorry…Looks like…I broke my promise…" Slowly my eyes closed. Before I drifted off into the darkness of unconscious, I thought. 'Guardian…Please…Protect her and my child…please…even if it means…killing me…' I thought. I knew Guardian may not hear me. But I knew that my clan and family were going to be protected by someone I trust. I then fell into unconscious. Little did I know that when I would next awake…I would be in so much pain.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

(Guardian's POV)

I ran back to Hell's Gate. The whole base had exploded, about five minutes after I got out of the hatch. All that was left of the base was a giant crater. God have mercy on those men's souls. I prayed that Alex was alright. I knew Alex could make it out alive. I knew that he was alive. I knew that Conner wouldn't keep him down. It may have been a trap, like I predicted. And I let that blonde-haired bastard get right past me.

Frag me.

I went straight to Karen when the guards let me in. She met me in what used to be Parker's office. I closed the door.

"Karen, we need to talk." I said.

"Where's Alex?"

I told her what happened at the base. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God… You don't think…?"

I shook my head.

"No, he's smart. Alex wouldn't die from that. He's too agile, too strong to die." I said.

"Why didn't you…"

"I did. He may be on his way back to the Hometree… or here. Maybe he's lost." I said.

"Impossible, Alex can navigate back here." Karen shook her head.

"There's one other thing I should ask you about." I said.

She tilted her head.

"Conner… and this Doctor… they're Templars." I said.

Her eyes widened.

"And you're an Assassin."  
"I have no idea what you're"

"Relax, I like the Assassins."

"How the hell did you find out?"

"Let's just say that where I come from, Assassins are considered the good guys." I said, smiling.

She sighed.

"Alright. Yeah, I'm part of a cell on Pandora that's been thwarting their activities on Pandora. Since the last years of the twenty first century, they've been getting stronger."

"Not only that, but they want a repeat of what happened to Nicholas Cross." I said.

She tilted her head.

"What?" I think she knew what I meant.

"They want to use Alex and his nanites against you and the Na'vi. But if the Cybercons get them: _we're all dead_. The Templars? They have no idea just what the Pit they created. Basically, it's going to be 2012 all over again." I said.

"How the heck do you know about- never mind. But, promise me you will not reveal the Order to anyone." She said, leaning down. I nodded.

"I promise."

"Good. So, how do we find Alex?"

"I could get Jake, he's a good tracker. We'll find him tomorrow. But, just for safe measure, I'd ask one of your contacts or friends to look for him… just to be safe." I said.

She nodded.

"Alright."

"I've got to go tell the Clan the bad news. They're not going ot like it." And they're going to hate me, I didn't add that.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

I went to the Hometree after visiting Karen. I still couldn't believe that Alex had just... dissappeared! He can't have gone missing. I prayed that one of Karen's Assassins had found him before me. The Assassins are good at finding things like the Na'vi. I still coulnd't believe that I was in a universe where both _Assassin's Creed_ and _Avatar_ existed. I then shook the thought. This wasn't all films and games anymore This was real life.

The Clans weren't going to like this, especially Sai'ria and Bey'damo. Dang it, Sai'ria's pregnant! She shouldn't have to go through this crap! She's going to kill me. I looked at the guards and sighed. I walked inside in my human form. Tarya greeted me at the entrance with a hug. I felt the warmth of her body and her skin. Tears were starting to water. I felt the metal arm that now replaced her organic arm. She was going into Reformat faster than I did. Frag, I put a lot of people in a difficult situation.

_What is wrong? Where is the __**olo'eyktan**__? _She signed.

"Where's Sai'ria, Jake and Tsuname?" I asked.

She led me to them. They were talking to eachother when I came.

Sai'ria stood up, worried. She nodded as we exchanged greetings. She looked around.

**"Where is Alex?" **

I sighed.

"Alex... is missing." I said. All eyes looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Neytiri asked. I told them what happened at the base.

"And you never found him again?" Jake asked.

I nodded.

"He just... dissappeared! I looked around the crater, I swear! He was just... gone." I said. Sai'ria's cheeks ran with tears.

**"HE TRUSTED YOU!"** Sai'ria yelled angrily.

**"If you have hurt him... then... then..." **She slapped me as she cried. It was at the exact spot where Jake had punched me. Sai'ria then ran up the spiral.

Tsuname went after her to comfort her. Jake and Neytiri looked at me.

I looked down at the ground. I felt responsible for what happened to Alex... wherever he was. I hoped he was alright. But inside, I knew that he wasn't all right.

I looked at Jake.

"You and I will have to look for him." I said.

"Tomorrow, we'll do it." He said, nodding.

"What happened to Alex was not your fault." Neytiri said.

I doubted it.

XXX

(Will's POV)

It was eight thirty at night at Iknimaya. To Will it was another calm night as he sat in his hide out that was carved out in one of the floating mountains in Iknimaya. The chamber was circular and had multiple tables inside the chamber and some had Holo screens on them. There were cabinets of some kind that held weaponry like his Katanas, Hidden Blades, explosive throwing knives (discovered from one of the lost Codex pages of Altair decoded by the famous artist in the Italian renaissance but never had the chance to make the weapons for Ezio Auditore _Di Firenze_.) and a giant sword wrapped in bandages that Will hadn't used for so many years. Will sat at one of his desks working on his hidden blade trying to design a new upgrade for it, the hooked blade, similar to what Ezio used.

But as Will was working on it, his left hand that was bandaged up to his elbow stopped moving for a moment.

Will sighed and then lightly took his screw driver and cut a small part of the bandage off and then lightly tapped the screw driver, there was a metal tapping against metal noise. Slowly Will's left hand began to move again. Will again sighed in relief. He continued on what he was doing. Until he heard his phone ring. Will put down his half finished hook blade and screw driver and walked over to one table and then picked up his phone. He knew who was calling him. But why at this time of night?

He pressed the talk button and held the phone up and said. "What is it Karen?" He asked in his calm voice.

"We have a problem!" Karen said on the other end. "Alex is missing!"

Will suddenly became tense. "What happened!" He said.

Karen then began to go into a detailed talk about what happened during the past week, the appearance of Guardian, the Cybercons, and the Guardian and Alex's attack on the hidden base so they could kill Conner. Will listened and did not make even the slightest sound. When she was finished Will finally said.

"The Cybertronians have finally come back to our Universe." Will said while running his hand through his hair.

"Wait…What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"I've done more research on the files that _he _left behind in the hide out he used. They don't go out right and say it. But it does detail something about them approaching him and asking for his assistance." Will said.

"That's what he explained on his holographic recording." Karen said remembering the old memory.

Will nodded to himself. "I've already noticed the radiation levels in Iknimaya are some what high and they are moving. I'll go and see what I can find tonight."

"Okay…Be careful Jazzy…I couldn't afford to loss you…Not after what happened to…" She paused.

Will nodded lightly. "I understand, and don't worry about Alex. Remember what the master has told us after watching Alex grow by training Alex through, what Alex, believed to be just ordinary martial arts training, The master does say that he has similarities to his father and his ancestors Altair, Ezio and Desmond. And one of those traits is that he will not give up. So even if the Cybercons or the RDA capture him, Alex wont give up that easy."

"I know, I believe in him. I'm just worried about what Guardian said. This may be a repeat of what happened all those years ago in 2012. And what happened to the mentor that Nicholas Cross killed thanks to the Templars." She said.

"Don't worry. We wont let this Templars do it again. And I know Alex will find his way back." Will said.

"Okay…Gotta go. I can't have the others be suspicious of me now." Karen said.

"Alright…Bye." Will said.

"Bye Jazz." Karen said. The call ended. Will stood where he was in silence for a moment until he put his phone down on the table and then walked to one of the cabinets. In it he pulled out a black Assassin's robe which had the insignia on the back of it. The ends of the robe were tattered and torn, but it was still in good condition. When Jasper put it on he pulled the hood up and then put on his two hidden blades over his wrist and then strapped his katanas to his back. Then he put his knife in his boot and then walked to the center of the room with an exo pack that only covered the mouth and left the rest of the face exposed. Jasper looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Jasper then disappeared in blur of shadows.

…..

(Alex's POV)

I felt myself being hung by my arms and legs. I was just hanging where I was. Bleeding and battered and bruised. I felt my breathing was slow. My nanites were slowly healing me. But it wasn't helping me. I had been hanging here for nearly four hours in this dark room in my human form. The Cybercons came in every ten minutes and then electrocuted me and beat me and starved me. All so that way I would break and become their "Ultimate weapon in the name of Glorious Megatron" Ha! Glory to Megatron my foot! I will never betray my friends, my family, my clans or my Mate and Child. They can just kill me for all I care. As long as they live on, I don't care.

I heard two of the Cybercons walk in…It was Tyrant and Hazmat (Chemical weapons expert). Tyrant walked over to me and said. "So fleshling. Have you given up?" He said as he lightly lifted my head up so I was staring into his eyes. I was too weak to say anything. And my eyes were barely open. But I was able to move my tongue in my mouth and gathered the blood that was in my mouth. I then spat blood straight at Tyrant's face. Suddenly Tyrant became angered. The next thing I felt was a strong blast of electricity, stronger than before surge through my shackles and electrify me. I didn't cry out in agony. I felt the pain. But I was too exhausted to cry out. I felt my eyes slowly shut. But as they did, I saw a faint purple glow enter my vision and move straight to my chest. I then felt a searing pain inside me. But I didn't cry out. I just hanged there and felt myself slowly drift into the void. I would not know what would happen to me for awhile…And even now. I already knew what has happened.


	11. Night Attack

I quickly ran through the halls of the Cybercons hide out. There was the sound of stomping noises behind me. And they were getting closer. But I was gaining much distance from them thanks to my enhanced speed. As I turned a corner, I saw a drone appear in front of me and was ready to attack me. But I jumped up and activated my left hidden blade and stabbed the drone in the head and I continued to run for the closest exit. But as I run…I remembered what I had found when I was searching for any news on Alex…And what I found was not good. The others need to know!

XXX

_I stood silently behind a stone pillar as I saw two Cybercons walking down the carved corridor. When they past. I looked towards the chamber that they had just walked out of. I closed my eyes and then I felt my entire body go cold for a moment, then when I opened my eyes. I was in front of the main entrance to the chamber. Slowly I walked n quietly. When I did I noticed that the room was circular. And that on the wall was someone strapped to the wall. He was bruised and was covered in blood. He had multiple wounds across his body. I recognized him immediately even before looking at the vest that was now completely torn apart._

"_Alex." I said quietly. I walked over to him. He was unconscious. I felt my hands grips tighten after seeing Alex like this. He was the descendent of Altair, Ezio and Desmond. The three most greatest Assassins that were in the order. Their lives were never easy including their descendents. But Alex has had enough pain in his life. _

_I walked over to him and touched his hand. They were as cold as ice. I quickly drew one of my katanas. I needed to get him out of here! He had a mate and from what Karen has told me, a kid on the way. I was not going to have Alex's family life be destroyed…not like mine._

_But as I was about to cut the chains. I heard movement behind me. I turned to see a Cybercon behind me. This one looked like a ninja._

_I raised my sword. _

"_I suggest that you do not cut those chains." The Cybercon spoke in Japanese. _

"_Why?" I asked it in Japanese. Not easing on my blade._

"_Because. Even if you took the nanite away…He will still complete his mission." _

"_What mission?" I asked._

_The Cybercon looked at Alex's unconscious form and then back at me. "He has been corrupted by our technology…Even if you took him away. He will still kill anyone he sees as a threat to us."_

"_Alex would never do that!"_

"_You are right he wouldn't…That is why his mind is in a coma…A coma that he will never awaken from. The next time he awakes…He will live only to serve the Cybercons." He said._

_I looked at Alex. I gritted my teeth. I saw dark purple veins appear over his neck. A coma huh? I quickly walked over to him and then I touched his head. I then said. "Activate program. Animus 3.5 M. Initiate upon awakening. Set memory sequences. 3rd C, IR, 2012...And Pandora." I said._

_Soon glowing white lines appeared over Alex's forehead. I then heard something in my head say. "Animus 3.5 M initiated." _

_I turned to the Cybercon who looked at me with suspicion. Then that's when I saw another Cybercon and it saw me. It then warned it's comrades of my presence. But by then I had already disappeared._

_XXX_

I now approached the ledge of the mountain. I had my exo pack on now. I turned to see bulky looking drones running at me. I looked down at the edge and then closed my eyes. I then slowly fell backwards off the ledge. A minute later. I felt my body hit cold water. I saw to the surface and then looked upwards at the floating mountains of Iknimaya. As I swam to solid ground. I looked at the sky. It was most likely four thirty. The sun was almost up. I had to hurry. I had to warn the others!

(Guardian's POV)

_The darkness envelops me. _

"_You have failed us!" a voice echoes. _

"_How could you have been so stupid?" _

"_You killed me!" So many familiar voices. There were so many voices that were heard in life that would never be heard again. Some were still alive, but angry at me in here. It was a nightmare. I could see their burning hatred, their wounds, everything. I cry as they throw rocks at my body, reaching for me as I stand on a rock in the burnt sky. I look up in fear and terror as malevolent looking ships land and blast the forests of Pandora. _

_I froze as I felt something behind me. I turned slowly to see Alex, his green vest torn apart. His eyes looked into mine with purple flames. His claws were long and dark. His teeth were sharp and feral. _

"_DIE!" He lunged. _

I woke up at that moment. I then felt that there was a figure standing over me. I activated my night vision. It wasn't a Na'vi, but he was wearing a black robe. I would have attacked him if I hadn't turned on my night vision. I knew it was an Assassin when I saw the Hidden Blade. He also had an exo-pack on. How he got up here, I have no idea.

"You must be Guardian," He said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'm one of the newer celebrities around here." I whispered.

"What are you doing here at 3 AM in the morning?" I hissed.

"I have found Alex..." I sighed in relief.

"How is he-" He cut me off.

"But, he is not well. The Cybercons have changed him." He said.

I looked at him in confusion. The Cybercons? They…? Oh Dear Primus. The Cybercons captured him. Crap! He's alive but… he's going to suffer a fate worse than death if I don't do something.

"Where? Where do they have him?"  
"I would tell you, however, I have to go." He said.

"Wait!" I hissed as he ran off. He had blended into the shadows of the Hometree. Besides, I didn't want to wake everyone up. I turned myself to see the sleeping figure of Tarya next to me. I found it odd that she was right there. Then, I looked down and noticed the blanket. I looked back at her. I then smiled. She cared about my safety. How nice… but she should have thought about keeping her self safe.

I prayed that Tarya wouldn't get hurt in this war our Ancestors fought for millions of years. I prayed that Alex was alright.

When I told the Clans what happened, things went a little haywire. No one wanted to sit with me except for Tarya, Jake and Neytiri, as well as Mo'at, Tsuname, and Sai'ria sat with the main group. Pyrus stole my fish again. I mean, that ikran comes up and steals my fish when his rider is missing.

Jake and I will search for Alex in the morning, at around nine o clock.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

I was floating…In darkness. No form of light. Nothing living. I was…alone. I felt my eyes slowly open only to see the darkness. There was a feeling through out my body. I felt sick, but at the same time I didn't. But it was obvious that I wasn't well. But one thing hung in my mind…Where was I? Was I dead? No. If I was dead, then I would either be in heaven or hell or in the afterlife. And if I was dead. Then I wouldn't be feeling anything. Weird? Slowly my eyes shut again…I think? I don't know anymore. But that's when I felt warm. Slowly my eyes opened. Now I could see a light breaking through the darkness. Suddenly everything around me was white. And there were glowing white lines all around me. They were moving to. Then there were strange shapes floating around randomly. Weird.

"Hello!" I called out as I stood up. Nothing. "Hello, I s anyone there!" I called out again. I heard no reply. I sighed and then was about to walk away…Where ever I guess. Maybe if I walked around I could find a way out…But where was I going to go to? I mean…Shit! The Cybercons! They captured me! I need to get back and…I have to help the others! I have to protect them! Sai'ria and our child! I had to get back to them! Right as I was about to run forward, I heard a voice.

"Do not be worried, Alex." I heard a woman's voice say. I turned around and looked all around me.

"Who's there?" I asked whoever was there.

"You already know who I am, Alex." The woman's voice said again. Strange, I've never heard the voice before. But it sounds familiar. But then I decided to ask whoever was here…Where the heck was I?

"Who are you? What is this place?" I asked.

"This place Alex…may help you." She said.

"What?" I asked again.

"Watch and observe everything that you are about to see. It is time you learned." The voice said.

I was about to say something, until all of a sudden my scenery around me started to change again. I saw a wave of some kind come straight at me. And as the wave passed the scenery changed. When it passed me. I was now standing in some kind of old town of some kind. I saw buildings that were proble built during the twelve hundreds or eleven hundreds. I now saw villagers running and screaming. I turned to see that they were being attacked by men wearing old knight outfits. Each man in the armor was wearing white and had a red cross on the front. The men were attacking the villagers and killing them with out mercy. I saw other men in armor but it was different. Most of them had hoods covering there heads, they attacked the men who wore the white armor with the red cross insignia. These men with the hoods must've been defending their home from the looks of it.

But I saw the opposing men killing the defenders. They invaders were slowly approaching a fortress in the distance. Things seemed bleak for the men defending. As a small group of the invaders were slowly approaching the hill that lead to the fortress. They stopped. I turned to see who they were looking at. A man wearing a white robe and had a white hood stood in front of the men's path he was equipped with a sword and had a long knife strapped to his back and he had multiple knives strapped to his belt, the knives were small enough to be thrown. Suddenly my vision changed and I was now literally seeing through the man with the white hoods eyes.

Slowly I felt my hand reach for the blade and I drew it.

One of the men leading the small group yelled. "That's an Assassin! Kill him!"

The men ran forward at me. But I felt myself actually smirk. I quickly reached for something strapped to my shoulder and threw three knives at three of the men. The knives each hit the men in the throat. But the other men ran at me. They slashed their blades at me. But the one who I man I was seeing through the eyes of lifted his sword skillfully and actually disarmed one man easily and then I brought the sword down on the mans shoulder. The man cried out as I kicked him away and then man fell dead to the ground. I then killed the other men skillfully. I was impressed, this man I was seeing through his eyes was impressive with a sword. Even if this was back in older times.

The last man who lead the small group ran forward. But I simply tripped him. When he fell to the ground he tried to get up, but I instinctively quickly raised my left hand and then clinched it into a fist. That's when I noticed that I didn't have a ring finger. But I noticed a blade appear. I then impaled the man in the throat. The man cried out in agony but was silenced after I took the blade out of his throat. I stood up and looked around at the battle that continued around me.

I didn't know what was happening. But for some reason the one man I was actually living as right now. Seemed to know what was happening. And for some reason I knew his name since right now I was him…His name was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. But that was all I knew. But how did I know his name? And why does it feel as though…he is familiar to me? But despite these thoughts. I felt Altair charge forward into the battle. Then…everything went blank…again.

XXX

(Guardian POV)

(Guardian's POV)

After we all had breakfast, Jake and I met at the entrance. Jake kissed Neytiri a good-bye. Sai'ria just glared at me. Tarya smiled.

_Don't worry, she will be fine. It may be just the hormones that pregnancy releases. _Tarya said. I nodded.

Oh, that's a comforting thought. Next time, she might throw a few pans at me, maybe even knives. Trust me; do _not_ make a pregnant woman angry.

Jake had a spear and his dagger. I transformed into my Cybertronian form and then my Thanator form. I lowered myself so that he could get on.

"Don't bond with me, y'hear?" I said. Jake laughed. He climbed onto me and gripped my queues tightly. I then set off into the forest outside our Hometree, towards the crater that was Conner's underground base.

We arrived at a ridge about a click south of the base… or the crater that now occupied it. I looked at it through satellite imagery. The Crater was about two kilometers wide and thirty feet deep.

I stopped, sensing an energy signature that didn't match any of the animals. It was off to our right, three hundred meters. I turned my head. Could it be…?

I transformed into my human form after Jake got off.

He looked down at me.

"There's a signature to our right. It could be Alex." I said.

Jake nodded.

"Maybe he did get lost." He suggested.

"Yeah," I said to comfort myself. It could be a trap.

"Just to be sure it's not a Cybercon," I said, materializing a MA5K. He sighed.

"If it's Alex, please don't kill him."  
"Relax, if he has rabies, all I'll do is knock him out and get him to Hell's Gate."

"I don't think the animals here have rabies, genious." He smirked.

I smiled. Yep, it was like being with my Jake.

We walked into the forest, through a bush. We called Alex's name.

At a clearing, a figure appeared from the other side of the forest. It was looking down and in human form. I saw the torn green vest. It was Alex.

"Alex!" I said, walking forward.

Alex stumbled toward us… like a zombie.

"Where have you been, Alex? Sai'ria's worred sick about you!" Jake said.

"Yeah, man. It would be a good sight for sore eyes if you came back home. Where were you? Lost?" I asked, walking towards him. I then noticed he wasn't looking up at us.

An uneasy feeling crept into my stomach.

I bent low so that I could see it as I was walking. He could be sick.

"Alex? Are you okay?" I asked. For a few seconds he didn't reply. And then, he spoke in a weakened tone.

"G-Guardian… J-Jake…. G-Get away from me!" He said.

I looked at Jake and we looked at each other. Then, my sensors go off.

_WARNING! DARK ENERGON DETECTED! _

_LOCATION: 20 METERS IN FRONT OF INDIVIDUAL! _

I widened my eyes. What? That's not possible. Dark Energon doesn't exist here! Dark Energon is in a Transformers universe… with Cybertron! Unless…. Oh Lord.

He was captured by the 'Cons! And they must have tortured him with Dark Energon! I looked at Jake.

"Jake, we need to get him back to Hell's Gate, I think we have-" And that was when he looked up at us in rage. Only, his face didn't look like his actual face... but more like the one in my most recent nightmare. His teeth were like fangs and his eyes were feral and glowing hair was jet-black and his face was pale.

"Alex?" I asked, shocked by what I was seeing. And then, I noticed purple lines across the bare skin I saw and the purple veins embedded into his head, like veins, only they were glowing. This must be Dark Energon. I've seen it in the games and graphic novels... but to actually see it in real life is _terrible_!

"Alex, calm down." I said raising my hand.

He looked at me and snarled.

_"I WILL DESTROY YOU GUARDIAN PRIME!" _Alex roared in a loud voice.

I transformed into my full-sized Cybertronian form as he lunged at me.

He clawed at me. I stopped it with my big paws of hands. He headbutted me, but I still held on.

_"Alex! Control yourself!" I said. _

_"DIE!" _He said as he formed a blade in one of his hands. It started to pierce my hand. I released it and threw him off of me with the other. He slammed into a tree as I got up.

I looked around for Jake. Where did he run off to?  
And then, I see him. Jake is behind Alex, he grabs him by the arms and locks his arms and head.

"Alex, calm the freak down!" Jake says. Alex just roars and with strength that would shame a Thanator, throws Jake over his head by just grabbing his wrists. Jake's right leg hit a tree and Jake screamed in pain. he then became still.

"NOOO!" I yelled, the memory of the nightmares flashing through my mind. I looked at Alex who looked at me. I saw nothing but pure rage of the controlled adult I saw.

Anger then filled me, righteous anger.

_"You leave me no choice, Alex."_ I said. I then charged, materializing an ion blaster.

I kept shooting at him. He staggered back at each round, faster than his nanites could heal. He roars in pain and runs off again. He never came back that time. He must have healed somewhere else. I looked down at Jake and I felt his pulse. He was alive, but his leg was broken. I carried his unconcious form and went back to the Hometree.

XXX

Tarya stood up after she looked at Jake.

Neytiri was crying. I stood behind her, looking at him. this guy was like a brother to me in another dimension... and Alex's friend. And he... beat him up.

She turned to us.

_He will be fine, Neytiri. He only has a broken leg. He will not be able to run or hunt for a few weeks _

Neytiri nodded, smiling through the tears.  
"Tarya, you're a miracle worker." I said, smiling. She smiled back and then went to work bandaging Jake's leg. Omaticaya and Tipani warriors kept the other clansmen away from Jake so that he could have some breathing space.

Sai'ria, Bey'damo, Tsuname and Mo'at walked down the spiral staircase. I looked sadly at Sai'ria as the group formed a path through the crowd.

Bey'damo glared at me.

Sai'ria looked at me.

**"Have you found Alex?" **I looked from Jake and then back to her.

**"Sai'ria... I am sorry to say this, but there is no other way. We found Alex in the woods... he was changed by the Cybercons."** I said.

Sai'ria shook her head, whispering 'no'.

**"He's been brainwashed by the Cybercons. He attacked Jake and I. We tried to calm him down, but he just... snapped." **I said, solemnly.

She slapped me... again.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled in English through tears.

"I didn't want to-"  
"YOU CAUSED ALL THIS!" She yelled.

"IF YOU HADN'T COME ALONG, ALEX WOULD BE FINE!" Sai'ria yelled.

She then stormed off, crying. Bey'damo shook his head, muttering '**skxawng**'.

Tears started to run down my eyes. It was happening again... _all_ of it. And it was all _my_ fault.

XXX

**(Alex's POV) **

**Animus 3.5 M status:**

**User: Alex L. White **

**Ancestor memory sequence: Altair**

**Location: Acre**

**Era: Third Crusades**

**Corruption purged: 15%**

XXX

As Altair, I was running from a bunch of guards. They were yelling out "Kill the Assassin!" at me. So much for getting in and out quietly. I had…No not me, Altair had just killed a old man who was some kind of doctor who was "Helping children" Who were actually adults. Basically the old man had some kind of hospital and he brought in men and woman there. He claimed he was readying them for some kind of journey. But from the treatment that Altair saw, it didn't seem to help much. Whoever went into the hospital was some how changed mentally into a kid. But those who tried to escape…were severely punished.

Like when Altair walked into the entrance he stood in a crowd outside of the building and witnessed a man trying to escape. He got caught by the guards. The old man had come out to see him. The man who tried to escape refused to go back inside since he saw what the old man did to the others. And the man said that he would escape again. But the old man said he wouldn't and he then ordered the guards to break the man's legs…And they did just that. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't since I was Altair in this moment. After that the old man went back inside. Altair followed him inside and then he assassinated the old man.

After Altair heard the man's last words…It was revealed that the old man had no regrets for what he did. Even after the pain he caused people. When the man died Altair quickly ran a feather over the old mans wound and then quickly killed some guards that were attacking him. He was now running through the city ofAcre. Which I know figured out that this was during the times of the Third crusades. AndAcrewas a European city during that time. I could hear bells ringing in the distance. This meant that the city was on high alert and the guards were now looking for Altair. Altair was running for the Assassin's Bureau to talk to the Rafeak there and tell him that he killed the man. This was a typical routine for Altair after he killed his targets.

I eventually found out some things about Altair. He was originally a master Assassin, until he broke all three tenants since he thought he was above the Assassin's creed. On one assignment he was meant to go with two other Assassins and retrieve an artifact in a place in Jerusalem called Salomon's temple. But while Altair was there he killed an old man who he thought might alert the guards of their presence. While in actuality, he was just a harmless old man who didn't need to die. One of the parts of the creed is to "Stray your blade from the flesh of an innocent". Since the Assassin's are meant to fight for peace, in all things.

One of the Assassin's named Malik had lectured Altair about what he had done. But Altair simply reminded Malik that they were on a mission for the grand master of the order. Al Mualim. As the three of them made there way through the temple. Altair and the others eventually made it to a section in the temple. And on a support was an artifact…That I never thought I would see in my life. The Ark of the Covenant. I'm a Christian believer. And I was simply amazed that the artifact was even still intact. There is my proof that the events of the Bible did take place. Altair didn't seem to believe it was the Ark of the Covenant but he knew that it was the artifact that the master wanted. But as they were about to climb down so they could retrieve it. Men wearing knights clothing had come in the room. Altair and the others called them Templars…I think that they meant the Knights Templar.

The leader of the Templars was there and Altair tried to kill him. But he was unable to. The leader of the Tamplars then through Altair through a wall and then the wall collapsed. Leaving Altair on one side. And his fellow Assassin's on the other. Altair was then forced to go back to the Assassin's home fortress of Masyaf. When he returned the master had been angered that his best Assassin failed the task. He then asked where the others were. Altair said they were dead. But it was revealed that Malik survived. One of his arms was badly injured and he had recovered the artifact. And it was revealed that Malik's brother had been kill, and he blamed Altair for it. The master then received word that the templars were invading Masyaf. The master then told Altair to go and help the other Assassins defend the village outside of the forest and the people that were still inside.

This is when I had first come in. Basically the Assassins had to retreat to the fortress because the Templars were overwhelming them. When the Assassins reached the fortress. Altair and two other Assassins performed a "Leap of faith" Basically they jumped of the side of a tower and into a hey pile. Altair then used his free running skills to cross a beam and reach a guard tower. Altair then released a trap which released several giant tree logs crashing down on the Templar's at the gates bellow killing the majority of them, with the rest retreating and the leader retreating as well. Altair was then demoted from his master rank back to a novice rank since the master viewed him as the reason that the Templars had found their fortress. And in order for Altair to regain his rank, he needed to earn his way back into the brother hood. Altair basically had no choice. The master then gave him a list of nine men that needed to die. And basically with each killing. Altair would regain a rank.

So now Altair has killed two of the men on the list. One man fromDamascusand the old man from Acre.

Anyways back to the present. Altair had just jumped through a shop stand causing it to collapse and kill the guards tailing him that were stupid enough to actually try and follow him. Altair then turned a corner and heard guards approaching. Altair then jumped into a cart load of hay and waited for the guards to pass. Altair examining the outside first with his enhanced vision known as "Eagle vision." It was weird. This vision was similar to how my vision changed when I was in the underground base and I saw that vision of the girl running. Basically the Eagle vision allowed the user to actually tell who was an ally and who was a foe and whoever you were looking for. Allies had a blue Aura around them, enemies had a red aura. And your targets or those who you are looking for had a gold aura. And neutral were just black and white since the vision darkened your actual eye sight.

When Altair saw no guards were around. He quickly blended with the crowd. He then found the Assassin's Bureau. Altair scaled climbed the wall of the small building and found the entrance on the roof. As he entered he went into the Rafeaks chamber. The rafeak of the Bureau was an old European man from the looks of it. I heard Altair and him converse a little and Altair gave him the feather with the old mans blood on it. After a few minutes they stopped talking and Altair then waited for a few hours until the bells outside had stopped. It was clear to walk in the streets.

As I saw Altair climb out of the Bureau. I heard a machine like woman's voice say.

"Pausing memory."

Suddenly I was in the weird space again with the white lines all around me. Slowly I walked a little. I looked up.

"Are you there!" I yelled out. No answer. I looked at the ground. At least I thought it was? But then I looked up. "Listen! You said that It was time I learned! Well! Learned what! All I'm seeing is a guy in a white robe that is fighting some guys called the Knights Templar! But that's it!…If your not going to help me! If you're not going to help me get back to where I belong! Then just don't say anything!" I said in irritation.

"Alex." I heard the voice from before. I looked up and saw a Na'vi woman in front of me who looked around twenty or so. She was in some kind of white dress. Her hair was white and she had sapphire eyes she had some kind of Aura around her that was peaceful and calm. But it was not enough to calm my anger. I simply looked at her. She looked sad and sympathetic for me.

I looked at the ground and I said. "I want out! I want to go back! I want to defend my clan and friends! I want to defend my mate and our unborn child!" I said.

"I am sorry Alex." She said.

I looked up at her. "You don't get it! How do you think it feels! Knowing that a army of giant pieces of walking tin can are using your body and powers to kill and hurt the ones you love! I don't know what is going on the outside! But I want to go back!" I said, I struggled not to cry.

"Alex…You must trust me." She said.

"Trust you! I don't even know you! Why should I trust you!" I yelled.

She was silent for a moment. She looked at me in the eyes. Suddenly I saw a glimpse of power in her eyes. She looked as though she was a whole lot older than she looked. But suddenly. I knew who I was in front of. "Wait…You're!"

She nodded. "Yes…I am Eywa." She said. I suddenly got onto my knees.

"Great mother…Please…Forgive me." I said. I meant it. I had no idea who she was until now.

Slowly Eywa walked up to me and placed one hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her eyes. They were still kind and sympathetic.

"I understand your concern Alex. You do not need to be sorry…But you must trust me. Continue to follow these memories. You must in order to awaken and regain control." She said. I was silent. "Do not worry Alex. Guardian will hold you off for the time being. But you must hurry. Every minute the corruption in your heart is getting stronger. And by continuing to view these memories. You will gain the strength and the knowledge you need. And when you have reached the end of this road. You will have answers about your past." I looked up at her. She was smiling at me, letting me know I could trust her.

I smiled and nodded back. "Okay. I will do as you ask Eywa. My lady." I said. She nodded. As she walked away I said. "Sorry…I yell at you." I said.

Eywa laughed kindly. "It is alright Alex. But next time…please a bit quieter and listen before you start yelling." She said in a joking tone. I nodded. She then disappeared. I looked up and thought for a moment. Did I imagine it? But even if I did. I know that it was real.

I slowly turned around and said. "Alright. Let's continue." Slowly the scenery changed to where I had left off. But as it did. I now had a greater strive to reach the end of the road that Eywa wanted me to travel. And I will get control over my body. And I will defend everyone. But now. I need to focus. And with that. The memory continued.

XXX

**(Alex's POV) **

**Animus 3.5 M status:**

**User: Alex L. White**

**Ancestor memory sequence: Altair**

**Location: Masyaf**

**Era: Third Crusades **

**Corruption purged: 35%**

"Blind Altair! That is all you have ever been!" Al Mualim said in the mist as Altair held his sword up, ready to defend himself from the traitorous master. I couldn't believe all I have seen while viewing these memories! As Altair had killed each of his targets, he learned more from all of they're deaths. As he killed them he eventually worked his way back up to his Master rank. But he learned from Al Mualim that the ones he had killed, were all Templars. That's how they were all connected. And none of them were regretful for the things they had done, for the people they killed…It almost reminds me of most of the RDA. Altair eventually learned about what exactly was at Salomon's temple. The artifact was a called "The Apple of Eden". I wasn't really an Apple. It was a small silver sphere. But it looked mechanical. How can something like that exist back then? And basically Al Mualim said that the so called piece ofEdenwas "Temptation given form." Basically it had a strange power that could actually brain wash people and create illusions. That's why the Templar leader; Robert de Sable wanted it so bad. Al Mualim told Altair that Robert wanted to use the piece ofEdento bring piece and to put an end to the Crusades. But there was a price if Robert had it. Everyone would lose their free will in the process making them slaves to the Templars.

Altair was then sent to kill Robert de Sable. But this mission was the most confusing than the rest. When Altair arrived in Jerusalem he went to the Rafeak (Who was Malik but after watching Altair change from an arrogant man to a more humble one he seemed to view Altair as a changed man) and they both learned that the crusaders and the Muslims were making a truce…Which was not good. When Altair tracked Robert to one of Altair's previous targets he found de Sable dressed in armor. But when de Sable recognized Altair he ordered the guards to kill him. After a long fight Altair was ble to disarm de Sable and remove the helmet…only for him to be shocked. The one who he had fought wasn't the his target. The one he had been fighting was a decoy…Who was a woman! I'm not being Sexist or any thing, but back then that would've been shocking for someone in Altair's shoes. He learned from the woman that the Templars and the Muslims were working together to defeat a common enemy…The Assassins. Since Altair killed men from both sides that were leaders, this provoked the leaders to make a temporary truce.

Altair decided to spare the womans life and then returned to Malik and told him what he discovered. Malik wished Altair luck on tracking de Sable down to one of the battle fields. When Altair rode to the battle field he ended up tracking de Sable down who was with some king it looked like, I forgot his name since he didn't really seem that important at the time to me. Altair then told the king not to trust de Sable. And eventually the king said that Altair should prove he was telling the truth. So basically after killing several Templar knights. He eventually fought and killed de Sable with his "Hidden blade" Which I found out it was called.

Altair then learned from Robert de Sable that Al Mualim…Was secretly a Templar! This was a problem. Since he had the Apple ofEden…Then he would most likely use it's power to enslave people. Altair then decided to return to Masyaf. When Altair returned he found out that Al Mualim had used the Apple to brainwash the villagers and the Assassin's who were at Masyaf at the time. Unfortunately Altair had to kill some of his fellow Assassin's. But as he was about to be overrun. He was saved by Malik and other Assassins who had been out of the city at the time when the old man used the Apple. Malik told Altair that he and the others would deal with the brainwashed Assassins so Altair could deal with Al Mualim.

Altair eventually found Al Mualim in Masyaf fortress in an area that looked like a guardian.

After Altair killed illusions of his past targets he had killed. Al Mualim then explained more about the Apple of Eden and claimed that all religions were false. I personally don't believe it but I paid attention to the memory. Eventually Altair battled Al Mualim (Who was using the Apple hoping to gain an advantage by creating illusions of himself but they proved a failure thanks to Altair's eagle vision). But now Altair battled Al Mualim one on one. But now Al Mualim has blinded Altair with the Apples power.

Altair looked around rapidly. But then closed his eyes and then reopened them. He now could tell where the old Templar was thanks to the aura. Altair charged forward and raised his blade. Al Mualim looked shocked at seeing how his student had found him. But he raised his blade and the two battled again. Al Mualim used this trick several times. But Altair continued to find him with his eagle vision. Altair eventually knocked Al Mualim to the ground. Before the Al Mualim could rise, Altair plunged his hidden blade into Al Mualim's throat and Al Mualim collapsed to the ground. Altair laid kneeled to next his traitorous master.

Al Mualim watches as the Apple of Eden falls out of his hand. He then looked up at his student and said. "Impossible! The student does not defeat the teacher!"

"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." Altair said. He had just said, nothing is true, everything is permitted.

"So it seems. You have won then. Go and claim your prize." Al Mualim said.

"You held fire in your hand, old man. It should have been destroyed!" Altair said.

"Destroy the only thing capable of ending the crusades and creating trued peace? Never!"

"Then I will!" Altair said.

"We'll see about that…" The old man then died. Altair slowly stood up and walked over to the Apple of Eden and slowly walked over to the artifact. But as he walked over to it. A holographic map appeared over the artifact. The image showed Earth and there were small glowing spots on some of the continents…Could this mean…That there were other pieces ofEden? I mean this had to be what it meant. Altair heard Al Mualim's voice in his head taunting him and telling him to destroy the artifact like he said.

"I…I can't." Altair said. Al Mualim's voice then said that he couldn't or he didn't want to.

I heard other people approaching behind me…I mean Altair and they looked up at the map in amazement. Then everything started to disappear around me. I was now back in the White room. I decided to call this place that name just for the heck of it. I looked around expecting to see Eywa…But no one was there. What next? Was this the last memory I was going to view? Could I get out of this place and return to where I belong? I only saw small images of what was happening outside of my mind…And what I saw was not good. I had actually attacked and tried to kill Guardian and Jake. I tried to stop myself and give them a warning to get away from me, but I couldn't stop my body. Thankfully Guardian had wounded me so my corrupted self would retreat and keep away from Jake who was wounded. But I wish that he would've…killed me. If I can't break free of the Cybercons control over me. Then he needs to do it. For the safety of everyone! Including Sai'ria and our unborn child. I looked around again, then I saw a figure in the distance.

I noticed the figure was wearing my black and red vest. I recognized it as my vest since I saw the red eagle design sown onto the back. The figure wore a white shirt underneath it. Slowly the figure turned around and looked at me. I couldn't see his face since the hood was up. I saw that he had a bracer on each arm that had the Assassin's symbol on them along with an eagle design. Strapped to his side was, what looked like, one of Altair's swords. It was the one he had received before he was promoted back to his original rank and got another blade.

I saw a smile form on the mans lips. His lips then began to move. I couldn't hear the words…I but I heard them in my mind.

_Alex…_

"Huh?"

Suddenly the figure disappeared and the scenery changed. And I was standing in a city…Some where inItalyit looked like. I noticed that I was now looking through the eyes of someone else. Not Altair…But some teenaged boy.

**XXX**

**Ancestor Memory sequence: Altair, Completed**

**Loading new Ancestor memory…**

**Load complete…**

**Ancestor memory sequence activated: Ezio Auditore di Firenze, in progress**

XXX

(Guardian POV)

I lay in my bed, having nightmares. At dinner time, the Na'vi all sat away from me, like I was a disease, except for Tarya. Tarya and I sat together in silence. I noticed that the Reformat process was no beyond her shoulder and at her collar bone. It was only a matter of days or weeks until she was completely reformatted.

XXX

_The storm grows wilder around the husk of the Omaticaya Hometree. It is not a weather-storm, but a firestorm. My eyes water as I watch around me all the people that called me 'brother', that banished me right before it happened, gathered around me in anger. They were the dead: warriors, healers, clansmen and all. They all had burnt arms, legs, and eyes that burned with flames of anger. I could feel the heat and the pain._

"_**This is your entire fault!" **__Someone yelled._

_I looked around me to see some familiar faces: Tsu'tey, Eytukan. It was all madness. They clawed at my skin as I screamed I was sorry. But still they chanted: 'All your fault'. _

_I cried and closed my eyes… until the pain and the heat stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a black space… with white lights all around me like a starry night. _

"_Hello, Guardian." I hear a girl's voice say. I turned around. _

_There was a girl standing there with a smile. Was I actually dreaming this? Well, there was that one time I had a dream that I spoke to Eywa and Primus… but that was it. _

"_You may have heard of me from my brother, Alex." _

_My eyes widened. This was Alex's sister? What the heck was she talking to me for? _

_She was around… twelve, maybe thirteen years old. She was about as tall as me… or a few inches shorter, I couldn't tell. _

"_You're having those nightmares again… haven't you?" She asked. I nodded. I sat down. _

"_I'm sorry about what happened to you…What Conner did…" _

"_Relax, I am at peace… however, Alex and you are not." She said. _

_I nodded. I sighed. _

"_You may not understand what I'm going through… all the things that have happened… all the deaths that happened… because of me just waking up in Hell's Gate one day after…" I sighed. _

"_I guess that since you're a spirit, you may or may not know about where I really came from… where all of this… Jake, Neytiri, Mo'at, Pandora, the RDA… everyone here is all characters and places in films and stories in another dimension." I continued. _

"_And it was because of that knowledge when I arrived… I sought to change what happened in the film, the destruction of the Omaticaya Hometree..." Emily finished the sentence._

_"And the other deaths that you saw in that film... You actually did pretty good trying to save them." Emily smiled. _

_"GOOD? Me being there caused the Cybercons to come along and screw it all up!" I yelled. _

_I counted it off. _

_"Those two hunters, the Ikran nest, Pit, everyone at the Hometree and Grace and those who died in the Battle of the Tree of Souls... That was more than enough death for me! And all I ever thought was to save them!" _

_"It was not your fault, y'know." _She said.

_I looked up. _

_"How? How do you know? I was there when they happened!"  
"It just wasn't your fault. You were only trying to do what you thought best." She said. _

_I sighed, realizing that she was right. _

_"I just wish that... they understood." I said. _

_She smiled. _

_"They will. But in the meantime you have to fight the Cybercons. You will have to fight them so that Alex can break free of their control." _

_I nodded. _

_"Alright... I'll do it." _

_"By the way, I think you should be up right about now." _

_That was when I woke up feeling very irritated. _

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

"What in the name of Eywa dares to disturb my long-awaited slumber?" I yelled as I woke up. I looked to see a long pair of blue legs. I looked up to see Neytiri.

"Oh, hey." I said. She looked very frantic.

"Guardian! It is Alex!" I stood up.

"What?"

"He is attacking the Hometree!"

SLAG!

I heard an explosion outside and screams. He really was here. Dang it, we just finished burying the dead Cybercons!

I ran outside, transforming into my Cybertronian form. I jumped without going down the spiral as clansmen gathered around the center of the Hometree. I went outside, materializing an Ion Blaster Rifle.

I looked up into the moon-lit sky to see a flying figure in human form. ALex looked down at me with cold, purple eyes.

_"PRIME!"_

"Alex," I said. Alex landed in front of me. I formed my visor.

His cannon reformed into a claw as did his other arm.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!" He yelled. I remembered what Emily said in my dream... He was still inside there, but he needed more time.

**"Alex, I know you. You wouldn't harm your family or your Clan."** I said in Na'vi.

He just roared.

I readied myself into a fighting position. Alex lunged at me, but I blocked it with a counterpunch to the face.

"Alex, look at what they have done to you! You need to fight the Dark Energon! They're using it to control you!" I said, trying to help him speed the purge.

He still roared as he swiped at me, I stepped back just in time, but the blaster rifle was sliced in two. They really made those sharp.

I kicked Alex in the stomach, sending him into a tree. He sped back towards me, angrier than ever before. He pounced on me before I could ever react. I grabbed his claws as he was about to impale me. My hands bled, but I held my yelps.

He gritted his teeth.

"YOU SHALL DIE BY THE GLORY OF-" I spat in his eye. He staggered back.

I kicked him in the groin.

"The Alex I know would never say that! Megatron was a glitch anyway." I said.

Alex roared and he punched me, knocking me into the Hometree. I was barely concious. My vision was bleary. He walked towards me with his cannon armed. It charged up. By my calculations, he could kill me in one blow. He raised it at my head, about ten meters away from me.

"PREPARE TO DIE, GUARDIAN PRIME!"

I grunted. This wasn't the way I had hoped it would end... and yet, here I was, lying against the Hometree, about to be shot in the head. I swear my life flashed before my eyes.

And then, in a blur, a tall blue Na'vi stood in front of me with her back turned.

"Alex! Remember who you are!" Sai'ria's voice rang through the air. Alex snarled.

"Remember the promise you gave me.. the day our Hometree was attacked by the RDA... when you first met Ares." She said.

For a moment, there was silence. And then, I heard grunting and then footsteps going away from the Hometree, fading into the night. I blacked out.

I woke up with Tarya over me. Tears filled her eyes. I smiled.

"I'm not going to Heaven just yet." I said. She smiled back and hugged me. I realized I was still outside when I felt the wind and saw the stars. Sai'ria stood, looking at the forest. Alex was still inside the monster. I guess it was only a matter of time until...

And that was when I heard something. I stood up and looked into the forest.

There was a ringing sound.. and then a loud burst of static.

_::THIS IS..THE... NI...FU...OF... This is a repea...distre...sig...Plea...find...us..:: _A voice said in Cybertronian.

Tarya stood up and looked around in shock. I realized that she had heard it too!

I then realized that it was a distress signal! A Cybertronian Distress signal. Somewhere out there, there were other Autoborgs, more of my kind, calling for help.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

I had no idea how long I have been running. But the farther I got from the Hometree, the safer it was for the others. I remember what happened a few minutes ago.

XXX

_I had snapped out of the memory of the kid named Ezio when I heard Sai'ria's voice yell "Alex! Remember who you are!" I had heard her voice ring out to me._

_Then I saw her standing in front of me while I was in my Na'vi form. Guardian was laying on the ground severely wounded. I felt my arm deform from my rocket launcher and then unwillingly form into my blade. She looked into my eyes. She was not afraid of me, she was sad. I could see the pain in her eyes. The pain of seeing me this way. I felt my blade arm slowly raise up. _

'_NO! PLEASE! STOP!' I thought and begged to the force that was controlling me. I could've sworn I heard laughter. _

_Sai'ria stood where she was, holding her ground. I felt myself snarl unwillingly. "Remember the promise you gave me.. the day our Hometree was attacked by the RDA... when you first met Ares." She said. The tears rolled out of her eyes uncontrollably _

_Then the force controlling me brought the blade down. 'NOOOO!' I cried out in my mind. Suddenly I gain control over my arm and stopped the blade. Sai'ria stood where she was looking into my eyes. I felt tears coming out of my eyes and I saw through the reflection in her eyes that while one of my eyes were purple, the other was gold. _

"_Sai'ria." I whispered to her in between tears. _

_Sai'ria walked closer to me and then placed her hand on my cheek. We looked into each others eyes. _

"_Please…Please, just kill me." I whispered to her. She shook her head while crying. _

_I felt the force that was trying to control me start to gain strength. I quickly turned away from Sai'ria and ran off into the forest. But as I was about to enter the forest. I saw her still looking at me. _

_I then mouthed. "Forgive me."_

_She stared at me. And looking into her eyes, she hasn't blamed me for any of this. I turned around and ran._

_XXX_

I came to a stop at a river. I guessed I was miles away from the Hometree. Slowly I kneeled in front of the water and looked at my reflection…It wasn't me. I almost looked like Ares. Minus the Crimson eyes. I felt my eyes slowly shut and I remembered about the promise I gave Sai'ria…The day after the RDA's failed attack on the Hometree.

XXX

_Sai'ria and I were still standing on one of the top branches of the Hometree. I had come out onto the branch to relfect on the day before events. Sai'ria had come up to check on me. But I was worried…what if I lost control of my powers? Just like how I let my anger get the best of me and I ruthlessly killed the marines who nearly killed her and Tu'ri. What if I lost control and hurt her and the clan?_

"_Sai'ria?" I asked her._

_Sai'ria looked at me. "What is wrong Alex?" She asked._

"_Are you sure you want to be around me…I mean, my powers. What if I lost control? What if I hurt the clan…or you?" I asked as I placed a hand on her cheek. She looked at me and then touched my hand._

"_I know I want to be your mate Alex. I understand that you are afraid of hurting me. But I know you would never let your powers control you." She said. She then kissed me and then when we broke the kiss she leaned her forehead on mine. "I love you Alex, and I always will. No matter what happens."_

_I was silent for a moment and then said. "I promise you Sai'ria…No matter what. I will never hurt you, in anyway. I will always protect you with all of my strength and power to protect you Sai'ria. I love you to much to stand to see you hurt." I said. Sai'ria smiled. I smiled back and then we slowly walked back inside the Hometree. _

_XXX_

I looked into my reflection for a few minutes, until all of a sudden I started to cough blood.

XXX

I now stood in the white room. But something was different. One falf of the space was white, while the other is black. And on the black side stood a figure. I looked at him and saw that he looked like…me! Except he had silver blond hair and purple eyes and the whites of his eyes were black. He looked angry.

"YOU FOOL! WHY DIDN'T WE KILL HER!" He roared at me.

"Because…I will never harm the woman I love!" I yelled back.

"Really! Then that makes since why I have control over you now! It seems that your eye sight has been blinded with that stupid relationship!" He said.

"I will get control again!" I said.

He smirked. "I don't think so! Your not strong enough to kill me!" He said. All of a sudden he disappeared. And I felt myself lose control over my body. I was now in the white room again. I knew that my corrupted self wouldn't attack the Hometree. Not tonight anyways. But that didn't mean I could rest! I had to do what Eywa told me. View the memories.

"Okay. Start up where we left off!" I said to the open space. The scenery changed again. And I was now looking through Ezio's eyes while he was in a brawl with members of a rivaling Italian family that was wealthy like his. Even though I was confused why I was viewing his memories instead of Altair. I was going to follow Eywa's advice.

XXX

(AI POV)

_Designation: Autoborg Commune AI Serial # 321343141432-A 'Uchiha'_

_Format: Military Alpha class-Artificial Intelligence_

_Rank: Alpha-3_

_Current Location: (Unknown) _

The AI sent another transmission through the damaged communication antennas. WHoever recieved it might not be able to get the full picture, but they would at least, if they had the technology, have the ability to pinpoint and investigate the location. There was also the Psychic Communications Transmitter, but that may or may not be so good to the recipient's mind.

_/ACTIVATE: DisSigRep Transmission #212334-A /_

It had been two hundred years since the ship had last flown acros the stars, two hundred standard years. If it was organic, it would have sighed. Two hundred years ago, the Night Fury had a full crew of 259 people and drones with a trainee detachment of over a hundred. When the ship had crashed the trainees had been put into cryostasis for their own safety right before it happened. The Adult crew, most of them, had died upon impact. The rest had scattered after the crash, mingling with the Natives for fifty years until they decided to die on hunts so that they would not be suspected of being... non-native.

The AI, Uchiha, had been reactivated fifty years later, it's core damaged. For the next fifty or more cycles, it had waited until the arrival of this reality's humanity on this planet. They had been mining a strange resource called 'unobtanium' to them, it was the equivalent of Adamantium, one of the most strongest conductors and metals in the multi-verse. It was also used for fuel on human space ships and mag-trains or so it had gathered.

The menial drones had been activated and sent out to capture quantities of refined unobtanium, as well as unrefined once they repaired the ships small, but effective Resource Refinery. They also had a shortage of tools and... 'borrowed' the humans' construction tools. When tensions between the humans and the natives of this world 'Na'vi' as they were called, rose. The drones were ordered to go about their business, but if the Na'vi on site were hurt, they were authorized to deter, but not eliminate any humans.. just to scare them off.

Things were ... lonely with noone to communicate with. There were the trainees but they were all underage. Besides, the planet seemed too dangerous for them, seeing the indigineous predators and how aggressive the local population could be to Autoborgs not of this world. Why the Andromeda branch of the Commune hadn't bothered to send a satelite branch here was beyond understanding.

A Gears-class drone had been reconning an underground human base when it encountered something completely unexpected: Another sentient Autoborg... judging from its appearence, it was a Prime.. a member of the ruling family, descended ffrom the greatest Prime and leader of the Autobots. If it was indeed a Prime, then... how in Primus's name did that Prime get here? Were there any Autoborgs here? If so, how many? Did they know that the Cybercons had been sending parties here to attack Autoborg patrols?

Perhpas not, the Interstellar Communications Transmitter was out. That meant not connecting with the Communications Network. Things may have changed a lot in the past two hundred years. Perhaps it caught a psychic transmission that one time he had enough energy to spare for it. Perhaps not. But.. still. It could never hurt to hope.

XXX

(Tyrant's POV)

Tyrant's com-link bleeped. He answered it, knowing who it was before then.

"_This is Tyrant" _

"_This is the Doctor. I believe we have a problem on your part." _The Doctor said, trying to stay calm_. _

"_Oh? And what might that be?" He grinned, feigning_

"_You promised that you would give us the subject!" The Doctor said bitterly. _

"_Ah, that." Tyrant suppressed his chuckles. These fleshlings were easy to fool. _

"_You were supposed to hand him over to us upon capturing and subduing him. Now, tell me, when might that happen?" _

"_Oh… not for a while. I thought you humans know the meaning of 'patience'?" _

"_Patience? It has been about two days and still you have not fulfilled your end of the bargain." _The Doctor said, his voice rising.

"_Believe me, Doctor. I shall fulfill it… in time." _He hung up on the angered doctor. He chuckled.

XXX

(Doctor's POV)

The Doctor was standing up behind his desk. "Tyrant!" He said over the communication link. But the Doctor already knew the call was terminated. The Doctor felt his hands grip the ends of his desk. He felt his temper begin to rise. For the first time in years…He was FURIOUS!

The Doctor's breathing became rapid. He suddenly lifted his fist into the air and as he brought it down he roared "TYRANT!" Right when the fist hit the desk, the entire desk broke apart and burned in black and purple flames. The Doctor slowly sat down while he rubbed his temples. He reached for his phone and spoke into it.

"Conner my boy…prepare Subjects Artemis and Apollo. I believe we should be on high alert at any moment." He said while he hung up his phone. He then looked at his hand and saw the black flames radiating off of it. He struggled to remain calm. He then muttered. "I will obliterate you Tyrant! If you come into my sight! You will suffer for turning back on our deal!" He said. Slowly the doctor adjusted his lab coat and adjusted his glasses and sighed in anger.


	12. Nightfury

Guardian's POV

Tarya and I woke up early. We had to leave for Hell's Gate right now. They could have captured the transmission and not know what it was. They may be able to pinpoint the source of it.

As Tarya and I were about to leave, Sai'ria approached me. I guess she woke up early too. I had told Mo'at and Tsuname what happened. The sun was about to rise, illuminating the dawn sky with red-orange light. The forest was starting to sound with animals.

Sai'ria looked down at me, tears in her eyes.

"Guardian?" She asked.

I nodded.

"**I am sorry for blaming you … for what happened to Alex. I know it's not your fault." **

"**It's alright, I get blamed for things all the time." **I shrugged and smiled.

She nodded.

"**If you see Alex, please save him." **She pleaded.

"**I will do what I can." **I told her. Tears ran down her eyes**. **

"**Thank you." **

I nodded again.

I transformed into my Cybertronian form and then into my Thanator form.

I lowered myself so that Tarya could get onto my back. I felt her grip on my queues… and she leaned very close to my head, as though about to hug it. That, or it was to know that she was ready.

I then started off through the forest to Hell's Gate.

XXX

The ride lasted four hours. I had let the guards know. After I transformed back into my human form, Tarya and I went into the base, though she had to crouch.

It pretty much made everyone look at her in shock. She could breathe the air normally like a human. Usually, Na'vi would suffocate. But, she was alright.

It pretty much scared the heck out of Karen and Norm when they saw her.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" Karen yelled once we stepped off the elevator.

"Oh relax, Karen. She's an Autoborg. She can breathe Earth atmosphere just fine." I said. She nodded, though, shaken.

Before I explained to her about the transmission, a runner had been sent to Hell's Gate and told the others the bad news, she then thought about something.

"That's strange, we did happen to get something last night." She then took us to the technician room. There was a holoscreen in the front again. There was also a map.

"We can't decipher it. It may be the Cybertronian transmission you talked about." Karen said.

I nodded, knowing what to do. I then went inside the database, and translated the transmission, the words basically, into English. When one of the technicians played it back in its English form, it sounded something like a distress signal alright. Only it was garbled and weak.

"Sounds very weak. I think we can pinpoint it." Norm said.

A technician brought up an image from anavigation satelite in orbit and then traced the signal towards a giant grassland bordering a gorge. It looked like... Horse Clan territory. The signal was then traced somewhere around the gorge.

"That's all we can do."

"Why would an Autoborg be at the Horse Clan territory? There's barely anything to hide... unles they're Na'vi or Direhorse form." I said.

"They can do that?" Norm asked.

I pointed to Tarya.

"Tar'ya's an Autoborg. She's going through Reformat. Of course there are Autoborg Na'vi!" I said.

"Alright, alright. I was just asking." Norm said, raising his hands.

I nodded.

"Sorry. I'm just anxious to meet these guys. I was raised far from any Autoborg sector. Maybe these guys can help us with you know what." I said.

"Maybe," Karen said, sadly.  
"I'll go to the Horse Clan, see if they've been having anything strange recently." I said.

Karen nodded.

"By the way, how's Jake?" Norm asked.

"He's doing fine, but he needs a crutch." I said. My heart dropped. I couldn't believe this happened to Jake. He was like a brother to me. And now, I let that happen to him. It probably makes him think about his cripple days. At least he'll have full use of it again.

" Can I contact you guys when I'm there? When I get to the Autoborgs there, I'll send you what I have." I said, changing the subject.

"Sure, Max'll be on there." Karen nodded.

Good, it'll be like old times with Max.

After exchanging good-byes with the humans, Tarya and I went out to the gate of Hell's Gate. She was finally free of having to crouch.

Tarya looked at me and smiled.

_Can I come with you? I want to meet them! She said, excitedly _

I shook my head.

"No, Tarya. You have to stay here, where it's safe for you." I said.

Her face fell.

"It's too dangerous for... a girl like you. I don't want you to get hurt." I said, sadly. She pouted.

"Look, I can get you something when I'm there, alright? I don't want to see you hurt." I said, trying to reason with her. She thought for a moment.

She sighed.

She kneeled to my eye level and smiled.

_Just be safe, my Guardian. _

My face blushed. And then we hugged... i had no idea why, but we were close. That is all I can say right now. I then transformed into a Thanator after going to my Cybertronian form and went off towards the Horse Clan Plains. The last time I was there, I was with my Jake. It was a good time then. Now, it'll be something else.

XXX

(Tyrant's POV)

The Nanite Warrior kneeled before him, his crimson eyes averted from his own. He was indeed a prize. Now, he would prove his worth against this new challenge.

"What is your command?"

Tyrant thought for a moment.

"Last night, our communications intercepted an Autoborg distress beacon from around these co-ordinates." He said, sending the images to the Nanite's mind.

"Find the survivors, and destroy them in the name of Lord Megatron."

"Yes, Master."  
"Now, go!" Tyrant said.

The Nanite left in quick speed.

When the time came, he would destroy the Doctor and those who aligned themselves with him. Pandora would be conquered, one way or another. Nd nothing, neither fleshling nor Autoborg would stand in his way.

XXX

_Animus 3.5 M status:_

_User: Alex L. White_

_Ancestor memory sequence: Desmond_

_Era: 2012_

_Location: Assassin Hide out_

_Corruption purged: 85% _

_WARNING: Multiple fractures in memory sequence. _

XXX

"You want to make me! An Assassin." Desmond said to Lucy as they were walking up a staircase of the hideout they had just arrived at. Looks like Desmond has been through a lot. First being knocked out and taken to a facility owned by a company named Abstergo. And being forced to use a machine known as "The Animus" Which allows the user to view his or hers Ancestor's memories. And much to my surprise. Desmond's ancestor was Altair. A man named Warren Vidic was in charge of making sure that Desmond was cooperating with them so that way he would show them the memories that they needed to see since they were looking for a "Map" that Altair had. Desmond had to unwillingly do it since they would kill him if he didn't comply. The one who was helping Vidic was a woman named Lucy Stillman. She seemed different than Vidic in a lot of ways. And she seemed to be helping Desmond indirectly.

And eventually Desmond found out that Abstergo was a company that was run by modern day…Templars. And they were still trying to find the pieces of Eden to bring "Peace" (Aka: Rule the world) and they wanted to use Desmond to help them locate the pieces. Since Desmond is the descendent of Altair and Ezio. When Desmond viewed Altair's last memory which was the one when Altair saw the holographic map the leader of the Templars had ordered Vidic that Desmond was of no longer use to them and that they could kill him. But Lucy was able to convince them that they still needed him. When everyone had left the room where Desmond was being held in. Desmond had some how activated Eagle vision which he never could do before. When he walked into his room he activated it and saw strange markings on the wall that looked as though they were drawn and written in blood. A few hours later Lucy had come in to Desmond's room and she was wearing clothing that looked more casual than her regular dress. And there were spots of blood on some parts of her shirt.

She then told Desmond that they needed to leave. Desmond was confused but listened to Lucy. First they put him in the Animus for some odd reason. I couldn't tell what was going on because the image blurred out and then returned to Desmond leaving the Animus and he and Lucy escaped Abstergo. As they were escaping it was revealed that Lucy was an actual Assassin and she was going to take Desmond so they both would be safe and that way they could train Desmond to be an Assassin while at the same time looking through memories of another ancestor, Ezio. Lucy explained that the map that Desmond's ancestors had found was out dated so they needed to look through Ezio's memories.

Now Desmond and Lucy were going to meet up with the rest of the team of Assassins and Desmond had just agreed that he is going to help the Assassins fight the Templars. And Desmond's training to becoming an Assassin was going to be through viewing Ezio's memories and learning his skills which he would automatically know through a side effect known as the "Bleeding effect" which causes the user to learn his or hers ancestors skills.

Desmond and Lucy walked into a room where there were two other people. One was a woman who had brunette hair and the other who was a man who wore glasses. The woman walked up to Lucy and hugged Lucy. The woman said it had been so long since they last met. The man agreed and looked over at Desmond. And judging from the looks of it…The man didn't quite like Desmond this was proof when he said to Desmond.

"Ah, if it isn't the infamous subject 17." He said.

"Who are you?" Desmond asked.

"Where are my manners, I'm Shaun Hastings." Shaun said.

After another brief introduction with the other woman, Rebecca Crane. Desmond talked with Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun for a minute until it was time for Desmond to get into the Animus and start viewing Ezio's memories. But as Desmond was about to get into the Animus, everything began to fade out and I was back in the white room.

"Pausing memory." The machine like woman's voice said.

How could viewing these memories of three people help me regain control over my body from the Cybercons control over me? But as confused as I was. I would continue on.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

It's been four days since I left Hell's Gate. I've had to take a few pit stops along the way. Dear Lord, I thought getting here by air was easier. I mean, Jake spent a whole week gathering the clans. But, he did it by Toruk. I'm doing it by literally running across about a thousandth of Pandora, going from Forest to Grasslands in a few days. I can't even imagine how hard it was to get their attention and go without food in the air.

I passed into Horse Clan just yesterday. I use an RDA Navigation satellite to find a settlement, a small group of teepees really, to get some directions. I can't use the satellite all the time! Sometimes, you have to do it the old fashioned way. I transformed from my Thanator to my human form when I'm at a hill overlooking the village. From my position, I could see a few scores of direhorses, and about a hundred Na'vi.

I walk into town, the Na'vi looking at me strangely. I remind myself that this was an entirely different clan from the others. This was just one village out of many settlements.

I look around as the Clansmen stop and look at me.

"**I see you," **I said in Na'vi to the nearest Na'vi, a boy my age.

"**I see you…?" **

"**Guardian prime. I'm here on Omaticaya matters that may involve a village in the Horse Clan. Might I ask where I can find the Olo'eyktan or perhaps, the Tsa'hik or anyone that rules this village?" **

The boy nods and points to a tent just down the line.

"**The olo'eyktan is in his tent that way. He just came here two nights ago." **

I nod.

"**Thanks," **

I then walk towards it. The warriors look at me strangely and then take a sniff. Realizing I was Omaticaya, for some reason, they stood down.

I knocked on the curtain.

The olo'eyktan, the last time I saw him in my dimension, was a tall, middle-aged man with a stick through his nose. He had a Mohawk last time.

He withdraws the curtain that acts as a door and looks down at me.

I smile.

"**I see you, olo'eyktan**. **I am Guardianprime of the Omaticaya." **The clan leader takes a sniff and nods.

"You may come in. I… am surprised that you have come here." He says in good English. I walk inside.

It's alright. There are furs on the floor and a campfire in the middle of a pit. Sitting on the cot was a tall, beautiful woman. She looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. I guess this was the **Tsa'hik**.

I sat down.

"**What brings one of the Omaticaya far from the Tipani Hometree?" **He asks in Na'vi.

"**Four days ago… a respected member of the Tipani was captured. They… changed him. I am looking for a way to make sure that his old self overwhelms the monster within." **I said. I explained to him what happened in the past week. He nods in understanding, I guess.

"I see. And how would you like us of the Horse Clan to help?"

"I'm looking for something around a gorge not far from here, to the northeast I believe." I said.

He frowns.

"There is a village there. The people have… tales of something in the caverns. I have been there myself, but I am… deterred from that place."

"What kind of tales?" I ask, interested.

"You would have to hear them yourself. As well as go there yourself. For the past week, strange things have been happening. That is all I can give you for now."  
He takes a cup filled with water.

"Do you wish for a drink?"

I hesitate.

"Sure, I'll take it. I haven't eaten anything for four days. But, I guess I could use a drink." I said. I take the cup with both hands and drink it.

I stand up.

"**May Eywa smile upon you. And thanks for all you have done." **I said in Na'vi. I then left his tent after he said good-bye and went outside of the village to transform back into my Thanator form and go the gorge, about five kilometers from here.

I got to the northeastern village by nightfall. It was illuminated by a few campfires and was quite large. It was about half a kilometer from the gorge. On the other side of it, I could see tall peaks.

I went into the village in my human form. The guards had already known I was OMaticaya, but they looked at my chest as though they recognized my insignia. I felt a lot of stares as I walk through the village. After a few minutes, a woman approached me and asked me if I needed any help. When I told her I needed help with the caves and some other information on them, she shushed me as though it were a bad thing.

We sat down next to eachother at a campfire. She handed me a good piece of meat as she whispered in Na'vi.

**"What would you like to know?"**

**"There is something around this area... something that, judging by the looks from the warriors, has to do with my symbol. I think the olo'eyktan said that there was something in the caves in the gorge." **I explained.

**"There is not many caves, but one." **She said.

**"Really? What is so... fearful about that one?" **I asked.

She hesitated.

**"It is said that in the years of our grand fathers' grandfathers, a light fell from the sky and crashed through the rock of the gorge on this side. Smoke came out of it. Nobody ventured into the cave it created." **A falling light? That must mean a meteor or something from space.

**"What happened then?" **

**"Some of our ancestors went inside of it. They found... carcasses of metal men, bearing the same insignia on your chest. There was also ghosts in that cave. None but a brave few dare venture there now." 'Carcasses?' **If this really happend around... two hundred years ago, maybe, then that meant the distress signal was very old. And that thing had been ringing for decades! I was starting to doubt there was anyone alive.

**"Can you take me to them?" **

Her face became pale.

**"Perhaps, but I will take you to the vines, nowhere else." **She said.

I nodded. After I had my dinner, we left for the vines at the rim of the gorge. I found three large vines there. I looked down to see a big cave in the side of the rocky wall of the gorge, below it was the river. I looked at her.

I had completely forgotten something. Oh yeah!

**"Sorry I didn't mention this earlier, but I promised a girl back home that I would get her a souvenir. Mind if I ask where I can get one?" **

**"Perhaps the spirits will let you take something,"** She said, grimly.

_Okay._

My guide left me and I started climbing down. I activated my com-link.

"Max, it's me. I'm at the gorge."

_"FINALLY! You could've flown there , y'know!"_ Max said, exasperated.

"I'm not that good with flying. Besides, the locals say that there's a cave in the gorge and something crashed in here, most likely a ship or a protoform, something Cybertronians can use in their original form to travel in trans-atmospheric flights." I explained.

_"How big is it?"_ He asked. I finally got to the top of the cave and looked in... The cave was _huge _bigger than a sturmbeest and a half that were on top of eachother and very wide. I finally went to the ground as I gave Max the visuals.

_"D***! Whatever made that was freaking huge!" _

"Yeah, and they say it crashed here centuries ago," I said.

There was a long period of silence.

"Is it possible that there could be survivors?"

_"If there's a cryostasis unit somewhere? Yeah, maybe they're in need of energon and are in what I call 'Stasis-lock.' unconciousness, basically. _

_"Alright, be careful," _He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do that." I said. I then dropped onto the ground. I looked around, seeing vgetation on the rim. It was pretty dark in there. I turned on my nightvision and transformed into my human-sized Cybertronian form. The cave was pretty long. Looks like whatever crashed here made one heck of an entrance. I walk down it, slowly. I see mounds on the side after a few minutes, scores of them. I sent Max pictures.

"Max, is that what I'm thinking?" I asked.

_"Those look like graves. big and small ones too. There must have been someone that tended to the dead. Myabe there were survivors?" _I nodded.

I then saw _it. After I walked downt he line, I entered a huge chamber. And what I saw I could not believe my eyes._

There was a gigantic spaceship. It lost one of its wings, but it looked like it was being put back together. It was largely intact. How something like that could have survived the crash in mostly one piece was beyond my understanding. This thing... looked like something from Mass Effect. It looked like the Normandy SR-2, but... maybe a little bigger and with a color change. It was tilted towards its side on some rocks.

It had a light colored paint coating on it and the Autoborg symbol. There was a name besides what may be the airlock: _Nightfury IDSR-83_. That was the same number I saw in my vision... Oh man. This was the exact same ship that was attacked! And someone was here, calling for help. I sent Max a photo.

_"HOLY *BLEEP*! Karen come look at this!" _Max yelled.

I heard Karen asking what and then she swore too.

_"How could the RDA miss something this big?"_ Karen asked.

"Well, sometimes, some things just go under our noses. Until they are eventually discovered in connection to something." I said.

_"Guardian, get in there, see what you can find." I nod, dumbly. _

_"Sure," _And then, I think about the Mass Effect games. I never played them, but I have seen walkthroughs, cutscenes, read a few books. This is just... weird and cool. It's like you're seeing the ruins of the actual _Normandy SR-2_. Only, it's from another dimension.

I climb up the rocks and was about to reach for the airlock when it opened up for me. I froze. That was strange? Were there really ghosts? Or was there some juice still left in it? Might as well go in and find out. I sighed and climbed into the airlock.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

_Animus 3.5 M status:_

_User: Alex L. White_

_Ancestor memory sequence: Desmond Miles_

_Era: 2012_

_Location: Hideout_

_Corruption purged: 87%_

_WARNING: Multiple fractures in the memory increasing, if repairs are not made user will have to skip forward to new sequence or shut down Animus 3.5 program._

_Memory collapse in: 24 hours._

_Program set: Skip to next sequence when memory collapses._

XXX

I saw Desmond impale a Abstergo guard in the chest with his new hidden blade. He had now gained all of Ezio's skills and now knew how to fight like an Assassin. He was now much more lethal and skilled as an Assassin. The guards weren't standing up to Desmond so well. They were only armed with Batons. Lucy was fighting a few guards on her own and took occasional glances at Desmond and was impressed at how skilled Desmond was. A guard attempted to strike Desmond with a baton, but Desmond heard the guard and then countered by tackling the Guard and impaled the guard in the chest killing him.

After Desmond and Lucy took care of the last Guard they both ran towards the breached garage door of the Warehouse section of the hideout. The Templars had found Desmond and the others location three days after Desmond and Lucy arrived at the hideout. Shaun and Rebecca were packing up back up stairs in the apartment so that way when Desmond and Lucy had taken care of the guards Desmond and the others could escape. Vidic was leading the guards and he had gone back to the truck and waited for the outcome. Now Desmond and Lucy were going to take care of that monster. When Lucy and Desmond approached him he was getting in the back of the truck. Desmond tempted him to come forward so Desmond could kill him. But Vidic smirked and said that for now Desmond and his friends should enjoy they're little victory. Since Vidic believed the Templars would find and capture Desmond again.

When Vidic left, Lucy and Desmond spoke with Rebecca and Shaun about what to do next. Desmond had just viewed the memory of Ezio when Ezio had reached an area beneath Rome called "The Vault" Inside a holographic recording of a woman warned Desmond while speaking through Ezio who was looking around and trying to see if they're was any one else in the room.

Lucy explained that the woman was talking about the year 2012 which was believed that the world would end on that date. Which of course it didn't. But now The group were going to continue to view Ezio's memories to find the Apple of Eden. Right as Desmond got back in the Animus the scene froze. And I was back in the white room. I thought for a moment. Why did this keep happening in Desmond's memories? They continued to freez and then replay over again and it continued the cycle. And why exactly was I viewing these memories. Why me? What does any of this have to do with me? Eywa said I would learn about my past. But what about my past? I was snapped out of my thoughts as the memory continued.

XXX

Guardian's POV

This place was dark. The power must be kept to a minimum around here. I know from my vision what happened, but that's on the outside. This thing was in this dimension, this galaxy, this star system for some reason. I have no idea why. But ti was attacked by a Cybercon patrol, a big one, might even be a cruiser... or a dreadnought. I hate those things when they're on the enemy side.

From what I know about ships is that there must have been a crew. Some survivors must have buried them. Unles I'm mistaken, that could mean that there's still hope. Maybe they're in cryostasis. But for now, I'll have to look around, see what I can find. There might be some clues onboard. The airlock looks like it had some minor damage, I see. However, it's inactive. It lets me go through to the Combat Information Center where the captain or a high-ranking officer acting as Captain or an Admiral can direct combat actions of the ship.

The lights are off. And this area looks like it sustained heavy damage. The holographic projector that used to produce a map of the current galaxy, a cluster, heck, even a star system. This was where the Commander could use to get to his or her destination. It must be kind of cool to lead this ship. But even a kid like me knows there are risks and more to it than just issuing orders to fire guns. I'm going to have read a few books on leading a ship, tactics, and other things.

There's another strange thing. There's a holotable, right next to the consoles where the projector is. It's cylindrical and off-line. But, I know what kind of technology it is. I know what it can do. I know what it's purpose is: to project an AI's Avatar and an important person that makes a speech or issues orders to a fleet. It's called a 'holotank'. And this is UNSC technology from the UNSC. How did these guys obtain it? Looks like there are a lot more questions than answers right now. Maybe we're a diverse civilization now, so diverse, we borrow other people's technology and adapt it to our own uses. I walk down the walkway leading down the bridge to the pilot's seat. Empty chairs and damaged consoles line the hallway. A scene plays in my head: the beginning of _Mass Effect 2_.

The voices echo in my head: All of them, even the screams and explosions

_"Brace for evasive manouvers!"_

_"Pressly!"_

_"Kinetic barriers down!"_

_"Multiple breaches! Weapons systems off-line! Somebody get that fire out!"_

_"Shepard!" _

_"Distress beacon is launched."_

_"Will the Alliance be here in time?"_

_"The Alliance won't abandon us."_

_"Joker we have to get out of here!" _

_"No, I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her! Oh no! They're coming around for another attack!"_

_"SHEPARD!"_

I shiver at the thought of seeing Shepard die.

The pilot's console is damaged. The keypad is cracked and dusty. There are a few tools, I notice, next to it. I kneel and pick a screwdriver up. It looks brand-new. That means someone was up here, fixing the ship.

"Hello?" I ask standing up.

"Is anybody there?" I ask. There is no reply. I walk towards the elevators, past the galaxy map. At least they still work, despite having a few dents and holes. An idea hatches in my processor: if I went down to the fifth level, the ship's big, but still there has to be at least five levels, I'm hoping; I could go to the ship's drive and power it up with energy from an arc welder, a weapon from _Red Faction Guerilla_, only it's modified.

I walk in, expecting to press the fifth level button. My confidence waves when I stare at the keypad when the doors close. There are _sixteen _keys. That meant sixteen levels.

"son of a-" I mutter, pressing the sixteenth level. I guess that's where I can find Engineering. It helps learning from _Star Trek_ where the levels are, as well as a few other things. I feel the elevator go down.

Then, after a few seconds, the door opens. I walk down the hallway. I look to my right to see a word in Cybertronian: _Deck 16: Engineering_. Good, I'm here. Now, where the slag am I going to find the ship's power core?

I walk down slowly, materializing the Arc Welder. It has three prongs, it's design is crude, but hey, it's based on mining and industrial tools. Thanks, Sam. I then walk past something as it catches my eye. A blue light is hanging over a space built into the wall, with a projector inside. I recognize this: it's a replicator from Star Trek! It gives you food and drinks with your specific order when you talk to it.

Well, the light is on, I guess I can try it.

I put down the arc welder.

"Pepsi, twenty ounce bottle." I said to it.

A blue outline of a bottle appears and then, it's right there. I blink. It's not a hallucination. It's a God-given dream come true. I have wanted one of these for a _long _time. I miss the very taste of it in my mouth. I grab it giddily. I twist open the blue cap and let it fall. I giggle.

"Come to papa!" I said, happily as I bend my head back and start to drink it.

XXX

Uchiha POV

The Prime had come onboard, it was certain by the signature. After examing the CIC and the cockpit, it went to the elevator. If it was organic, it would have sighed.

Two hundred cycles ago, there was a crew, until they were ambused by a Cybercon warship. The trainees had been put into cryostasis, but most of the crew had died upon impact. The Cybertronite armor had held against going through the thin rock wall, creating a cavern into the giant chamber underneath the settlement on the surface. The surface had supported it, thank Heaven.

The trainees were stil alive and in cryostasis. They would stay there until the need for them would come when an Autoborg patrol came by... or if someone hostile would come aboard. There were however, several security Sentinel-class security drones that were on standby in case that happened. They, along with the maintenance Gear-class drones had repaired the ship for the past few decades. It was up to 78% operational capacity. Energy levels were critically low. It would need some of the unobtainium, the substitute for fuel for the humans, however, it was mostly underneath Na'vi holy sites. That was why the drones stole the refined and unrefined loads of ore, to provide fuel for it. At least the oppressive human faction was learning its lesson now from the natives and the defectors.

It noticed the Prime was staying near the vending replicator on Deck 16. Most likely having a snack. Uchiha would have chuckled.

That was when it noticed the new visitor. It paused. Dark Energon levels were... high. That meant a biological weapon had followed the Prime onboard! Uchiha immediately activated the Sentinel drone on Deck 16 as the intruder went down the elevator. The Prime was in danger.

XXX

I felt a presence besides me. Before i could react, I felt a fist hit my chest and my Pepsi was knocked from my hand, splattering the dark, sweet liquid around me and my attacker. I coughed as I fell. I saw a blade slice the replicator machine as it chased the fist. When I was on the ground. I rolled to the side, avoiding it. I swore. The Arc Welder was now sliced in two because of my carelessness.

I saw Alex standing infront of me, ready to fight.

"Prepare to die, Prime!"

"You idiot! Do you realize how long I've been waiting to get a decent bottle of pop?" I yelled at him.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

"GAH! YOU **SKXAWNG**!" I yell as Alex swipes at me furiously. I dodge by bending forward, backwards and side-to side. I swear this was a Huey-Riley moment from _Boondocks_… I saw only a few clips on the Internet.

If he doesn't learn to control himself, someone is going to get hurt. Better yet, I need to learn to be more quick in reflexes.

I feel his blade slice my chest when I'm not fast enough. The damage is very severe. I cry out in pain as I fall. My chest bleeds.

My HUD says the damage is very severe. Alex reforms both arms into claws and begins trying to claw me. I transform my arms into energon cannons and I fire. He dodges. I see dents and holes start to appear.

"D*** IT! QUIT MAKING ME PUT HOLES IN THE SHIP!" I yell at him. He just growls until finally he jumps and lands his legs on both of my arms. I wince in pain as I feel the bones start to bend under pressure.

"Now, you _die_!" Alex hissed.

"You should remember who you are, Alex! This isn't like you!" I said, he just snarled. He raised his claws for the killing blow. I felt fear crawl and I sighed, realizing that I may not be able to return to Tarya… alive. Tears started to come out of my eyes.

I wanted to see her face again. I wanted to be with her and my clan.

I'm sorry I never told you… _I like you, Tarya. _

I swear my life flashes before my eyes.

I then see a figure tower over Alex. He then flies back after something punches him.

_::Quickly! The Drone can't hold him for long! Get to the lift!::_ A familiar voice says on my private com-link in Cybertronian.

"Who are you?"

_::I'll explain later, get to the elevator!:: _

I stand up weakly as the drone fights Alex. I notice that it is bulky and looks Cybertronian. Drones have VI-level intelligence. I wince as I walk towards the elevator, quickly. I close the doors as I hear a screech.

_::Press the thirteenth button, now!:: _The voice orders.

"Alright, alright. Hold you" I felt like I was going to faint as I press the thirteenth button.

I sigh.

_::Hang on, Prime!" _

_XXX_

_(Uchiha's POV_

_Things were going bad. The Prime was damaged. Self-regeneration protocols were not responding. It then processed about the trainees. They were mostly seventeen- to sixteen-year olds. Thirty six of the trainees were trained actual combat, the rest were more like pilots, technicians, and engineers. A few were even trained to be medics. _

_Uchiha decided there was no other choice. _

_Activate all Cryostasis Pods 045-135_

_Activating Thawing Process_

_One by one the trainees of the 302__nd__ Junior Commune Unit started to awaken from their cryogenic slumber. _

"_Captain Vakar, wake up. We have a situation." _

(Tyro Vakar's POV)

His name was Tyro Vakar, a turian-Autoborg hybrid, born and raised in the Andromeda Settlement Zone in the Commune Reality Alpha-1, the very heart of the Autoborg Commune, a faction that held thirteen realities and kept the inhabitants and civilian Autoborgs safe from harm. He was around 5'10, tall for a turian teenager. He had light-brown skin and three talons like all turians.

"What's the status, Uchiha? How long have we been out?" He asked, his head feeling somewhat dizzy.

The other egg-shaped pods started to open. The other trainees were woken up. He remembered what happened: the Captain had ordered them to get into the pods after the ambush. He remembered something about the ship being pulled into a planet's gravity, but that was it.

"_You were in cryostasis for two hundred standard solar cycles."_ The AI said, calmly.

Vakar looked up in wide eyed horror and shock.

"WHAT?" He yelled. Two hundred years? That couldn't be right! The ship…

"Uchiha, what the Pit happened?" He asked.

"Captain, I'll explain later. Right now, get to the elevator, there's an Autoborg in trouble of being off-lined by an unknown threat."

"He's hurt very badly." Uchiha added.

Vakar nodded. He turned behind him to see the ninety seven others.  
"Red –Cross, Med-gel!"

"Sir!" The human girl and Salarian male snapped to attention.

"Get the med-bay ready for our guest. Bravo team will come with me," He said, transforming into his Cybertronian form, a mechanical version of his turian form. The others nodded. Bravo team had five members. Two were turians both were twins , One was a human, another a quarian, and the final member was their leader, a Krogan named Urdnot Ral.

The selected team transformed into their Cybertronian forms.

They went to the elevator quickly as it came down. An Autoborg fell down when the doors opened.

"BY THE ALLSPARK! It's a Prime!" The twins said at the same time. Their names were Dren and Jren Dilon. They were tan-skinned turians. They had the same height of Vakar. They were also the same age.

A dent appeared in the elevator's top.

"Slag! Follers, get the Prime to the med-bay. We'll hold his friend off." Vakar said as it burst through. The human boy nodded. He was fifteen. He had short black hair and blue eyes, like all Autoborgs.

Follers got down and had the Prime in his arms. He ran down the hallway and turned left to the med-bay as the engineers, technicians, and pilots went to their emergency location on Deck-13, the Armory. Vakar focused his attention on the intruder and the squad started engaging this new enemy.

XXX

(Vakar's POV)

The dents grew bigger and finally, _it _appeared. It looked human, but it's eyes were blazing violet with jet black hair. It had claws. The dang thing must have gone around, since it would be stuck in the middle of the line of fire if it popped up on the ground. Sneaky fragger.

The four men and women transformed their right or left arms into energon cannons.

"You've got one choice, monster. Get the Pit off our ship; or die." Vakar said, coldly.

The thing just roared and went onto the ground. Dark energon levels had risen up to 456 on the Energon scale. This was not good. The Cybercons must have been doing experiments on the local population. But, the atmosphere, from what he learned before the ship crashed was not suitable for human, turian, Pit, even Krogan and hanar would choke on this place, though it was suitable for the skin.

At first, it looked like it was focused when it yelled 'Die Autoborgs!' Then it started to shudder, as though something was happening. It's eyes started to turn to gold.

"I CAN! AND I WILL!" the thing yelled ina man's voice.

Vakar raised an eyebrow.

He looked around at the Autoborgs. He looked... frightened.

"Listen to me, You have to shoot me, I can't control myself for long!"  
"Why? Who are you?"

"JUST DO -IT!" He yelled, his voice changing back to a monster's.

"OPEN FIRE!" Vakar yelled as it charged. Four blasts sounded, attacking the monster. It staggered at each blast. It swiped at Vakar, who dodged, transforming his left arm into an axe. He spun and jumped as the claw came.

He then swiped at the claw, nearly severing the wrist. All that training on Palaven's moon had finally paid off. The monster screamed in pain as Rol charged, knocking it into the elevator.

"GET OFF OUR SHIP!" Rol yelled. The thing crawled up through its hole and back into the upper levels. Vakar noticed that it's wrist was healing and almost healed.

"The Cybercons are going to pay for what they've done." Vakar said.

Vakar and the others transformed back into their organic forms, their bodies covered in skin-tight suits that merged with their bodies as they transformed. The Autoborg symbol on their chests or arms. A holotank near him came online with the form of a human Asian teenager with black hair that went back like spikes. He wore a blue shirt with a high color that surrounded his neck. He also wore khaki shorts and a bandage at the knee.

He looked a little frail, but his eyes proved he was strong.

"Uchiha, explain to me everything that's happened since the ship crashed." Vakar said, marching over towards it.

Uchiha nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

XXX

(Alex's POV)

The memory froze again! What the hell was going on! But suddenly my vision changed. I was now looking through my eyes. I was in some kind of…Room or whatever. And I noticed that the corruption that was forcing me to lose control over my body was trying to make me fight a group of people that looked similar to Guardian when he was in his human sized Cybertronian form. I felt myself roar unwillingly. The figures raised they're weapons at me. That's when I noticed they all had the Autoborg insignia on their chests or their shoulders…They were Autoborgs like Guardian! The leader of the group then said to me.

"You've got one choice, monster. Get the Pit off our ship; or die." The leader said coldly. He looked like a teenager. I felt myself roar again. I had to stop myself. I won't kill them! I refuse to let this force control me. I then began to try and fight the corruption. Suddenly I was back in the white room. With my corrupted self in front of me. He growled.

"STOP RESISTING! AND LET ME KILL THEM!" It said.

"NO!" I yelled back at it as I tried to fight it. The corruption just laughed.

"You are weak!" It said. But that's when I heard a female machine like voice say. "Corruption purged: 91%" Suddenly the corruption's eyes widened in horror when it realized that I was gaining strength and overwhelming it. "NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU ARE WEAK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! TO RESIST! YOU DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO KILL ME! YOU WILL NEVER!-"

I then gained control over my body and I yelled out very loud. "I CAN! AND I WILL!" The corruption was then held back for a time. I looked around desperately at the Autoborgs and said. "Listen to me, You have to shoot me, I can't control myself for long!"

"Why? Who are you?" The leader of the group asked.

"JUST DO-IT!" I yelled out right as I felt the corruption gain control over me. I was now in the white room again. The corruption charged at me and grabbed me by my throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" The corruption said. I smirked.

"Simple…Hope you don't mind me telling them to shoot at you." I said. It's eyes widened. Suddenly it roared in pain and let go of me. I then delivered a round house kick into his jaw which caused him to fall backwards. I then ran forward and grabbed him by his neck and began to apply pressure so I could break it's neck and end this. But the corruption just smirked.

"Enough!" It said. I soon felt myself being hurled by an invisible force to the other end of the room and I saw the corruption just look at me and say. "I'll deal with you when the time comes! Now you just stay here and stay out of my way!" It said as it faded away and I was alone in the white room. I slowly stood and looked around and sighed. I now saw the images of what I did to Guardian. My fist tightened.

"Guardian…Forgive me for hurting you…I promise. I'll set things right. Just give me some more time. Just a little….that's all I need."

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

_I saw things while I was unconscious. I saw faces.. heard explosions and screams. I felt arms carry me, like I was a baby. I heard heavy breathing. _

_I heard my mother yelling something about a guy 'Defender', being at 'the house'. I felt something hold me, besides my mother. I felt like I was crying as explosions came. _

"_What about you? You need to come with us!" _

"_NO! Get the baby out of here!" _

"_I made a promise to protect you AND the kid! You have to come with us!" _

"_He's HERE!"  
"RUN!"  
_XXX

"He's waking up." I heard a voice say.

It sounded young, older than my age though. I blinked and groan as I felt pain in my chest. Tarya would have a fit. I groaned like I had a hangover.

"Dear Primus, where am I?"

"You're on Deck 13, Med-bay." A girl's voice says.

I look around.

"Med-bay?" The saying escapes my lips. Around me are two salarians, three humans, and an asari. All of them were teenagers.

They all look at me.

I froze. This wasn't a dream. These people were actually wearing skin-tight suits. Like on Mass Effect, only they're different. I notice that the beds look the same from the_ Normandy's_ medical bay.

One of the medics walks up to me, a human female, sixteen years old. She has short brown hair, blue eyes, light-fair skin.

"Prime, I'm Trainee Medic Liane Walsh. People call me 'Red Cross'. I'm the Chief Medic here." She said.

I nodded.

"Well, 'Red Cross', I'm Guardian Prime. I thank you and the rest of your group for saving my aft."

"Actually, Captain Vakar had you pulled out of the elevator when that… thing came out."

I froze. That must have been Alex.

"Where's the Captain now?" I asked. Vakar sounded like the first five letters for 'Vakarian', Garrus's last name. Could he be a…? Maybe.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"The Captain's securing sealed blast doors on Deck 10 so that the intruder won't come back for another pass. Defense turrets are being manned by Uchiha." She said, jerking her thumb.

Uchiha? That's the name of the famous clans in Konohagakure, a Ninja village in the _Naruto_ universe. Could there be more than one survivor of the attack? I hadn't gotten that far into it. But, I knew some things.

That was when I saw a turian walk in. He had blue tattoos on his face, like Garrus and a light brown colored hide.

He had a black skin-tight suit on with the red Autoborg symbol on his chest.

He bowed his head.

I bowed mine.

"You don't have to treat me like royalty, Captain." I said.

"Just returning respects to a descendant of Optimus Prime, sir. I'm Captain Tro Vakar, but call me'Vakar'. I'm the CO of the 302nd Trainee unit; most of us are technicians, engineers, medics and pilots." He said.

I nodded.

"I'm Guardian, Guardian Prime." I said.

He nodded.

"Prime, I will ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Sure, but… call me 'Guardian'. I was raised far from any Autoborg sector." I said. His eyes widened.

"Alright… Guardian, what were you doing here? Is there any rescue?"

"Actually, I was hoping that there were some survivors here. I picked up a transmission about five days ago. I came over here. You guys are in Horse Clan territory. And the last time the local Na'vi had seen outsiders, was when they were getting killed just for being not-human."

His eyes widened.

"Wait, you came here by yourself?" I nodded. I explained everything about where I came from, what happened to me and the current situation.

"This is… screwed up." He said, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"I mean… I just found out we were here for two hundred years… and we were all in cryostasis. None of the adult crew survived the crash." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

I nodded.

"I understand how you feel."

"Well, you're traveling through places you've seen in books, films, games, and such from one of those 'non-fictional' realities." He said.

"Well, at least I found you guys." I said.

"Yeah, well. This was our second time going with an actual unit. Uchiha here can tell you more."

"Great, where is he?" I asked.

"_I'm in the system, Prime." _

The PA speakers said.

I turn to see a holotank, the same one in the bridge, light up with an AI that looked exactly like Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh Man." I said.

"You're an AI?" I asked. That was surprising but… who would want an AI that looks like a heartless son of a glitch?

He laughed, that's unusual.

"Of course! I'm the Nightfury's Ship AI." He said.

"Uchiha here is one of the top-of-the-line. It's funny he's acting like that. His AI Cor must have been damaged, hence the personality." Vakar explained.

"What was the ship's mission, Uchiha?"

Uchiha smiled.

"Glad you asked."

"The ship was contacted by ACNFLEETCOM to investigate Cybercon activity in this galaxy , as it this galaxy is just opposite of the Andromeda Settlements in the Andromeda Galaxy."

"Andromeda? I thought you guys wouldn't be here."

"Well, technically we have settlements and military installations in galaxies for strategic positioning and for the civilian Autoborgs."

"How long has the war been going on?" I asked.

Uchiha paused.

"By my calculations, the Autoborg-Cybercon Wars has lasted eight million years, not to include the occasional millennia long 'Calm' Periods whenever we halt or deal the Cybercons a major blow."  
I nearly fainted. _Eight million years. _

_XXX_

(Guardian's POV)

"Alright, so, how do we fix the ship?" I asked.

Uchiha thought for a moment.

"We need to fix around seven consoles on the bridge, as well as the vending replicator on Deck 16."

"WHAT? THE MACHINE'S GONE!" I hear a Russian accented voice say. I turn around to see a three fingered Alien with a somewhat cream-colored skin and face. He looks so familiar. He has silver-blue glowing eyes. He had a bald head and a human face.

"And you would be…?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Bolts, Chief Engineer… for now." He said, guiltily.

"Bolts here is from the Wheeljack line. He's considered one of the greatest Autoborg engineers to ever live as well as the Citadel's bane. When he was ten he…" Vakar turned to the alien who was about a head taller than me.

"I went into the system while I was in Reformat and shut it all down. I wanted to make a point that anything with Reaper technology is able to be a piece of crap."

"It caused an economic depression and a lack of communication for three weeks."  
Vakar said.

Bolts grinned.

"Well, the Autoborgs have faced the Reapers before. And we usually know how to deal with them: About three hundred Omega-class Dreadnoughts." Bolts commented.

I shook my head. This kid caused an economic depression and he was making a comment about how to deal with the Reapers, weird.

"Wait, the Autoborgs have fought the Reapers before?" I asked, uncertain if he was bluffing.

"Of course! We've faced them hundreds of times. The first time, all it took for the Mainstreamers was just a few handfuls of Frigates and cruisers. Can you believe that? Just a small task force taking on a massive armada!" Bolts said.

I guess these 'Mainstreamers' were a unit.

"We still need to get this poor sap off our ship." Vakar said.

"He has a name: Alex White." I said.

All eyes turn to me.

"He has a mate and a kid on the way, y'know. The Cybercons captured him and changed him into something else… I'm hoping that he learns to get rid of it real soon."  
"Technically, the_ Nightfury_ has a Dark Energon Eraser onboard."

"What does that do?" I asked Uchiha.

"It absorbs all Dark Energon in a host's body, and then destroys it, particle by particle."

"Does it still work?"

"Well, we need to get some more energy into the ship's drive." Uchiha said.

"Not to mention we have to get Alex into a unconscious state to do it." Red Cross said.

"Plus we need to get the ship fixed and back to Hell's Gate." I then explained to them what happened, as well as the whole secret society war between the Templars and the Assassins and Alex's role in all this.

"This is just fragged up. It's fragging insane!" Bolts said.

"Well, at least we have someone who knows a thing or two about alliances." Vakar said, looking at me.

I nodded.

"I almost forgot, you have anamoly. You've reached your maximum height way too soon. You're going to have to go into the Rectifier." Red Cross said.

"Rectifier?"

"It just fixes a few mistakes in your genetic code. It's painless." Vakar assured me. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it. Then, we have to face Alex."

XXX

They led me to it on Deck 12. It's one of a few tanks. It kind of looks like a bacta tank you see on Star Wars. Only it's different. The lights, I've noticed, are on now that Uchiha has awakened everyone. Though, we do have night vision.

The glass lid opened and I step inside.

"If I come out a mutant, you guys are fragged." I joked.

Vakar shook his head. As the lid closed, I saw Red Cross press some buttons.

Then felt liquid fill the tank. I held my breath as the silvery liquid filled it. Red Cross pressed a few buttons into the tank. I then felt it all charge up like lightning. In a few seconds, I blacked out again.

I woke up, on the floor, with Red Cross and Vakar helping me stand up.

_ANOMALY RECTIFIED _

It sucks that I won't get it until I'm fully grown. On the other hand, I think I can change into a teenaged Na'vi height. Perfect.

I stand up when I have full clarity.

"Alright, let's get to work. Either Alex flees or he's captured and we get him fixed." I said.

"Hopefully the latter. I'll have my teams meet us on Deck 13. I warn you, it'll be rough." Vakar said.

"I'm already starting to like you, Vakar." I said, grinning.

"Well, for someone's who already killed around nine or ten Cybercons is worthy of respect." He said, smirking.

"Yep, you're the Garrus of the ship." I said.

He looks at me in confusion.

"Never mind, just thinking out loud." He nods.

Red Cross goes back to the Med-bay, while we take the elevator to Deck 13. Half of the Deck was sealed off by a big, black wall. About thirty people were there. All the combat teams.

They all look at me as they transform into their Cybertronian forms.

"What's the briefing, Prime?"

"We're going to see if we can incapacitate Alex White, he is infected with Dark Energon. The job is to either incapacitate him or get him to the Dark Energon Eraser where the Dark Energon will be neutralized. If not, all we can do is getting him to flee from the ship." I said.

"That means no killing blows," Vakar added.

There was a clamor of jeers and swears.

I raised my hand.

"All we can do for him is for Alex to try to regain control of him over a long period of time, no matter how slow that is." I then went onto my com-link to Uchiha.

_::Whenever you're ready, Prime:: _

I nodded.

"Autoborgs, get ready." They all nodded and faced the bulkhead. And then, on my word, the bulkhead unsealed itself and the hallway was clear, revealing Alex no that was not Alex himself, but a darker side of him. And I would kill it so that I could let my friend regain control of his body.

"BEAT HIS AFT!" An Autoborg yelled. We started to open fire and charge. It started to go on a rampage. I met it head-on as it tried to kill a salarian Autoborg. I punched the Dark Alex right in the face.

"You're going down!" I said.

He tried to claw me, but I'm done dodging. I grab his wrist. I kick him in the groin; hopefully, he'll still be able to have kids. He tries to swipe me with the other claws as energon bolts flare past me and hit his arm. He screamed in pain. About time that dark energon fragger felt some pain!

I grabbed his throat.

"You listen to me, you glitch." He roared and I slapped him.

"NO! You listen to me! Either you're going to get your aft whooped over time, or you're going to get erased in ten minutes. The one thing is: You're still going to be out of Alex… forever!"

"I AM ALEX!" It roared. I slapped him again as he tried to kick me.

"NO YOU ARE NOT ALEX!" I slapped him again. I launched him against the wall, making a dent.

"You are nothing more than a dark side. The Alex I know would never hurt his friends. And it's about time I paid you back! One day, I'm going to beat you so hard, you're going to get knocked out for life while Alex is walking free!" I yelled at him.

His face was very bruised. He then charged. I just raised my foot and kicked him again… in the face. He roared and ran away through ahole he made in the ceiling.

"That's right! Get out of our ship, you coward!" Vakar said. After a while the roaring faded. Uchiha's voice was heard.

"_He's out of the ship. Scanners show that he's away from here." _

I sighed.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

**Animus 3.5 M status: **

**User: Alex L. White**

**Ancestor memory sequence: Desmond Miles**

**Era: 2012**

**Location: Temple of Juno, Apple Chamber**

**Corruption purged: 95% **

**WARNING: Memory collapse in one minute and thirty seconds**

XXX

Desmond, Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun slowly walked towards the platform where the Apple of Eden was being held. The chamber was the exact same chamber that Ezio had come to where he put the apple. Desmond and the others now could retrieve the Apple and then use it to track the other pieces of Eden. Then they could find a way to save the Earth. Desmond curiously looked at the apple with out touching it. Slowly he touched it and images appeared all around the group. Shaun seemed to recognize two of the glyphs and was about to say something, until Desmond picked up the apple. Everything around Desmond froze and Desmond himself could not move. Suddenly the voice of the woman who had bee following Desmond through the temple as a hologram began to talk to Desmond and some how used the Apple to make Desmond walk over to Lucy. Desmond then felt his arm unwillingly raise up and activate his hidden blade and walk over to Lucy. Desmond realized what was happening. Desmond pleaded to the voice to stop. But Desmond continued to walk forward.

He then unwillingly thrust his hidden blade forward and…

**Memory collapsing.**

Suddenly the entire image just blacked out and I was again in the white room. I looked around desperately. "No…That can't be it!" I said aloud. I looked up at the white surroundings. I gripped my hand into a fist. "Shit!" I said out loud. That's when I felt images come into my head. Of my corrupted self fighting Guardian and the Autoborgs. Luckily I hadn't killed anyone much to my relief. Guardian was actually able to lift me by my neck and yell at my corrupted self that I would break free. I looked forward and smiled. My friends haven't given up on me.

"Thanks…Guardian." I said. I soon heard a growling noise. I turned around and saw my surroundings change to that strange dark beach. I saw the corruption limping over to the water and kneel down.

"That…little…SON OF A BITCH!" It roared. I smirked and decided to taunt it. I walked forward. It heard me and growled. "YOU! What are you doing here!"

I smirked. "So, looks like you got the crap kicked out of you." I said.

It growled. I continued. "I've been getting stronger now. I'll break free…and I will kill you!"

The corruption growled. "I…Will not fade! Not like last time!" It said. I raised an eyebrow. "I will not! Fade! Not like with that weakling Ares!" I glared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

It laughed. "You'll learn soon enough! You will be my new host! And I will destroy everything!" It laughed out loud. It then disappeared into shadows. I looked up and shook my head.

"We'll see. I will break free. And I will beg for the others forgiveness for being weak." I said. Soon the scenery changed again and I was now in the loading area. I looked around and heard the machine like woman's voice say.

**Memory sequence completed.**

**Loading new memory sequence…**

**Memory sequence activated.**

**Memory sequence of Desmond White activated.**

My eyes widened. Desmond White?…Dad!

The scenery around me began to change again. And I was now looking through the eyes of a eighteen year old kid…He was lying on a bed and he wore grey jeans and had a white t-shirt on with a black eagle design on it. He had brown hair and some kind of tanned like skin…It was my dad when he was eighteen! He was lying on a bed with a girl that was around seventeen lying next to him. She wore some pajamas that were grey. She had long blond hair and she was resting peacefully.

Dad smiled to himself and lightly kissed the girl on her cheek. Slowly he sat up on the bed and rubbed his forehead of the sweat that was on his forehead. He then whispered to himself. "Another dream about him."

He slowly stood up and got off the bed and looked around at the room. It must've belonged to the girl. Slowly he stretched and yawned and walked over to a chair. Theyre was a hooded vest which was black and had a red eagle design sown onto the back…It was my vest! Leaning next to the chair was a sword that looked like the blade of Altair and a knife that looked like the knife of Marcus Brutus. Slowly he put of the vest and reached for the weapons and strapped them to his belt. I then saw a belt of strange throwing knives. He put the belt around his waist. He slowly walked towards a window that had a curtain blocking it. Dad heard rain coming down outside. He slowly walked forward, but he stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist lovingly.

"Desmond." The sound of the girl's voice said. Desmond smiled and turned to face the girl. She had green eyes and her expression on her face was kind and gentle.

"Jennifer." Dad said…Jennifer. My mom!

Mom looked at Dad and she looked like she wanted to beg. "Please Desmond. Stay a little longer. I don't have to leave to school for a few hours."

Dad smiled a pushed a strand of her hair. "Sorry Jeannie. Gotta go. The master isn't going to be to happy that I didn't return to the base last night. So I might as well head back so that way I can get his yelling out of my head." He said. The master?…Wait he couldn't be talking about! That's when I noticed the two bracers on his arms…My dad…Was a Assassin!

Mom just looked down at the ground in disappointment. Dad placed a finger underneath her chin and had her look him in the eyes. He smiled at her. "I promise, I'll be back when you get back from school. Then we can go wherever you want." She smiled and they shared a kiss. That's when they both heard the door knock.

"Jennifer! What are you doing up! He better not be in there!" I heard a mans voice behind the door. Mom looked freaked out right now.

"Dad." She whispered. My dad quickly ran quietly towards the slider and walked out onto a balcony. Bellow him the street was six stories down. He smirked and then quietly climber onto the railing and then climbed beneath the balcony. I heard mom whisper his name. She didn't see him leave it seems. Dad just smirked. The door to mom's bedroom opened and I heard her dad walking into her room. They both talked while Dad stayed still quietly. There were foot steps above him and then mom's Dad looked at her and told her to go back to sleep. The door then shut and mom was left out on the balcony while it rained.

Slowly Dad climbed back up towards the railing and mom had her back facing him. He then smirked and said. "Surprise."

Mom turned around quickly to see dad. She looked surprised and laughed and said. "Desmond!" Dad smiled. They both shared a brief kiss again and Dad told he would be back. Mom smiled while pushing a strand of her wet hair out of her eyes and said she would be waiting. Dad smiled and nodded. Slowly he let go of the railing and began to fall towards the ground bellow. He saw mom looking at him worried. But Dad smiled to himself. A few seconds later he landed in an pool of water. Dad slowly swam to the surface and swam back to the edge of the pool. So this was some kind of apartment huh. When Dad reached the ledge he saw a little boy looking at him with a surprised look. Dad smiled and gave the boy a mock salute and then ran towards a fence and easily climbed over it.

"Pause memory." I said. Suddenly I was back in the white room. I began to think. First Altair then Ezio. Then Desmond…Now my dad. Who turns out that he had been an Assassin…This didn't make sense! Unless…Since the first three assassins were from the same blood line…My dad must be apart of that blood line…Meaning he was a descendent to Altair, Ezio and Desmond…That means! No, I can't!…Only one way to find out. I need to find out what this means…And what secrets my dad kept from me.

I took a deep breath. I then said. "Resume memory."


	13. Revelations

(Guardian's POV)

It took about five days to get the energy drive fixed, along with all the consoles and the wings. There was no way to contact the Hell's Gate base from inside ship. But, we did repair the communications relay and sensors. We had a pilot, a Russian kid named Gregor. He was from the year 1985, if you can believe that. He was from the actual Soviet Union itself, right before it collapsed. He's tall, short-cropped brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Everyone calls him 'Air-head.'

I stand at the helm as the technicians' man the hallway of consoles. The lights, panels, consoles, everything is on. I stand at the 'reality map', where this thing is like a galaxy map, only it shows a lot more galaxies than one.

Vakar stands at my side.

"_All stations report they are ready, Prime. Whenever you're ready." _

The ship had over a hundred crewmembers onboard, including drones. Now, it was crewed by around ninety five kids and it was all led by me. No pressure. But, Vakar did tell me that a crew of ninety-six was pretty much standard.

I nodded, manning up.

"Helmsman, get us out of these caves." I said, telling Air-head.

"_Da Comrade Prime. I shall do that." _I feel the engines roar as the drive spins. And then, I feel the ship float. The external lights come on, revealing our location. The ship floats and turns port towards the opening. Then, I feel the speed as the ship exits its rocky prison and out into the open world.

I then tell the communications console to contact Hell's Gate.

"_Who is this?" _

"_Hey, Max!" _

"_GUARDIAN! WHERE THE H*** WERE YOU! We've been trying to contact you for days! What happened?" _

"_I got a little side-tracked, but I found out the source. Alex came here, but well, he's gone now." _

I heard swearing.

"Alright, now, where are you?"

"We're uh.."

Uchiha fills in for me.

"_We are currently 12.5 kilometers from Hell's Gate, Dr. Pattel."  
"WHO THE HECK WAS THAT?" _

"That was the Nightfury's AI. Yes, I am in a ship."

"_A ship?"  
_"I'll explain later. Meet us at the landing strip. Tell the guards to clear it of any vehicles."

"_Sure," Max said, confused and shocked. _

I nod.

Vakar looks at me.

"They haven't had a ship out here for sometime I take it?"

"Well, the ship's in the RDA are so slow that it takes almost six years to get from Earth to Pandora."

"That is one _long_ trip." Vakar commented. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said.

After a few minutes, we were at the base. The ship slowly landed onto the strip as a few dozen guards took up position around us as we landed.

_"Comrade Prime, we have landed at Base."_ Air-head said. I nodded.

"Thank you, Comrade Pilot." I said, paying my respects to him. He was raised that way.

Vakar, Alpha team, led by a krogan named Rol, and I went through the airlock and down a ramp to meet the guards. What they saw, they were shocked.

They didn't raise their weapons, but we did walk past them. They made a gap for us as we went towards the nearest airlock. Karen and Max met us there.

Karen looked at the non-humans with me.

"Whoa."  
"My thoughts exactly." I smirked.

We went into the technician room.

Vakar explained about the ship, the _Nightfury _and its role as a stealth frigate as well as what the trainees were.

"Trainees, when certain Autoborg teenagers want to join the fight our ancestors fought, are assigned to trainee units, rag-tag basically. They are assigned to an actual unit in the field for trainin on the job after being trained in basic. Then, we engage in actual combat."  
"How long?" Max asked.

"A few years, at the least, until we reach the age of twenty standard years."  
"So... the Autoborgs are not one species? Not entirely Cybertronian?" Karen asked.

"WHat? I mean, sure the occassional species joins, but some membvers of species join us. We're still Cybertronian. It is our heritage."

"So, the Cybertronians were always here?"

"What do you mean by that, human?" Rol asked, his green hide straightening. He looked at Karen, feircely. Karen tried her best to calm down.

"I mean that... well, the last time Cybertronians were here was around eight or nine years ago." Karen said.

Vakar scoffed.

"You do realize that the Andromeda galaxy has been settled for fifty thousand years, right? And it's just right across the void?" Karen's eyes widened.

"You mean...?"

He nodded.

"Damn, that's longer than the Protheans!" I said.

Vakar looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, and we're still trying to save thsoe poor saps, from what I've heard from other members of the other factions."

"factions?" Karen asked.

"You mean the Autoborgs are divided?" I asked in disbelief. Vakar cringed.

"Well, we do like a diverse civilization."

"But, we're all still Autoborgs." Vakar added.

"We still follow the ways of our ancestors, the original Autobots, only at a... different path. The ones who stay straight on that are the Mainstreamers." Rol said.

"Mainstreamers?"

"The direct descendants of the Autobots. As well as descendants of the first Autoborgs." Vakar explained.  
"So you guys are...?"

"Commune. This is COmmune territory. Occassionally, another faction comes here, or one of the other inter-dimensional civilizations comes around for negotiations."

"There are other inter-dimensional societies?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's part of our daily lives." Vakar said.

"Well, the multi-verse is a big place." I commented.

Karen nodded.

"Sorry, I'm just... having trouble believing this." She said.

Karen sighed.

"I am asking, on behalf of the Na'vi and those who side with them to help us fight off the RDA and the Cybercons here on our world." She said, professionally.

Vakar hesitated and looked at me.

"It's your choice, friend."

"I can't say for all of the Autoborg Commune, but I do say that on behalf of the IDSR-83 Night fury, I accept... as Guardian Prime is the only member of the Prime family on thsi world." He said.

I nodded, smiling. We officially had new allies. Now, all we needed was to get Alex fixed and to destroy the Cybercons and the RDA.

XXX

**Animus 3.5 M status:**

**User: Alex L. White**

**Viewing memory sequence of: Desmond White.**

**Era: Modern**

**Location: Seattle, Washington**

**Corruption purged: 95.9%**

Everything so far I've seen from my dad's memories…It was almost hard to believe. He was an Assassin! He was raised as one and was constantly moving from place to place, since from what I've discovered. He was a descendent of Altair, Ezio and Desmond Miles…I couldn't believe it! That meant I was they're descendent. This was unbelievable. But I refocused on the memory. My dad and mom were sitting in some kind of diner. Mom had just gotten out of school. And Dad had picked her up from school and they decided to spend to go out on a date. It turns out Dad never went to school but he was smart enough to do things that a college graduate could do since the Assassins had looked after him. He never had time for school since he had to constantly move from place to place to keep the now small, but strong, Templar group off of his back since the Templars haven't forgotten they're greatest loss back in 2012. So Dad had to move all around theunited statesand sometimes outside of theU. parents had been killed when he was eleven so he now travels with his teacher and his partner. But when he came toWashington. He stayed there the longest. All because he met mom.

But Dad was still an assassin even when he met mom. He just chose to stop moving around. Even though the Grand master didn't like the idea of dad remaining in one place for to long (Two full years to be exact). But in the memory I'm viewing now. Dad was worried right now. About something he found out from the grand master when he had returned to the main base.

Dad had walked into the Grand master's study. He lightly bowed in front of the master who was furious right now. I couldn't see his face due to it being covered by a hood. Dad smiled nervously and walked forward. The master wore a black robe. His study was a small room which had multiple book shelves and the Assassins insignia on the back wall with a eagle design on it.

"Hey there…Master." Dad laughed out nervously. The master slowly stood up from behind his desk and Dad saw his fists tighten.

"Desmond…Where were you last night!" The master said in a growl.

"Umm. I was with a…Friend." Dad said rubbing the back of his head.

"Friend? It wouldn't happen to be that one girl, Jennifer Michaels!" He said. Dad looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Yeah. I was." Dad said. The master sighed and turned his back on dad and began to walk behind his desk and began to think. From the way the master was walking. It was as though he was trying to say something to Dad, just with out entirely trying to hurt dad or get him upset. The master sighed again and turned to face dad.

"Desmond. I do not want you to go anywhere near her." He said.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" Dad asked.

The master paused and said. "We have been listening to Jennifer's father's phone conversations. We were tracking templars and ended up hacking into the phone line. Only to find out that her father is…apart of the Templar order." The master said. My dad's eyes widened. And so did mine. My mother's father…Was a Templar! Dad remained silent and then began to think. He felt confused now. The master sighed and walked towards his desk and sat down. He then reached for something in his desk. "We have discovered that her father has been helping the Templars fund terrorist organizations and in turn the Templars pay for Jennifer's education. In order for the Templars to understand that we are serious on what we are doing…I want you to complete a mission." The master said. Dad looked up at him. Slowly the master took out a feather and placed it on the desk. Me and my dad's eyes widened in horror. The master then said. "You must kill Jennifer."

Dad stood where he was in shock. His face turned pale. His entire body began to shake. I couldn't believe this. The Assassins had wanted to kill my mom! Suddenly Dad snapped out of his shock and looked up at the Master. "Does she know?" He asked him.

The master shook his head. "No. She believes her father is only a business man who travels the world and occasionally comes back for a month or two to visit her. But still even though she does not know doesn't mean we can take the ri…" The master said but Dad cut in.

"STRAY YOUR BLADE FROM THE FLESH OF AN INNOCENT!" Dad yelled out. The master stood in shock upon seeing Dad yell at him. This was new for me. I never heard my dad yell before. But seeing this memory was different.

"Desmond…"

"That is the first tenant of the Assassin's Creed! To not kill an innocent life!" Dad yelled.

"SHE IS NOT AN INNOCENT! SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF ONE OF OUR ENEMIES!" The master roared.

"Then what has she done! Has she killed anyone! Has she lead an army that is trying to take over the world like the Borgia was trying to do withItaly! Is she anything like the Templars! Tell me WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO HAVE US VIEW HER AS A THREAT! OTHER THAN BEING THE DAUGHTER OF A TEMPLAR!" Dad yelled.

The master just stood where he was. He was angered beyond his limits. That one of his loyal Assassins, not to mention an Assassin from the line of Altair, had just yelled at him. The master tried to combat what dad has just said but remained silent. From the looks of it. The master couldn't find any reason to argue anymore. He shook his head. Dad slowly turned to the door and walked towards it and opened it and said before he left. "That's what I thought! Unless you give me more reasons! I wont kill her. And even if you do give me a good reason. Then I refuse to kill her and I will not let you or anyone else kill her while I'm breathing!" He said. He then left the room in anger.

My dad snapped out of his thoughts when is and moms food had just arrived at the table. Dad smiled and said thank you to the waitress and he focused on his food. He and mom ate in silence until mom said. "What did the master say?" She asked. Mom knew dad was an Assassin ever since dad had saved her life by beating up a bunch of drunk thugs that were trying to beat and rape mom when she was coming home from school when she took an alley way to her and her dads hotel. Dad smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. He…Just told me to tell him whenever I think I may plan some uninvited visits to your home." Dad said.

Mom looked at dad and then said. "Desmond?"

"Yeah Jeannie?" He asked.

Mom looked at dad seriously and said. "Don't lie to me. I've known you for three years…And I know when you are lying to me." She said. This reminded me of me and Sai'ria. She knew whenever I was not telling her everything.

Dad sighed and ran his hand through his hair and said. "He told me…Something…Something that I'm sure you do not know about."

Mom just looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. Dad sighed again and slowly reached for her hands.

"Promise me you wont be angry at me if I tell you this." He said. Mom nodded and slowly leaned forwards and the two hugged.

"I promise. I love you to much." She said. Dad's eyes began to water. He didn't want to hurt mom, I knew that. If I was in his position and I had to tell Sai'ria what Dad was about to tell mom…I would be hesitant to.

"Your father…He is." Dad began. But suddenly they're was a scream and the sound of glass falling to the ground. Dad then heard a clicking noise out side. His eyes widened. It was the sound of a gun being loaded. "GET DOWN!" Dad yelled. He then pushed Mom and himself to the floor and behind they're table. Suddenly the glass window that they were sitting next to them exploded into fragments of glass. Mom and Dad hit the floor and Dad covered mom with his body as the fragments of glass rained down on them. When everything was calm there was the sound of people running over to them. Slowly Dad got off of mom and looked at her.

"De…Des…mond." Mom said weakly. Dad's eyes widened and looked at Mom's right side. It was bleeding.

"Jennifer!" Dad yelled. Mom looked up at him and tears rolled out of her eyes. "Jennifer!" Dad yelled again. Mom then mouthed his name and her eyes slowly shut. Dad's breathing increased and his anger raised. He then looked out at the building that was on the other side of the street. He ignored the people that were coming over. He saw someone on the roof just slowly go out of sight. Dad gritted his teeth. He looked at one of the waitresses and yelled. "GET A AMBULANCE!" He ordered. The woman nodded scared and ran for a phone. Dad then ran through the broken window and ran acrs the streets avoiding the vehicles speeding across the road. He then pulled up his vest hood and then ran towards a dumpster near an alleyway and looked underneath to see a bundle of cloth. Underneath the bundle was the blade of Altair, The knife of Marcus Brutus, His hidden blades and his belt of throwing knives. He then grabbed them and strapped them all to himself and then began to climb up a building using his free running skills.

When he reached the top of the building he then closed his eyes and then reopened them. He now was using…Eagle vision! He saw a red aura like trail. Dad then ran forward following the trail. He easily jumped to each building that was in human jumping distance. He then noticed that the trail went back to the ground and went into a dark alleyway. Dad followed the trail by staying on top of the building he was on. Finally the trail came to a stop and he saw the man with the sniper rifel who had shot mom. He had a gold aura which signified to dad that the man was the one he was looking for. Dad kneeled down and saw another man appear. Dad deactivated his eagle vision and listened the best he could to the two men's conversation. But all he heard was. "Missionaccomplished." Dad gritted his teeth and then waited a few moments. The men slowly walked away. But dad wasn't going to just let them walk away. Dad jumped down behind the men. Both men turned around in shock.

The man who had shot the sniper rifle raised his sniper rifle up to shoot dad. But Dad threw a throwing knife at the man's shoulder. The man cried out and kneeled down to the ground. The other man pulled out a pistol and was about to fire. But Dad ran forward and kicked it out of the mans hand. The man quickly grabbed dad by the neck and then he ran towards the wall so he could crush dad against it. But dad was able to perform a back flip at the last minute and then land on the ground behind the man. The man turned around to attack but Dad simply charged forward and rammed him into the wall. Dad raised his right hand and activated the hidden blade and stabbed the man through the mouth. The man cried in agony and fell to the ground dead.

Dad turned around to see the man with the sniper rifle holding the gun up and was smirking. Dad remained calm and walked forward. The man pulled the trigger and fired…But missed. The man's eyes widened in confusion. Dad ran forward and grabbed the man's collar and then pointed his hidden blade at the man;s throat. Dad's breathing was rapid in anger.

"There poison in that knife. The poison makes your senses become less accurate. In this case your eye site." Dad said. The man smirked.

"I completed my mission." He said in a German accent.

"What mission? To kill one of your superiors daughter's? To kill my girlfriend!" He said. He noticed the red cross design sown on to the man's grey uniform. "You Templars are typical!"

The man laughed. "Don't worry. She'll live. But consider this a warning!" The man said. "Go anywhere near the girl. Then we will do far worse than you think!" The man said laughing. Dad simply sighed.

"Requiescat in Pace!" Dad said which was a typical thing that Ezio used to say when his targets died and Ezio shut they're eyes and said a small blessing. Dad then pushed his hidden blade into the man's throat. The man's laughter was silenced and he died quickly. Dad slowly placed the twenty five year old man's body onto the ground and Dad placed his hand over the mans eyes and repeated the prayer. Dad quickly got up and ran back towards the sound of the sirens in the distance.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

I met Tarya at the entrance to Hell's Gate. It was wonderful to see her... but what Reformat had done, I was surprised. Right now, it was up to her neck, and covered most of her body and covered her entire left arm. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"It's good to see you." I said, eyes watering.

"It's good to see you too," I heard her say in my ear. I smiled. And then my eyes widened.  
"PRIMUS!" I step back and release her.

"YOU CAN TALK!" I said. She laughed. It was amazing... and beautiful.

She nodded.

"It happened two days ago, while I was reading a textbook in Hell's Gate. Karen fainted when she heard me speak." She said.

I smile. This was great! I finally got to see her again... and she was talking!

"Tarya, there's something I want you to see." I said, having her follow me.

"What is it?"

"Oh, you're not going to believe it," I said.

I then led her to the landing strip. When she saw the Nightfury, her jaw dropped.

"Cool, huh? I found it in a cave under the Horse Clan territory." I then explained to her about what I found, the incident with Alex and the crew.

"So... there are more like us?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I smiled.

(Guardian's POV)

I was sleeping next to Tarya tonight. I haven't fully revealed to her that I liked her. We're young, but, romance is possible. It feels great being with her here, her warm skin right next to mine, her arm over my chest, clinging to me like a teddy bear.

I then thought about Alex. His mate was worried about him. I prayed that he was winning over it. I hoped I was doing the right thing and that he wouldn't force me to kill him.

As I slept, I wondered what his ancestors would think.

_XXX_

_I was in a white space. It felt like something from the Matrix. Except, no one was wearing black clothes. Four hooded men surrounded me. I knew who three of them were: Altair, Ezio, and Desmond Miles. _

"_Guardian Prime." Altair spoke in a Middle-Eastern accent. _

"_Yeah?" _

_Altair smiled. You never saw him do that in the game, you just heard him talk in light or heavy tones. _

"_For many years, our family has protected mankind from the Templars." Ezio said. _

"_We have sacrificed a lot to achieve what mankind has done. Though, Earth is dying, Mankind will survive. As well as our family. ANd you help us by fighting our enemies." _

"_You've done a lot for my son, Guardian. Your ancestor would be proud. We are all proud of you." The fourth man said. That must be Alex's dad. I'm surprised to meet him here. Dang, I should have known he would follow his ancestors' footsteps. _

"_Well, I'm quite surprised to hear that from you guys." I said, shrugging. _

_"I mean, you guys are heroes back on Earth... to a certain extent. Though, some would call your actions questionable. I say that the Assassins are awesome." _

_"We thank you for the compliment, Guardian Prime." And then, it faded. The vision, the room, everything._

_XXX_

I guess that was from them to boost up my self-confidence. It helps a little bit.

I then wake up next to Tarya. I smile as I look at her beautiful face. A lot had happened this week and we had becoem fast close friends... though, I wish we were more than that.

"I love you, Tarya." I whispered.

XXX

**Animus 3.5 M status: **

**User: Alex L. White**

**Memory sequence of: Desmond White**

**Era: Modern **

**Corruption purged: 97.3**

**XXX**

Dad sat next to Mom's hospital bed in silence. He was very quite and was barely moving. His eyes were on Mom's sleeping form. The Doctors said she would live. But Dad was worried sick about her. He felt guilty that she had been shot. Even though it was in the side, he was still worried sick. His breathing seemed to be evenly paced. Dad then ran his hand through his hair. Silently he was preying that she would wake up. Dad had always been a believer even if his parents were not. Mom had mostly inspired him to believe in some form of faith.

Dad heard the door to the room open. Dad didn't turn around he just focused on Mom. The person approached and Dad felt a hand touch his shoulder. "You alright Desmond?" Dad heard a man say behind him. Dad reluctantly turned around and saw a man that looked Native American. He was wearing a white hoodie.

"Evan." Dad said. The man named Evan smiled and patted Desmond on his shoulder. Evan was a twenty two year old man who was Dad's fellow student and had both been trained under the grand master of the order. The two of them knew each other since Dad was five and have looked after one since they met. His full name was Evan Rider. And as of now he was married. Evan looked at Mom.

"The Doctors said she will live Desmond." Evan said. Desmond shook his head.

"I'll believe that until I see it." Dad said. Evan sighed.

"Desmond you should know she is..."

"I KNOW EVAN! She is the daughter of a Templar! But just because she is doesn't mean she is an enemy! I've known her for two years! I've been with her almost every day since we met! I've always looked after her even when she was alone!" Dad said clinching his fist. "Go ahead! Tell me that I'm just acting like a kid who's emotions are blinding him from doing my duty! I don't care!"

Evan just looked at dad and shook his head and said. "Do you know who she is descended from?"

"NO! I don't know and I don't care!"

Evan ran his hand through his hair and then sighed and said. "She is the descendent of…Rodrigo Borgia's youngest daughter. Lucrezia Borgia." He said. Dad's eyes widened. He looked at Mom…My mom…She was descended from one of the head Templar families that tried to conquer Italy. Dad then looked at Evan.

"Is that supposed to mean anything!" Dad said. Evan just looked at dad. Dad turned back to mom and then said. "It means nothing to me! I don't care who she was descended from! I don't care if she is descended from the most psychotic Templar family that wanted to conquer Italy! She is the woman I love! She is NOTHING like her ancestors!" Dad said while glaring at Evan.

Evan was silent for a moment and smiled and walked up to dad and scruffed up his hair like he would normally do since he viewed dad as a little brother. "Desmond…I know."

Dad just looked at him. "Then why are you here? Weren't you going to convince me to try and abandon her?"

Evan became serious. "Desmond. I would never do that to you. The master wanted me to tell you this to see where you would still stand when I told you this. He said that if you still loved her even if you knew who she was descended from. And…Looks like we were right. You still do." He said. Evan walked away towards the door and stopped. "We'll look after her. Incase the Templars want to "prove" a point. She will be under our protection from now on. That way you don't have to worry about anything when ever you guys are on a date." Evan said. Dad looked at the ground and smiled.

"Thanks…Big brother." Dad said.

"No problem little bro." Evan said.

That's when dad heard mom move a little. Dad turned around to see mom waking up. Evan chuckled and said. "I better go. Gotta give you and her some time alone." He said before leaving the room.

Dad stood up and waited next to her bed. Mom's eyes slowly opened and she saw dad. "Desmond…What…ah! My side…feels like it got set on fire." Mom said trying to touch her side. Dad smiled and placed a hand on her hand. She looked at him and smiled. "I can't remember much…But I do remember you trying to save me…Thank you." She said. Dad smiled.

"You know how much I love you…I will not sit by and watch you get hurt." Dad said. Mom smiled. But then dad slowly became serious. "Jennifer…I have to tell you something." He said to her. Mom looked at him and nodded. Dad took a deep breath and sighed. He told her not to get angry at him. Mom nodded while touching Dad's cheek. Dad then began to explain about what he knew about her dad and her ancestors. And how they were Templars. Mom was silent as she heard him explain. When he was finished she looked at dad and touched his shoulder. Dad looked at her and saw her look down at her blanket and say. "I think you are right Desmond." Mom said. She then explained how her mother and her father had been divorced when she was born and how her mother never let her see her father. When Mom's mother died then Mom had to live with her father. She then said that no matter what. Even though she loved her father…She would always be loyal to Dad. No matter what. Dad looked at her and then smiled. He then thanked her. They shared a brief kiss. But then Mom's father waled in. Dad looked at Mom's father and then slowly got up. He looked into mom's father's eyes. Time seemed to stop for a moment until they passed each other. Dad reached the door and turned to look at mom and grinned.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Dad said. Mom nodded in understanding. Her father glared at Dad for a moment and then walked up to mom and the two shared a hug. Dad then left the room. When the door shut he stared at the door and smiled lightly. He was relieved mom believed him and still loves him and was loyal to him. I smiled to myself as well. I was proud…Proud that my parents loved each other no matter what…No matter what deference there was between they're family. That made me feel proud...But at the same time I felt guilty. Now knowing that I was not only a descendent of Altair, Ezio and Desmond who were in a way heros...But I was also a descendent of one of the Templar's most powerful family that once tried to conquer Rome...The Borgia.

XXX

Tsanume walked by herself through the inside of the Hometree. The sun had just risen and the Tipani and Omaticaya were beginning their daily routines. But since Alex's capture and corruption everyone around the Hometree was quiet. Worried for the Tipnai's Olo'eyktan's safety. Tsanume sighed about thinking of her oldest niece's mate. Sai'ria had been spending more time on her own and barely spoke with anyone after her mates capture and corruption which affected Sai'ria most of all. Almost every night Sai'ria would wake up screaming. Sai'ria said that she had seen images of her mate being beaten and tortured by the "Cybercons" all to make him more ruthless and heartless. But Tsanume was proud of her niece that she has not given up hope that her mate would be healed and would return. But she was still suffering.

**"Auntie Tsanume!"** Tsanume turned to see her youngest niece Tu'ri running up to her. Tsanume smiled at her niece. When Tu'ri approached her, she said. **"Auntie Tsanume…May you please speak with Sai'ria?"** Tu'ri said. Tsanume nodded.

**"Yes Tu'ri. Do you know where Sai'ria is?" **

**"Up on the tops branches of the Hometree…She is still suffering from big brother's…"** Tu'ri paused. This was hard for her as well. Since Alex normally spent the most time with Sai'ria and Tu'ri. And Tu'ri loved her older brother in law. She was devastated like her older sister when she found out what happened to Alex. The two sisters now normally tried to spend more time with each other to help one another heal.

Tsanume nodded and kneeled and hugged her niece. Tu'ri hugged her Aunt back. Tsanume slowly broke the hug and said. **"I will speak with her. Do not worry Tu'ri everything will be alright."** Tu'ri smiled her usual smile and walked off.

Tsanume walked up the spiral and eventually found the branch that Sai'ria normally was at. Sai'ria looked out at the distance. Her eyes were tired just by looking at her. One of her hands were on her abdomen which was swollen a little due to her pregnancy. Tsanume slowly walked towards Sai'ria. Sai'ria looked at her aunt. Tsanume saw that her eyes were tear stained.

**"Good morning. Aunt Tsanume."** Sai'ria said while wiping her eyes of her the tears. They were both quiet for a moment.

**"Did you have another dream of him, my niece**?" Tsanume asked worried about her niece's wellbeing.

Sai'ria turned away lightly and looked out at the distance and she seemed to be holding her breath while fighting back the tears. Sai'ria nodded lightly and quietly said while holding back the overwhelming tears. **"Y…Yes."** Sai'ria said. Tsanume slowly pulled her niece into a hug and let Sai'ria cry for a few minutes. Sai'ria stopped crying for a few moments and then finally regained control. "Aunt Tsanume?" Sai'ria said while trying to keep herself from crying again**. "Why me? First my mother and father! Now Alex!" Sai'ria cried. "Why wont those monsters leave me alone! Why wont they stop trying to destroy our family! Alex…I know he is still alive…But…But what if we cannot save him…What if Guardian must kill him?"** Sai'ria said. Tsanume was quiet for a moment but then lightly kissed her niece's forehead. Tsanume let Sai'ria cry until she regained control.

**"Have you given up on your mate, Sai'ria?"** Tsanume asked. Sai'ria looked into Tsanume's eyes and shook her head. Tsanume smiled and said. **"Continue to have faith in your mate. Believe that he will fight against the demon that is controlling him and he will free himself. Remember. You two share an unbreakable bond. A bond that Alex still feelsand that he will do anything to protect." **Tsanume said. Sai'ria was quiet for a moment and she then looked up at Tsanume and nodded while wiping the tears from her eyes.

**Thank you…Aunt Tsanume."** Sai'ria said smiling lightly. Slowly the two stood up. Sai'ria looked out at the sky again and sighed.

**"Tu'ri is worried about you Sai'ria. Remember, she two is in pain."** Tsanume said. Sai'ria looked at Tsanume and nodded with a light smile and slowly walked inside the Hometree. Tsanume sighed while looking out at the sky. The morning was cloudy. Tsanume slowly walked towards the inside of the Hometree but stopped when she saw Tarya. Tsanume looked at Tarya and the two greeted one another. Tarya said that Guardian wanted to speak with her and Tsahik Mo'at.

Tsanume followed her and met with Mo'at. Guardian was standing up and looked a little nervous for some reason. When he saw Tsanume approaching along with Tarya he sighed.

"I think…It's time that I told you all something…Something I didn't want to say at first because I was afraid this might cause trouble for the clans." Guardian said. Tsanume and Mo'at looked at one another for a moment and then back at Guardian.

"What is it Guardianprime?" Mo'at asked.

Guardian was silent for a moment and then finally told Tsanume, Mo'at and Tarya.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

**Animus 3.5 M status: **

**User: Alex L. White**

**Memory sequence of Desmond White in progress**

**Location: Washington, "SeaTac Airport"**

**Era: Modern**

**Corruption purged: 97.9%**

XXX

Mom and Dad sat quietly in the terminal together. It had been about two weeks since the Templars tried to "Prove" Their point. So far nothing has happened. Mom graduated from high school. She got a degree in medicine. Mom and Dad spent the night at Mom's home. Her father had been watching them the entire time. Since Mom's father knew Dad was an Assassin but he didn't know that Dad knew that Mom's father was a Templar. About a day ago in their time at that point Dad had learned from Evan that they were going to the middle east and possiblyRome,Italy. Evan didn't reveal why. But it was important for the order of the Assassins that they both leave for those areas. Mom wanted to come since she was graduated from high school and wanted to spend the summer with dad. But her father was reluctant but let her go anyways just as long as she did not come home pregnant just yet.

Right now Mom was sleeping next to dad. Dad was reading a book of his until he saw Evan walking up to him and sitting on the other side of him. "Alright Desmond. Everything is set." Evan said. Dad nodded and adjusted his vest collar.

"Why are we going to the middle east?" Desmond asked. Evan leaned back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling.

"Our contacts say that…The Templars may be trying to find a piece ofEden."

"What! Another one! That's impossible! My ancestor Des…" Dad began but quieted down a bit. "Desmond Miles and his allies destroyed all of them back in 2012. How can there be one more?" Dad whispered.

Evan shrugged. "I don't know…But from what we know. The Templars are very eager about this one. From the rumors…This piece ofEdenwas designed for war unlike the other pieces which were designed to keep humans in check while the "Ones who came before" were still in power." Evan said quietly. Dad thought for a moment and nodded.

"So…Any chance we are headed to the ruins of Masyaf?" Dad asked eagerly. He always wanted to go to the famous base of operations of the Assassins.

Evan smiled. "Maybe…You really want to go to where your ancestors lived."

Dad nodded. "It would be nice…Especially when I propose to Jennifer." Dad said with a smile. He lightly placed an arm around mom who was still sleeping.

Evan sighed with a smile. "Oh boy. I bet that the Templars will not like that one a bit." Evan said jokingly. Dad smiled.

"Tough luck for them then." Dad said. Evan nodded while leaning back in his seat. "So…Mary is pregnant huh?" Dad asked about Evan's wife. Evan smiled and nodded.

"Yep…In a few months we are going to be parents." Evan said. "And we already came up with a name for our child if it is a boy."

"What would you name him?" Dad asked.

Evan turned to look at him and grinned. "Daniel or just Dan."

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

When I had woken up after another nightmare about what happened during the Battle. I told Tarya to get the Tsa'hiks. She asked why, I told her it was something important. I had lied to Alex about my real origins when we met. I didn't want to cause any more trouble. I am such an idiot for not doing this first. I'm sorry, Alex.

Tarya came to me with them.

"I think…. it's time I told you something… something I didn't want to say at first, because it would cause trouble for the clans." I said, solemnly. Tsuname and Mo'at looked at eachother, a questioning look in their eyes.

"What is it, Guardianprime?" Mo'at asked.

I was silent, gathering my thoughts.

"What I'm about to tell you… is strange, but it's the truth." I said.

"Go on, Guardian." Tarya said, listening. I looked at her and sighed.

"I told you all about where I came from: An orphanage in Denver. Well, I did, but… it too was in another dimension, far from the last one."

"What do you mean 'last one?'" Mo'at asked.

"The dimension I was sent to as a child… it was an alternate Earth, where events… like what happened with the Hometree, you, Jake, Neytiri, the Clans, the RDA, everyone and everything… are the stuff of science fiction movies, games and books." I said.

"I don't understand." Mo'at said, with a questioning look.

"Guardian…are you saying…?" Tarya asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"The dimension I went to was the subject of a film made by a guy named 'James Cameron.' Alex, Sai'ria, and the RDA's Nanite program didn't exist in it. The Hometree… the Omaticaya Hometree, was one of the events in the film. Jake knew about it, you know that." She nodded.

I then explained to her about films, the plotline of the film, what happened, all the way up to the Hometree. I even told her about Sylwanin as nobody told me about this. Tarya remained silent in all of this.

"Why did you not tell Alex about this?" Tsuname asked.

"Jake and Neytiri," I replied.

"What about them?"

"In my Pandora… they were my friends… the only two friends I had." I said.

"Jake was like a brother to me over there. He translated everything I gestured. I never did find out how he could understand me." I said, smirking at the memories.

"What about the Hometree? What did you do there?" She asked.

I sighed.

"I revealed the truth to everyone when Jake and the others were knocked out. I saved the Tree of Voices earlier, but you were suspicious of me over there when I asked where Jake and Neytiri were. Tsu'tey, Heaven rest his soul, forced me to tell the truth. Eytukan, God bless him, had me thrown out. Everyone was angry at me." Tarya's eyes began to water. I could see it in her eyes: _Why didn't you tell the truth? _

" I went up to a tree, about a kilometer from the Hometree. I wanted to be ready for the armada, buy you guys sometime to flee. When they came, as they were about to fire the missles, I opened fire on them. However, instead of buying you time… my tree got shot to bits and I watched _it _happen." I said. My mind goes back to that day. I remember it as I spoke my next words.

"I remember… seeing the flames around the place we all called home. I remember hearing the screams… the cries and prayers…"

XXX

_Screams fill my ears as well as crying as I run through the wreckage. Na'vi around me are dying, holding dead cherished loved ones. The smell of smoke and burning matter fills my nostrils. I could feel the heat of the flames. The flames… red-orange flames of the burning wood are all that is the background, along with charred-black wood. I finally settle my eyes on three figures in the distance, the fire over them all. Neytiri, her eyes closed and spreading tears across her beautiful face. Her moans and cries could be heard. I saw her cradling the dead body of the man who was the leader of our clan: Eytukan. A piece of wood could be seen from his abdomen. _

'_This can't be happening' a voice says in my head. _

'_This can't be happening'. _

_Another responds to it. _

'_It is… It is happening'. _

_I look at her as she looks at me. Flames of anger are at me… Flames of anger and despair. I whisper 'I'm so sorry, Neytiri, I thought I could save him'. I watch as her mate tries to comfort her. She pushes him away, telling him to stay away from her and never come back. _

_I avoid her and walk over to the man staggering behind her, his face, covered in ash. Jake, his eyes were confused and sorrowful, looking at his mate in pity. He has been made an outcast. _

_I take his hand. _

"_C'mon, Jake! We have to get out of" He cuts me off when he sucker punched me in the face. It stings like the dickens, like a brother has given you what you deserve… for all that's happened. _

"_WE?" He says, bitterly. His eyes are narrowed to slits as my cheek burns with his fist's mark. I look at him in sorrow and helplessness. And this was the man who had become something of an older brother to me. _

"_Ever since, _you _came, all this weird shit happened!" Jake yells, pointing to the flames. Tears flow down my cheeks. _

"_THIS ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR TRANSFORMERS CRAP!" he yells, his face in mine and his index pointing at me. _

"_This isn't one of your cartoon shit, this is real!" He continues. _

"_AND THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YO-" Before he could finish, Jake's eyes roll back as he falls, motionlessly. I knew what had happened. He had been ejected. I swear, I knew I could hear him cursing my name as they dragged his crippled human form out of there. I ran away from the Na'vi… away from all my former friends and Clan. They hated me… they had more than enough problems._

_XXX_

Tears continuously falls down my eyes.

"It was because of _me_, the Omaticaya had to flee. And it was because of me, everyone had to suffer for _my_ mistakes." I said, softly.

Tarya looked at me with tears, now knowing the endless pain I felt.

"I still have nightmares about that day. That same night, Eywa told me who I really was… and the next day, Jake became our **Toruk Makto**." I said, then explaining to her my battle with the Cybercons and how I killed Quaritch.

"They… the _other _Omaticaya, forgave you, did they not?" Mo'at asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but… the memories… they'll always haunt me… like my other nightmares." I said.

"Why did you not tell us about this, before?"

"Jake and Neytiri... they were my friends... like my brother and sister. I didn't want to confuse them... or anyone else here." I said.

"We understand." Mo'at said as they both nodded. I looked at Tarya. She nodded too.

"I'm... so surprised this happened to you. I had no idea you had so much pain." Tarya said.

"It's something I've dealt with." I said.

I looked back at Tsuname.

"I caused all this... and I'm going to find out how to fix it. I think I know how I'm going to do it." I had one idea that might have me end up dead... and maybe, just maybe, Alex would be saved.


	14. Alex Returns

(Guardian's POV)

"That's suicide, Prime!" Vakar slammed his fist onto the table. It shook under his impact, making a dent.

"Prime, are you sure about this?" Bolts asked. I nodded. Red Cross was there. Along with a human kid named 'Maverick' was the chief of the fighter pilots we had. He had short blonde hair and green eyes. He was three years older than me and three inches taller.

"I am. I'm going to surrender to the Cybercons. Too many people have paid for this already. And Alex is still under their control, unless I surrender." I said.

"They never fulfill their ends of the bargain, Prime. You of all people should know that!" Vakar said.

I sighed.

"The plan is that I will surrender. Once I'm in, I will do everything I can to make sure Alex is free, even at the cost of my life."

"You dying for the Cause are one thing. But, you're a _Prime_, one of the symbols we have of our heritage and our future. If you die, morale will drop to non-existent." Vakar argued.

I nodded.

"True, but some risks are worth the price." I said, using something Optimus would say.

Everyone became silent.

"When are you going to…?"

"I already did. I will go to **Iknimaya**… alone." I said, turning around and walking away. I had told Tarya about it, but she was very... angry and solemn when I told her. It was the only way. She had begged me not to go. I told her that I caused all this... and I would end it, no matter the cost to my life.

Karen and Max also knew, along with Norm, Mo'at and Tsuname. I went outside the base and transformed into an ikran. I flew out to Iknimaya towards the largest floating moutnain I could find. I landed there and waited until I saw a Cybercon that looked like a ninja appear, as four Cybercons landed around me. I let them grab me and knock me out. I prayed my plan would work.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

Alex's POV:

Animus 3.5 M status:

User: Alex L. White

Memory sequence of Desmond White active

Location: Ruins of Jerusalem (Resting Chamber of the POE "The Blade of Ares")

Era: Modern

Corruption purged: 98%

XXX

Dad and Evan ran through the long twisting halls of the temple that held the piece of Eden called "The blade of Ares" Or how some people would call it, Excalibur. Basically Dad and Evan have spent five years searching for the piece of Eden. Mom has traveled with them during that time. They would occasionally return to the U.S so Evan could spend time with his wife and son, Daniel (Or just Dan) But they would leave again for Italy or the Middle east in search of the piece of Eden. Dad proposed to mom in the old assassins Villa in Tuscany where Ezio lived during the beginning stages of his Assassin life. Mom was extremely happy. It only took dad…five years to finally ask her to marry him, since he was nervous.

But just about a week after they discovered the piece's location which was in England. The Templars captured mom. Dad knew that the Templars knew the location of the piece of Eden. And that the Templars wanted Dad to open the Vault leading to the Blade of Ares' resting chamber. Dad and Evan both knew that the Templars would not kill mom. But they never said anything about hurting her just as long as she lived. Now Dad and Evan were running through an underground catacombs of where a old fortress of the Assassins once stood. Which this place was also the temple of one of the "Ones who came before". Guess who the guy's name was…Ares. Surprising isn't it.

Dad seemed to be running faster than Evan at this point.

"Desmond! Slow down and listen! Evan called out to Dad. But Dad kept running.

"Desmond!" Evan yelled louder. Dad stopped and turned around.

"What! I don't have time for this!" Desmond said.

"Listen to me Desmond! You can't just run into the chamber with your eyes closed. We need to think of a strategy." Evan said. Dad just shook his head.

"We can't! Jennifer is in trouble! We can't waste anymore time!" Dad said.

Evan sighed. "Desmond. Listen to me. I know you are worried about Jennifer. But you have to think. We know the Templars are after you and want you to open the vault. If you run right in there. Then you will get captured easily." Evan said. Dad looked at the ground realizing that Evan was right. Evan placed a hand on Dad's shoulder.

"Don't worry little bro. We'll save her." Evan said. Dad looked up and nodded. The two turned around and looked down the hallway. Slowly Evan walked forward and drew the six foot long blade known as "The Falcons blade" off of his shoulder. "I'll draw their fire. You go around and kill the captain. And if things get even uglier. Kill Jennifer's father as well…Think you can do that?" He asked me. Dad looked at the ground. He didn't like Mom's father, but he didn't hate him either. But dad knew what was at stake. With the blade of Ares on the Templars side…There was no telling what destruction could be done with an actual piece of Eden that was designed for war on the Templars side. Dad and Evan slowly moved forward. But then the image froze and I left the memory.

Instead of being in the white room…I was in a black version of the white room. And I saw my corrupted version in front of me a few feet away. Smirking like he has something to say.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I'd pull you back to the present…So you can watch what that fool Tyrant is going to have me do…For once he is going to be useful after all." It said laughing.

"You just insulted your own master?" I asked it confused.

The Corruption spat on the ground. "Him! Ha! Don't joke about me surving a weakling like him! I serve someone even greater than him. I'm only putting up with his F***ing crap until I kill that Prime. Which will be in a few minutes."

"What!" I said. Guardian. No!

"That's right! That brat is going to get his when he wakes up! I owe him big time!" It laughed.

"You leave my friend alone bastard!" I yelled.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make you watch! Then I'll make you watch me kill your so called mate and make her suffer a VERY slow and painful death! So that way your little baby can feel it!" It taunted.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I roared as I charged forward going to break it's neck. But I felt myself stop. I was now looking through my eyes again. But body was not under my control.

'_Now then. Lets enjoy this!' _I heard the corruption say to me in my mind. It then moved my body forward. I saw multiple Cybercons gathered around me. The corruption looked up to see Tyrant and Destron walking into the center of the room. They looked at a figure that was tied up.

'_Guardian'_ I thought. The Corruption…Wanted me to watch him kill my friend.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

I woke up hearing voices. I looked around to see I was in a cavern… and I was tied up to a slab that was standing upright. Looks like they'll torture me to a slow painful death. Alex… or should I say 'Not-Alex' as there's something that's possessing Alex's body is in there, was watching me with a grin, Tyrant, the Megatron look-a-like, was there. He leaned up in my face. I could smell his breath. I stared at his red, eyes.

"Wow, you're even uglier than the last guy." I smirked. He smacked me.

"Deadshot was a fool. But that does not mean that he was a loyal Cybercon!" He said.

"And yet, all it took for me was about three seconds for me to kill the fragger." I said.

He turned to a Cybercon and nodded. I felt about a thousand volts enter my body.

I screamed in pain. It went on for about five minutes and then it was gone.

"Oh… how I love to hear Autoborgs scream. I sometimes play with my prey until they beg for death."

"Just like Broga, except the Red Faction had to drive the idiot off a cliff." I said, remembering that one scene in the game, sure that chick was angry and wanted vengeance, but at least the dude got what he deserved.

I felt pain again.

And then it finally stopped. Not-Alex chuckled.

"When can I kill him, master?" He asked.

"Shut up, you! You ain't even fit to speak in my presence, NOT- ALEX!" I yelled at him.

"I AM ALEX!" He yelled back.

"No, you're just a dark side possessing an Assassin's body. Alex is in there and he's fighting you, heck, even I can _feel_ it!" I said to him. And then the torture started again.

I felt massive surges of pain throughout my veins. I could have died in an hour, but it stopped again.

"You never knew your parents did you?" Tyrant chuckled as he walked past me.

"I know enough. You killed my mother, but my Dad is still out there… and he's kicking your-" He laughed.

"What are you laughing at, you ugly mug?" I asked, sneering.

He looked at me.

"You don't know, do you?" He said, grinning evilly.

"What?" I asked, an uneasy feeling.

"Oh, how your parents would have just… 'loved' to see their boy was taunting me saying that they would kill me… when in fact: THEY'RE DEAD!"  
Fear gripped my heart when he said that.

"No… Eywa told me…" I whispered softly, tears starting to come out. It wasn't true. He was lying… he had to be.

"Am I?" He scoffed, as though knowing what I was thinking.

"Your parents were at an enclave in one of those… 'mass-relay' network places in one of those kinds of dimensions.. the ones made by the **Kul'gorath**, as we call those animal-looking abominations." He said.

"Ah, that brought good times… your Father was the heir to the throne of a bunch of tribal Autoborgs… I can't believe that still!" Tyrant laughed.

I shook my head, denying it all, but inside, I knew. The Cybercons were starting to chuckle.

"We bombarded that place… until twelve teams were sent to the surface to take him out."

In a flash, I see a vision

XXX

_The sky turns dark as lights from the sky crash into the ground, tearing apart entire buildings. Autoborgs run and hide to prepare for the invasion, but it has already arrived. _

_Two Autoborgs… one looked like me the other looked like my mother in human form. _

_Dad covered Mom from a shell. I noticed she was carrying something wrapped in a bundle of clothes… it was a baby… And I was that baby. _

_:: We have to get to the Travel Center! It's the only safe way out!:: Dad said in Cybertronian. _

_::What about the others?:: Mom asked. _

_::They will come too. Right now, I need to get you out of here!:: Dad said. _

_She looked up at Dad. _

_::No! I won't leave you!:: _

_::Caretaker, there's no time to argue. The baby needs you! I'll stay here and help the warriors fight them off.:: _

_::I-:: _

_A Cybercon landed before she could finish the sentence. It was Tyrant... and more. Others followed. Dad yelled at Mom to get out of that place. _

_Mom ran with the tiny little me, clutched in her arms. I watched as Dad fought with all his might, materializing the same weapons I could use. But, when he turned to face another Cybercon, he had turned his back on Tyrant. I watched as my father was impaled with Tyrant's claw. He cried out in agony. Tyrant withdrew the claw. Dad staggered. _

_::CURSE YOU! YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM! NEITHER MY SPARKMATE NOR MY SON!:: Dad yelled as he tried to fight. All it took was one shot to take him down. _

_I saw my mother again as she met up with Na'vi, only they were Autoborgs. She heard the screams. _

_:Defender:: She whispered. Tears were in her eyes as she saw the Cybercons come. _

_She turned to one warrior, one about sixteen years old. _

_::Get the child to the travel Center.:: _

_::But, my Lady!:: _

_::Get my child out of here! Take him to the center:: She said, handing me to the warrior. The boy looked down at my tiny form and looked back up at my mother. She had transformed into her Cybertronian form and was attacking the Cybercons. The warrior took me away, running towards a giant domed buildign in the distance as my mother cried out in pain when she was stabbed in the chest by Tyrant. _

_The warrior banged on the door. _

**_"OPEN UP!" _**_He yelled. The door opened and an old Native American looked up. The Na'vi showed me to the man. The old man swore and they put me in. _

_::We are sending the children to the other dimensions in the Commune. Hopefully, they will be safe.:: The old man said. _

_:: Will they ever reunite with our kin?:: The boy asked, referring to the fleet and Autocayani. _

_::Possibly, I hope to Heaven:: The old man said. I saw them walk past chambers where hundreds, maybe thousands of children were surrounding crystals, all of them were twelve years old and younger. They were all crying for parents that they may never see again. Lights flashed and they dissappeared. I was going to be one of those children. _

_"Hopefully, our Fleets shall find our bretheren. the Mainstreamers shall help the children, hopefully. They have agents in these sectors." _

_"I thought that the Mainstreamers were allowed limited access to other sects' territory!" The kid said in English. _

_"They are Autoborgs and our kin as well." The old man said. _

_They put me in a chamber with a large blue machine that whirred. I cried silently as I was laid in it. _

_"Be safe, Guardian Prime. May the Lord above and our ancestors watch over you." The old man said, watching as I dissappeared. _

_XXX_

Tears fell out of my eyes.

"The enclave was not totally destroyed. They forced us off that rock when we couldn't take it. By then, a Commune Task Force arrived." Tyrant growled. He looked at me.

"Of all the children that we could have hunted... you were the most important, Guardian. Over the many cycles, we searched... until three months ago." He said.

"We learned that you lived in that dimension. Our teams were ready to destroy you... and that orphanage that you had lived in. But those cursed Mainstreamers!" He banged the wall.

The _Mainstreamers_... they saved my life. They took me away from that took me to my Pandora... That meant..

"You're going to pay for that." I said, my voice rising above my tears. My dreams were dashed. All hope for seeing my father was gone. Because of the Cybercons, I lost my family.

"You're going to die." Tyrant grinned. He nodded to the Cybercon. It was t be my last tim I would fee anything.

That was when Alex shuddered. I could see his eyes change from crimson to gold.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" He said. He then started fighting the Cybercons.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

My eyes widen. The Corruption smirked. "So…The brats parents are both dead…Well I don't really give a damn." The corruption looked at me. I looked down at the ground of the Black room. Guardian's parents…were both dead. I felt my hands clinch into fists. "What are you thinking about! You really think you can help him! A weakling like you! Ha! Mother may think you are to be her successor!"

I was silent. I didn't care what he was talking about now. But…What these guys were talking about. Auto…Auto…bot…Autobot. Optimus…Prime. Those names. Why did they sound so damn familiar! That's when I saw an image of me and my dad. When I was seven. He had the TV on. We were watching a movie. An old one that came out in 2007. I recognized the name of one character who seemed to be the leader of a group of robots called the Autobots, they were a part of a race called…Cybertronians! Guardian…He was Cybertronian…Wait a minute! I remembered the old TV show and movies I used to watch with dad. I was always excited when he plugged them in. And my favorite of all of the Autobots was one Autobot who would continue fighting until his last breath. Optimus Prime.

Guardian…He had the last name of Prime, that meant he was the descendent of Optimus Prime! Crap! Why didn't I remember before! I have to do something!

"Oh look. That fool Tyrant is going to order one of those fools to kill the brat. Why don't you look up and-" It said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I grabbed the corruption by his neck. The Corruption was surprised by this. I threw all the way across the room and the next thing I knew. I heard the sound of glass being broken. I was in the white room again. I realized I had a little time left to save Guardian. I focused hard on my body. "Come on!" I shouted to myself. The next thing I knew I was in control of my body, but the corruption was still inside me. I had a limited amount of time left…But I had to make this count!

XXX

(Alex's POV)

I felt my entire body shudder and my body return to my control. I saw a Cybercon walking forward to torture Guardian.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" I yelled. The Cybercons in the room looked at me in shock. I quickly tried to form my claws. I was successful! I then formed my left arm into my blade. The weapons looked darker and organic like similar to Ares' weapons. But I didn't give a Damn! I charged forward quickly and jumped with my claw raised up and stabbed the unnamed Cybercon in the back of the head. He cried out and crashed to the floor dead. Wait…That technique was similar to how Altair, Ezio, Desmond and my dad would normally use. Except I was using a different weapon. I looked up at Guardian. He smiled weakly at me.

"Glade your back." He said. I nodded.

"I don't have much time left. My strength is giving out as we speak. This will be the last time I'll be able to control my body for a short period of time. But I will do what I can to hold the corruption off and then fight the remainder of it in my mind." I said as I slashed at the restraints holding him up. He fell to the ground but I supported him to the ground lightly. I turned to face the Cybercons and pointed my blade at them. "I'll hold them off for a time. You heal up first. And Guardian." I said. Guardian looked at me. I smiled to myself.

"It's an honor fighting side by side with one of my favorite Transformers Descendents, Optimus Prime." I said. Guardian looked a little shocked but nodded. I turned to the Cybercons. "Now then, I think it's time that I got a little pay back!" I said. Tyrant smirked and ordered several drones to attack me.

The Drones came at me. One drone slashed at me with some kind of saw which I easily dodged. It then slashed again at me, but I simply used my blade and twisted the Drones arms and then tripped it. I then stabbed it in the head with my blade. Strange. This was a different fighting style than my normal martial arts…It was similar to my Ancestor's. The Drones continued to come at me. But I wiped them all out with ease.

The Cybercons came forward now. I formed my hammer fists and successfully killed a few of them. I was able to wound a majority of them.

"Enough!" Tyrant said. The Cybercons stopped attacking. I looked at Tyrant and saw him smirk. "You are losing control…aren't you. You can feel the dark energon consuming you will. It will only be a matter of time before you are engulfed into it. And you will not be able to resist. Like I said before to you. You are a weapon that will be used for the glory of our past leader!" Tyrant said.

"Whatever, glory to Megatron my ass!" I said as I spat on the ground. "I am not a tool! I have my free will! I will continue to fight to keep my clans, my friends, my family! And my mate and Child safe!"

"YOU ARE A TOOL!" Tyrant roared.

"WRONG! MY NAME IS ALEX WHITE! AND I AM THE DESCENDENT OF THE LINE OF ALTAIR! I AM AN ASSASSIN!" I yelled. Tyrant charged forward. I quickly raised my left arm up and deformed all of my weapons. I reformed my rocket launcher. I charged up a a strong blast that was going to destroy the entire section if anything was in the way. "I'd cover your ears if I were you Guardian!" I said.

I fired the blast. A massive blast of blue energy flew through the air towards the Cybercons. Tyrant, Destron and a few others were able to get out of the way but some weren't so lucky. When the blast hit its target there was a giant and loud explosion. A giant dust screen appeared. I stood where I was and deformed my rocket launcher. I turned to Guardian who was standing up. I walked forward but I began to cough blood.

"Alex!" Guardian yelled. I fell to the ground and began to breathe rapidly. Guardian helped me sit up. I looked at Guardian and sighed.

"It's getting stronger now…I can't control my body for very long…" I said. "I have about a few minutes till it takes control of me…and starts attacking you again."

"Alex." Guardian said.

I smiled at Guardian. "You called me an Assassin back there when the Corruption and you were arguing…I just found out recently…I'm shocked…that I came from a line of people who gave their lives to fight for peace…in all things…" I just smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes remembering the Borgia now. "But…" I coughed.

I looked at Guardian and nodded he nodded back as well. I slowly stood up and walked away from him. I had about three seconds left until I lost control of my body. I needed to give Guardian some time to ready himself. Guardian stood up. I had my back facing him and turned my head to look at him.

"Guardian...If I can't save myself...Tell Sai'ria...That I love her...and thankful...That you all haven't given up on me. And that I'm sorry." I said. I felt myself collapse onto my knees and start to cough very hard. I then felt my vision blacked out.

XXX

(Guardian' POV)

I couldn't believe it… Alex was a fan like me befor eiA found out my heritage! He was a fan of Prime too! He was my friend and he had saved me. Him, the descendant of a line of heroes I would loved to meet: Altair, Ezio and Desmond.

A tear started to come out of my eye. I wouldn't give up on him. I wouldn't let him die. I wouldn't let my friends and my fellow Autoborgs die like my parents. I knew there were other Autoborgs from that enclave. And they were scattered across the multi-verse. But, I would gather them, all of them, and together… we would reunite with our families and stand against that Reaper-Cybercon attack.

"Hello, brat!" Not-Alex appeared when I saw that Alex's eyes turned to crimson again.

"Hello, Not-Alex. Ready for another aft-whooping?"

He turned and lunged at me. I grinned as I kicked him in the face.

"I wonder how your parents would react to me killing you?" Not-Alex said.

I clenched my fists and transformed. I was so angry, I didn't realize that I could now speak full-Cybertronian.

_::Watch what you say about my parents, you Cyber-glitch!:: _I said, launching myself at him. I punched him repeatedly to incapacitate him, but not kill him. I wanted Alex to live and see his kids... as well as feel that thing get erased from his body.

I punched him in the face twice as he clawed at me. I bit back my winces and just grabbed his throat. HE grabbed my hands. I resisted his strength with my own.

"I believe that you are going to get your aft erased today, Not-Alex."

"You're a weakling, you know that?" I smirked.

"Please, I've kicked your aft twice now. Plus, I've kicked you so hard, you now have my footprint on your face. Maybe I should put it on your aft?" I asked.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE-!" I punched him in the face, increasing my strength only a little. He was knocked out cold.

"Thank you!" I said, wanting him to just shut up. He was going to get erased when he was waking up. I then took his unconcious body and ran out of the caverns. I dodged bolts that came after me from the Cybercons. Looks like Megatron's short of one WMD.

I jumped from the cave and crashed into the water, having Alex on my back. I then swam to shore and ran off into the woods, activating my com-link.

"Nightfury, this is Prime. Get a dropship over here!" I said, knowing about the long twelve meters long dropships the Nightfury had.

I transmitted my co-ordinates to it. I waited under a dead tree until it landed in a clearing. I went onboard to see Vakar there at the ramp. He helped me get Alex onboard.

"You scared all of us, Prime. Don't ever do that again." He said.

"Duly noted, Captain." I said.

I then opened a channel to Uchiha.

"Uchiha have Red Cross prep that Dark Energon Eraser, I have Alex. And tell Karen to bring Sai'ria, Tu'ri and the Tsa'hiks onboard, I want them to see their brother and son-in-law to return.

XXX

**Sai'ria's POV:**

Tu'ri and I stood together in, what the others called "The Night fury". The ship was similar to the Sky peoples machines except this was more Alien and stronger than any I have seen. An hour ago I found out from the Tsahiks that Guardian was going to give himself up to the demons who took Alex and changed him. My aunt said that he was going to try and help Alex fight the monster that was controlling him. Even though I am thankful, I was also worried. Guardian is Alex's friend. And I know that Alex would not want Guardian to get hurt. Then a few minutes later Karen had come in her human body which was the very first time I'd seen her in her human body while the rest of the times I saw her as a dream walker. She said that Tu'ri, my aunt and Tsahik Mo'at needed us to come with her to the Night fury. Guardian had saved Alex and his allies the other Autoborgs were going to heal him. I had nearly fallen down nearly cried tears of happiness knowing that my Alex was going to be alright.

We waited for an hour or two in a room which held some kind of chamber with strange devices on the top of it. Tu'ri stayed close to me since she was nervous as me and the Tsahiks were but Karen didn't seem worried. But she wanted to see Alex since she is her brother in a way. We continued to wait until I finally saw Guardian in his Cybertronian form which was the size of a teenaged Na'vi and other Autoborgs of different races, including human, carry my mates unconscious body into the room.

I walked up to Guardian and the other Autoborgs. One of them named Captain Vakar looked at me a little uneasy.

"Don't worry captain…she's Alex's mate. I'm sure she would like to see Alex." Guardian said. Vakar looked at Guardian nervously but nodded.

"Okay Prime. But we need to get him into the machine before he wakes up. If he wakes up…He will be a problem." The captain said. Guardian nodded, then looked at me and nodded. I smiled thankfully to him and walked forward and saw my mates unconscious body.

Alex was currently in his human form, but it was different. His hair was jet black rather than his regular blonde hair. His skin was very pale and it had multiple glowing purple veins across his body. His vest was torn apart and I saw severe burn marks and cuts across his body. I felt my anger rise. The Cybercons! Why would they! I held back my tears as I lightly stroked back my mate's hair and then leaned forward and kissed him on one side of his forehead and then the other. I looked up at Guardian and smiled at him thankfully.

"_Thank you." _I said in my people's language. He nodded. Tu'ri walked up and saw Alex. She thanked Guardian with a smile. Then, it was time to heal Alex. Guardian carried Alex's body into the chamber and laid his body down onto the ground lightly and walked out and stood next to Tarya who looked relieved that Guardian was alright. I looked at Alex's body as the glass door slowly shut.

One of the Autoborgs "Red cross" was working some machinery and then she said. "Okay, lets do this." She said as she hit a switch. Soon the machinery began to work and a light above the chamber turned on. Alex's body seemed to suspend in mid air for a moment. But then I saw his hair color slowly start to change back to its regular blond color and color came back slowly to his skin. I felt my excitement rise.

"Is it…working?" I asked Red cross. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yes Sai'ria," She said. "Just a few more minutes."

I stood where I was watching Alex turn back to what he looked like before he was captured. I smiled and rubbed my abdomen lightly. These past few weeks I was worried that our child would never meet their father. But my hope was slowly starting to restore.

Suddenly I heard a voice say. "Something is wrong." Red cross looked at the machinery.

"Uchiha, what's wrong. Why isn't the remaining dark energon getting purged?" She asked.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"This isn't right." The voice said again. "It…The remaining Dark energon inside Alex's body…It's almost as though…It's fighting back. As though it has mind of its own!"

I looked at Alex's body. I saw him starting to wince. I then saw his hair color start to change again but not to his original color or Jet black…but to a silver-blonde color. His skin began to grow pale again. Everyone tensed. I felt the urge to run forward. But I knew it would make no difference. I looked at Red cross.

"Please! Do something!" I cried out as tears began to reform in my eyes.

"We're doing everything we can Sai'ria…But your mate is struggling. The dark energon inside of him is starting to grow again…We can try to increase the purging…but it will most likely kill Alex in the process." She said. I looked back at Alex's body. I felt collapse onto my knees and start to cry. Tu'ri stood next to me and tried to comfort me.

"_Please…Eywa…I'm begging you…Save him…Don't let me lose him…Please." _I preyed to Eywa. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Guardian and Tarya standing next to me.

"Don't worry Sai'ria. Alex won't let that fragger inside of him win! He won't!" Guardian said.

"_He is right Sai'ria. You know Alex will never give up. Remember what he has done for our clan." _Tarya said.

I thoguth for a moment and nodded while wiping my tears away from my eyes and standing. I know Alex will not lose. I refuse to believe that he will die!

"What should we do Prime?" Asked Vakar. Guardian looked at him, then at Red cross.

"Keep the machine going. But keep it at it's current strength…Maybe we can help Alex a little…but the rest is up to Alex now." Guardian said while looking at the container. I looked again at Alex's body and closed my eyes.

'_Alex…I believe in you.' _I thought to myself.

XXX

**Alex's POV:**

**Animus 3.5 M status:**

**User: Alex L. White**

**Memory sequence of Desmond Whit active**

**Location: Outside of resting chamber of POE "The Blade of Ares"**

**Era: Modern**

**Corruption purged: 99%**

Dad and Evan stood where they were as the Templar agents stood around them. In front of them were the two Templar commanders. One was an unnamed man who held my mom by the neck and had a pistol pointing at the side of her skull. The other was mom's father who was in front of the man trying to tell the man to leave his daughter out of this.

"What are you doing?" Mom's father demanded. The man just smirked.

"Simple. We have the Assassin now. He wont go any where. Now we can kill your traitor daughter." The man said.

Her father ran his hand through his blonde hair and struggled to remain calm. "That was never apart of the plan! Just please! Leave my daughter out of this!" He said while struggling not to cry. "She is the only one who is important to me now! The only meaning I have to live! Why do you think I had my family rejoin you Templars! So I could help raise my daughter with out her having to worry about starving to death like most girls like her!" He said.

Dad and Evan looked at one another. So my Grandfather never wanted to join the Templars out of greed. But just to help raise mom. But that didn't mean what he was doing was right. And mom and dad knew it as well. The man laughed.

"Yes, yes, yes. But things have changed." He said.

My grandfather growled. "I AM YOUR SUPERIOR! LET MY DAUGHTER GO! OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU AND ANYONE RELATED TO YOU SUFFERS!" He yelled.

Again, the man laughed. "Really? Well then. I hate to break it to you! But your not my only superior. I have orders from high above you! And that one would be the grand master of our order!" He said.

My grandfather stood there shocked. "Let me talk to him! Let me tell him there is another way, other than killing my daughter!"

The man raised one finger to his ear which had an ear piece over it and said. "Hey boss…Yeah. Old Michaels here wants to ask if there is another way we can work this out without killing his daughter…Y'know, Jennifer. The one engaged to that Assassin, Desmond White! That brat who is a thorn in your side since the day he was born…Really? There is another way!" He said. Dad felt a little relaxed right now. The man smirked. "Oh yes sir, I'll get right on it." The man said while turning off the ear piece.

"The boss says there is another way." He said.

"Well…What is it?" My Grandfather asked. The man smirked and held his gun up and pointed it at my grand father's chest.

He smirked. "He said your services are no longer required! Today he said that the Borgia's descendents DIE HERE!" The man laughed as he pulled the trigger and shot my grandfather in the chest. He staggered and looked at the man in shock…and fell to the ground.

"DAD!" Mom cried out as tears ran down out of her eyes. The man let go of her and let her run over to her father's body. The man smirked and held his gun up and aimed it at mom's forehead.

"Good night traitor!" He said. Dad's eyes widened and looked at Evan. Evan nodded. Dad quickly and skillfully pulled out a throwing knife that had a red line running down it and threw it towards the man. The knife flew past the men surrounding them and hit the mans gun. Right as it did that the knife exploded. The man cried out in pain as his hand was blown off. Evan ran forward and then drew his falcons blade, and using the end of the sword that was not sharp, swung the giant sword around knocking any of the Templars that were in his way.

Dad ran forward towards mom who was kneeling next to her father. Her father was still alive, but barely. He looked at Dad. "Pl…Please…Take care of…My baby girl…Please." Her father begged my dad. Dad nodded.

"Don't worry, I will defend her with my life." Dad said.

Mom's father nodded and looked at Mom who was crying very hard. He lightly touched her cheek and spoke in Latin to her. She nodded and replied in Latin. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But I knew that it was important to them. Mom's father 's eyes slowly shut and he died.

Dad put his hand over my grandfather's head. _"Requiescat in Pace." _Dad said. Dad quickly grabbed mom by her shoulder and lead her away. He looked at Evan who was battling the man who now had one hand. The man was very skilled from the looks of things. Dad held up a detonator switch and nodded. Evan smirked and held up another one. They both hit the switches at the same time. There was a loud explosion from all around the chamber. Rocks began to fall all around them. I now only saw images that began to fade out and came back on. But after a few seconds. I saw Mom, Dad and Evan standing looking at the remains of an old fortress that now had sunken into the ground. Mom hugged Dad, who hugged her back.

The image then faded, and I returned to the white room.

XXX

I stood in silence for a moment, thinking about all I have learned, I was the descendent of a line of Assassins who fought to keep peace…And I was descended from a line of Templars who tried to conquer all of Italy. All of these were secrets I never knew. Why did my parents hide this from me?

"Because Alex. They had their reasons." I turned to see Eywa. I looked at the ground and nodded.

"I understand…But…Why?" I asked her. Eywa was silent.

"I know you have many questions Alex. But you must focus now. It is time you fight." She said. I looked up at her. Her face serious. I nodded.

"You're right." I said. She smiled and nodded. I saw some kind of portal open beside me. It was black and had a purple aura around it.

"To face the corruption. You must face it in your mind. The gateway will call the darkness out." She said she looked down at the ground. "All you must do, is step through it and face it."

I nodded and walked towards the gate way. I stopped for a moment. "Thank you my lady. For everything." I said.

She nodded and smiled. I then walked through the gateway.

XXX

I was now standing on a glass platform. All around me there was darkness. But the glass platform radiated a sapphire light. I looked down. Their was an image of me on the platform. Sleeping it looked like. My arm was transformed into a blade. But on the other side…Was an image of the corruption in the exact same state as my image was. His blade was more organic and dark. I looked up to see the corruption standing a few feet away from me, smirking.

"So…Here we are. I will now destroy all the resistance that is inside of you! And then it will begin!" It laughed out. I said nothing, I got into a fighting stance. It looked at me with curiosity. But just shrugged and got into a similar fighting stance as I did.

"After today…I'm going to wipe you out clean from my body!" I yelled. I then charged forward. He charged forward at the same speed. We battled one another in hand to hand combat. Both our speeds were the same, so was our strength. But I was making easy progress. I delivered kick with my foot into it's jaw which caused it to fall backwards and almost fall off of the ledge. But it grabbed the ledge. I walked up to it and glared down at it. Ready to end this. But right as I was about to strike him, he climbed up and grabbed me by my neck and slammed me down onto the glass. There was a loud crashing noise and smashing of glass.

It laughed at me. "Now. I will be free!" He began to apply pressure to my neck. Darkness began to envelop around us. I felt tears role out of my eyes. I saw Sai'ria…I would never have the chance to be with her…Our child…

"Alex…Really? Is that all my boy can do?" I heard a man's voice in the distance.

"Huh?"

Suddenly I was standing in a white space. Not the white room. But just a white space. And in front of me was… "Dad!" I said. Dad was in front of me. Wearing my vest. Well…I was still wearing the tattered version of my vest…But it didn't matter. Dad had the hood up which he slowly pulled down.

"Hey son." He said smiling. I stood where I was in shock. Here was my dad standing a few feet away from me. I hadn't seen him in years…Was I dead?

"No Alex." He said answering my thoughts. We were silent, until I ran up to him and hugged him. I felt tears role out of my eyes. I felt Dad hug me back and pat my back. "It's alright pal."

"Dad…" I cried. We were silent for a moment until I said. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I'm a failure to you…Mom…Emma…Our Ancestors. Everyone." I cried.

"Alex." He said as we broke the hug. He smiled at me like he used to do when he was still alive. "You are not a failure. You have done so much. You've fought hard to defend the people that matter to you. You haven't failed anyone." He said.

I looked at the ground.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…I'm the one who should be sorry." He said. I looked at my dad. He ran his hand through his brown hair. "I kept so many secrets from you and Emma. The moment you were born Alex, I chose to stop being an Assassin. Me and your mother wanted to raise you and Emma away from the influence of being an Assassin…But I guess I couldn't. The burden of the Assassin is always apart of our family." Dad said.

I looked at the ground again. "I understand…But I'm not worthy of being the descendent of Altair, Ezio or Desmond." I said.

"Alex. You are. Even now, and even before you gained your powers. I saw your training. You have a fighting style that rivals all of our ancestors. Even the Grand Master, who just so happened to be your martial arts master who trained you knows that." He said. I looked up at dad in shock. I…Was trained as an Assassin when I was seven! I had no idea! "Everything you have done. For the Na'vi, your friends. Me, your Mother, Emma and even your Ancestors from the line of Altair, we are proud of you."

I looked up at my dad who was smiling and had put his left hand on my shoulder. "You have become someone that we are proud of." He said. "You are strong. Both physically and mentally."

I thought for a moment. I looked up at dad and nodded. "Thanks…Dad." I said. Dad smiled and nodded. We were silent for a moment, until he broke it.

"How old are you Alex?" He asked.

"Eighteen. I'll be turning nineteen in a few days." I said. Dad chuckled.

"If we were still on Earth, I and your mom would be telling you to have waited to marry…But since you are living with the Na'vi…I can't really complain." He said with a smile. It didn't surprise me that he knew that I was mated with Sai'ria, he proble knew that she was pregnant. But I felt a question enter my mind.

"Dad?" I asked him.

"Yes, Alex."

"When you and mom were killed…What really happened?" I asked him. "I remember you telling me to go into that room that morning…But why?"

"Because…The Templars were coming to take you and Emma away that day." He said.

"What?"

"When me and your mother got married. The Assassins were able to come to an agreement with the Templars. That our family was neutral territory. If the Templars attacked us the government would deal with the Templars since the Assassins now have some influence in the governments. But there was also one other thing we were not expecting." Dad said while pausing. "The Templars…They are in control of the RDA."

"What!"

Dad nodded. "All of the board of directors are Templars. Most of the workers have no idea now. But the one you know as Conner. He and the Doctor are Templars. The doctor is the grand master." He said.

I felt my hand clinch. Those monsters. Suddenly Dad pulled his hood up and patted me on the shoulder. "Alex. This is where we part ways for now. But remember. Your mother, Emma and I are always cheering for you. Same thing goes with Altair, Ezio and Desmond." Dad said. I smiled and nodded. He walked began to walk away. But before he left he turned to look at me. "I know there are still questions you want answered. But ask Karen and Guardian. Specifically Karen." He said. I nodded.

As he walked off I smiled and said. "Sorry that I got your vest destroyed, Dad." I said.

Dad chuckled. "Don't worry, it can be replaced. But I'm just glade that you found it. It makes me proud that my son is an Assassin." He said. I saw him walk up to three other hooded figures in the distance. Each wore a white robe or jacket. Then my dad faded. I smiled. With my strength regained…

"I WON'T LOSE!" I yelled out as I grabbed the corruption by it's neck. It looked at me in horror.

"WHAT! NO!" It cried. I got up and then threw it to the ground causing the floor to break beneath us.

"AS LONG AS I LIVE! AS LONG AS THERE IS SOMETHING FOR ME TO FIGHT AND PROTECT! I WILL NOT DIE!" I yelled as I began to punch it in it's chest. I then stopped and slowly stood up. It was bleeding now, heavily. It looked at me with shocked eyes. I saw it dissolve into black flames.

"I'll return…Then I'll kill you…AND EVERYONE ELSE!" It roared as it faded away from existence. When it did. I looked up and saw light. I smiled. I felt the light pour out on me.

"Thanks…Dad." I said. Light began to engulf me and I felt my self wake up.

XXX

**Nanite 3.5 M status:**

**Corruption Purged: 100%**

**Threat to user's body exterminated**

**Animus 3.5 M program shutting down…**

**Nanite status:**

**Nanite sychronization of Nanites projects of projects: Angel and Ares 100% completely sychronized.**

**Trinity Nanite formed. Awaiting orders from user**

XXX

I knew I was awake. But my eyes hadn't open yet. I heard people around me talking.

"Did it work?" I heard Guardian's voice ask.

"Yes it did. The Dark energon is wiped clean. It wont be a problem nor a threat to Alex's body." I heard a voice say. It sounded familiar. But I couldn't remember. I felt a hand touch the side of my face. I recognized the touch.

"Alex. Alex." I heard a womans voice say. It was Sai'ria's voice. I felt my eyes slowly open. When they were fully open I only saw blurry images. But I saw someones face. My vision slowly adjusted…And I saw Sai'ria's beuatiful face looking down at me. She stared into my eyes. She was worried. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Sa…Sai…Sai'ria…" I said weakly. Suddenly I saw her smile and eyes brighten up and the tears role out of her eyes.

"My Alex." She said. I felt her pick me up. That's when I realized that I was in my human form. But I did not care. This was almost like the exact samething that happened after my battle with Ares at the battle of the Tree of souls when I defeated him. We hugged one another and were still for several long seconds.

"Sai'ria." I said. She looked into my eyes. I felt tears role out of my eyes as I smiled. "I'm back."

XXX  
(Guardian's POV)

(Guardian's POV)

I was relieved to see Alex was alright. He had won against the Dark Energon inside of him. It wouldn't be a problem… for the time being I hoped. Tarya and the others were outside the sickbay, discussing his recovery while Uchiha was still inside the ship, monitoring activity inside and out. Karen was with me while we talked to Alex.

"The reason I didn't tell you about your heritage was because we wanted to protect you. If you kne about it… there might have been a few problems." She said.

"And yet, the same thing happened to Desmond Miles and look what happened:" I said, ignoring her stare.

"He nearly went crazy, he was used as a subject for an experiment, and he was nearly used against his own kind."

"How in Heaven's name do you know that?" Karen asked.

I sighed.

"I'll tell you about that part later."

"Wait a second... you know about Desmond?"

"Well, I'll explain it to you... alone." I said, looking at Karen. She looked from me to Alex. He nodded. She sighed and went out of the room.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Remember how we met... and I told you my story?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, I lied... in some parts." I said.

He widened his eyes.

"What? Why?" He asked. He looked at me as though I had betrayed his trust.

"Jake and Neytiri." I replied.

"What about them?"

"Well, before I came to this Pandora... they were my friends. As were Norm, Max, Grace, and Eytukan."

"Wait... You're saying that you came from a parallel universe?" He asked.

"I was raised for the first thirteen years of my life in an alternate dimension where the Na'vi, Pandora, the Assassins, The Templars, RDA... the Autobots and Decepticons... were all in comic books, games and movies." I said.

He widened his eyes.

"It's true, I know it sounds weird, but it is. I was a fan of your ancestors, who were playable characters in _Assassin's Creed_, the video games they were in. As were the Templars."

"That's... hard to take in."

"Dude, the first time I saw Optimus was in the original _Transformers _film from the 1980s. And that was when I got interested into _Transformers_." I said.

"What about the Na'vi?" I sighed.

"In 2009, in my dimension, A man named James Cameron created a film called Avatar, Jake and Neytiri were the stars. Jake was the hero of the whole thing." I then told him about the plot line, the original one and then I told him my _real_ story.

"So, you tried to stop the Hometre from being destroyed." I nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I thought I had more time.I thought I could stop the terrible events and still have Jake as the Toruk Makto." I said.

"Instead, because I came there, I screwed it all up." I said.

"The hometree was destroyed a month before it was supposed to... and my plans were wrecked."

"And the Clan threw you out like Jake was."

"For the day and the night, yeah. That was when I discovered my ancestry." I said.

I then told him about the battle and what I did.

"You took out Quaritch in one punch... if the RDA knew what you did, they would be trembling in fear." He said, smiling.

"And they should.. they're facing the descendants of two great heroes that Earth would like to see as fictional... in multi-reality, they're real." I said, also smiling.

"You took the words out of my mouth." He said.

I sighed.

"We've both lost family, Alex." Alex nodded.

"Yeah," We both became solemn. We were alike in mor eways than one.

"But, no matter what. You need to keep fighting the Cybercons. Fight to avenge their deaths." Alex said.

I nodded, agreeing to him. As the Mass Effect 2 saying says 'Fight for the Lost'.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

Alex recovered three days after we escaped from the Cybercons' HQ. Despite where it was, we still didn't know if the Cybercon team would stay there. They might be on the move.

Alex had decided to be initiated into the Order, like his ancestors' before him. I invited Vakar, Red Cross, Tarya, and most of the non-drone crew to this occasion. It had to be done at a high place, and not the top of our ship. We polished the coating while we were still under Horse Clan territory. And that is _not_ a joke.

So, we decided the Tipani Hometree was better. We had the ground of our designated spot just about covered with hay, leaves, anything soft. It was about up to my neck in Cybertronian form. After four days of preparation, we were ready. Karen was in her Assassin robes in na'vi form. We wore hooded jackets and robes. Vakar voiced concern about this ritual. I told him to calm down; it was just initiation, nothing bad really.

We were behind Alex as Karen waited before a fire with tongs.

The Na'vi watched from behind the warriors as Alex walked forward. She said a phrase in Arabic: _'Nothing is true, everything is permitted'_ The very motto of the Assassins.

"We work in the Shadows to serve the light. We honor those words by following the Creed." Karen said, her voice echoed throughout the halls as Alex walked forward and extended his hand. She grabbed the heated tongs and clamped them quickly over Alex's fourth finger. It came quickly and he bit back a wince as a heated scar appeared.

Alex then went over to a branch. We all waited in silence with nothing but the wind filling the dead air.

(Alex's POV)

After Karen had clamped the heated tongs onto my ring finger I walked over to the branch. This was going to be my first official leap of faith. Then I was a member of the order of the Assassins. Now knowing that the Templars and the RDA are connected and are in a way the same group. It was time I followed in my ancestor's and my father's footsteps. And continue their fight against the Templars which they spent their lives fighting this war. Now I was going to finish it on Pandora.

I was now wearing a new vest to replace my father's which I was going to keep in honor of him. My new vest was predominantly black and had blue and white markings on it. Sown onto the back of my vest was a blue insignia of the Tipani clan, and the Assassin's insignia sown onto the neck of my hood symbolizing my loyalty to both the clan and the order.

As I approached the edge of the limb and looked down. Bellow I could see some of of the people from the Omaticaya and Tipani gathering at the bottom waiting me to perform my leap of faith. I wasn't really afraid because of two reasons. My enhanced durability and the other reason was…Right now I felt as though I've done this all my life. As if it came natural to me. I reached the edge of the limb and was ready to perform the leap. But then my scenery changed. I was now at Masyaf. On one of the platforms on the guard tower. I looked to my left…To see Altair walking up to the edge of the platform. When he reached the edge, he looked over at me and then nodded and proceed to perform a leap of faith.

"Alex, what is it?" I heard Karen say. I was brought back to the present and looked back at her. She was wearing her Assassin's robes which were dominantly white and had red markings on her sleeves. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing, just feel as though I've done this before." I said. Karen smiled and nodded. I looked back and saw Sai'ria looking at me. I told her and the clans of my ancestry and what I was doing. She seemed worried that I was going to get hurt by doing this. But she and I both knew that my enhanced durability would allow me to feel no pain or have any harm done to my body unless I gave my nanites orders other wise. I then turned towards the edge of the limb and pulled my hood up. I looked up into the night sky and closed my eyes. I felt the night breeze cooling me and relaxing me. And for some reason…in the distance I could've sworn I heard a eagle's screech.

I then dove down. I felt the night air rush past my skin as I fell. A few seconds later I felt my self hit something soft and heard the sound of leafs and hay rustling. I slowly climbed out of the pile of leaves that served as my landing point. When I was out of the pile I stood up and looked at the people around me. I smiled at the Tipani and Omaticaya while they looked amazed. I stood where I was for a few minutes and saw Karen, Guardian, Tarya, Jake and Neytiri and Sai'ria and Tu'ri walking up to me. Karen approached me first.

"Alex, You are now a member of the Brotherhood of the Assassins." She said. I nodded at her. She walked up to me and then gave me a hug. "I know, that your mother and father are proud of you." She said. I smiled.

Sai'ria walked up to me and we shared a hug. I noticed Guardian nod at me. I nodded back. Now that I was a member of the brotherhood. It's time the Cybercons, Templars and the RDA learned a lesson that they will never forget. That as long as Guardian and I are alive and fighting. They are going to regret ever hurting the Na'vi. And that is a promise that I will keep.


	15. Surprise at Dinner

(Alex's POV)

It's been about a day since my initiation into the order. And right now I have a lot to do. Like planning with Guardian our next course of action against the Cybercons and the RDA. I've was under the corruption's influence for a week or so and the RDA could have taken that time to do something with the nanites. But the bottom line is we need to get back to business. But we need to think our next action through very carefully. I don't know if the RDA or the Templars are still under that alliance but we need to assume they are.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I remembered the simulation. The simulation was in an area that Altair went to. Acre. I was wearing my average clothes while walking through the crowd in a district where people lived that were some what richer than the other districts. The crowd acted as though as I was just a regular person apart of the crowd, not even noticing my modern clothing. The simulation made it so the people in the simulation treated me regular. I slowly approached a group of guards that were standing in front of some kind of fortress. They each wore red and white knight's clothing. The guard that wore the most armor had his hand on his sword. I slowly walked out of the crowd while readying my weapons. I wasn't going to use my abilities in this simulation. Just today I discovered that I can turn off or turn on my powers at will. But the function to breath Pandoran air was one function that could not be turned off. The reason I had my shape shifting and enhanced states turned off, was because I wanted to test something.

Strapped to my waist was a belt of throwing knives and on my wrists were hidden blades on each of my wrists. Karen designed them for me last night. And to my side was a average sword. I slowly motioned my left hand's ring finger and activated the hidden blade.

The Guard that looked like the leader noticed me and stepped forward.

"You have no business here peasant!" He said annoyed. But I continued to walk forward. To the guards in the simulation they would see someone wearing average Assassin robes that Assassins wore in the third crusade era. Basically during Altair's time.

"Turn back! NOW!" The guard said drawing his sword. The other guards next to him followed his example. I smirked. "ARE YOU DE-" The guard was cut off by me charging forward with my hidden blade and I tackled him and impaled the hidden blade into his throat. The guards around him now had their blades drawn fully.

"Dear lord! It's an Assassin!" He said. I lunged forward while drawing my sword and killed the guard who had just spoken. The remaining guards began to attack me, but I simply countered and killed them. More guards appeared and began to attack. I disarmed one guard with a spear and impaled him with it. I then killed the guards on foot with the spear. But one of the remaining guards was on horse back and rode towards me with his sword ready to strike me. I sighed and aimed the spear and threw it which stabbed him in the abdomen. The guard fell to the ground. But surprisingly he was still alive. I walked up to him as he squirmed around trying to hold on to dear life. Ihe looked at me threw his helmet. He was dieing slowly. Even though he was just a simulation. I was going to end his suffering.

I kneeled down next to him and stabbed him in the throat with one of my hidden blades. "May you find peace." I said. Slowly I stood up and saw the civilians looking at me with fright. They slowly walked backwards and then ran away afraid I would kill them.

"End simulation." I said. The scenery then changed to Hells Gate's training field. I looked around and saw that the sun was starting to rise. I took in a deep breath of the morning air.

"Wow. That was good." I turned to see Guardian walking towards me. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

Guardian nodded. "So…Why didn't you do a simulation with enemies that were more advanced? I mean the guards didn't really seem like a good choice if you wanted to use your abilities." Guardian said. I shook my head.

"I wasn't using my abilities. The fighting you saw was my regular strength that the nanites did not give me." I said.

"Oh…But why were you fighting them without your shape shifting?" He asked.

"Because…Something feels different. Both my powers and my normal skills."

"What do you mean, Alex?"

I looked up at the sky. "While I was under the Cybercons control, I viewed my ancestor's memories. Altair, Ezio, Desmond and my father's were the ones I viewed. That's how I discovered about my heritage." I said. "But I don't know how I was able to do it."

Guardian thought for a moment. Maybe he could understand a little bit better. Since of course he said that my ancestors were main characters in a video game series. Which I find a little weird, especially that he went to a parallel universe of the world that me and the others lived in. and that those events were seen on a screen where he originally came from. And that the nanite program never existed on his Pandora. Even though it was strange. I wasn't going to let it bother me. But it would be interesting to see what life would've been like with out nanites. But for me…Even though I mostly suffered because of the nanites, I also gained new friends and a new family…And I met Sai'ria.

Guardian looked at me after thinking and then said. "Well…Maybe your nanites were acting like some kind of Animus. Y'know, the device Desmond Miles was put into to view Altair and Ezio's memories."

I nodded. "Maybe." I said.

"And…Maybe the reason you feel different with your skills and fighting styles…Could be some kind of Bleeding effect." Guardian said. He looked nervous a little about mentioning the bleeding effect.

I sighed realizing his concern. "I know what you're concerned about. But don't worry. I'm not going to go insane. Since I know who I am." I said. Guardian looked up and nodded.

"Yeah that's good." He said. I nodded and slowly looked at my hand. I closed my eyes and activated my powers. I felt the nanites inside me go warm a little and then start to function again. I then fazed into my Na'vi form. Then slowly fazed back to human just to test my nanites.

Guardian then looked up at me and then asked. "By the way, back where your Ancestors were the main characters of those video games. Well the makers of the games the last time I checked had made a game where you played as Ezio and you played as him as he tried to battle the Borgia at Rome. They called the game Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. And at the end of the game you had to play as Desmond who he and his allies were trying to find the Apple of Eden in modern day Rome. Well he and the others found it under the coliseum. But when Desmond touched the Apple he was forced by the Apple to stab Lucy Stillman. Then that's where the game ended with him stabbing her. Well…Do you happen to know what happened next? Just curious." He asked. I smiled. I knew what he was talking about and I couldn't help but smile to myself. So that's what happened to Lucy.

"I don't know. I know what you're talking about. But for some reason the memory got cut off and I heard a weird voice say "Memory collapsing" After that I viewed my father's memories and learned more about my connection to Altair, Ezio and Desmond." I said. I was wondering if I should tell Guardian…That I'm also the descendent of Lucrezia Borgia.

"Well shoot." He said acting a little bit disappointed but he just smiled. "Looks like I'll just have to find out sometime else." He said. I nodded. He and I then began to the inside of Hells Gate. We were going to meet up with Karen and Julie to discuss our next course of action. We talked a little bit about his Ancestor, Optimus Prime. And I explained to him how I thought Optimus was the greatest transformer ever and is my favorite. We then walked in silence for a little.

After a while of walking I broke the silence. "Guardian." I said.

"Yeah Alex?" He asked while looking up at me. I simply looked forward.

"I also discovered much more of my ancestry after learning about who my mother was descended from." I said remembering the shock I felt upon finding out that my kind, happy and loving mother was descended from a Templar family who tried to conquer all of Italy. But I was glade my mother was nothing like her ancestors. She was better than all of them. And I was happy that I had the greatest mother and father in the world. I felt a tear role down from my eye remembering how mom always was there when I was younger when dad was working. Whenever I was sick she would be with me taking care of me until I was better…Why…Why did the Templars have to kill my parents?

"Alex…" Guardian said. I looked at him snapping out of my trance and wiping the tears.

"Sorry…But what I learned about my mother's ancestry…Greatly shocked me when I found out, but I was glade she was nothing like her ancestors." I said.

"Who were they?" Guardian asked.

I hesitated for a moment. How would Guardian react? I knew that Karen knew who my ancestors were on both sides of my family and that she never blamed me or my mother for what our ancestors did. Not to mention I learned that my mother actually knew Karen, mom was the one who taught Karen all she needed to know about medicine and other subjects that involved medical. But how exactly would Guardian react?

I sighed. "My mother…Was the descendent of Rodrigo Borgia's youngest daughter, Lucrezia Borgia."

(Guardian's POV)

"Lucrezia?" I asked, stunned. Alex nodded.

"Yeah,"

Lucrezia was the illegitimate daughter of Rodrigo Borgia. She was raised up in political courts basically adn knew nothing but politics. She, however, had been unfulfilled her whole life. She had a lot of dead husbands and children due to a screwed up romance thing with Cesare. Cesare seduced her with promises of being his queen. Talk about having the wrong guy.

When Cesare betrayed her, she got the final say when she told Ezio where that _bastardo _went. Lucrezia then got unhappily married to a Duke. They met years later when Leonardo dissappeared. She tried to seduce him into being her lover in exchange for a painting that would give Ezio a clue to Leonardo's location. She got scorned, but Ezio made off with teh painting, telling her to find comfort herself.

I never knew she had a kid that would be Alex's ancestor. I guess she found peace in the afterlife. Maybe. She had a screwed up life.

"Well, she did have a screwed up life. But, all she wanted was to have peace." I said, remembering her frustration and screwed up life with Cesare.

"She wanted to have a bit of security with power, but she should have known that power comes with a price, y'know?" I shrugged, trying to comfort him.

"But, she was a Templar."

"And the Templars had the wrong idea for peace. Some just need know the errors of their ways. Those that get illuminated are saved, those that are too far down the wrong paths can't be saved like Conner or the Templar leaders, wherever they are." I said, trying to comfort him.

"And you believe she was saved?" Alex asked.

"I'm not wise, but I'm just saying, y'know?" I said.

He smiled.

"Thanks for the wise words, Guardian. Come on, let's get to Karen." He said.

XXX

We decided at the meeting that once we had foudn the location fo the Cybercons, we would strike with every single force we had: Autoborgs, Assassins, and Na'vi. At the day's end, we went home.

I sat in the Tree of Souls for comfort and peace. It was about a day since Alex's initiation. Tarya's Reformat was almost complete. The only thing left was her hair and a part of her face. She was starting to be a little tense. I often told her about all the history that I knew and our ancestors. She looked… beautiful in her Reformat form, she may not think so. But, I would think that her Cybertronian form would be very attractive both biologically and technically. But, there were other matters.

I was looking at the forest. I began to think of what happened in the cave, what Tyrant had said.

My parents were dead. Both of them, along with thousands of others. My hopes for reunifying myself with my Dad was crushed. Did Optimus have this same problem? Did he have Parents? Did he ever lose anyone he loved to those cold-blooded killers? Did he ever face what I was facing?

Tears started to come out of my eyes. I had lost my family. I was starting to lose hope and faith in myself. I looked at the tree.

"You never told me I lost my parents. You only said it was my mother." I whispered, softly. Eywa… I felt like she had lied to me. I felt angry and sad.

"You only said it was my mother, yet both my parents are dead!" I yelled.

I get on my knees.

"Why? Why? Optimus didn't have to deal with this!" I cried.

I then felt my vision enter blackness. Stars surrounded me. Nothing but the cosmos was around me.

I looked around.

"_You are wrong, Guardian. We are both alike in more than one way. We both have similar origins." _I turned around, hearing a metallic version of Peter Cullen's voice, the voice of the original Optimus Prime in the 1980s. I saw a tall Cybertronian who had some features of a red and blue Peterbuilt semi-rig. He had a blue helm. His eyes were electric blue. He looked like me.

"_No, not the original, a Optimus Prime." _

"_But, I am your ancestor, nonetheless." He smiled. _

"_Optimus." I breathed. _

_He nodded. I realized I was in Cybertronian form. _

"_As I said, we have similar origins." He said. The place changed to a big huge building with Cybertronian architecture. There was a large room where five people were. It looked like some kind bedroom. There was a mech that looked like Optimus, but he was entirely Cybertronian, a slender, beautiful Femme, two guards, and of course, a small youngling, about the size of a baby, in fact, it was a baby. _

_:: Sir! The Tolten rebels are breaking through!:: One of the guards said, he was much shorter than the Prime. The female looked up at the Prime as the Prime sighed. _

_He looked down at her and the baby she carried. The baby just cooed and looked up at his father. I realized that this was Optimus's past! _

"_This was my past. My father was Sentinel Prime, the last of the leaders of Unified Cybertron, before the Cybercons rose,t here was a rebellion from the Cybertronian colony of Tolten, other colonies rebelled. Though my father was just, the rebels thought otherwise. They invaded Cybertron." _

"_So, there were civil wars before the Great War?" _

"_The Great War was the worst war Cybertron faced. But the Tolten Rebellion was about... close enough." Optimus said. _

_The mother hid the child in the closet and wrapped him in clothes, having a desk over it. _

_At that same moment, the door burst in. Ten Cybertronians stormed the room, they had yellow face paint and green optics. They killed the four occupants without mercy. _

_::Search the room! There must be another in here. I can sense it!:: _

_They then noticed crying. I held my breathe, though Optimus had lived through this. They were about to approach baby Optimus when there were screams and shouts. That was when twelve Cybertronians stormed the room, this time bearing blue shields on their chests. _

_They killed the Tolten rebels with precise aiming. After that, they secured the room. One of them noticed the blanketed being and the noise. The others looked at the coverings. They peeled them off, slowly. Then, they saw Optimus. _

_::It's a sparkling!:: One of them breathed. _

_The others muttered amongst themselves. _

_::It's a Prime, no doubt about it.:: The mech who found him said. _

_::But waht do we do? The surviving Toltens will want to get revenge on teh sparkling when he gets older!:: Another mech said. _

_::Why not have one of us take him in? The sparkling needs a sufficient family.:: A femme suggested. _

_The mech who found him sighed. _

_::I shall take him.:: _

_All optics turned to him. _

_::I shall take the Prime as my own... my sparkmate and I have always wanted a child. Until he learns his heritage, he shall be,:: He picked up the Prime carefully. Optimus stopped crying and cooed. I saw the Mech smile. _

_::He shall be Orion Pax.:: The scene faded after that as they talked about what to do. _

_"The Cybercon Security Forces were the ones that saved me from death. Alterio Pax took me in as his own child. I grew up knowing a father and a mother. I joined the CSF to follow in my foster-father's footsteps." Optimus said. _

_"I was more of a reservist, but I did work in public affairs. When I was still young, I met Megatron when he served in the Cybertronian Defense Force." _

_"So, he really was Megatron's highest ranking general when the Great War started." I said. _

_Optimus nodded. _

_"Indeed. His father had been loyal to my father. His parents too were killed in the Tolten Rebellion." Optimus explained. _

_"It drove him to what he was all those millenia ago: a ruthless dictator. That, along with his lust for power." Optimus added. _

_"And that feud continues to this day," I finished for him. _

_"You are correct." He said. _

_He smiled. _

_"Though you face countless enemies, you continue to use your knowledge against them in your favor. I would be cautious with it." He said, carefully. I nodded. _

_"But, other than that, you are a far better scholar than I was." He said. _

_Then he added, _

_"And you seem to have an interest in Ratchet's descendant:Tarya." _

_I froze and my jaw dropped. My _ancestors _know about my crush on her? Dang! Wait... _

_"SHe's RATCHET's KID?" I yelled. _

_"Oh I bet he doesn't mind. At least you are not cousins." Optimus said. _

_"Not funny, man!" He laughed. _

_"I am proud to call you my descendant, Guardian. Never forget that." He said, as my vision faded. His words still echoed. I smiled as I went back into reality. _

_XXX_

I looked up to see Tarya walking over to me. She had a nervous look. I couldn't believe that this tall, beautiful Na'vi girl was a descendant of the Autobots' chief Medical Officer. I stood up to greet her.

"Guardian, are you alright?" Tarya asked.

I hesitated.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" I asked.

She sighed.

"I am worried... about the Reformat. What if I turn out wrong? What if there are many mistakes?" She said, tears coming out.

"You're going to be alright. I can tell. Thought there are some changes, you're still the same person. Besides, I think your Cybertronian form is going to be... beautiful." I said, smiling. It really was going to be. Her waist was very supportive, her body was slender, shining and attractive already. I needn't comment further.  
She looked at me, stunned.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! I've been through the same thing," I said, reassuring her.

Her faced blushed.

"Guardian?"

I nodded, getting close to her about an arm's length away.

"Yes, Tarya?"

"There is something I have to tell you." She said.

"I have something to tell you too." I said, blushing. I felt so embarrased by doing this. Well, if she doesn't want me, that's fine with me.

"I like you." We both said simultaneously.

We both froze, stunned by what we both said.

"You like me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"And you like me."  
I looked into her eyes. I saw passion, love, and concern in her eyes.

"How much time do you have until it happens?" I asked.

She moved closer to me. I was up to her height in Cybertronian form.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and drew her face close.

"Just enough." Tarya whispered.I closed my eyes and felt sweet solace on my lips as she moved her body against mine.

I was on top of her, kissing her. I then noticed that my chestplate had opened. She looked at it. My heart was showing, or should I say 'spark'.

Her chestplate opened, revealing hers.

She looked up at me, nervously.

"Just go with it, it's what I'm thinking." She smiled as we brought our sparks closer. It felt weird, yet intimate. I may not regret this decision, though on Earth, and Alex would have said that we were too young. Well, statistics don't always prove everything. I knew what this was: Sparkmating.

It was like Na'vi mating, only it was with sparks, not neural queues. It was natural to those of Cybertronian descent. It wasn't the regular reproduction, which all three can still do. I won't get into that further.

The bond intensified and our sparks glowed brighter. I felt happy that this was going on as my energy drained out. I then slept right next to her when it was over. She was in my arms as I was in hers.

XXX

The forest was quiet, but there were the occasional sounds of the night time creatures making noises. It was around…eight o'clock at night. The clans were getting ready for dinner back at the Hometree. But I decided to run through the forest for a while. Because it's been a while. I was running with my enhanced speed which would've been about sixty miles per hour so I wasn't at my current limit but it was still fast. Added with my free running and being able to run up trees and agility in my Na'vi form, that made traveling hell of a lot easier.

I slowly came to a stop at a small stream and looked down at it, it was glowing a bright color. I smiled to myself as I pushed back my hood and sat down to think a little. For some reason. I felt great! I mean I felt stronger and faster now. I don't know why. But it felt great. Slowly I stood up. I realized it was time to get back to the Hometree. Sai'ria could get worried about me if I didn't go back soon. Slowly I turned around and got ready to head on back. But that's when I heard a familiar mechanical howling noise. I tensed a little.

"Trackers." I muttered while readying myself. Things were quiet for a few moments. I knew they hadn't bypassed me since a Tracker's sense of smell was pretty good. I slowly raised my left left hand and formed my battle staff. But right as I did that I heard a loud moaning and some kind of scrapping noise from behind me. I quickly turned only to come face to face with some kind of armored creature about my height. I felt something hit my chest and sent me flying backwards through several trees. I slowly stood up to see who attacked me. The creature's arms were all metal and took the form of axes.

I could not see it's face due to some kind of mask over it's face. I raised my battle staff and activated my nanite vision. This thing had nanites. But it was created through a test tube. Not like Ares who was created from my cells. But these things judging on their nanite readings said that they were created from artificial skin so it wasn't a clone. I deactivated my nanite vision and was about to charge forward but was stopped when another masked creature appeared. And then I heard more howling. Ten trackers appeared around me. So, the RDA/Templars are making another attempt at capturing me.

The trackers charged at me all at once. I raised my staff and successfully strike each one and wound them. I quickly stab one Tracker in the side which causes it to cry out in agony. I quickly run towards it and about to activate my nanite absorption to cure it and revert it back to it's original Nantang appearance. But a Tracker pounced on me from behind. But I quickly slammed my elbow into it's jaw making a loud crack noise. The Tracker flew off. I stood up in time to see the giant figures slowly running towards me. I deformed my staff and formed my whip. I swung the whip around and ended up tripping one of them. I ran forward and formed my normal arm into one of my blades. But before I could strike the Trackers all tackled me at once while firing their machine guns that were mounted on their legs.

The bullets did not hurt me but they kept me pinned down. I tried to force them all of me. But no success. I looked up to see both armored figures raise their axe arms and were going to strike me with them. I gritted my teeth.

"Get…Off…of…ME!" I yelled. All of a sudden I heard yelping noises from the trackers as they jumped off of me. I looked around in confusion. As I stood up I saw the Trackers on the ground shaking in agony as well as the armored figures who were kneeling on the ground in exhaustion.

I looked down towards my chest to see white lines forming some kind of circuit like circle. I looked up at the trackers and saw glowing white lines over all of them. The trackers were slowly reverting back to their original Nantang appearance. The figures were starting to fade into dust. When the Nantangs were normal and the figures completely turned to dust, I realized what happened. Some how I absorbed the nanites from all of them while I wasn't touching them…I couldn't do that before. I looked at my hand. So I could now absorb nanites from none human or non Na'vi hosts. I don't know how it happened. But something tells me…Something in my nanites are different than before.

I shook my head of the thoughts and slowly turned back towards the direction of the Hometree. I quickly ran at top speed. Since I didn't want to worry Tu'ri or Sai'ria. I already worried them enough these past weeks.

As I ran I began to think. I had to do something about the Cybercons. What now? Who is going to make the next move? I began to think harder. From what I can gather from the corruption's thoughts before I helped kill it in my mind. I think I can recall some of it's thoughts about how Tyrant had found a RDA base where their so called "Allies" were at. And I knew who they were. The Doctor and Conner. The two men that lead the Templar order and the RDA, with The doctor as the head master of the Templar order and the one who is in control of the RDA through the shadows. I know where the base is. And when the Cybercons are going to attack. Which wont be for a few days.

But I'm starting to think. This would be a full on assault. I don't think I could stand having anyone else get hurt. But I need to remember that if I was alone then I would be easier to capture. I need someone to watch my back. Even my Ancestors needed help at times when they fought the Templars. I smiled to myself. No matter what. I wont be alone. When I get back to the Hometree. I will tell Guardian what I know and what I discovered. Then we'll tell the others. And when the time comes. We will put an end to those Cybercons. And then the Templars.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

(Guardian's POV)

It was about an hour or so after we had mated that I realized we were about to be late for dinner. I transformed into a Toruk and had Tarya get onto my back. They were going to start without us. As I was coming in, I noticed that Pyrus was at the opening where he would wait to eat my meals, that sneaky **ikran**. He always got it before me.

I landed about half of a quarter of a mile in front of the entrance and let Tarya run in and get to dinner. I told her I would get out, transform somewhere safe, and get back in. At least, that was my idea at the time.

XXX

(Tarya's POV)

I ran inside to have dinner with the rest of the clan. I felt more... satisfied and close to Guardian now. I felt more relieved than before. Guardian did indeed favor me as a mate. And now, we were sparkmates. I did not know how everyone else would react to this.

From what I had heard from Guardian this was somewhat like Na'vi mating, only this was of the... spark and not queues Na'vi use. At least we had not prematurely reproduced, there were all sorts of complications with that. Still, this meant a lot to both of us, but we had responsibilities. I prayed we would be strong enough for this.

When I reached the campfire, they were about to say the prayers. I joined in. After that, Alex asked me where Guardian was. I told him that he was coming. I then noticed Pyrus, the same ikran that kept stealing my sparkmate's food. I sighed. If it stole his food again...

"Well, I'll just feed Pyrus this fish. It was going to be for Guardian from me, but since he's not around, he'll have to get another one from me." Alex said, getting out a fish. Pyrus made a sound like laughter.  
XXX

(Guardian's POV)

I flew around the Hometree, waiting for the right moment. Alex had a nice fat fish, finely roasted. And it looked like he was giving it to Pyrus, that little thief. Well, let's see about that.

When Alex threw it, I sped towards it as Pyrus lifted his head and closed his eyes. I snatched it as it was about to go in. I was right between him and the the Clan. I snatched it in one bite. I then gulped it down after feeling its juicy meat. Aw, man. This was good! I landed right behind Pyrus when he realized that he didn't get the fish. That was when he turned around.

(Guardian's POV)

I transformed back into my human form. Pyrus looked down at me in surprise and growled.

"Hey, you still owe me three fish still. Be happy it's not more than that." I said, smiling.

It just growled and flew away as everyone laughed. I walked towards the group as they clear a spot for me. Alex laughed.

"Well, he did have something to eat a few hours ago." He said. I nodded.

I sat down next to Tarya as the food was passed. I got another fish as well as a cup of water. I gave them both to Tarya, whereas Tarya gave me the same thing. We sat and ate in silence, though we didn't notice all the looks that people gave us whenever I had my arm around her waist.

It was after I had a bite I noticed that Alex was giving me a look of confusion and suspicion. I looked at Tarya and she looked at me. She smiled and nodded. She approved of me telling everyone what we were now. I sighed.

This was going to be difficult. They may or may not get angry. They may not understand either.

I stood up.

"Sorry to drop this bombshell on everyone but.." Tarya stood up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Tarya and I are sparkmates." Just about everyone who was eating or drinking, that included the crippled Jake and Alex, choke on whatever was in their throats and spit it out. It was kind of funny.

"Just what is sparkmating?" Jake asked, trying to recover from the bombshell.

"It's like Na'vi mating, only with your heart or spark, 'spark' being the Cybertronian term for heart."

XXX

(Alex's POV)

Sai'ria and I lay in our hammock together. She was asleep and had her head lying on my chest and her arms wrapped around me. I lay awake enjoying this time of piece. But I was also thinking of something that really seemed…I don't know how to explain it. But Guardian and Tarya were now "Sparkmates". Basically similar to how two Na'vi are mated. But to me…Their both thirteen years old. They are a little bit to young to be mated. They told me and Jake and the rest of the clans that it wasn't going to be on a…Well high level just a simple boyfriend and girlfriend relationship for now. Which is good. I smiled while I lightly shook my head while chuckling lightly. I'm just glade me and Sai'ria are eighteen. We were both at the age where we could be mated and not have any of the clans say that we should've waited.

I sighed as I closed my eyes. Something else was bothering me. But I don't know hwta it was. Something happening in three days…

"Oh." I said to myself aloud. "Three days till my nineteenth birthday." I said to myself. I quickly looked at Sai'ria. She was still asleep. Good. Because I didn't want anyone to know that my birthday was coming up. Since back at home when Mom and Dad were still alive, they both knew I didn't like parties since I wasn't quite sure why we should celebrate my birthday with a big party. So Mom and Dad would normally bake a cake and have dinner at home and then have me open up gifts. I know it was small. But to me it was fun. I knew that my parents both loved me and they put effort into making my birthdays great. Mom would always wake me up early and make me a special breakfast for me dad would stay home from his job so he could be with me and mom.

But when mom and dad died, and me and Emma were living with our foster parents, Dave and Mariah. Since Dave was a drunkard and utterly hated me since he viewed me and Emma as the reason why the money mom and dad left behind for us was all spent or gambled by him and he also hated me for protecting Emma from his beatings and him losing control of his temper. So every year on my birthday he would beat me till I couldn't feel the blows anymore. He then just left the house to go and gamble. But Mariah since she cared about me and Emma. She would go with Emma to the store and get me something for my birthday and she would help tend to my bruises. Then after Dave killed himself and Mariah died of cancer and I decided to look after Emma myself and take care of her. Emma on my birthdays would go shopping with Julie, while Max and Adam and I were working, and Emma would buy me a gift and Julie would always help Emma buy some kind of cake for me.

Then when I would come back home from work. Julie, Adam, Max and Emma would have thrown a surprise party for me even though I kept telling them they didn't have to. But even though I wasn't one for a party. I always had fun. But this time. I'm not going to mention anything to the others. I don't need anyone to throw a party for me. I smiled to myself. Well I would have to worry about Max, Julie and Adam at Hells gate. Most likely the next time I go over there for a visit they'll throw a party for me with Karen in charge of decorating knowing how she is. But if there was something serious that needed to be discussed, like the RDA or the Templars or the Cybercons. I'll go over since a job needs to be done. But anything else. No. Okay, stay away from Hells Gate three days from now Alex. Easy huh? I smiled again. Looks like I may have outsmarted everyone this time. No one in the Hometree knows when my birthday is. So looks like I can relax.

(Guardian's POV)

(Guardian's POV)

I was walking by Alex's room after thinking about talking to Alex about being mated. I wasn't experienced. I was a newly mated thirteen year old kid. Gandhi was my age when he had a wife. No, it's true! Check it in the books.

When I was at the doorway, I heard

"Oh that's right, three days until my nineteenth birthday." I froze. Primus, his birthday is in three days? He's lucky he knows about his birthday. I never had a birthday party. All I got was just a number on my age. That's all.

I turned around thinking. I was going to keep it a secret from him. But, I was going to tell Karen, Max, Norm, and… who's that one woman? Oh yeah, Julie. We'll have to keep it as a secret for about three days. Let's hope he doesn't find out about it.

I then went back to Tarya. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She smiled and made a contented sigh.

"Is there something you would like to tell me about?" She asked.

"I'll tell you and a few others in the morning… at Hell's Gate." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Alright." She said.

I smiled.


	16. The Final Showdown?

(Alex's POV)

I felt my eyes snap wide open and I felt my eyes look around me. Sai'ria was still sleeping peacefully. I took in a deep breath and slowly relaxed. I had another nightmare. This was a combination of the nightmares I've been having where I am on that beach and I feel like I am drowning. But then I saw images of the Cybercons attacking the Hometree and killing Sai'ria in front of my very eyes. It felt so real. Seeing Tyrant…Stop it Alex! Stop thinking that! I ran my hand across my forehead and groaned…Time was running short. The Cybercons had to be destroyed. Today! They've been on our world long enough! It's time they were all destroyed. Slowly and carefully I got out of our Hammock with out waking up Sai'ria. I didn't want to worry her. Even though she would be when she next woke up. Because I was leaving for the RDA base that the Cybercons were going to ambush. The exact same one The doctor and Conner are in. I was not going to bring anyone else with me, I was going alone. This was something I had to do.

I reached for my black, white and blue marked vest and slowly put it on and then slung a slung a black and white bag over my shoulder which had the Assassin's insignia on it I quickly fastened it so it wouldn't swing around a whole lot. I then quietly walked through the Hometree making sure I didn't wake anyone up. When I reached the bottom of the Hometree, I walked into the night and stopped at the base of the Hometree. I took in a deep sigh and was ready to run at seventy miles per hour into the forest and when I was far enough away from the Hometree, I would form my jet thrusters and fly the rest of the way to the base.

I slowly walked forward and readied myself to run, until I heard a flapping behind me and I heard something land behind me. I slowly turned around to see Pyrus behind me looking at me with an eager look.

"Pyrus!" I hissed. "Go back to sleep!"

Pyrus simply remained where he was not moving one bit. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to come with me.

"Pyrus! Please. I know you want to come along, but I don't want you or anyone else dieing." I said quietly. I slowly turned around and walked away. But Pyrus flew up above me and landed in fron of my path. I stared at him while he looked at me.

It was as if he was saying "You're not going anywhere with out me this time." I ran my hand threw my hair. That's when I noticed that he was about to make a loud screeching noise. Most likely to wake up the others. I just looked into his eyes and realized he was going to do just that if he didn't have his way.

I sighed. "Fine. You can come along pal." I said. Slowly I walked up to Pyrus and mounted him. I quickly pulled up my vest hood and attached my queue to his. "Okay pal. Lets get going." I said. He then flapped his wings and we flew through the air. As we flew I took one last look at the Hometree before we flew out of sight. I sighed a little and lightly patted Pyrus' neck.

"Thanks Pal." I said to him. Pyrus made a low screech. As we flew I began to think of how things were going to work out when I arrived and attacked the base. I realized that it was going to be rough. But I knew that I couldn't give up. No matter what. I would continue fighting till my last breath to keep the others safe.

XXX

The Doctor sat behind his desk and looked at the two figures standing in front of him. Each of them wore black marine armor but one had slight differences than the other. One was a woman who's armor was black and it had silver markings across the armor. She wore a black exo pack over her face making it impossible to see her face which had a silver moon on the forehead. The other was male. He wore black and the armor also had gold markings. He wore a black exo pack which like the woman's was also black making it impossible to see his face but it had a golden sun on the forehead of the mask.

"It is good to see both of you again, Artemis and Apollo." The doctor said to both of them. Both of them bowed in respect.

There was a deep silence between the three. The doctor smiled lightly. "Incase you are wondering my dear Artemis. I called both of you here today because you may have a chance to meet Project Nano, Alex White. I am sure the two of you heard of him if I am not mistaken?"

Both Artemis and Apollo looked at one another and then back at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at them both. "Yes Apollo. I understand your concerns. But he has not discovered the Trinity nanite's power yet. Well, except one which the two of you do not have to worry about." The Doctor said. Silence filled the room again until the Doctor nodded. "Yes. Their sacrifices were unfortunate to both of you. But not wortless or with out meaning. Grant it, she had the intent to destroy us with her intentions and that Ares had gone through a major change of heart from what I understand when Alex and him were inside Alex's mind. But they halped us achieve the first step of our goal. Now all that remains is for Alex to be captured." The Doctor said while adjusting his glasses. Artemis stepped forward a bit.

"Do not worry Artemis. You will have a chance to bring her back. But you must remember that her body is still trying to be found." The Doctor said. Artemis looked at the ground which the Doctor knew was out of saddness even though her face was covered by the black exo pack.. Apollo walked forward and placed a hand over her shoulder and nodded at her. She looked up at Apollo and nodded back.

"You may leave now. Be ready. Conner said that his path of Deimos has detected Alex on his Ikran. Most likely knowing our location. And Conner also said that his path of apelpisia has located that fool Tyrant and the remaining Cybercons also approaching the base. You will have a few hours to prepare yourselves to evacuate. Remember. Do not tell anyone in this base about what is about to happen." The Doctor said. The two of them nodded. "You may leave now." The doctor said. The two both nodded and bowed and left the room. The Doctor slowly leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. Today was going to be and interesting day.

(Guardian's POV)

I awoke to the sound of yelling… someone asking frantically 'where has my mate gone?'. I stretched and yawned as Tarya awoke. I stood up and saw Sai'ria. She looked very worried. She was asking the others if they'd seen Alex.

I walked up to her.

"Sai'ria, calm down. What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me worriedly. Then, in one breath, she said.

"Alex is gone!"

My eyes widened. Not again! Alex, dang it where are you?

"What?" was all that escaped my mouth.

"I woke up this morning and he was gone!"

I then thought about something. The RDA base one of two or three still on Pandora…. It was being targeted by the Cybercons. That must be where this Doctor chap and Colonel Conner are. I hated to think of what other poor sap got into these nanite experiments. The Templars were notorious for imprecise and brutal methods. Peace my aft, they screw it up and cause more war than peace, the idiots. In this universe, Hitler was one of their own, as well as Stalin, even FDR was one of them! There was a piece of Eden that Hitler had. That's how he gained his power… not just by speeches, but by fear and that POE. The POE was then stolen by a Jewish Assassin. Hitler used the Holocaust to kill them, along with the Jewish race and take that POE. Stalin and FDR, however, had other plans. They destroyed his forces and Hitler committed suicide when Stalin's armies invaded Berlin. The bastard should have gotten a lot worse than that. However, World War II also led to the Cold War. Stalin and the new American President were not on equal terms.

So… this was how it would all end. the Cybercons and the RDA were either destroyed or weakened, or we were all going to die. I prayed for the former.

"**I have an idea where he is, Sai'ria."** I said in Na'vi.

"**I will go look for him," **I added. She nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

Tarya went towards me.

"**Tarya, you will have to stay here." **

She froze and pouted.

"Why?" She said in English.

"Because I care about your safety. Things won't exactly be paradise." I told her firmly.

"I want to come too. Face it Guardian. We're sparkmates now. I won't leave you." Tarya said. I thought for a moment. She was a medic, but also my Sparkmate. I didn't want to see her get hurt. But she won't leave me. Not even if I tie her to the Hometree.

_:: Fine, but we're going to the Nightfury.:: _I said.

She nodded and smiled, having it her way.

I then looked at Jake's limping form.

"Oh no, no. Jake, you are too injured and you have a busted leg!" I said, pointing at him.

He shook his head and made that same grin I saw him do when something good happened. Yep, Jake was still the stubborn one.

"Aw, come on, Guardian. You're not my Dad."

"But still, you are wounded. Nobody wants to see you in a wheelchair again." I said.

I looked at Neytiri, who put a hand on her mate.

"I will watch him." She said. He looked at her with the face of a wounded puppy.

She looked at him and smiled.

"No." She said, firmly.

I nodded and smiled. Jake could be stubborn, but Neytiri wasn't that soft. She was still insistent. She told us that she, Mo'at, and Tsuname would take good care of Jake and Sai'ria.

Tarya and I went outside. I transformed into a juvenile Thanator. Tarya transformed into a viperwolf, or as the Na'vi call them **'Nantang'. **

As we went over to Hell's Gate, I contacted Uchiha.

_"Yes, sir?" _

_"Uchiha, have the Combat teams prepped, as well as Airhead, Red Cross, and Bolts. We're going to have a meeting, today." _

_"Yes, sir. I'll have them at the ship's briefing room within ten to fifteen minutes, Prime." Uchiha said. _

The _Nightfury _was in the Armor bay. We used it as a hangar for the ship. Repairs to its communication relays wre still under way by the drones. They were using refined Unobtainium and combining it with Cybernite, from what I've hard, they're a very good composite metallic composite. It helps keep the ship's armor holding and the relays up. However, pure Cybernite is what kept the ship from getting crushed. It completely defied the laws of gravity, motion, physics, etc. Scientists that were not Cybertronian would kill to have this sort of technology, as would several militaries, politiians, governments, also etc.

I told Hell's Gate that we were coming. The operator sounded surprised by this.

Both of us leaped over the gate and went over to the Armor Bay. We both transformed into our Cybertronian forms. I hadn't noticed that Tarya had completely reformatted last night. Nor did she.

"Wow." I said, looking at her feminine, slender, stunning figure. She looked like her original Na'vi form, only it was more... metallic and alien. Her blue optics looked at me with satisfied eyes. Her hair was completely black and looked more like fibers than actual hair.

"You look great." I said, grinning. I swore that her faceplate blushed.

We then went into the ramp, focusing on the task at hand. I walked up the ramp and went through the CIC with every technician standing up when they saw me.

"At ease, guys." I said. They all spread their legs and put their hands on their backs. I was going to have to read _a lot _of manuals to know how to captain ships, tactics, what the engineers and other personnel were talking about, etc.

I walked through the hallway as the Sentinel-class drones stood at attention.

"Nothing to report, Prime." They said in a monotone voice.

"Carry on," I said.

We went to the lift, which took us to Deck 12, where the Briefing room was located. We went there to see Vakar, Red Cross, Maverick, Airhead, Bolts, and the squad leaders for the combat teams, all standing up at attention.

"At ease." I said. I then introduced Tarya to everyone, but not as my sparkmate. Tarya would be one of Red Cross's medical officers. Everyone else sat down as Uchiha created an image of the RDA base.

_"This is one of the two only remaining bases under RDA control. According to Doctor Karen Augustine, there are reports of underground facilities located beneath these bases." _

"So, there could be an entire army beneath our feet and we wouldn't know about it?" Vakar asked.

_"Correct, however, there are also reports of numerous Nanite experiments," _

I swore.

"Just what we need, more of those things. Personally, I'd prefer it if those damn Templars kept their damn hands to themselves and stopped fighting the Assassins for damned once!" I said, angrily. All eyes turned to me with a confused stare.

"Alright, this is going to be a very... confusing thing for you guys. Some of you may know this," Red Cross and Vakar nodded.

I then explained to them the ongoing conflict between the Assassins and the Templars, as well as the agendas of both organizations.

"So, let me get this straight, comrade. These... 'Templars' want to have the entire world under their control using realpolitik?" Airhead asked.

I nodded.

"And the Soviet Union was created with help from the Asassins in this dimension. And the last Czar, Czar Nicholas II, basically used a Piece of Eden to control his empire. However, that was taken away, thanks to a certain Assassin in Russia." I said, memorizing the events of _The Fall_.

"I don't believe it." He said, shaking his head.

"Stalin, however, was a Templar." I said.

He spat at the ground.

"That bastard nearly ordered my grandfather's death. My family was lucky not to have been shot on the spot!" Airhead said.

"You do know that since you are of Cybertronian descent, Autoborg factions would respond the way that everyone would not like." Vakar said before I could respond.

"You mean military invasion?"I asked.

"No, retaliation. It's happened in the past. Mostly, we just capture those guys, five them a warning and they just go on fine. Sometimes, we let their subjects or enemies deal with them." Vakar replied.

"Let me take a strike at those swine!" Airhead said.

"Patience, Comrade Pilot. You will have your retribution... when I call in an airstrike." I said.

He nodded.

"Good with me." He said, reluctantly.

I nodded.

"So, back tot he briefing, we're going to assault the base. Maverick."

Maverick stood up.

"Sir?"

"Your squadron will provide Vakar's teams with close air support. Keep anything in the sky off our backs. Airhead will use the Nightfury for orbital support as well as AWACs, should the need arise. In fact, I'll use it in the beginning." I said, Dmitri rubbed his hands with glee.

"However, I am going to ask them to surrender first. If they do, we will escort their vessel carrying _all _RDA and Templar forces off-world. If not, we bring the hammer." I said.

"Vakar, your teams wil strike at the."

I highlighted the targets.

"The command center, barracks, refinery, and the walls. As the fight is going on, Bolts and his engineers will be throwing charges down these escape hatches." I said, highlighting the twenty escape hatches they were using from the ground.

"Blowing up the escape hatches. After that, we'll clear the base." I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Any questions?"

"What about the leaders?" Vakar asked.

" Alex and I will deal with them."

"Speaking of which, sir, where is he?" Red Cross asked.

"He's already enroute, on his own. But what he doesn't realize is that you're never alone. Besides, I prefer to think of him as a fellow Autoborg as well as a friend," I said. I turned to Uchiha, whose avatar appeared next to the map. He knew what to do.

XXX

All teams were at the Hangar bay. Five dropships were all fueled and ready for take-off. Every single AUtoborg that was trained in combat had gathered there, Forty-five Autoborgs in all.

I stood on top of a few crates that were stacked up as everyone in Cybertronian form looked up at me.

I looked at every single one of them as I spoke the words that appeared at the top of my head.

"We are the only thing between the Cybercons on this planet and absolute extinction. Thanks to their so-called allies, the natives of this world are in more danger than ever before." I said.

"You know the damage that they can do. We all know how terrible the cost will be if we do nothing. We are the descendants of the Autobots, the true Protectors of Cybertron and the Innocent from the Decepticons." I said as I changed my alternate form from Thanator to **Toruk**.

"As my ancestor once said:" I transformed into a Toruk as the fighters transformed into F-22s, Colonial Vipers Mark 4, or Jedi Starfighters.

That was the cue for the Combat teams and squadron to start flying. The ground-based soldiers went inside their dropships.

"AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" I yelled as we all flew. The _Nightfury_ had long exited the Armor Bay. We all went towards Tarantlus base. Alex was going there, and like it or not, so were we.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

Pyrus and I flew for a few hours in silence. As we flew my mind was thinking about what I was walking…Or in this case, flying into. I'll be dealing with not only the RDA grunts in the base, but I would also be dealing with the remaining Cybercons inclusing Tyrant and definitely Destron, for some reason he seems more of a challenge if he and Tyrant were fighting. Then there were the possibility of Nanite projects that are Pandoran animals. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought to myself if going alone was a good idea…of course it was. I was not going to have anyone hurt. I worked well on my own. I've done well this far on my own…Haven't I?

'_Yes you have.' I heard a females voice in my head said. My scenery changed into the sight of that strange beach. I looked behind me to see a woman with silver blond hair standing behind me. I couldn't see her eyes but I could see a faint bluish-purple glow coming from where her eyes were. _

"_You are like a lion who walks alone through the savannah. You can take care of yourself. Believe me. Having friends like them will only slow your progress." She said to me. I said nothing. She looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd seen her before. "Just continue walking down this path you are walking on. And you'll be fine." She said. She then laughed._

"_You know. Why don't you abandon your family and friends all together." She said. I glared at her._

"_Shut up!" I said. She laughed and then faded. _

"_Fine. But remember. You'll never grow strong with those bonds of yours." I heard her voice say. _

I snapped out of the trance and focused on flying. I looked down at Pyrus and sighed. For some reason…I felt a little guilty about leaving on my own. But it had to be done. When I've dealt with The Doctor, Conner, RDA, and The Cybercons. I'll go back home and apologize to the others about what happened.

Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I looked back to see…A F-22 fighter jet! What the!

"Shit!" I said aloud. Haven't seen jets like those actually fly before. Only seen them in museums and places like that. Most likely the RDA had decided to go with something old. I was ready to tell Pyrus to get ready to dodge. But that's when I saw a juvenile Toruk flying up next to me. Great! This day just gets better and better! I raised my left arm and transformed it into my arm bow and used my other arm to form my metal glove and materialized a electric arrow, until I saw the Autobot insignia on it's chest…

"Guardian!" I yelled over the wind. Guardian nodded. We then both landed along with the F-22 and a couple of other aerial vehicles. They soon all transformed revealing themselves to be Autoborgs. Guardian transformed along with Tarya who had taken the form of a Nantang. So her reformat was finished. Guardian walked up to me.

"Alex. What the pit were you thinking!" He said. I simply pulled back my hood. "Sai'ria was worried about you when she woke up! And were you planning on attacking the base in Tantalus on your own!" He said. I looked at the Autoborgs around me and nodded at Guardian.

"Yeah. That was my plan. The Cybercons were planning on attacking that base. I remember that when I viewed the corruption's memories. Conner and The doctor, who happens to be the Templar's leader and is also the one responsible for the Nanite programs creation. They are both in that base. And I'm going there to make sure what they did to me and my sister and the nineteen other children on Earth who died. Never happens to anyone else."

Guardian crossed his arms.

"And the reason why I left with out saying anything to anyone was that I didn't want anyone getting hurt, and because this is my fight. My ancestors fought against the Templars their entire lives. Now it's my turn to finish this war. And I intend to end this war by killing the Doctor and Conner." I said. I could tell that Guardian wasn't liking my explanation.

"Alex. You're not alone in this fight. You've never been." He said.

"I know that! But like I said before! I don't want anyone getting hurt." I said to him while clinching my hand into a fist. I ran my hand through my hair. "I can do this alone." I said.

"Alex!" Guardian said. "Even with your powers! You still can't fight alone! Even your Ancestors had help when they battle the Templars. Just because you have your powers doesn't mean you can just run off on your own. We understand that you don't want anyone getting hurt. But we also want to help you end this war against the Templars. And besides. The Cybercons are our enemy as well. We are not going to sit back and watch you fight this battle on your own!" He said.

I was silent for a moment. I didn't want them to die. None of them. But…Guardian was right. I can't fight this war on my own. In fact. I haven't fought this war on my own. Will helped me discover about the nanites when he acted like my mysterious contact after I gained my powers. The Thanator. It helped me a lot with out it's help I wouldn't have been able to save Julie. The Na'vi clans. Thye fought during the battle of the Tree of souls. I've always had help. Alex you idiot.

I looked at the ground and sighed. "You're right Guardian…I can't fight on my own." I said. "I'm sorry that I've been acting stubborn."

Guardian just smiled. "It's alright Alex. But just know that you have friends who are willing to help you." He said. I nodded. I look at the other Autoborgs who nod. I simply smile.

"Thanks Guardian." I said. "Do you guys have a plan?" I ask him. Guardian nods.

"Yeah, we do." He said.

I nod. "Alright. Whats the plan?"

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

(Guardian's POV)

I explained the plan to Alex.

"So, we're just going to ask the Templars to surrender?"

"If they do, we will let them board a ship and take all of their belongings, but those that have been experimented with nanites must stay here where they shall be cured by you. I said.

"I want to kill them!" Alex sighed.

"We have to consider these options. The RDA has only one place to go and that's it. The Solar system is their only destination. We will deal with them on their home turf later on in the future perhaps. If they don't surrender, we will give them the hammer." I said.

Alex sighed.

"Fine,"  
I nodded.

Vakar stayed behind, along with the dropships and the fighters. Alex and I went over to the base. Every single AMP was activated when they saw us. I saw the Doctor and Colonel Conner. Alex and I landed on the landing strip, right in front of them. I saw two marines wearing opague exo-packs and black armor that was silver-lined. There was something … off about those two. One was male the other was female.

The Doctor, now that I saw him, was about as tall as his goon. He wore glasses.

"Hello, there, Doctor Who." I said, crossing my arms. Pun intended.

"I feel a need for privacy when it comes to my name, young man." He said. I face-palmed. Villians... never understand good humor. They're a barrel of laughs or they have terrible senses of humor as in doing bad things.

"Shut it, Doc!" Alex yelled.

Colonel Conner smirked.

"It's quite a surprise to see you both alive and well... even after what happened the other time. I'm surprised you got free Alex." Conner said.

"Shut up, NOt-John Conner." I said to him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Now to the Doctor.

"Listen here, you old coot, we have this base surrounded by the Autoborgs and there's stealth frigate in orbit with a few energon cannons aimed right here." I said.

Marines started to shake at this.

"You're bluffing," The Doctor said.

"No, I'm not. All it took for me to beat Quaritch was just a punch, all it'll take for me to start this is just one word. One little word, and the hammer is on your head." I said, crossing my arms.

Alex smirked.

The Doctor sighed.

"Please, you Autoborgs should understand. The Templar Order is trying to bring peace!"

"All civilizations and those at least with honor, know that experimenting and killing children is never justified, as well as siding with those who want to destroy every single race in the multi-verse. In fact, realpolitik never really works. Look what happened to Bismarck: He was forced to resign and his hard work fell down the toilet during WWI." I said.

"My my, aren't you the historian. You should know he was one of us." The Doctor said in a cold tone.

"Not in _my_ Earth, he wasn't." I said, smirking.

"In fact, every time you Templars rise, you only fall again. If you surrender, a shuttle will take you back to Earth. if you don't; it's the death of you. Either way, you're weakened or destroyed. Take your pick." I said.

Colonel Conner smirked.

"You know our ways, don't you? We don't surrender." The Doctor said.

Alex growled.

"You asked for it." I said.

I patched into the _Nightfury_'s communications channel.

_"Yes, sir?"_

"Fi-"

There was an explosion. Not from orbit, but from elsewhere.

I turned to the source. There were a few Cybertronians flying.

"ALL UNITS, THIS IS GUARDIAN PRIME! ENGAGE! I REPEAT ENGAGE ALL HOSTILES!" I yelled on the frequency to the other Autoborgs, not focusing on Conner as we all took to cover. I lost sight of the Doctor and the two guards. Damn, that's fast for an old man. This was not how I planned this. I saw Tyrant land as he blasted away at the Command Center. Anger burned into my head. This was the Cybercon that killed my parents.

"DOCTOR!" He yelled.

I bared my teeth.

"Guardian! You deal with Conner, I'll deal with Tyrant!" Alex said. I nodded. We would fight eachother's enemies. I went over to Conner before he could make a beeline towards a gate as everything exploded around us. I could smell burning metal and something else. I heard screams and yells. This was our showdown.

"Conner!" I yelled, reducing my size.

He growled.

"No end to fighting a fool like you, Autoborg." He said. We then started our fight.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

Tyrant looked at me as we stared one another down. I formed my blades on my left arm and pulled down on the lever making it go into it's Blade-Saw mode. I held my Blade-saw up and readied myself for our fight. Tyrant laughed out loud. "Foolish fleshling! Do you believe that an organic can kill me! Regardless of your abilities. You do not have the strength to kill me. Admit it. You need us to become stronger!" He said.

I shook my head. "I doubt that one bastard. My power comes from those who are my friends!" I said. I heard the battle going on all around us. But we seemed to be blocked out from the fight.

Tyrant formed a maul and raised it. "You will be ours again fleshling. Then you will destroy these fleshlings and Autoborgs!" He said. I charged at him with my Blade-saw. I brought the blade down on his maul which he deflected my blade-saw and then countered by swinging his maul at my chest. I performed a back flip and avoided the blow easily. I quickly charged forward at sixty miles per hour and then swung my blade-saw at him. I was to quick for him to avoid so he tried to block my blow. But the blade-saw increased in speed and cut through his maul with ultimate ease.

He fell to the ground and slowly tried to stand up. I charged up a jump and jumped towards him and was about to cut this monster in half, until I heard something wiz past me. I turned to my right just in time to see Destron with his katana about to strike me. I deflected his attack and landed away from Tyrant and Destron. Tyrant slowly stood up while forming a hybrid sword which was a cross with a Energon cannon which was similar to Megatron's from Transformers Revenge of the fallen. That was an old movie but it was good.

Tyrant fired at me with his cannon which I avoided the blast. Destron then appeared in a blur in front of me with his katana ready. I quickly deflected the blow and then leapt upwards and stuck him with my blade across his chest. He grunted as he fell to the ground wounded. I turned around just in time to see Tyrant about to strike me. I quickly deformed my blade and formed my claws and then I formed my armor. He slashed his blade at me and also fired to cannon part of the blade but I avoided each attack. I then jumped up to his face and then slashed my claws in his face. He roared in agony. I jumped back to the ground.

I turned to see a Cybercon was about to over power one of the Autoborgs. I quickly charged forward while forming my rocket launcher in my left arm while keeping my other arm in it's claw mode. The Autoborg looked over at me.

"Duck!" I yelled at him. He nodded and slid underneath the Cybercon. The cybercon just looked at me. But I was already in front of him. His face was in point blank range of my rocket launcher. I fired it and the Cybercon was blown to pieces. I looked at the Autoborg who I had just helped. I nodded at him as he nodded back. He then went back into battle. I turned around and fired just in time to hit Destron in the chest with a blast. He staggered backwards. I quickly charged at him and deformed all of my weapons and formed my Whip and swung it at him. The whip hit him across his chest plate causing the armor there to become exposed. I now saw his spark. Destron knew this was bad. He threw some kind of shurikans at me. They hit my armor but fell helplessly to the ground.

I continued to run forward and readied my blade for a strike. But the next thing I felt was Tyrant appear and kick me in the chest sending me backwards to the ground. I quickly tried to stand, but felt Tyrant put his foot over my chest. I was about to lift his foot off of me with my enhanced strength, but before I could react I saw Tyrant send his blade down to my chest and cause the armor there to be torn off exposing my chest. He smirked as he lifted his normal hand which now glowed a dark violet aura…Crap! Dark energon!

"Prepare to be under our control again. Fleshling!" He laughed. He plunged his fist down to my chest. I felt the energy of the Dark energon start to try and take control of my body, but I was resisiting it. But for how long?

"No!" I yelled as I closed my eyes.

'_WARNING! WARNING! Foreign and dangerous signature detected trying to breach user's body! Preparing defense protocols! Defenses failing! User will be corrupted by unknown energy source in T-Minus 30 seconds!'_

I felt tears role out of my eyes. I felt my armor slowly begin to deform as well as my armor. I gritted my teeth in pain. My body became numb…Was…Was this how it was going to end? By becoming a slave…

I soon saw an image. I saw five people sitting down next to a lake all who looked like they were Na'vi. Three were children two of which looked three years old and the other was around two, all three were little girls. There were two parents with them. I noticed one was a bit different than his mate…That's when I realized something. This image…It was of Sai'ria and I as parents. And the three girls were our children. I felt my anger rise. NO! I was not going to become the Cybercons slave! I WAS NOT GOING TO LEAVE MY FAMILY!

I opened my eyes and glared at Tyrant. He looked at me in shock and horror. Suddenly I felt my hand reach up and grab his wrist. I now saw that my hand was covered in in glowing white lines…and glowing blue lines. I saw the Dark energon aura around his wrist start to change to gold. He cried out in agony. I yelled out as I resisted the Dark energon. Then there was an explosion which was so big that it sent both Tyrant and Destron flying backwards. I slowly stood up. I walked through the smoke screen and glared at the two slowly standing Cybercons.

I noticed that my arms were still glowing white and blue lines. They looked in shock.

"I will never become a slave! I will not be used as a tool! I said this to you once! And I'll say it again! As long as I live! I WILL DEFEND MY CLANS AND FAMILY!" I yelled. I gripped my fists and then readied myself to form a weapn. But then I felt my nanites start to work differently. Suddenly I felt stronger…Faster! And I felt as though my powers had…Expanded! Suddenly I felt my nanites start to form not any of my previous weapons…But something NEW!

"No way!" I said to myself in amazement.

I raised both my arms into an x like shape and then let the nanites do there work. A few seconds later I slashed my arms backwards and as I did I heard the sound of metal cutting through pavement. I raised both my arms to see that they had transformed into…Giant Duel scythes!

The blades formed a crescent shape and were mechanical looking and silver colored and also had small blue pieces of machinery on them that looked like spheres.

"Oh Hell yeah!" I said out loud as I looked at the Two Cybercons who were shocked at what they saw. I smirked again. "Lets see what these bad boys can do shall we!" I charged forward with both my duel scythes.

Tyrant raised his blade to strike my scythes. But my scythes cut threw his blade with ultimate ease and speed. I then slashed at his wrist which almost caused it to fall off. He roared in agony. I then slashed at him with twenty powerful and swift strikes which caused him to fall backwards. He slowly stood up.

"DESTRON! DEAL WITH HIM!" He yelled as he stood. "THE PRIME IS MINE!"

Destron nodded as he stood in front of his commander. Tyrant then left to fight Guardian who was fighting Conner at this moment. I couldn't see the fight but I realized that Conner seemed to be gaining the upper hand for a moment. I refocused on Destron. He slashed his blade at me but I simply slashed my Scythes at him which cut off his left arm. He then fell backwards but then got up. I then slashed at his right arm and cut it off. Before Destron could do anything else. I deformed my left scythe blade and formed my left blade. I then focused and saw something I wasn't expecting. My blade and scythe were now radiating electricity! I then stabbed my blade into his chest delivering a killing blow. Destron for the first time cried out in agony and then slowly fell to the ground hard.

I walked over to him as he was still alive. He looked at me. _"How…Are you this strong?" _He asked.

"It's because of my friends and family, that I am strong. Without them. I am weak. They are the reason that I continue to grow strong." I said to him. This is what I told Ares before he died. And this was the truth. My family and friends and clan are the reason I grow strong.

"I will never understand…But I do know…You were a worthy opponent." He said. I saw his red optics slowly go dark. He was dead. I looked at his corpse and sighed.

"May you find peace. _Requiescat in Pace." _I said as I slowly turned around. I saw a Sampson begin to lift up into the air. I saw the Doctor in the middle part looking over at me with a smile. His two guards were staring at me. I recognized the Exo packs they wore. They were similar to Ares' exo pack before I saw his face.

I formed my arm gun and aimed at the Sampson but turned my attention to the Strange bulky Nanite projects that wielded Axes. They had just appeared and were going to attack the Autoborgs. The Autoborgs had their hands full. They needed to focus on the RDA and the remaining Cybercons. But then on instinct I deformed my weapons and held my hands close to my chest. I then heard the sound of electricity. I stared in shock as I saw a sphere of electricity start to form in my hands.

'_Cluster blast initiated. Firing.' _I heard the nanites say. I then saw the sphere blow up into twenty separate spheres which flew threw the air and were hitting and killing any cybercon and the axe wielding Nanite projects that could not be cured . Each sphere hit and killed their mark. After several seconds the spheres had hit their marks but the spheres did not hit any of the Autoborgs much to my relief. The nanites then said.

'_CASUALTY STATUS:_

_HOSTILES KILLED: 20_

_ALLIES KILLED: 0'_

I looked in amazement at what I had just done. I looked at my left hand and smirked. I don't know how. But some how my nanites now could let me form new weapons. Weapons that were not preset into them along with new abilities. As confusing as this was to me. I refocused on the battle. I raised my arms and then formed my duel scythes and went to assist Guardian in his fight.

XXX

(Maverick's POV)

_"Maverick, this is Nightfury, you have a Sampson in gun range" _

_"Copy that, Nightfury, I'm engaging." Maverick said as he fired a machine gun. _

These Sampsons weren't like actual aircraft. They were nothing more than VTOL vehicles. He activated his cannon and fire multiple rounds hitting the cockpit. It went down, just barely beneath him. In the sky, the battle was going well. Any Cybercons that were airworthy were now dead or on the ground. The Marines here were evacuating rather than actually staying and fighting. There was only one base left in RDA territory. Right now, there were thirty Samspons, each one carrying about five, maybe seven marines each, not including technicians and engineers. The base underground would be dealt with soon enough.

He eyed the battle going on. None of the trainee Autoborgs were dead, thank God. But, there appeared to be several injured. He spotted two Amps aiming at Captain Vakar as he was fighting a Cybercon. The targeting reticle for the missiles, which were red diamonds, locked into the red squares. He fired an AG missile, destroying both of them. The battle was almost over.

(Guardian's POV)

I defended myself with my energon sword. I parried a strike from Conner. Our blades crossed. Our faces glared at eachother. He was strong, I would give him that. He was superhuman.

"You Autoborgs are always meddling in affairs that aren't your own!" Conner roared.

"It's a tradition to protect the innocent!" I barked back at him.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Tyrant charging towards me. I don't have time for this crap!I dodged as Tyrant formed a maul and struck at me. I transformed my other arm into an energon axe.

"You're going to pay for killing my parents, you afthole!" I yelled at him in anger. Now, it was a three-way fight. I struggled against both of them, while they were fighting eachother. I decided to take a chance. I went for Tyrant. I slashed at him with both axe and blade. His maul was broken again. That was when I cut off his arm, hacking it by the shoulder and slashing in him in the chest. He staggered back and screamed in pain. He used his thrusters to run away the coward. He flew off, faster than I could finish him. He had fled. He might come back to get me in the future, but I would be ready.

I bared my teeth in anger. It was only a second that I realized that Conner was behind me.

He swept my feet with his foot. I fell down on the ground face first. When I looked up, he pointed his blade at me.

"You're going down today, Guardian." He said, pointing it at my neck. He smirked. I never saw his eyes under those shades.

Is this how it will be? Is this how I will die? In battle? What would Tarya do without me? She would cry and scream at the RDA cursing them. I didn't want her to be angry or sad at me. I wanted her to be happy.

"NOT TODAY, CONNER!" Alex yelled as he ran towards Conner, striking at him. I realized he had scythes on both arms. He just found out a new power!

I grinned as he cut off Conner's right arm, the one with the blade. Conner screamed in pain. When Alex landed, Conner kicked him, sending him into a wall. The gun discharges were starting to die down as the last Cybercon fell. Amps and handfuls of marines were retreating. The RDA and the Cybercons had lost this battle.

I stood up and punched Conner in the side. He grunted as he readied his fist. That was until Sergeant Rol appeared, a cut on his shoulder, but still fine. The Krogan juvenile pounced on him. Conner punched Rol in the face. Bad move. There are a few things that are sentient and stronger than a Krogan Autoborg. Rol grabbed Conner's arm. In one move, he literally tore Conner's arm out of his socket. Conner screamed again. Vakar then ran over and helped Rol get Conner to his feet, then took out a pistol. I noticed Conner's stump of an arm was now starting to heal and regain it's lost limb.

Vakar took it to Conner's head.

"You Templars nearly killed a lot of Autoborgs today. You are traitors to every organic in the multi-verse. Do you realize how many worlds could have fallen because of you?" Vakar hissed.

Alex came over and smiled.

"Finally, we get to kil him." Alex said.

"No, Alex."

All eyes turn to me.

"There may be times when you want to kill your enemy bad enough. But that may take you down that same path your opponent walks. I believe in humiliating them, sometimes." I said, walking over to Conner. He glared at me through his sunglasses. Everyone held their breath and watched me.

He bared his teeth.

"Go on, kill me!" He said.

I took his sunglasses off.

"I believe I'll be taking these. They're quite nice." I said, putting them on. At the same time, I spat in his eyes. He groaned. He tried to resist Rol and Vakar's grip, but Rol just punched Conner in the face, breaking both his jaw and his nose.

"This should teach you a lesson, whelp. Face the Autoborgs, and you get fragged. Side with Cybercons, you're double-fragged." Vakar said.

"I would kill you, Conner." I said, his eyes looking at me. I ignored the fear.

"But, you're beneath my level. You're not even worth a bullet to the head or any limb." I said, smirking. How do you like them apples, now?

"Tell your master that Pandora's our turf."I said, smiling. He just grunted a curse, I didn't know. Rol broke his right leg while Vakar broke his left.

I turned to Vakar.

"Bend him over." The two captors nodded.

The bended him over.

I went over to Conner's rear. I went to my juvenile Cybertronian form.

Everyone chuckled except for Conner who was looking around in confusion. I held right leg back. Everyone realized what I was about to do.

Alex looked up at me in confusion.

"I'll let the Assassins deal with him in the near future. But I promise I will be back to help you." I said, winking.

Alex nodded.

"Do it," He said.

I swung my leg into Conner's aft, as Rol and Vakar released him. Conner literally flew into the air, screaming.

"And stay out, glitch!" I yelled while laughing.

_"Nice one, sir! I can see him from orbit." _Uchiha said, chuckling. Conner flew so high and so far, I lost sight of him after a few kilometers. I hope he landed in Thanator scat.

We all raised our weapons in triumph. We had won this day. Among the victorious, I saw Tarya, alive and well. She looked tired, but satisfied. She had been working hard.

I held her in my arms when she went up to me, joining in the celebration.

XXX

(Conner's POV)

Conner flew through the air and felt himself dangling as he was falling towards a mountain cliff. "PRIME!" He roared. He closed his eyes and focused his thoughts. Suddenly he saw through another set of eyes. Not his own. He saw himself falling towards the cliff. Then the vision got closer and closer to Conner. Conner saw himself smirk as a arm appeared through the shaded vision and grabbed Conner by his collar and flew towards the cliff at a controlled speed.

Conner felt his feet touch the ground. Conner was now kneeling on the ground. He then raised out his left hand and felt something touch his hand. Slowly Conner stood up with his eyes still closed. He then unfolded something which was another pair of sunglasses. He then put them over his eyes and adjusted them lightly. He turned to see someone standing next to him.

A woman with long black hair and pale skin was standing next to him. She had a slender appearance and wore the same long black jacket as Conner. She had sunglasses covering her eyes as well. Conner smirked again and raised his hand to the woman's forehead and pressed his index finger to her forehead. Soon the woman disappeared into ash, leaving a glowing red sphere in the air which moved to Conner's chest and faded.

Conner smirked and slowly examined his arm which had been cut off by the foolish Autoborg and the other which had been cut off by Alex with his duel scythes. He gritted his teeth and slowly the arms reappeared fully healed. He looked at his bare muscular arms and said.

"One of these days Alex." He said. Conner turned around and looked out at the floating cliffs of Tantalus. Conner raised his hand and a twelve foot long katana appeared in his hand. He swiped it through the air and several silver streaks appeared in the air. "We will settle this!"

XXX

(Alex's POV)

Karen walked over to Guardian, Tarya, Vakar and I. I was currently in my human form. Eagerly waiting for Karen to give me her report on what she had found. She held a holo pad in her hands, and she looked…Excited and a little bit amazed. It's been about an hour since the battle in Tantalus. The underground section of the base had been evacuated of all personal it seems, so we blew the underground section to pieces after I cured the nanite projects there which were all Nantangs. We released them and luckily they didn't attack us. We took a quick stop back to the Hometree. The moment Sai'ria saw me she ran up to me and hugged me and said to me not to be reckless like that again. I had smiled at her and gave her a kiss. I told her that I didn't know if I could keep that promise. But I would try.

We were now back at Hells Gate. Sai'ria was in a room where she could breath along with Neytiri and Jake. Karen had performed a check-up on my nanites to see what was different. And judging on the look on her face. She had found something.

"I…I've never seen anything like it." Karen said with a smile.

"What is it Karen?" I asked her. She looked at me and then back at her holo pad and began to enter commands into it. The next thing that happened was a image appear on a holo screen in the room. The screen showed an image of the scan Karen had performed. I saw what she was amazed at. I saw my nanites moving around in my blood. But I also saw one nanite that was…Different.

While most nanites are circular. This nanite was taking the form of three nanites forming one complete nanite. The nanite looked as though it was a pyramid like shape. I noticed one of the three nanites was platinum and gold in color, the other was black and gold, the other one was a crimson and black color.

"What is that?" Guardian asked. I wanted to know as well.

"From what I can gather. It is three nanites formed into one COMPLETE nanite. Each nanite radiates a different energy signature than the others." She said while pointing at the nanite. "From what I know. This nanite is the reason why you were able to form those scythes. And the reason why you can form duel blades now Alex." She said. I listened to her but I was focused on the screen.

"And…The scythes, covering your weapons in electricity and that umm…Cluster electric blast. They are all apart of your new abilities. In fact, those abilities are just the tip of the ice berg." She said. We all looked at her.

"What do you mean Karen?" I asked.

She smiled. "From what I've found out. With these nanites combined and active. Along with you now having the ability to form any weapon you want and the ability to radiate electricity off of your weapons and the cluster blast, your powers now have expanded. You can now do things that also don't require your shape shifting." She said. I felt my jaw drop.

"you mean…I have new powers?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah."

I placed my hand on my chest and closed my eyes. I saw images that my nanites were producing. Images of what I was capable of doing now. I smiled.

"You're right Karen." I said. Guardian and the others looked at me. "I can see images of what I can do. Also the new weapons and equipment I can form with my nanites. But even though I can see the images. I can't form them as easy just yet." I said.

"Right. It'll take time Alex. But you're not alone. We'll help you with the transformations and helping you unlock your new powers." She said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks…Sensei." I said. She smiled at me calling her that. I viewed Karen as my teacher. She's been a great help to me when it came to my nanites. So it would make since for me to call her that as my Assassin teacher.

I stood up and reached for my bag and slung it over my back and fastened it and slowly pulled up my hood and then looked at my hand. White and blue glowing lines appeared over it. I looked at the others and nodded. They smiled and nodded back. With these new powers. I would use them to defeat the Templars and the RDA. All I needed now. Was time. Time to master them.

XXX

(Guardian's POV)

"His birthday's coming up?" Karen said in disbelief. I smiled and nodded. Tarya grinned.

"Yeah, it is! It's tommorow!" I whispered.

It was the day after we had won the battle.

"And he thought he could keep it from us. Sure, I'll see how we can keep it secret." She paused.

"Do you happen to have a gift?"

I took off my new shades that I 'borrowed' from Conner.

"Well, he wants a trophy, might as well be these. I mean, Conner's one of his worse enemies." Karen nodded at that.

"Yeah, he is. I hear you kicked him like a soccer ball." She grinned.

"Yeah, I did. He went about a thousand feet high and I lost him over about three kilometers. I think he was heading towards a mountain." I said, giving her the sunglasses.

"Well, he'll like this, I guess." She whispered, putting them in her pocket.

It was after we had gone back to Hell's Gate. Karen and I were talking in the technician's room. That was about the time that Bolts walked in. We turned to the juvenile alien. Dang it, he looks so familiar…wait… he has three fingered hands… like a quarian. Argh! I can't believe I missed that! He didn't even have the suit, he doesn't sound Eastern European.

"Keelah, Prime! You two look like you're conspirators, relax." He said, noticing we were tense. We both relaxed.

"We fixed the Communications relay as well as the sensors and… well; we got a transmission… from a ship in orbit."

"What?" Karen, Tarya and I said at the same time.

"Vakar wants you, Tarya and Alex to report at the bridge."

"Why Alex?" I asked.

Bolts shrugged.

"We'll have to talk later, Karen." I said, walking out with Tarya.

"Sure," She said. We joined up with Alex at the ramp.

"Know what this is about?" Alex asked.

"We've got a transmission. There's a ship in orbit." Bolts said.

"RDA?"

"No, it's Autoborg. I'm hoping it's a Commune ship. Maybe they're still looking for us."

Bolts said, enthusiastically.

We went onboard.

"The Communications room is on Deck 11." Bolts explained as we went to the lift. He pressed Deck 11.

We went down there to find Vakar waiting for us.

"Sorry to drag you three in here, but we have something that is very interesting." He said.

We walked into the room. It looked exactly like the FTL Quantum Communications thing from Mass Effect 2.

"We can answer communications via audio on the CIC, but in here, we see who we're talking to, whether they're in another galaxy or far across the universe." Vakar said as a red cylindrical field of lasers surrounded us, scanning us. Until finally, an image of a tall, Native American man appeared before us.

"Clan Leader," He said, standing at attention.

"Who are you?" I asked. He kind of looked like me. I almost saw through his translucent figure.

He looked like the older version of me, of Dad even. He looked around early forties. He had short-cropped black hair and light blue electric eyes. He wore a blue, skin-tight jumpsuit that covered his muscular frame.

He smiled.

"Has it been so long since I last saw my grandson that he does not recognize the father of his father?" He asked. I froze.

"You're my _grandfather?_" I blurted out. He laughed.

"I am Toruk Prime. Yes, I am your grandfather." He said, smiling. I couldn't believe it. I had a grandfather. I still had some family left.

"It has been thirteen years since I last saw my grandson. I have heard of your... adventures and your expertise from Uchiha." Grandpa said.

Alex tensed, muttering a low curse.

"I trust that these Assassins have not been mistreating you?" He said, eyeing Alex.

**"No, Grandfather, they were good to me." **I said in Na'vi.

**"That is good news to me, Grandson. However, we must discuss your future," **Grandpa said.

**"First of all, how'd you find us here?" **

**"Mainstreamers from their Intelligence Division had located you around five days ago. Informants among the Clans had also helped us****."** Alex's eyes widened.

Grandpa smiled. Then it stopped.

**"I have also heard of these rumors about the Nightfury, actually knew her captain once. He was an honorable man, Captain Vakar. I am sorry for their losses." **Grandpa said.

"Thank you, sir." Vakar said, his voice slightly trembling.

I then thought for a moment.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, Grandson?"

"What world was I born on? HOw many people survived the attack?" I asked. He looked at me and tilted his head.

"I am just curious. I am sorry if I am causing any-"

"No, you are not. You are curious." He said, waving it off.

"You were born... on New Pandora II. Though some say that we are nomadic; we have worlds to call home." Grandpa said.

"Oh, crap. I got it wrong." Vakar muttered.

"New Pandora II is also the site of one of the most extinguished military Academies in Autoborg Territory. However, while we are also Cybertronian, we have not forgotten our partial Na'vi heritage." Grandpa said.

He then went back to business.

"Of the three hundred million inhabitants of New Pandora II, Two hundred and ninety eight million survived, including Exiled."

"Exiled?"

"During the bombing runs, the Children were evacuated to several surrounding realities. The one that you were raised in was one of those realities. There, nations that had sworn to be our allies would raise our children." He said, tears starting to water.

"However, some of those children are missing. Around three hundred hundred and thirty thousand of them." He said.

I froze. Less than half a million kids were missing for thirteen years. Some were adults, others were kids my age, younger or older. SOme of them might not have any families.

"But, still, it is fortunate to know that my grandson is alive."

"But, there's still the problem of the RDA/Templars on this world. They've-"

"I am well aware of their crimes. Every single Autoborg faction knows it is bad business to side with the bad ones. Though, there are realities that the Templars are... benevolent." He said.

Alex gritted his teeth.

"I'd like to see that,"

"Indeed, Alex White," Grandpa said, smiling.

He looked at Grandpa like he had just done the weirdest thing.

"Uchiha told me who you all were. Especially you, Tarya." He said smiling. Tarya's face became pale, but she smiled.

"We have something to do here on Pandora, Grandpa. But... can I make two suggestions?"

"Well, I was about to tell you something, but, you go first." Grandpa said.

"First, I would like to reccomend that Alex be made a member of the Autocayani. Since, well, he is a Clan Leader and my friend."

"And a very good one I might add. Our name, the Autocayani, was formed mostly by Na'vi Omaticaya and Tipani Autoborg Clansmen. He has done the Tipani a great service." Grandpa said.

Alex looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Guardian, but you don't need to do this."

"I will consider it, Grandson." Grandpa said. he turned to Alex.

"You shall be an honorary Autoborg of the Autocayani." Grandpa declared with a smile. Alex smiled, his eyes beaming.

**"The second thing is... I would also like to reccomend Toruk Makto, also olo'eyktan Jake Sully of the Omaticaya from the first Pandora I went to."**

Grandpa grinned.

"Ah, I see. I have heard much about this man. I have heard that he treats you like a brother. There is always room for more in the family." He said.

Wait a second? ADOPT JAKE INTO THE CLAN!

"Now, to my discussion. I have spoken with Drania Prime, our cousin who leads the Commune. She has decided to transfer the Nightfury to the Autocayani Defense Fleet. The crew and AI may join us and go through the Sully-Prime Academy on New Pandora II." He said.

Vakar hesitated.

"We would have to get more information, Grandpa. We have a lot of kids here that want to know about their families, then they'll decide." I said, before Vakar could respond. Grandpa nodded.

"You also will go to the Sully-Prime Military Academy, Guardian. You have demonstrated a unique gift for leadership. Plus, your knowledge in some realities has proven quite useful. After your two years, you shall be commissioned as a Lieutenant Commander. Once you have graduated, you shall choose your crew and your ship." Grandpa said.

I froze. Then, a smile lit up.

"I thought you had to be older to enter?"

"We have traveled on starships since we were children. A ten year old boy once ended an entire war through brilliant tactics..." He said.

That's strange. There was a book about a kid who did that. What was his name again? Bender? Fender Tiggins?

"That sounds alright with me. I'll see if I can deal with the pressure," I said. Alex smiled and shook my hands.

"Congrats, man."

"Yeah, but I've got something to do here still." I said.

"When you are ready, rendevous with my ship, the _Toruk Makto. _in the exosphere of this world." Grandpa said before his image winked out.


	17. Birthday

(Alex's POV)

Sai'ria and I slowly dismounted Pyrus. We had arrived at Hells gate today…On my birthday. Luckily Max, Adam and Julie didn't say anything to me yesterday. So looks like I may be in the clear. Guardian and Tarya told me to meet them at Hells Gate with Sai'ria. Tu'ri had come been brought to Hells Gate by Tarya and was some where in the base where she could breath which would be where Sai'ria would be going to see her. And then after I met Guardian and the others in the cafeteria. I would go and find Sai'ria and Tu'ri. Guardian said that it was important that I come to the base.

So here I was walking with Sai'ria towards the base. But she looked…very happy right now.

"Sai'ria?" I asked her. She looked at still smiling and looking extremely happy right now. "What's up?" I asked her. She just smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I will talk to you about it later, my Alex." She said. I just sighed and kissed her cheek. We reached the air lock. I then fazed into my human form and looked up at Sai'ria. I smiled and walked into the air lock. I walked through the halls of Hells Gate and noticed no one was walking through them.

I raised an eye brow and readied my nanites. My left hand glowed white and blue lines. Which for some reason the nanites did that every time I formed my weapons now a days. Mostly due to the new powers. I approached the Cafeteria and noticed the lights were off. But as I walked in. I saw the lights turn on and people yell.

"Surprise!"

(Guardian's POV)

We had worked on this all night and in the early hours of the morning. I let Sai'ria in on the secret, as well as the other Autoborgs. They helped out in the decorations. Karen did lead the decorations department while Tarya and I handled the chairs, table, party music, I put in '_Today it's your Birthday' _by_ the Beattles. _Alex asked why I had this, I just told him that it was a classic.

The party was good. We had chips, chocolate chip cookies, burgers, hot dogs, nachos. I told the adults that I had one rule: NO BEER! Which made Norm and Max upset. But, Alex was alright with it.

For the dance music, I had some of the greatest 21st Century classics including Eminem's '_Lose Yourself'_ censored of course. I also included a few songs from the _Mass Effect_ and _Halo_ games. I rocked the house with this stuff.

When it was time for presents, Alex sat down at the table. He opened the first present, wrapped up in green paper. It was the sunglasses from Colonel Conner. He looked at me.

"A little tophy and a parting gift from the Colonel." I said, smiling. He laughed. He got a basket ball, an iphone, as well as a mount, that was made by Bolts and his engineers, for Pyrus. He got an armband from Sai'ria.

He was having a good time of his life. And I hoped it would be one that he would remember.

XXX

(Alex's POV)

This birthday has been great. At first I was a little bit nervous about everyone knowing my Birthday was today. But it turned out fun. Besides, like Julie told me when we were in the cafeteria. You only turn nineteen once. That's true. And I'm glade I've got good friends. I was walking outside to see Sai'ria, since she would like to see me as well as Tu'ri during this time to wish me a happy birthday. Apparently almost everyone at Hells Gate knew it was my birthday.

I sighed with a smile. I got great gifts today. Especially the gift from Guardian and Karen. Conner's shades. I would be keeping these for a long time. But to me the gift that I felt touched by, was the armband Sai'ria gave me. I examined the arm band that I had over my arm. I smiled. That would explain what she was doing last night before she and I went to bed. I exited the air lock and entered my Na'vi form. I approached Sai'ria and Tu'ri who were waiting for me. They both walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday." They both said to me. I smiled.

"Thanks you two." I said. We broke the hug and Tu'ri noticed Guardian and Tarya walking out of the airlock. She smiled at both of us and then ran over to them to give me and Sai'ria some privacy. I looked at Sai'ria we both shared a brief kiss.

"Thanks for the arm band. I love it." I said. She giggled.

"My best friend and the one who was like a sister to me, Ti'nera taught me how to make these when I was younger." She said. I nodded. "Alex?" She asked.

I looked into her eyes and saw her smiling at me. "May you dance with me?" She asked. I felt myself blush.

"Me…You…Dance?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I knew how to dance…but I wasn't really…umm…good. Last time I danced was when Julie had a crush on me when we were sixteen and she asked me out to a school dance. But I didn't really have feelings for her and only viewed her as a sister. But I went with her since Emily was going to be looked after by Max during the night. And we danced. Only for me to crash into a couple and one of them just so happened to be a jock who wanted to beat the living out of me. Since he ended up almost crashing into a punch bowl. We got into a fight. But I easily kicked his but. Only for the principle and the teachers to kick me out. Ever since then I never danced or went to a high school dance. Which is a good thing I didn't go to school.

But I smiled at Sai'ria and nodded. I held my hand out and she took it. We then began to do a waltz. Which I was surprised she knew how to. I decided to ask her how she knew how to dance like this.

She looked at the ground and I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Ti'nera…Before she died…Loved a Dreamwalker. One time I camped with her and her brother and the dreamwalker who she was in love with. I found out they were in love. When Ti'nera's brother left. Ti'nera and the Dreamwalker danced like this. I was five back then. But I still remember how to do this." She said. I nodded and smiled.

"You're good at dancing." I said to her. She looked up at me and smiled. We continued to dance with one another for a few minutes. Eventually Sai'ria rested her head on my shoulder and then kissed my neck. I smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

As we danced slowly now, I didn't feel the stress of fighting the RDA or the Templars. All of the stress disappeared as we danced.

And I knew one thing was for sure about this day, that it was the best birthday ever.


	18. Epilogue

(Guardian's POV)

"I'll come back again, Alex." I told him.

It was the day after Alex's birthday. The crew was already set to leave this planet. However, we would be back to hunt down the Templars, now our sworn enemies, as well as the Assassins. For those who have sided with Cybercons have destined themselves a Traitor's death unless they repent. And the Doctor would pay for what he had done. So shall Tyrant, that coward. We found what looked like the Cybercon's base. However, it was self-destructed. Tyrant must have fled back to wherever he came from. We hoped that he would never return to Pandora.

"I hope so. It's good to know that I fought with a descendant of Optimus," Alex smiled. We were on the landing pad. There was a body guard of Rol's squad, along with Vakar.

"I'm glad that I fought with a descendant of Altair." I smiled back. We shook hands and then hugged.

"Watch the Omaticaya while I'm gone." I whispered.  
"I will," He said.

We nodded and pulled back.

I turned to Vakar.

"We're moving out, Vakar." I said. Vakar nodded.

He turned to Rol.

"Squad! _Embark!_" He said.

The squad complied with the order.

I turned to Alex.

"I'll give the Reapers and the Cybercons a 'hello' from you." I winked. He rose an eyebrow.

"If you don't know what I mean, look up a trailer from _Mass Effect_. Any of those three games will do." I explained.

He nodded.

I then went up the ramp and into the CIC. The ramp closed. The technicians were working at their station. Vakar stood by the universal map.

(Insert _Uncharted Worlds _from _Mass Effect soundtrack)_

"Sir," he said. I went to the galaxy map. It showed a view of this reality's Milky Way galaxy.

"Comrade Pilot, take us alongside Toruk Prime's ship, we're going home." I said.

"Copy that, Comrade Prime."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the entire crew decided to switch to the Autocayani. Apparently, I had earned a lot of respect and friends. I prayed I would never lose them in the years to come.

I went towards the lift. There was a message I had to make.

Villians beware, as soon as I'm out of the Academy, you're aft is graft.

XXX

Jake Sully, his mate Neytiri, his mother-in-law Mo'at sat on three chairs inside a chamber where they could breathe the air. THis was the same chamber used for testing Avatars. The openings of the containers where they had resided as they developed were closed however. In front of them was a holo-projector. Norm, his Avatar turned out to have been alive, not dead, sat next to Jake, while Max was working on the holo-projector.

Max tapped a few butttons on the keypad.

"There, all set."

Max had called Jake and the others after hell's gate recieved a message. It was addressed to Jake and Co. directly. Max then sat down.

"What do you think it is?"

"Well all it said for the sender was _'ACSS- Nighfury'_." Max explained.

"That sounds like a ship." Jake said, thinking of his Marine days. He thought about Guardian.

The holoprojector glowed. A red robotic face appeared... with two Thanators on their hindlegs, their paws on top of it.  
"Is that the Autobot symbol?" Jake asked, checking his learned knowledge of Transformers.

"Yeah, it is." Norm said. And then, the image became a familiar face.

"Guardian?" Jake said.

It had been around six weeks since they had last seen Guardian. He had dissappeared on a hunting trip.

Guardian's body was shown down to the feet. He was wearing a blue-black uniform with the Autoborg symbol on his chest.

"Hey, guys." He smiled.

"This is just a message from me. But, anyway, I'll just be frank. I found the Autoborgs, but it turns out they're a bit different than I imagined." He said, rubbing the back of his head before explaining his adventures. Norm, as Guardian was explaining, fainted when he heard about the part where Guardian had sparkmated. His tale was very narrative and descriptive. It was surprising that he had gone to an alternate Pandora where two secret socieities were waging war on both Earth and Pandora. It was however dissappointing to know that Guardian's parents were dead and that several members of the RDA had formed a temporary alliance with the Cybercons.

Guardian then explained about his grandfather.

"Well, the program is around two years long. That's about enough time to fill in the events from _Mass Effect_ 1 to 2." He said. Norm would have to look up this strange game.

"I hope you guys are doing fine on the other side. I've got an Academy to complete." He said, reaching forward for a button. And then the transmission was complete.

_Guardian's story continues in Transformers Autoborg: Autowarriors in the Battletech section_

_XXX_

Sai'ria and I walked together in the forest that surrounded the Omaticaya's new Hometree. It had been five weeks since Guardian had left. And things seemed quieter than usual. The RDA hadn't made any appearance and were currently still in hiding. But I decided to spend this time of peace with my family. It had been awhile. With the Cybercons around I could barely even spend time with Sai'ria. Sai'ria and I had come to visit Jake and Neytiri. The new Omaticaya Hometree wasn't that far from the Tipani's since the clans friendship had strengthened since then and if one clan was in danger, the other clan wouldn't be to far to help.

We had just finished eating lunch and decided to walk through the forest for some peace and quiet. I had my Vest's hood down and my sling on bag was back at the Tipani's Hometree. I now wore a necklace that had the Autoborg insignia on it symbolizing my affiliation to the group.

"I wonder how Guardian is?" Sai'ria said. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sure he's alright. He's got to do two years in an academy. Then he'll be back in the field with his allies." I said. I still couldn't believe that I had fought side by side with my favorite Transformer, Optimus Prime's descendent. I was honored. We stopped walking for a second when we heard footsteps in the distance. I looked towards the forest and I saw three Palulukans jump over a bush and approach Sai'ria and I. Sai'ria nearly gasped but placed her hand protectively over her abdomen in an attempt to protect our unborn child.

I placed my left arm in front of her. "Stay back." I said as glowing light blue and white lines appeared over my right arm and I formed one of my newest weapons. An axe. It then radiated electricity. This was a warning to the Palulukans to stay back. But they looked at one another, and they seemed to nod at one another. The next thing I saw…They transformed!

After several seconds, They had finished Transforming. I now saw the Autoborg insignia on their chests. I eased up a bit. Sai'ria relaxed but still had her hand over her abdomen. I deformed my Axe and stood up straight. I then took a light bow of respect to my Allies. They bowed as well.

"_Alex White?" _I heard one Autoborg say, this one sounded female. I nodded at the three of them. I then saw them slowly transform into humans two were men and the other was a woman…But I recognized each of them!

"You…You guys! I've seen you guys before!" I said. The lead Autoborg smiled at me and nodded.

"It's nice to see the son of Desmond White again." He said. The other Autoborgs nodded. These guys…Were the same people that came to my family's house a few years ago! Mom told me they were helping dad plan a business trip…Wait…My dad had worked with the Autoborgs!

"My Dad…You guys came to our house to help him plan a business trip…That wasn't true was it?" I asked him. They all looked at one another and nodded at me and Sai'ria.

"Desmond, your father had been investigating something for us on Pandora. We sent him here to Pandora by ship making him arrive in only a few hours rather than five or six years." One of the men said. "We couldn't directly interfere with what the Templars were planning on Pandora. Since this was just an assumption on our part that the Templars were planning something with the nanites. And Desmond confirmed it…But the plan was still in the beginning stages. And our forces were spread thin."

I nodded. "Then…The Templars found out what my father was up to…And ordered to have him and my mother killed…And me and my younger sister captured…To be injected with nanites due to our blood line…Right?" I asked sadly. They all nodded.

"When we heard of your father and mother's deaths…We really wished that we could've done something to keep them from being killed…But we couldn't. He has since been remembered for his courage and bravery." The leader said. I nodded in understanding. This explains why Guardian's grandfather called me by my full name. Since he most likely had heard of my dad and knew I was Desmond White's son. "And…We are terribly sorry for your sisters death. We understand that you looked after her." The leader said.

I nodded and said. "You don't have to be sorry. I understand you guys have more important things to be doing, like battling the Cybercons and other enemies in other universes." I said. They nodded.

One of the men then said. "Alex, you will have many challenges that you will have to face. And many hardships."

"But remember. You are not alone in this war. Others are ready to fight side by side with you." The woman said. I nodded. The three of them nodded at each other and slowly walked away transforming into their Cybertronian forms.

As they were about to transform again I then said. "If you guys see Guardian. Tell him I wish him luck in that Academy. And that the next time he comes here. The RDA and the Templars will be off Pandora."

The leader turned and nodded while smiling. "We will Alex…Until we meet again Alex Leonard White." The leader said as his battle visor activated. They all then transformed and ran off.

When I no longer saw them I held Sai'ria's hand and looked at her. She looked at me and we both smiled as we walked back to the Omaticya's Hometree. As we walked I looked at Sai'ria and gave her a kiss. She smiled at me as I smiled back. We then saw the Omaticaya's Hometree through the trees.

As we walked I smiled to myself and thought. _'Guardian, Thanks…thanks for everything."_

**Alex's Story continues in: Avatar Project Nano: Upgraded**


End file.
